Lampyridae
by Muffliat0
Summary: [Magic AU] Hacía apenas doce años esas cosas habían venido a alterar el mundo mágico, podían hacerse pasar por un mago sin que nada los delatara, al inicio nadie les prestó atención, hasta que comenzaron a atacarlos, hay poca información sobre ellos, pero ahora la comunidad estaba advertida que si se topaban con alguien de ojos rojos tenían que huir o morirían.
1. Nueva Compañera

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, he vuelto con un nuevo Tedly, para los que me conocen, saben que se ha vuelto una obsesión este ship, es una de mis OTPs, tengo que decir, primero que nada, que la idea está inspirada en un anime, pero no es copia fiel de él, sólo tomé unas cuantas cosas para crear ésta historia, espero que puedan darle una oportunidad, principalmente porque la trama es un poco... ¿rara? O eso creo.

En fin; espero que la historia les agrade, y de antemano, muchas gracias por todo.

* * *

La alarma se había encendido, eso significaba solamente una cosa, estaban teniendo problemas de nuevo en controlar una de esas cosas, el chico se giró enfadado en su cama y puso los ojos en blanco al ver que su sueño se vio interrumpido de nueva cuenta; era la quinta vez en esta semana, y apenas estaban a martes.

Se duchó lentamente; con la clara esperanza de que esa alarma dejara de sonar, pero no, quince minutos, quince malditos y desesperantes minutos habían pasado y seguían sin controlar a ese asqueroso monstruo; se puso su uniforme, se acomodó la corbata y se alisó los cabellos azules.

El pasillo estaba vacío, las luces rojas titilaban dejando en penumbra un segundo para iluminar al siguiente, se dirigió a la oficina con un ceño particularmente fruncido, no había estado durmiendo bien, y esas alarmas no ayudaban para nada.

En el lugar había diez hombres, cada uno de ellos con una cuerda atada a una extremidad de _esa cosa asquerosa,_ su mirada se topó de inmediato con la de _eso,_ sus brillantes pupilas rojas entraron en contacto con los de él.

Uno de los hombres cayó al suelo de bruces, su expresión de terror no se hizo esperar, pero _eso_ había dejado de pelear en ese momento, aprovecharon para tensar las cuerdas, hizo un gesto de dolor.

 _Era una niña;_ pensó él y meneó su cabeza para sacudirse esa idea tonta, lo que estaba frente a él no era una niña, ni siquiera era humano y el Ministerio los había clasificado con dos X más, de todo aquello que consideraban extremadamente peligroso y mortal.

—Llegó ayer y ya está haciendo esto –se burló la mujer junto a él –así que dime ¿cómo la ves? Tal parece que le has agradado, Auror Lupin.

—Es un monstruo como los otros –escupió haciendo una mueca de asco –así tenga apariencia de una niña de ocho-diez años.

—Cierto, no hemos podido hacer los estudios pertinentes, se ha puesto inestable.

El hombre volvió a observar a la niña pelirroja y de brillantes ojos verde olivo, había dejado atrás su fase ataque, para lucir como una tierna niña, pero nadie podía olvidar que no lo era.

—Se ha controlado, pueden hacerlos ahora –informó.

—Bien ¿no te interesa tenerla de tu aliada? –la rubia le sonrió.

—No digas estupideces, Victoire –frunció el ceño y se alejó.

—Necesitas a una de esas cosas si quieres seguir patrullando y lo sabes, Ted –lo sujetó del brazo.

—Aquí no –se alejó.

—Aquí sí, estoy de encargada aunque te duela aceptarlo, tienes que tener uno, si no es esa niña es otro, pero tienes que tener uno.

—No la quiero a ella, no tengo tiempo para dominarla y someterla ¿lo sabes?

—Elegirás a alguien más, lo entiendo –sonrió.

La pequeña pelirroja se zafó de las cuerdas cuando todos la subestimaron, la varita de Teddy se puso entre las cejas de la niña cuando ésta lo abrazó, en un rápido movimiento, se soltó del asqueroso agarre.

—Tal parece que no necesitas dominarla y someterla –se burló –haré el papeleo, tal parece que si quieres permanecer con él –lo señaló –tendrás que dejarte examinar.

La niña observó a la rubia y regresó de inmediato de donde se había escapado, Ted la observó sorprendido, era la primera cosa que actuaba así sin tener que ser sometida y dominada.

—Los resultados tardarán una semana –sonrió –es mejor que evites patrullar, los papeles estarán en tu escritorio.

— ¿Qué nivel es? –interrogó.

—Es bastante fuerte, con entrenamiento podría llegar a nivel serafín pronto –admitió –pero creo que no hemos llegado a clasificarla en ningún nivel.

—Es lo más joven que se ha reportado ¿cierto? –observó a su jefa.

—Tengo mis sospechas sobre ella; aprovecha que le agradas y sométela mejor que el pasado –se burló y salió del lugar.

Odiaba a esas cosas, hacía apenas doce años habían venido a alterar el mundo mágico, tenían poca información sobre ellos, la comunidad estaba advertida que si se topaban con alguien de ojos rojos tenían que huir, al inicio; los habían confundido con Metamorfomagos, así que los dejaron en paz y mezclarse en la sociedad mágica, al final, terminaron devorándolo todo, asesinaron a su madre por creerla una de esas cosas, y a su padre; por ser el único que no había sido devorado, así que posiblemente ellos eran parte del mal; él se salvó gracias a que el Ministro de Magia declaro que _eso,_ no era metamorfo, ni siquiera compartían habilidades, era algo peor que no tenían idea, los Aurores se habían entrenado en otro tipo de combates y estrategias porque ni siquiera la magia podía con ellos del todo.

Arthur Weasley les había ayudado a crear una adaptación mágica para controlar los destellos y hacerlos más poderosos usando una arma muggle, había diferentes calibres, dependiendo el nivel de poder que tenían, el nivel Serafín era uno de los más poderosos, pero había algo peor que eso, el grado Arcángel o infección nivel 6; nunca nadie había visto un grado Arcángel, pero temían su pronta aparición.

Esas cosas eran tan peligrosas que habían comenzado a infectar a los muggles, por lo tanto era su deber como Auror patrullar y evitar que sus problemas afectaran a los muggles. Tenían que controlar la epidemia de esos seres asquerosos; hasta el momento, sólo esas cosas podían matarse entre ellos, por lo tanto, cada Auror era obligado a tener uno como compañero, después de rigurosas pruebas, y asegurarse de que no contagiarían a su compañero.

El antiguo compañero de Teddy lo había atacado por la espalda y no había tenido remedio más que atacarlo con su arma dejándolo mal herido, al final, _Hannah,_ la ayudante del laboratorio, había terminado de matarlo.

Habían pasado dos años de eso, y él no se sentía listo para confiar en una de esas cosas más, cuando pensó que _Ramsey_ era confiable, su grado había avanzado y destruyó todo lo que lo mantenía siendo "una persona" por decirlo de algún modo.

—0—

Estaba a mitad de un entrenamiento cuando Victoire Weasley intervino; tenía una carpeta en la mano, le hizo una señal con un leve movimiento de cabeza, así que se excusó con todos y salió.

—Espero que sea importante –gruñó –estoy entrenando a los nuevos.

—Y todo el mundo te lo agradece –se detuvo frente a él.

Suspiró y le entregó la carpeta, los ojos del metamorfomago vagaron por toda la información, suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos.

—Me estás diciendo que mi compañera de patrullaje es una niña tonta de diez años –gruñó.

—Bueno, antes era un chico tonto de veintisiete y no te quejaste, eras un niño para él, de cierta forma.

—Es diferente ahora, soy un hombre y ella una niña…

—Bien, entonces no tendremos problemas, no eres un pervertido ¿o sí? –le guiñó un ojo y se alejó.

Teddy observó la forma, estaba vacía, Victoire dejaría que él solo la llenara, avanzó hasta la oficina de Arthur Weasley y arrojó el folder, el hombre sonrió divertido.

—Te han asignado a alguien nuevo –sonrió amable.

—Una tonta niña de diez años –bramó enfadado –es un chiste, todos se burlarán de mí.

Arthur sujetó el archivo con la información completa, pasó hoja tras hoja con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

—Realmente tiene diez años, no dice nada sobre sus familiares –lo observó, los ojos azules de Arthur le observaron curioso y encantado.

—Ya sé que a ti también te arrebataron todo, Arthur –admitió Teddy –y aun así, estas… cosas, parecen no desagradarte para nada.

—Y bien ¿Cómo es esa niña?

—Es…

Se quedaron callados, la chiquilla entró a la oficina, inestable y temblando, el Auror que la llevaba le dio una descarga eléctrica que solo la hizo enfurecer.

—Basta –gruñó Teddy, la pequeña que había ido hasta el Auror y estaba a punto de golpearlo se detuvo de inmediato.

—Ven –pidió Arthur y la niña se acercó a él, con sus ojos rojos brillantes observándolo, se acercó curiosa, Ted apretó su varita, haciendo que el collar que tenía se apretara en su delgado cuello, asfixiándola.

—Basta, por favor, Ted –pidió el hombre y le sonrió a la niña que daba bocanadas para poder llenar sus pulmones con oxígeno.

—Me recuerda tanto a mi hija –admitió suspirando –ya que no tenemos información básica de ti ¿me dejarías elegir tu nombre?

Ella se acercó al hombre, observó con atención su mirada azulada y acto seguido, le sonrió, en respuesta a su petición.

—Ginny y Harry siempre dijeron que si tuviesen una hija le pondrían Lily Luna –admitió para Teddy mientras garabateaba el nombre de la niña en la forma –y hagamos algo bueno por una vez en la vida.

—Te has vuelto loco, Arthur –soltó sorprendido al ver que ponía el apellido de su yerno.

—Eso quiere decir que… técnicamente será la hija que mi padrino y tu hija jamás tuvieron.

—Será como mi nieta ¿tiene algo de malo? –Sonrió –no podemos llegar más allá ni nada, simplemente cuando alguien no está correctamente identificado lo nombramos y le ponemos el apellido del principal.

—Lo sé.

—Pero realmente es adorable, pronto te encariñarás con ella, ya lo verás.

—Su nivel de deterioro es poco ahora, pero sabemos que al final, terminará como Ramsey.

—Cierto, todos se consumen antes de llegar al nivel 6.

—Y es lo mejor –se burló Ted –no son más que herramientas, y los que no son herramientas, simplemente son una amenaza y hay que matarles.

—Tienes que dejar ese odio, te consume tan rápido como a ellos.

La niña siguió a Teddy cuando caminó hasta la oficina de Victoire para dejarle la forma; la rubia abrió los ojos igual de sorprendida.

—Mi abuelo llenó esto y le ha dado el nombre y apellido de…

—Sí –la interrumpió Ted –ahora si no te molesta me iré a patrullar.

— ¿Ya comiste, Lily? –La niña no se movió –ni siquiera está vestida de forma adecuada, arregla eso y bueno, ya tendrás un oponente para entrenar, no quiero que se desgaste pronto.

—Aun creo que la matarán en cuanto salgamos, por cierto ¿dónde la encontraron?

—La sacaron del área restringida, ha llegado recientemente, y ha dado problemas desde que puso un pie aquí, bueno, te vio y se ha comportado, tal vez le gustas.

—Te veré luego –salió, seguido de su pequeña guardaespaldas.

La observó fruncir el ceño cuando una de los medimagos le dieron un poco de ropa, le pareció divertido, pero pudo mantener su semblante impasible, era bastante curiosa.

—Ve a vestirte –le ordenaron y ella se dirigió a donde le indicaron.

Salió diez minutos después, con unos pantalones blancos y una sudadera verde, las pecas en su rostro sonrojado se perdieron un momento, Ted desvió la vista, a veces sería complicado recordar que no era una niña; sino un monstruo.

Las coletas se movían conforme avanzaban, le costaba seguir sus pasos debido a su corta edad, más bien sus piernas pequeñas, pero se las arregló después de un rato.

Teddy se detuvo, levantó su varita para aluzar una zona, pero la pequeña se adelantó a cualquiera de sus movimientos, se lanzó hacía el frente atacando a lo que fuera que estuviese frente a Ted, un solo salto le había costado, había sido bastante acertada.

—Quítate de encima, monstruo asqueroso –bramó un hombre que Ted reconoció de inmediato.

—Lockhart –lo llamó –déjalo –ordenó, Lily se puso de pie sobre los hombros del hombre y lo derribó.

Se colocó junto a Ted con un semblante serio, mientras el metamorfo observaba al mago frente a él, había perdido un poco la razón, Arthur y él sospechaban que estaba en un nivel pronto de contaminación, pero a nadie parecía importarle sus advertencias, así que ellos habían dejado de insistir, ya lo habían advertido varias veces, sin embargo mantenían un ojo en él, para asegurarse de que todo estuviese bien.

—Sabes que tienes prohibido vagar por aquí, no eres Auror…

—Tú tampoco –soltó enfadado.

—En realidad lo soy, por eso puedo vigilar, pero tú terminarás muerto.

—A mí nadie me ha atacado de esas cosas como a ti Ramsey… ni siquiera esa –señaló a Lily –me derribó, pero no me atacó.

—Puedo solucionar eso y decirle que te ataque.

—No lo harías, odias esas cosas, ni siquiera porque es una niña te compadeces, la matarías si tuvieses el poder de hacerlo ¿no es así?

—Si yo pudiese, mataría a todos estos seres asquerosos, incluyéndola a ella, está aquí porque sólo ella puede matarlos, no porque me agrade.

Los ojos del hombre fueron hasta la pequeña pelirroja que observaba atenta al chico, que mantenía un semblante impasible, era cierto lo que decía, y de los magos, absolutamente nadie lo culpaba por su aberración a esas cosas de aspecto humano.

—Iré adentro, deberías volver también.

—Claro, claro.

Siguió avanzando rápidamente, no le importaba y mucho menos le interesaba tener un compañero monstruo, y menos si ese compañero era esa niña pelirroja, no tenía tiempo ni interés en educarla y entrenarla.

La pequeña mano de la pelirroja sujetó la de él cuando lo alcanzó; por un instante le miró sorprendido y en cuanto su mente analizó lo que ocurría la soltó dándole un manotazo.

—Jamás me toques ¿lo comprendes? –Gruñó –no si quieres seguir viva.

Sólo asintió para él; no la había escuchado decir una sola palabra desde que la vio por primera vez, no hablaba con nadie, así que pensó que probablemente era muda, no se sabía mucho de esos monstruos.

Regresaron hasta la base, todo en su sector estaba tranquilo y normal, sin señal de presencia extraña; los demás Aurores lo observaban con una sonrisa burlona cuando se percataban de su enana acompañante, gruñó enfadado, y la observó porque escuchó como su estómago rugió enfurecido.

—Ve al comedor –ordenó –te darán de comer, te esperaré aquí.

Se recargó, en la barda, la pelirroja lo observó un momento y después siguió sus órdenes, caminó hasta el comedor.

—Vaya compañera, Edward –se burló Stuart McLaggen.

—Cállate –ordenó.

—No, no, no, es que es bastante interesante, tan bueno que te consideras, incluso mi compañero es alguien competente.

—Déjame en paz –bufó y se dio media vuelta para ir hasta su habitación.

No tenía humor de soportar las burlas, tenía que hablar con Victoire, si ese era su plan para que aceptara a alguien diferente lo haría, pero que le quitara a esa mocosa.

Se recostó sobre la cama, aprovecharía las cosas para dormir un rato, ya que lo merecía, además, de quedarse ahí a patrullar, mejor dejarle ese trabajo a alguien con un compañero decente.

—O—

Se estiró cuando la alarma comenzó a sonar, ésta vez era la de su reloj, indicando que necesitaba levantarse para seguir con el entrenamiento de los nuevos, así que fue hasta el baño, tomó su merecida ducha y fue hasta el aula de entrenamiento.

—Te ves más recuperado –sonrió Maya al verlo.

—Realmente lo estoy –aceptó –por fin la alarma dejó de molestar.

—Cierto, ya merecíamos un poco de paz.

—Lo sé, ahora comencemos con el entrenamiento.

La práctica duraba dos horas y media, después de eso, podían ducharse e ir al comedor a desayunar.

—Estás más tranquilo –se burló Victoire sentándose junto a él y observando a todos lados.

—Te avergüenzas de que nos vean juntos ¿jefa? –sonrió.

—No, pero me sorprende no ver a Lily por aquí –contestó.

—Ah –contestó sin darle importancia –deje que durmiera no quiso moverse por la mañana así que la dejé ahí.

—Es bueno saberlo –sonrió –te estás ablandando con ella, Lupin.

—Desde luego que no –frunció el ceño.

—Lo mejor es que le lleves algo de comer, no ha probado nada desde que la encontramos, se ha negado a probar algo.

—Ayer la envíe aquí por algo de comida.

— ¿En serio? –Negó –creo que eres un idiota, llévale de comer.

—Bien, jefa –gruñó enfadado.

—Es como tu pequeña hermana ahora.

—No, eso es un monstruo –bufó.

—Mientras no se contamine de forma irreparable, es tu responsabilidad, lo sabes, así que para tu seguridad, espero que ella esté bien vigilada.

Ted siguió comiendo su cereal cuando la rubia se alejó, dio tres cucharadas más y se levantó, se le había olvidado el pequeño detalle de monstruo pelirrojo, y no la había vuelto a ver desde que la envió aquí.

Caminó por todo el lugar buscándola, cada que le preguntaban que se le había perdido sólo decía que estaba paseando.

—Dime Arthur ¿todo bien por aquí? –sonrió.

—Todo tranquilo pero dime tú ¿qué tal la pequeña Lily? Déjame adivinar, se comporta como un pequeño angelito ¿cierto?

—Totalmente –aceptó – _es casi invisible_ –murmuró por lo bajo con una sonrisa incómoda.

—Sé que los odias, Ted, pero no todos tienen por qué ser así.

Caminó por todo el lugar sin éxito, así que a su pesar, tendría que salir a buscarla, sobre advertencia no había engaño, además ya estaba registrada, no podía desaparecer así como así.

El lugar estaba tranquilo, aun así, mantenía su varita en lo alto, no tenía ni idea hasta donde podría ir una niña, pero luego recordó que no era la dulce pelirroja que se mostraba, sino algo peor.

Se agachó para sujetar la chamarra verde que tenía puesta _Lily,_ todo le pareció tan rápido; en un momento su varita había salido volando y él se encontraba en el suelo, le costó un segundo después del gruñido.

La niña pelirroja a la cual estaba buscando estaba sobre él, sus flacuchas rodillas dolían ya que estaban sobre sus bíceps, sus ojos rojos fueron una clara amenaza, posiblemente estaba furiosa con él por olvidarla, pero no era para tanto, pensó que había dejado en claro que si fuese por él, la mataría sin dudarlo, y creo que ahora estaban llegando al acuerdo que ella también.

Sintió su peso en su pecho cuando se sentó sobre él, inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y sus ojos brillaron un poco más, Teddy jamás había visto a alguno de ellos hacer esto; se levantó en un salto ligero, y colocó uno de sus pequeños pies en el pecho del chico cuando intentó incorporarse, era una niña pequeña, delgaducha y a la vista torpe, pero tenía incluso un poco más fuerza que él; de nuevo le costaba olvidar que no era una niña dulce y tierna con la que sin duda jugaría; sino un monstruo.

—Déjame levantar –ordenó enfurecido pero ella ejerció más presión en su pecho –si vas a matarme, hazlo ya.

Ella desvió su mirada, inclinó sus rodillas y saltó en el mismo momento en que algo saltó en su dirección, fue tan repentino, que lo único que pudo hacer Ted fue arrastrarse hasta su varita, y apuntar hasta la niña, haciendo que cayera cuando el collar se apretó en su cuello.

—No debes tocar a los humanos –bramó Ted cuando reconoció al supuesto atacante.

—Vaya, pensé que me mataría –se burló uno de sus nuevos reclutas.

—Posiblemente lo haría –aceptó.

—Te derribó tan fácilmente que no lo dudo, fue cuando decidí atacarla, pensé que te mataría o algo así.

—Es mi compañera –bramó ofendido.

—Ya veo, deberíamos volver –observó inseguro a la niña.

—De acuerdo –aceptó Ted.

Pudo haberla cargado, pero no quería volver a tocarla, le daba asco de tan sólo pensarlo, así que le lanzó un hechizo para que se elevara y los siguiera flotando.

—Es la cosa más joven que he visto –aceptó.

—Según por lo que dijo Victoire, hubo algunos bebés infectados.

—Y todos murieron –aceptó el recluta –también estuve leyendo ese reporte –aceptó.

—Bueno, no es un bebé, y no sé qué se necesite para infectarse.

—Yo tampoco –admitió el chico.

Teddy aventó un montón de trapos viejos al piso y cortó el hechizo, la pelirroja abrió los ojos olivo como plato, intentando recuperar el oxígeno en sus pulmones, cosa que no fue muy exitosa, ya que comenzó a toser.

—O—

—Teddy –habló Victoire entrando a su habitación, el chico estaba en su cama, leyendo uno de los reportes de esa semana.

—Vic –murmuró sin verla.

—Es una niña, no un cachorro, te lo recuerdo –soltó enfurecida cuando observó a la pelirroja sentada entre los trapos viejos.

—Ojalá fuera un perro, eso sí sería una mascota –sonrió.

—Ya vi las grabaciones –se cruzó de brazos furiosa –tiene un mes como tu compañera –le recordó –tienes que entrenarla –le hizo un mohín a la niña que le veía curiosa –ya llegó la orden, si vuelve a atacar a alguien de los nuestros, Hannah se encargará de ella.

—Es un buen monstruo –contestó –no se ha movido de ahí por órdenes mías –le dedicó una mirada inocente –eso es educarla, incluso hace pipi en su arenero –Victoire se acercó hasta él, intentando golpearlo, pero fue más rápido y la aprisionó bajo su cuerpo en la cama –puedo decirle que espere un rato en el bosque ¿qué opinas?

—Opino, que eres un idiota, Edward –bufó, pero no opuso resistencia cuando el chico la besó ante la mirada de la niña.

—Suéltame, o te reportaré, vamos suéltame –pidió la rubia.

Lily se levantó y jaló a Ted de forma fuerte para liberar a la rubia, ganándose una suave caricia que alborotó sus cabellos rojos por parte de Victoire y una mirada furibunda de Ted.

—Es mejor que saques toda esa energía con ella –observó a Lily –deberías ir a entrenar, por lo visto, es bastante ágil.

—Bien –murmuró enfadado.

Gruñó después de que ella regresara a acurrucarse en el suelo, se puso de pie y abrió la puerta.

—Vayamos a ver qué tan buena eres –bufó.

El aula de entrenamiento estaba vacía, así que pudo sentirse más seguro, si Victoire había visto la cinta, era obvio que había visto la manera en la que lo había derribado, la facilidad, y no había querido herir su orgullo.

—Bien, atácame, veamos qué tan…

La mejilla de Teddy quedó en un instante en el suelo, su brazo estaba en su espalda, en resumen, estaba totalmente sometido, ni siquiera había terminado de alardear con ella cuando se vio reducido a un chiste; y a uno muy malo, por cierto.

Se giró cuando examinó sus posibilidades e intentó someterla; pero la niña fue más ágil y se alejó de un salto hacia atrás; Teddy frunció el ceño enfurecido, así que por un segundo se olvidó de que era una niña monstruo y tomó su trabajo bastante en serio.

Observó el techo completamente agitado, la observó por el rabillo del ojo, ella estaba sentada sobre sus talones, con las manos rojas sobre sus piernas, observándolo atenta, no se veía agitada, ni cansada, sólo estaba ahí, observándolo como siempre lo hacía.

—Es mejor que vayamos por algo de comer ¿tienes hambre? –Se incorporó un poco, ella aceptó con un gesto impasible –así que no hablas –murmuró ¿sólo conmigo o en general? –Sonrió –ya sé que no iniciamos con el pie derecho, pero oye, hagamos algo, si sigues haciendo que me cueste trabajo patearte el trasero, creo que pronto nos llevaremos bien –volvió a recostarse con una sonrisa en el rostro –vamos por algo de comer y después por una ducha, creo que sólo yo ocupo una.


	2. El Mejor Disfraz

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, ha llegado el momento de la actualización, tengo que decir que en serio, muchas gracias por el apoyo que le han dado a la historia, significa mucho para mí, gracias por sus follows, sus favoritos, sus reviews y sus lecturas.

 **Lupinfan** ; mil gracias por tu review, significa mucho y me alegro que te gustara el primer capítulo, espero que la historia siga gustándote.

Muchas gracias por todo; cualquier cosa, no duden en hacérmela saber.

Nos seguimos leyendo.

* * *

Salió vestido del baño, no se sentía muy seguro con esa cosa; por mucho que le agradara tener algo que le diera batalla. No era el mejor Auror, tampoco el mejor en combate, pero si quería estar a la altura de esos, que mejor que practicar con uno de ellos, de lo que se había estado privando por un mes, se detuvo mientras anudaba la corbata, la niña estaba en sus trapos sucios, mientras jugaba con sus manos, se detuvo cuando lo vio, la diversión que había tenido hacia unos segundos, se le había evaporado; al inicio había mostrado cierta empatía por él, pero eso había desaparecido, si bien hacía todo lo que le ordenara, y le miraba como examinándolo, no le había dedicado nada más que gruñidos.

—Vayamos por algo de comer ¿te parece?

No recibió respuesta como esperaba, terminó por alistarse y salió seguido de la niña, esto iba a ser complicado, Ramsey por lo menos seguía sus conversaciones, Ted era demasiado parlanchín, pero serlo cuando eres el único hablando era complicado.

—Hola chicos –saludó Arthur, después se agachó para quedar a la altura de la niña a la que le sonrió y acarició amablemente –estás creciendo mucho ¿no? Cada día estás más bonita ¿te está tratando bien? –sonrió, la niña asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Todo el mundo pregunta eso –admitió Ted.

—Bueno, tienes que admitir que a pesar de ser uno de ellos, su apariencia nos hace olvidar que es uno, Ted, la mayoría la vemos como… -se quedó callado cuando Lily se acercó a él con ojos abiertos, sonrió y golpeó suavemente las llaves que el hombre tenía en la mano.

—Parece más una mascota –musitó Ted inclinando la cabeza con una suave sonrisa.

—Un pequeño gato –admitió –espero que realmente la estés tratando bien, es mi pequeña nieta –admitió dándole sus llaves.

—Necesita un poco más de ropa –lo observó –supongo que te has dado cuenta de eso ¿no?

—No es mi hija –soltó enfadado.

—Ya lo sé, pero es tu obligación, es tu compañera.

—Veré que puedo hacer, le pediré ayuda a tu _verdadera nieta,_ ella seguro puede ayudar.

—A Victoire le gustan los niños, está encantada con Lily, por cierto –le dedicó una mirada severa –ya me comentó la cinta que vio.

—Ya, no…

—Ted, no sabemos mucho de ellos, sus conductas, sus creencias, nada, es el más pequeño que hemos encontrado, y tú la dejas pasar toda una noche afuera –negó –creo que hay cosas crueles entre todos –se encogió de hombros –vamos pequeña Lily, consigamos un poco de ropa nueva para ti, sirve que juegas un poco más con mis llaves.

La niña lo siguió sin protestar ni gruñir, cosa que hacía bastante seguido con él, pero no le prestó atención, se dirigió al comedor y esperó porque las cosas aparecieran frente a él, como siempre.

—O—

Teddy fue hasta el laboratorio de Arthur Weasley, buscó a la pequeña niña y la encontró observando atentamente uno de los matraces de color purpura hacer burbujas a causa de que había llegado a su punto de ebullición.

Tenía un vestido rojo un poco arriba de la rodilla y traía mayas negras, su cabello estaba suelto, con una diadema con un moño, parecía una niña normal, y tal vez ese era el punto.

—Veo que ya consiguió ropa nueva –se burló.

—Lo único que no ha conseguido es una voz propia –se encogió de hombros –admito que todo en ella me es demasiado interesante –sonrió el viejo.

—Eso suena tan pervertido, Arthur.

—Sí, pero no en esa forma enferma –lo señaló –no he conseguido la autorización para examinarla.

—Espera, hace unos minutos me decías que era una niña, ahora es un experimento –frunció el ceño.

—Quiero saberlo todo de ella, Ted ¿nació así o fue contagiada? ¿Te lo has preguntado alguna vez desde que está contigo?

—Sólo me he preguntado cómo hacer para cambiar de compañero.

—Eres más tonto de lo que pensé que serías, Ted –admitió –tenemos el mejor _espécimen_ para investigación, y tú sólo quieres botarla.

—Bueno, si me ayudas a convencer a tu verdadera nieta de que me consiga otro compañero, puedes después decirle que te deje abrirla, sacarle los órganos y experimentar con ella, así sabremos más.

—No eres un tonto –lo observó serio y avanzó hasta él, golpeó el hombro del hombre con varita –eres un idiota.

—Pero ¿no es eso lo que quieres?

—Que quiera saber sus orígenes, no significa que quiera tratarla de esa forma, nada que unos exámenes de sangre y otros cuantos no solucionen, pero eres idiota, y te estás dejando guiar por tus ideas tontas, y no ves claramente, Ted.

—No tiene nada de malo que no olvide lo que le hicieron a mis padres por culpa de eso –la señaló enfadado –y estaría bien que no olvidaras lo que podría ser su primo tercero le hizo a tu hija.

—No lo he olvidado, Ted –admitió –a tus padres al menos fueron ejecutados de la mejor forma –regresó hasta su mesa –mi esposa fue masacrada junto con la mitad de mi familia –le observó serio –y tuve que ver como mi hija, sus hijos y su esposo fueron corrompidos por ellos –sonrió –pero disculpa si no me pongo como una niñita por ello.

—O—

La pelirroja se dejó caer en el suelo, escuchó el ruido de sus rodillas contra la superficie, pero no se quejó, se acurrucó abrazando a la pequeña muñeca que suponía Victoire le había obsequiado, no gruñó ni lo observó cuando le habló, así que se sentó en su cama y se quedó observando como su respiración se acompasaba.

¿Esas cosas podrían soñar?

—Todos parecen olvidarse de que eres un peligro para todos, sólo porque tienes la fortuna de lucir como una niña, pero a mí no me engañarás.

Se recostó en su cama, observó el techo y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

Giró asustado cuando escuchó unos gritos, le tomó un segundo entender que estaba pasando, ya que las luces de alarma estaban activadas, caminó hasta la puerta lentamente, para toparse con la pequeña pelirroja bañada de sangre, mientras Victoire y Arthur Weasley se sacudían casi sin vida en el piso, ella se giró hasta él, con sus brillantes ojos rojos, sin alguna expresión en su rostro, levantó su varita hasta ella, sabía que eso no le ayudaría de mucho, pero al menos tenía que intentar vengar a su poca familia.

—Hiciste muy bien en jamás confiar en mí –habló por primera vez la niña, su voz era extraña y distorsionada, haciendo que su sangre se congelara.

—Los mataste –murmuró incrédulo –ellos… a ellos les agradabas.

—Soy una _dulce niña_ el mejor disfraz –le otorgó una sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes afilados y putrefactos.

Se abalanzó hasta él, intentando morderlo, pero alcanzó a escapar, le lanzó uno de los matraces que había en el lugar, logrando que la piel de la pequeña comenzara a mancharse.

—Está bien –se arrancó un pedazo de piel –ya no necesito esto; voy a comérmelos a todos –sonrió de nuevo.

Escuchó un fuerte crujido, para que el cabello comenzara a caer; abrió sus ojos completamente incrédulo, fuera lo que fuera estaba naciendo o emergiendo del pequeño cuerpo, y lanzándose directamente hasta él, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

Se incorporó agitado, su corazón latía tan desbocado que pensó que se saldría de su pecho, giró en busca del monstruo, seguía acurrucado en sus trapos, abrazando a esa muñeca de cabellos verdes, se levantó apresurado de la cama, trastabillando un poco.

La niña abrió los ojos asustada cuando él se subió por completo sobre ella, evitando que se moviera, aun así se removió furiosa debajo del cuerpo del hombre.

—Sé lo que eres, maldito monstruo –bufó enfadado –joder –chilló cuando lo mordió para que la soltara, y le funcionó, porque se alejó apresurado –me mordiste –la observó.

Ella se escondió entre el pequeño buró y la barda, sus ojos asustados fueron hasta la muñeca que había olvidado, estaba más cerca de Ted que de ella; así que él la tomó.

—Muéstrame tus dientes –ordenó, la niña observó a la muñeca y sus ojos se cristalizaron, así que abrió la boca, le faltaban un par de dientes, eran pequeños, y un tanto chuecos, pero eran normales, aventó el juguete al piso – _Incendio_ –murmuró y la muñeca comenzó a arder en llamas.

Ted se llevó la mano al cabello morado, la niña no salió de su escondite, mientras veía como el fuego consumía al juguete, se abrazó sus rodillas flacuchas.

—O—

Victoire inclinó el rostro completamente extrañada por la actitud de la pequeña Lily, desvió su mirada azulada de ella para observar al despreocupado Lupin que estaba cruzado de brazos, con rostro tranquilo.

—Vamos, Lily, sal de ahí –estiró su mano pero la niña solamente se encogió un poco más.

—Te lo dije –contestó Ted –tiene tres días así.

— ¿Ni siquiera ha comido? –cuestionó ella preocupada.

—No sé por qué te preocupas tanto por ella ¿no has pensado que ese es su plan? Fingir que es una pobre niña para que todos confíen en ella y después matarnos a todos.

—No es tan fuerte –contestó ella –las pruebas que ha estado haciendo mi abuelo lo mostraron –observó a Ted –Lily es uno de ellos, es más fuerte que nosotros, pero demasiado débil para ellos, tienes razón, allá afuera es fácil que uno de los suyos la mate.

—Tal vez eso quiere hacernos pensar.

—Basta ya ¿qué demonios te pasa? –Frunció el ceño –creí que habías conseguido un lugar más grande para ustedes dos, o al menos una habitación para ella.

—La quiero vigilada, es mi responsabilidad, lo dijiste.

—Lily ¿quieres salir de ahí y venir a jugar conmigo un rato? –le sonrió.

La pequeña observó a Teddy y negó cuando la observó a ella, intentando hacerse un poco más pequeña, Victoire cerró los ojos y suspiró derrotada, sabía que era un poco temerosa, y que se sentía perdida, pero con ella y su abuelo se había abierto un poco, ahora estaba completamente cerrada a todo.

—Al menos come un poco –suplicó.

—No puede morir de hambre –soltó Ted –así que déjala y dame un nuevo compañero –bufó.

—No vas a tener un nuevo compañero ¿lo entiendes? Lily será tu compañera, y nadie más.

—Pero Victoire…

—Joder Teddy –replicó exasperada la rubia –es una niña y es…

—Ya dijiste que no es buena para protegerme en el patrullaje ¿entonces por qué me obligas a seguir con ella como mi compañera?

—Porque tienes que aprender a ser un poco más… humano.

La rubia salió del lugar, dejándolos nuevamente solos, el cabello del chico comenzó a ir de un color a otro, la frustración lo alentó a destrozar todo en el lugar.

—Vas a salir de ahí –ordenó –hasta el momento he sido muy benévolo contigo, bien, se terminó –alzó su varita y le apuntó, un segundo después, la pequeña fue arrastrada por una cuerda hasta él –iremos a entrenar –ordenó.

Caminó detrás de él completamente callada, con la vista en el suelo, sin observar a quien le saludaba, Ted negó, parecía ser más conocida incluso que él.

—Es tu momento de…

—Hey Ted –el metamorfo giró para observar a Jasper, el recluta al que Lily había atacado.

—Hola –sonrió un poco incómodo.

—Van a entrenar –observó a Lily que en ésta ocasión, veía atenta al hombre.

—Eso intentaremos –admitió.

—Hace mucho que Spencer no pelea con uno de los suyos ¿te molesta que sea el contrincante de ella?

—Bueno, no creo que sea muy…

—Es mejor que vaya teniendo experiencia en combate con los de su clase ¿no lo crees?

—Tienes razón –observó a Lily –lucharás contra él –ordenó.

Jasper y Ted se alejaron para darles espacio, el hombre delgado y de aspecto enfermo se acercó a Lily, tan rápido que incluso a ella la tomó por sorpresa, el golpe la envió al piso, Ted se removió.

—Se ve que es demasiado novata ¿no es así?

—No ha peleado nunca con uno de esos –admitió.

—Pues si piensa ser una compañera, tiene que mejorar.

Ted ignoró a Jasper cuando Lily se giró para evitar que la golpearan de nuevo, saltó rápidamente sobre los hombros del hombre, pero éste la sujetó del cabello y la arrojó de nuevo contra el piso; avanzó rápidamente hasta ella, sujetándola del cuello y elevándola, la diferencia de altura era notable, así que la elevó bastante del suelo, la pequeña pelirroja se agitó, mientras intentaba patearlo; Ted la observó atento, no estaba luchando, sólo estaba intentando evitar pelear.

—Debes pelear con él –gruñó –después de todo es para lo único que medio sirves –soltó y Jasper soltó una risita.

—Él tiene razón –habló un tanto retardado Spencer –pelea, abominación.

Lily rodó cuando la aventó, quedando cerca de los humanos, negó cuando volvió a acercarse a ella.

—Si no peleas, voy a matarte –sonrió Spencer la sujetó del brazo, alzándola.

Ted observó a otro lado cuando el hombre rompió el brazo de la pelirroja que ni siquiera se inmutó.

—Ya basta –ordenó Ted avanzando hasta ella –a mí puedes patearme el trasero pero a él no –gruñó –eres más patética de lo que Victoire dijo ¿no lo crees?

—O—

Arthur Weasley se acercó preocupado hasta ellos, sujetó el brazo roto de la niña y frunció el ceño.

—No puedo creer que…

—Yo no fui, querían que fuese aprendiendo a luchar contra los de su clase, no es tan buena pateando sus traseros como el de los humanos ¿no es así?

— ¿Te duele? –La cuestionó preocupado, pero ella sólo negó –no vas a hablarme ¿verdad? –Ella volvió a negar –vayamos a curarte ese brazo roto, que si bien no te duele, será una molestia, ven.

Teddy observó a Arthur curar a la niña mientras le contaba tonterías de los que claramente _no_ eran sus padres, y lo mucho que solían meterse en problemas y la vez que su padre había sido herido con una Bludger enviada por un elfo doméstico un poco confundido.

Ted puso los ojos en blanco, pero no iba a decir nada, si Arthur quería hacerle creer a esa criatura que era su nieta, era decisión de él, y no podía hacer nada.

—Puedes ir a hacer tus cosas, esto tardara un poco –informó Arthur –yo puedo cuidar mejor de ella de lo que tú puedes.

—Bien, es tu responsabilidad ahora.

—O—

Teddy volvió cerca de las nueve por ella, no es como si hubiese estado muy ocupado, justo cuando salió del laboratorio, se dio cuenta de que realmente no tenía nada que hacer, la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba cuidando de que esa mocosa no se comiera a nadie, no tenía amigos, la mayoría estaban muertos, y Victoire estaba ocupada con sus cosas.

Se quedó callado cuando entró, Arthur sostenía una copia de los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, estaba dormido, y la pelirroja estaba acurrucada en su costado, soltando pequeños ronquidos completamente enternecedores, sonrió divertido, le hubiese gustado tener una cámara con él en ese momento.

—Arthur –lo movió, haciendo que Lily le gruñera.

—Tranquila Lily –pidió el anciano –es el amargado de Ted.

La niña se desperezó, se limpió las lagañas y bostezó, mostrando sus pequeños dientecitos normales que había visto aquella noche; admitía que la forma en la que había actuado no había sido la correcta.

—Vamos –le ordenó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Ve con él –asintió el anciano acariciando la mejilla pecosa.

Salió detrás de Ted, somnolienta, debería haberla llevado dormida, pero se negaba a tocarla. Lily se acomodó en el suelo, enroscándose como un pequeño gato pelirrojo, ni siquiera se quejó ni gruñó, simplemente se quedó ahí, dormida.

Debería conseguir algo para que ella durmiera, una pequeña cama, o algo que ella eligiera; sacudió la cabeza, no podía tratarla como si fuese una persona normal, _no lo era,_ y era mejor que no se le olvidara nunca, no podía confiar en esas criaturas, por más aspecto adorable que consiguiera.

—O—

Ted observó el resultado de la pelirroja, su avance era lento, no sólo en contaminación, sino también en combate, no había podido con Spencer en una pelea conjunta que hicieron, cosa que lo tenía enfurecido, con Ramsey jamás le había pasado eso.

—Tenemos que ir a patrullar –le informó a la pequeña niña que asintió bebiendo rápidamente el jugo de calabaza.

Sujetó bien su varita, Jasper le había dicho que algo no estaba bien, que si quería él inspeccionaba, pero era su sector, y por mucho que la niña no fuese de ayuda, tenía que encargarse él solo.

—Si escuchas algo gruñe –ordenó y Lily asintió.

Saltó hasta una de las ramas del árbol más cercano, no era tan grande, pero subió entre las ramas con demasiada agilidad, casi haciendo que Ted olvidara lo mala que era en batalla, sonrió, parecía una niña normal, trepando árboles, Arthur tenía razón, tenía algo tan familiar, que le recordaba a Ginevra, si ella hubiese tenido alguna vez una hija.

—Si no ves nada baja de una buena vez.

Cayó junto a él, con una sonrisa en los labios que borró de inmediato al ser observada por el hombre de cabellos azules; avanzó tranquilamente, no parecía haber alteración alguna como Jasper había dicho, así que guardó su varita.

—Lily no te alejes –le gritó cuando ella corría divertida, persiguiendo algo.

Observó el bolsillo de su pantalón, después de una dura batalla consigo mismo, había decidido reemplazar la muñeca que le había quemado, claro que eso no significaba para nada que se lo estuviese ganando, para nada, ni siquiera porque se veía extrañamente adorable cada que se levantaba somnolienta y despeinada a cepillarse los dientes mientras él se vestía, ni porque fingiera ronronear cuando creía que él no le prestaba atención, o porque sus grandes ojos olivo brillaran cada que veía la comida aparecer frente a ella.

Gruñó ofuscado; desde que la había encontrado comiéndose una paleta en el laboratorio de Arthur no podía evitar sentir que realmente era la hija de su padrino, verla como había visto a Albus o a James antes de que fueran contaminados, tenía que aferrarse a algo, y Arthur se había encargado de meterle la idea de que Lily era realmente una Potter.

—Lily –la llamó frunciendo el ceño cuando dejó de verla –mierda.

Sacó su varita cuando escuchó un par de gruñidos detrás de un par de árboles estaba Lily, en modo vibración y ojos rojos, así que frunció el ceño, hacía meses que no la veía así, de hecho desde que le había informado que si atacaba a alguien, se harían cargo de ella.

—Lily –musitó un tanto temeroso.

La niña se giró hasta él, con los ojos brillantes y una mueca de precaución para que no se acercara, pero no le hizo caso, así que avanzó hasta ella, tenía que tranquilizarla antes de que se pusiera en modo ataque y Victoire a pesar de no quererlo, tuviese que hacer algo al respecto, dejando así a Arthur con una sola nieta; de nuevo.

—Lily, recuerda que tienes que controlarte, éste tipo de actitud vendrían bien cuando Jasper y Spencer nos patean el trasero en los entrenamientos.

La niña saltó hasta él, derribándolo con un solo movimiento, pero por su vista que fue hasta las copas de los árboles supo que no era su víctima, sino más bien, estaba tratando de advertirle que huyera, que se encargaría de las cosas,

—Joder –murmuró Ted al ver a Spencer golpear a Lily.

Se giró inmediatamente contra él, avanzando lentamente, posiblemente Lily no ocasionaba miedo alguno por tener la apariencia de una niña, pero Spencer a pesar de ser delgaducho y de aspecto enfermo, logró hacerlo tragar saliva nervioso, cayó sobre su trasero de nueva cuenta cuando Lily saltó sobre Spencer, derribándolo, sus ojos perdieron la tonalidad roja y observó a Teddy y asintió, ambos comenzaron a correr rumbo a la base.

No llegaron muy lejos, ya que Spencer había sujetado a Teddy, haciendo que Lily regresara en su ayuda, golpeándolo lo suficientemente fuerte como para alejarlo del metamorfomago, cualquiera que hubiese visto la escena de la pequeña niñita colocándolo a sus espaldas para protegerlo, sin duda hubiese reído.

—Tenemos que regresar a la base –informó y ella asintió pero no se movió –no entiendes, los dos, no podrás con él, tenemos que avisar que su corrupción llegó al límite, traer a Hannah…

La niña aterrizó debajo de Spencer que la golpeó sin piedad alguna, observó a todos lados, necesitaba a Jasper para que activara el collar de seguridad que tenían.

—Vaya, tal parece que hemos encontrado la forma de que pelee –se burló Jasper.

—Detén a Spencer –ordenó Ted enfadado encarándolo.

—No –sonrió –primero la matará, y después la soltará.

—Por supuesto que no lo hará –dio un paso decidido hasta él.

—Tienes que entender algo, Ted –sonrió –una abominación así, no puede existir –sonrió –es mejor que la matemos, antes de que algo malo en serio nos pase; además tengo entendido que a ti no te interesa, de hecho pides un nuevo compañero, es el que te darán si se muere.

—Bueno, pero no dejaré que lo hagas –apuntó su varita hasta Jasper.

—No va a funcionarte –sonrió –sabes hay algo curioso en ella, detecta a los corrompidos inmediatamente, incluso antes de que la persona lo sepa.

—Por eso te atacó ese día –murmuró incrédulo.

—Así es, Spencer cree que la mejor venganza, es convertirte en uno de nosotros.

—No puedo creer que seas uno de esos.

—Aun no avanza, sigo siendo normal, dentro de lo que cabe, pero pensándolo bien, también te mataré, y haré que piensen que fue ella.

Los dos hombres observaron hasta la niña, que se había librado de Spencer y avanzaba hasta ellos con una mueca de enfado; Jasper corrió, haciendo que Teddy lo siguiera y Lily fuese tras ellos.

El metamorfomago observó a Lily que le había saltado encima, con sus ojos rojos; saltó y una de las pesadas ramas aplastó a Teddy del hombro, aprisionando su brazo derecho, evitando que pudiese escapar o usar su varita para hacerlo, levantó la vista, hasta la manera en la que Lily atrapó con facilidad a Jasper.

—Basta por favor –intentó tranquilizarla –Lily, sólo son entrenamientos, no tienes que tomarlos personales.

—Lily –gritó Ted al notar que habían llegado a una de las áreas vigiladas, si atacaba a Jasper la matarían –Lily no lo hagas –gritó, se sacudió pero le dolía bastante el hombro si seguía así lo dislocaría.

Lily lo observó por un segundo, y después a Jasper, saltó sobre él, quedando parada en su pecho, se acuclilló hasta quedar con su pequeño rostro pecoso cerca del hombre, inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad; Teddy cerró los ojos cuando Jasper gritó. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, la dulce pelirroja estaba salpicada con la sangre del hombre.

—Sométanla –ordenó la voz de Victoire detrás de la pelirroja.


	3. Tiempos Difíciles

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, estoy aquí de nuevo, con un nuevo capítulo, esperando que siga siendo de su agrado la historia, tengo que decir que en serio, muchas gracias por el apoyo que le han dado a la historia, significa mucho para mí, gracias por sus follows, sus favoritos, sus reviews y sus lecturas.

Muchas gracias por todo; cualquier cosa, no duden en hacérmela saber.

Nos seguimos leyendo.

* * *

Algunos de los Aurores se acercaron a él para ayudarlo, ya que se estaba sacudiendo desesperado porque alguien le prestara un poco de atención para aclarar las cosas y por extraño que fuera, defender a Lily.

—Spencer está muerto –informó Anthony a Victoire.

—Tenías razón Ted, jamás debimos confiar en ella.

—No –gritó –no espera, Vic –vociferó enfadado cuando Hannah llegó al lugar acompañada de otros de sus ayudantes.

—Será sencillo, es pequeña aun –informó la mujer observando a la niña ensangrentada.

—Llévenla –ordenó viendo a otro lado.

Teddy fue hasta ella completamente alterado, tenía que decirle la verdad, tenía que saberlo.

—Ella…

—Lo sé, y lo siento ¿de acuerdo? Debí escucharte, eligió bien el disfraz, tú lo dijiste.

—Victoire, Lily…

—Puedes elegir el nuevo compañero que quieras y ve a que alguien te atienda.

—Tienes que escucharme y dejar de interrumpirme, Victoire, Lily no atacó a Jasper –guardó silencio.

—Sí lo hizo, vimos lo suficiente, Ted.

—Pero es que…

—Estás muy alterado –sacó algo de su túnica y lo enterró en el cuello del chico.

—Pero que… Victoire…

—Que alguien lo lleve a la enfermería, yo tengo que encargarme de la ejecución.

—No, Victoire, no, Lily… ella no…

—O—

Arthur Weasley caminó tan rápido como podía a su edad, las noticias de que Lily había atacado y matado a Jasper y su compañero fueron de inmediato, las alarmas habían sonado por diez minutos y después todo el lugar se quedó tranquilo, con el rumor yendo de un lado a otro.

Entró al lugar de la ejecución. Pensó que con el temperamento de la niña todas las alarmas tendrían que estar sin parar, pero no; estaba sentada, con el rostro lleno de sangre y su cabello sucio, comiendo galletas bastante entretenida.

—Victoire, por favor –suplicó.

—Abuelo, tengo que hacerlo, son las reglas ¿recuerdas?

—Es mi nieta.

—Lo sé –admitió con una mirada torturada, él no era el único encariñado con la pequeña niña.

—Ella no hubiese atacado a nadie, Vic, la conoces, pudo matar a Teddy por ser un idiota con ella y no lo hizo ¿por qué atacar a Jasper?

—No lo sé.

—Dime ¿crees que el Ministro le otorgue amnistía? –Victoire negó.

—El Ministro es el más interesado en que castiguemos a todos aquellos que rompen la ley –aceptó.

—Bien, pero dame un par de días –pidió.

—Abuelo…

—Victoire por favor, tú tampoco quieres que la ejecuten ¿o sí?

Los dos giraron a ver a la niña que sonrió cuando una de las asistentes de Hannah le dio más galletas; suspiró abatida.

—Tienes tres días, no más.

—Gracias cariño.

—O—

Teddy se despertó un poco agotado; no tenía ni la menor idea de cuánto tiempo tenía dormido, pero su sueño no había sido para nada reparador, frunció el ceño cuando sintió un ligero dolor en el hombro, se levantó apresurado al recordar la razón por la cual estaba _descansando,_ tenía que ir con Victoire y aclararle las cosas.

El lugar estaba tranquilo; todo el mundo avanzaba en sus obligaciones como si nada malo pasara, se detuvo frente a la enorme pizarra.

 _31 de Agosto, 2019._

Se quedó completamente inmóvil al leer la fecha. El desastre con Lily había ocurrido hacía una semana, no podía haberse quedado dormido sin importarle nada más, le debía la vida a esa niña tonta y pelirroja, tenía que haber hablado con Victoire, evitado que lo durmieran y pudiesen hacer las cosas a su gusto.

Llegó un poco mareado al laboratorio de Arthur Weasley, el hombre estaba con la nariz en un montón de papeles, que ni siquiera prestó atención a su presencia, se sentó en uno de los taburetes que había, y observó un matraz limpio, sonrió triste de sólo recordar la forma tan impresionada en la que Lily le había visto.

—Estás muy tranquilo –murmuró después de un rato.

—Ted, ni siquiera te vi llegar –se giró hasta él –lo siento, es de suponerse que estés de pie ¿no? Nunca puedes seguir las órdenes que se te dan, no debería sorprenderme.

—Arthur, yo…

—Debes estar mareado, según Victoire, tu herida en el hombro fue bastante seria.

—Sí, pero no debieron drogarme para evitar que…

—Ya que estás aquí, he estado revisando un par de posibles compañeros para ti –informó, y es que tenía esa misma maña que Victoire de interrumpir a las personas.

—Siento lo de Lily –soltó apresurado haciendo que el anciano se detuviera y suspirara.

—No, no lo haces –contestó –y eso es lo que más me duele, Teddy, mi hija y mi yerno se hicieron cargo de ti cuando tus padres murieron, y yo me hice cargo de ti cuando ellos murieron, te traté como uno de mi familia, como a uno de mis nietos.

—Lo sé, Arthur, no tienes que recordármelo –aceptó el varón observando al hombre.

—Quise hacer lo mismo con esa pequeña niña que me recordaba demasiado a mi propia hija.

—Pero ella no es…

—Ahí vamos de nuevo, Teddy, tú tampoco lo eres, y aun así nadie me dijo que no te quisiera como si lo fueras, Victoire te quiere tanto, como un hermano, un primo –se encogió de hombros –o tal vez como algo más, no lo sé, pero el chiste aquí, es que a veces no es necesario tener la misma sangre para querer a alguien como si fuese parte de la familia, era una niña, tenía diez años.

—Arthur…

—No te pedí que la quisieras, adoraras y la amaras, sólo que la trataras bien ¿hiciste algo así por ella? –interrogó.

—Bueno, yo…

—Quemaste la muñeca de mi hija que yo le regalé, le pedí que la protegiera y cuidara, y ahora entiendo porque cada que me veía, sus pequeños ojitos mostraban culpa y remordimiento.

—Sé que cometí muchos errores, pero Victoire no me dejó explicarle que ella no atacó a esos hombres por su corrupción –soltó –esos hombres…

—Bueno, pues ella hizo todo esto por una razón, y esa razón eres tú, una, no estaba lista para defenderte en una batalla contra los suyos, segundo, sabía cuánto querías que te dieran un nuevo compañero, bien, la única forma de que lo hicieran, es que Lily se volviera un problema, así que lo hizo, se volvió un problema, y para asegurarse de ello, asesinó.

—Arthur, ellos la provocaron, la llamaron abominación…

—Algunos son como tú, Edward, insultamos lo que desconocemos o es diferente a nosotros –se encogió de hombros –la lista y sus observaciones están en esa mesa –la señaló –Vicky ha dicho que eres libre de elegir a tu próximo compañero, están en una corrupción temprana, para que no te preocupes por ello.

—Gracias.

Caminó por el lugar; todo parecía normal y tranquilo, bueno, es que secretamente nadie se preocupaba o le afectaba cuando se deshacían de esas cosas, así que los comprendía, la única razón por la cual estaba siendo golpeado con el látigo del desprecio es porque esa cosa tenía una dulce apariencia; unas coletas que hacían que su rostro afilado y mejillas rellenas y pómulos salpicados de pequeñas pecas.

Aventó los papeles a la cama y se quedó viendo el suelo cubierto de retazos viejos de tela donde solía dormir la niña.

—Maldición.

—O—

El golpe que recibió lo hizo jadear, pero su contrincante ni siquiera se inmutó ni le dio tregua, volvió a atacarle de manera ruda, avanzando tan rápido como él retrocedía, el siguiente golpe que no pudo detener o esquivar dio directamente en su rodilla. Haciendo que cayera, alcanzando a detenerse con la mano; levantó la vista hasta el hombre y en ese momento, su puño se estrelló en su rostro.

—Veo que has estado divirtiéndote –soltó la rubia observando el ojo morado del chico.

—Ya, es que jamás vas a perdonarme ¿no?

—No has hecho nada para merecer mi perdón ¿o sí?

—Iba a decirte que ella no había atacado a Jasper…

—Teddy, vimos el vídeo, vimos cómo te atacó incluso a ti.

—Es un malentendido –rebatió siguiéndola.

—No importa lo que digas ahora, ya las cosas no pueden solucionarse ¿comprendes eso?

—Si no me hubieses dormido, posiblemente yo…

—Sabes lo único que escucho en ésta plática es que "tú hubieses" "hubieses" pero en realidad es que eres el único agradecido de que las cosas ocurrieran de ese modo.

—Yo no… sí, estoy feliz de por fin tener un compañero digno y no una niña, sí, eso me hace feliz, pero admítelo, es culpa de los dos, mía por detestar a esas cosas en general, y tuya, a forzarme a tenerla como mi compañera ¿qué esperabas? –se burló –que de la noche a la mañana la quisiera como una hija, una hermana, no sé –negó –no me agrada la forma en la que sucedieron las cosas, y más porque Lily no tuvo la culpa de lo que pasó allá afuera, pero sí, me alegro de ya no tenerla de compañera, y siento que la testarudez de ambos, la llevara a la cama de Hannah para ser controlada.

Teddy avanzó enfurruñado, no podía creer que después de meses, ellos siguieran sin perdonarle lo que había ocurrido con Lily; se recostó sobre su cama, no podía culparlos, después de todo, habían pasado años y él no podía perdonar a esas abominaciones por lo que le había pasado a sus padres, también admitía que extrañaba algunos aspectos de Lily, como la extraña tranquilidad con la que siempre actuaba una vez que se adaptó al ambiente del lugar, caminaba y actuaba como uno de ellos; tal vez no podía hablar, pero parecía toda uno de ellos.

—O—

Arthur Weasley anotó rápidamente algo en su pergamino, desde hacía meses había estado analizando las cepas que había obtenido de la sangre de Jasper, manteniendo la sangre viva, sus ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, como lo que había sido sangre humana, normal y sana, había alcanzado un nivel de corrosión ¿cómo era eso posible? Estaba seguro de que él no había hecho nada malo en su proceso de investigación, observó la sangre de Spencer y lo único que los diferenciaba, era el nivel avanzado del mal, se quitó las gafas y se cubrió la boca, significaba que Lily no había contrariado las reglas en ningún momento, había atacado a uno de los suyos, uno más débil que ella, pero la pregunta era ¿por qué?

Avanzó rápidamente hasta la habitación de Ted, entró sin tocar, el chico estaba sentado sobre su cama, observando un montón de trapos viejos sobre el suelo, se giró hasta él un poco desconcertado.

—Tú lo sabías –lo acusó.

—No sé de qué me hablas, Arthur –elevó una ceja azul.

—Jasper muestra una trasmutación en su sangre.

—Jasper está muerto –contestó.

—Le pedí a Victoire autorización para usar sangre de los caídos para cuando los heridos la ocuparan, la mantenemos viva, y bajo un proceso cuidadoso para evitar el contagio, y hoy mientras analizaba la de Jasper… hay muestras de alteración.

—Sí, lo sabía, y era lo que intentaba decirle a tu nieta antes de que me interrumpiera y me drogara, que Spencer y Jasper eran unos traidores, me dijo algo que me sorprendió a decir verdad.

—Dime ¿qué te dijo?

—Que ella podía detectar a los contagiados incluso antes de que ellos mismos lo supieran, por eso querían deshacerse de ella, y creo que lo han logrado.

—Por Merlín y sus calzones bombachos –negó –tengo que informarle a Victoire de inmediato.

—Fue a Londres a entrevistarse con el Ministro.

—Entonces tendré que…

Los dos hombres se observaron cuando la alarma comenzó a sonar, corrieron hacia el lugar donde venía el alboroto, el laboratorio de Arthur estaba destrozado y las muestras de todos estaban inservibles.

—Creo que alguien quería evitar que hablaras Arthur –frunció el ceño Teddy.

—No tienes que decirlo –se abrió paso entre todos los Aurores y llegó hasta el pequeño incendio, usó su varita para apagarlo, le costó un poco al notar que era fuego maldito el que habían usado.

—O—

El viejo Weasley ordenó lo poco que quedó de su laboratorio, habían perdido toda la información, así que tenía que comenzar de nuevo a recolectar los datos, se giró cuando escuchó los pasos en su laboratorio, sonrió pensando que se trataba de Teddy.

—No te preocupes, lo recuperaremos pronto, muchacho, ayudaremos a que sepan que Lily…

—No lo harás –Arthur abrió los ojos sin comprender.

—Tú.

—Pedirte por favor que no le digas a tu nieta sobre lo que descubriste no funcionará ¿cierto?

—Voy a limpiar el nombre de Lily, no importa que me mates, Ted…

—Él no va a decir nada, y no te preocupes, no voy a matarte.

Las dos personas que estaban detrás, avanzaron hasta él y lo sujetaron de los hombros, sujetaron su varita.

— _Obliviate…_

—O—

Teddy despertó con un ligero dolor de cabeza, pero no podía recordar mucho de que había hecho para que eso ocurriera, tal vez había vuelo a excederse con el Whiskey de fuego; desde que Lily había sido acusada injustamente, una parte de él le había considerado culpable, y otra parte de él para expiar las culpas había decidido que ahogarse en Whiskey era bueno.

Fue hasta la habitación de Victoire, entró sin tocar como siempre, sonrió al verla en ropa interior, caminó hasta ella y besó su hombro desnudo.

—Ted, me asustaste –rió negando.

—Lo siento, deberías poner seguro, cualquiera pudiese colarse a tu habitación –acarició las caderas de la chica y sus labios fueron a su cuello.

—Ted –pidió –tengo una junta, ahora no.

—Oh vamos, puedes llegar un poco tarde ¿no es así? –sonrió.

—Podría pero…

Las manos del hombre fueron acariciando la piel pálida y desnuda de la chica, mientras sus labios se unían en un desesperado beso, más por parte de él que de ella, sus cabellos igualaron el rubio de la mujer debajo de él mientras el calor del momento iba aumentando llevándolos a incrementar la intensidad de las caricias y de los besos.

—Teddy –jadeó observándolo –no ahora –suplicó.

—Vic…

—Sé que te he pedido que retrasemos esto por mucho tiempo, pero en serio –suplicó –no ahora, tengo una junta importante.

—Bien –se quitó de encima de la rubia.

—Toma una ducha fría –lo besó en la mejilla.

Se vistió rápidamente y salió de la habitación Ted gruñó frustrado, la rubia llevaba demasiado tiempo dándole largas respecto a llevar esa relación un poco más allá, tal vez no eran novios formales, pero Ted creía que había sido lo suficientemente claro con ella de que estaba enamorado, pero por las señales, parecía que la bonita chica rubia que para colmo, era su jefa, no se sentía de la misma forma con él, suspiró, lo mejor era que dejara de insistir y presionarla.

—O—

Se sentó sobre el banco frente a la barra, pidió un whiskey de fuego para comenzar a distraerse, las cosas en su mente estaban cada vez más revueltas, la culpa, lo mal que le iba en los entrenamientos con su nuevo compañero, no tomando en cuenta que parecía no agradarle, y si le aumentaban la frustración sexual con la que siempre quedaba después de intentar que Victoire y él, tuviesen un poco de intimidad.

Su vida era patética, no es que tuviese mucho que hacer, nadie tenía mucho que hacer fuera del trabajo, y su vida había sido de alguna manera buena, tranquila, pero esa niña había llegado a arruinarlo todo, sacándolo de la monotonía.

Avanzó hasta la castaña al final de la barra, posiblemente no era el hombre más guapo del mundo, pero tenía lo suyo, era algo así como atractivo, y con muchas ideas en la mente que le burbujeaban más seguido que antes.

—Así que eres Auror –sonrió la castaña.

—Algo de eso –admitió observando su placa.

—Me agrada saber que hombres como tú nos mantienen a salvo –acarició su brazo para terminar quitándole su whiskey y tomándolo ella.

—También hay chicas entre nosotros –informó.

—Algo me hace dudarlo –le guiñó un ojo –o no estarías aquí buscando por una –se acercó a él –creo que es tu noche de suerte, te has topado con una ciudadana agradecida con los Aurores por mantenerle a salvo, así que Auror ¿me permitiría darle las gracias? –su mano descendió hasta los pantalones del chico, haciendo que su cabello se volviera anaranjado.

—Desde luego, sería descortés si no –se dejó besar y siguió a la mujer fuera del lugar.

—O—

Victoire se sentó frente a su abuelo, que estaba ausente desde hacía unos días, algo de eso no le estaba gustando, él jamás había perdido idea de lo que ocurría.

—Ya estás mejor, por lo visto –sonrió al verlo atareado.

—Bastante, voy a necesitar a aun ayudante para el laboratorio –la observó –alguien que esté lo suficientemente loco.

—Te conseguiría a Luna Lovegood –admitió.

—Ella sería fabulosa…

—Murió –le informó, haciendo que el hombre se sujetara de la mesa –llevaba a uno de los escuadrones a la periferia, y fueron emboscados.

—Ella… ella fue… -Victoire asintió abatida –al menos está con Rolf ahora ¿no lo crees? –sonrió.

—No finjas que todo está bien, te conozco abuelo, mejor de lo que crees que lo hago.

—Bien, estoy triste, cariño, no se necesita ser un genio para saber que estamos perdiendo, sean lo que sean esas cosas… tal vez Ted tiene razón y…

—No –frunció el ceño –él no tiene razón, al menos no sobre Lily ¿me entiendes?

—Cariño, tarde o temprano, los niveles de corrosión van a alcanzarla y se volverá una amenaza ¿has pensado en eso?

—Defendió a Luna con todo abuelo, no es tan fuerte…

—Es una niña de diez años, se supone que tiene que estar jugando con sus muñecas, teniendo tardes de té con sus peluches, no peleando por unos muggles y magos malagradecidos.

—Le salvaste la vida, y eso la hace estar agradecida con nosotros, aunque ciertamente no tiene por qué estarlo.

—No quiero que le digas a Edward que Lily sigue con vida –observó a su nieta –si lo sabe, es capaz de matarla él mismo, arreglárselas para hacerlo –gruñó –por eso te pedí que la enviaras lejos.

—Irlanda no está tan lejos, abuelo, puedes ir a verla cuando quieras, y sabes eso.

—Es mejor que no le demos lazos, que no los creemos con ella, será más doloroso cuando la corrosión se la lleve.

—Sé que tienes razón, pero no puedo simplemente alejarla y hacer como si nunca la conocí, es mi prima y tu nieta ¿recuerdas eso?

El hombre sonrió y acarició la mejilla de la rubia frente a él, le miró con ternura y la abrazó fuertemente, ya se lo había dicho Ted Lupin, lo único que le quedaba en la vida era esa chica bonita, fuerte y valiente, no podía darse el lujo de preocuparse por alguien que no era parte de su familia, pero la niña pelirroja le había robado el corazón, no importaba si fuese una criatura o no, él veía a su pequeña Ginny en ella.

—O—

El lugar estaba en total y completo silencio ante la visita del Ministro de Magia, sabían que cada que visitaba a alguna de las bases no eran buenas noticas, jamás eran buenas noticias cuando el Ministro mismo, se tomaba el tiempo de dar anuncios personales, así que todos estaban nerviosos, a la expectativas de lo que diría, Teddy observaba a Arthur Weasley que estaba junto a su amigo Kingsley; cuando era niño, los había visto, pero esas memorias eran demasiado borrosas ahora, lo que recordaba perfectamente eran las pocas fotos que habían sobrevivido, después de derrotar a Voldemort, los hombres que estaban al frente, no se parecían para nada a aquellos fotografiados, sus días de gloría habían quedado atrás hacía pocos años, pero en la situación actual, parecían siglos.

La piel oscura del Ministro estaba llena de cicatrices, una en particular hacía que Teddy lo observara atento, ya que abarcaba desde la parte izquierda a la derecha, cruzando su ojo, lo había perdido en uno de los más grandes ataques que ocurrieron en la misma fecha que asesinaron a sus padres, era irónico, sobrevivieron a la guerra, pero no a una turbia de magos exigiendo justicia por los suyos caídos a manos de unos extraños.

—Perdimos a la única bruja en la que confiaba para llevar a cabo las expediciones de campo –informó el Ministro –Luna Lovegood fue asesinada por esas cosas y después devorada.

El salón guardó completo silencio, eso hacía que la generación de Harry Potter estuviese casi extinta, si eso era de los mejores brujos que esperaba de ellos, que eran jóvenes egresados de Hogwarts recientemente o hacía tres años los más antiguos, ya el entrenamiento que hacían era obligatorio, la comunidad inglesa mágica, estaba extinguiéndose rápidamente.

—Es momento de que comencemos a tomar medidas drásticas –informó el Ministro –son tiempos difíciles ¿estamos de acuerdo? Si no nos matan, nos utilizan de comida o nos contagian para terminar con los nuestros más rápido –negó –vamos a tomar medidas drásticas.

—Ministro, ¿Qué tan drásticas? –cuestionó una chica que había llegado con ellos hacía dos días.

—Buscaremos un lugar para establecernos, y protegeremos ese lugar a toda costa, para que no entren amenazas grandes.

—Quiere decir que nos aislaremos en lugar de pelear –gruñó Ted.

—Será un tiempo indefinido, en lo que descubrimos como detenerlos, no es que quiera ser un cobarde –soltó el Ministro enfadado –pero sólo esas cosas pueden matarse ¿no es así? –Ted asintió –dime ¿has pensado que pasará cuando el último de nuestros ayudantes se termine corrompiendo? –Se burló –chico, las cosas ahora son graves y serias, no podemos darnos el lujo de pasearnos por todos lados pretendiendo que todo está bien, porque no lo está.

—Dice que será tiempo indefinido –murmuró Victoire haciendo que el hombre asintiera un poco más relajado.

—Pueden ser meses, años, una vida –negó –tenemos a todos nuestros mejores magos e inefables que quedan investigando como sacarnos del aprieto, pero no hay mucho avance.

—Y los otros lugares ¿también tomarán estas medidas?

—No hay avistamientos de esos seres en otros lados, por el momento se han mantenido en Reino Unido, pero no es estamos seguros, hemos anunciado la crisis.

—Y rechazado la ayuda de M.A.C.U.S.A –acusó uno de los Aurores.

—No podemos meter a los Norteamericanos en nuestros asuntos –bufó el ministro –si podemos contenerlos aquí…

—Nosotros morimos pero que el mundo se quede tan tranquilo como siempre no me parece, Ministro.

—No nos serviría de nada, sumir al mundo en el terror, Auror –se burló –no hay a donde correr ahora, no habrá donde correr nunca.

La orden del Ministro los movió a todos, tenían que reunirse en un lugar donde no hubiese problemas y tuviesen todo lo necesario para sobrevivir, eligieron una de las ciudades mágicas, porque una villa era demasiado chica, eran pocos, pero a la vez demasiados.

—Me preguntaba si vas a quedarte aquí solo –murmuró Victoire –la casa que elegimos el abuelo y yo es grande, podrías…

—Creo que lo mejor es que mantengamos un poco la distancia, Victoire –le sonrió, la rubia lo abrazó y besó suavemente su mejilla.

—Todo estará bien, recuperaremos la libertad –intentó animarlo acariciando su mejilla.

—Y todavía la gente no comprende porque no podemos tenerlos como amigos, aliados, nada –negó el chico.

—No todos son iguales, Ted –intentó Victoire.

—Lo son, y no me importa, acabaré con todos, sin importar nada.


	4. Estilo de Vida

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, estoy aquí de nuevo, con un nuevo capítulo, primero que nada, quiero pedir una enorme disculpa por haberme brincado éste fic, realmente no era mi intención hacerlo, cuando me dijeron que lo había hecho, ya habían pasado dos días de que lo había brincado y la verdad, mi calendario es un poco estricto ahora, porque antes no era así, espero que les guste el capítulo, muchas gracias por sus lecturas, por los favoritos, los follows y los reviews, significan mucho.

Muchas gracias por todo; cualquier cosa, no duden en hacérmela saber.

Nos seguimos leyendo.

* * *

El sonido de la máquina era bastante fuerte para sus oídos, había estado demasiado tiempo en ese lugar, no tenía idea de cuánto había pasado desde la última vez que había disfrutado de una rica comida, del sol en su rostro, del aire meciendo sus cabellos y alborotándolos, todo lo que recordaba eran hombres vestidos de blanco, con un acento extraño, yendo por todos lados con toda clase de aparatos, con jeringas con agujas enormes, enterrándolos en su piel, sacando sangre, inyectando cosas que no entendía, mientras más se resistiera, más doloroso se volvía, había dejado de luchar, y en ese momento, había perdido la noción de cuánto tiempo había pasado.

Los pasos quitaron protagonismo del sonido de todos aquellos aparatos, sus ojos se abrieron, para ver de quién se trataba, la persona le regresó la mirada, acompañada de una sonrisa que ocultaba un mar de pensamientos, no tan buenos, ya que era quien se encargaba de hacer todo aquello.

—Dime que todo está listo –pidió la otra persona entrando.

—En eso estamos, tengo que admitir que es el mejor espécimen que me han podido encontrar, su corrosión es simplemente... Interesante.

—Es bueno que tengas tus juegos y que no te aburras.

—Creo que no lo haré, tengo que ir con los magos, informarles el avance.

—Con lo que encontraste... ¿Será suficiente para deshacernos de ellos y dejar de ser criados de los magos?

—Lo que descubrí de ellos –sonrío –no irá a manos de los magos, son menos que nosotros, piénsalo, si su raza se extingue, a nosotros ¿nos importa realmente? –Negó –exactamente.

—Es una lástima que no podamos usar nuestras nuevas armas con esa cosa –observó hasta la mesa, donde el espécimen yacía en la fría consola de metal.

—En unos días será tu problema, ha devorado mucho conocimiento, no le será difícil adquirir la capacidad de usar las artes especiales que quieras enseñarle.

—Al menos, tendré alguien que sea digno de mí.

—O—

Teddy observó la pacífica ciudad, su plan de terminar con todos esos seres le estaba tomando demasiado tiempo, ocho años, para ser exactos, las medidas que el Ministro había dado aquella vez, se había vuelto un modo de vida, el M.A.C.U.S.A, y varios más habían ayudado a colocar una protección extrema a donde se asentaron, si bien, eso no hacía que esas cosas los dejaran en paz, las bajas habían reducido demasiado, incluso ahora había un montón de niños de ocho, siete y cinco años corriendo tranquilamente por las calles.

Se puso su chaqueta y salió de su casa, estaba cansado de no hacer nada, en ese tiempo, sus compañeros se habían vuelto locos, había pasado por un compañero por año, tenía que ir a la oficina de Victoire y decidirse por uno nuevo, pero lo había estado relegando por bastante tiempo, una semana, para ser más certeros.

Avanzó tranquilo por las calles vacías, donde vivía no era el lugar más habitable que hubiese en aquella ciudad, su mirada se perdió por la pequeña calle que daba al sendero del bosque, donde la protección se hacía más débil, se detuvo un segundo, al notar la presencia de alguien, así que alistó su varita y camino con sigilo, la figura femenina lo hicieron bajar la guardia, era un tanto alta, esbelta y con piernas largas y torneadas, lo sabía porque la mujer llevaba una falda corta, llegando apenas un poco a sus muslos, unas medias caladas, y unas botas de combate, llevaba una chamarra de cuero, y el cabello suelto, cayendo hasta sus hombros en unas ligeras ondas.

Teddy tragó saliva, hacía bastante que no sentía una atracción tan fuerte por una mujer, estaba a punto de hablar cuando el cuerpo de un hombre cayó a sus pies, la sangre gorgoteando de su cuello, levantó la vista hasta la mujer que salió de la oscuridad a la luz del día, dejando ver su cabello intensamente rojo, de la mano derecha se alcanzaba a ver una daga curva, manchada de sangre, quiso reír histérico, y él pensando que era una dama en apuros.

—Eres un metamorfomago –murmuró la chica al verlo, él sacudió la cabeza, notando que su cabello iba de un tono a otro.

—Sí, lo soy –sonrío.

—Oh –fue todo lo que dijo.

— ¿Es la primera vez que ves uno? –se aclaró la garganta, la blusa transparente de la mujer dejaba a la vista su sostén.

—No, hace años conocí uno.

—Oh, suena genial, yo no conozco...

—Era un idiota –se acercó al cadáver y sacó un pequeño dardo que sostuvo con cuidado.

—Lamento escuchar eso, Edward Lupin –estiró su mano.

—Ah –soltó divertida y pasó junto a él –cárgalo –ordenó.

— ¿Disculpa? –elevó una ceja y su tono cambio por completo.

—No esperarás que una chica cargue con un cuerpo tan pesado ¿o sí? –la forma en la que fingió debilidad hizo que Ted obedeciera.

—Sí pudiste matarlo, bien puedes con él –gimoteo por lo pesado que era.

—Podría contigo y con él –se encogió de hombros –si quisiera, pero soy una dulce chica, y tú, un caballero, supongo.

Ella avanzó delate de él, jugando con la daga que había limpiado en su falda, para quitar la sangre fresca, él ya no dijo nada, se limitó a observarla, tenía que ser un idiota si no admitía que era extremadamente atractiva, si era agradable, posiblemente podrían tener una corta aventura.

Dejó caer el cuerpo en la mesa en el laboratorio de Arthur Weasley, que entró con un montón de papeles, Ted se recargó en la barda, observando aún más detalladamente a la chica.

—Algunas cosas nunca cambian –soltó ella con una sonrisa, haciendo que Arthur volteara a verla con una sonrisa amplia.

—Estas aquí, eres tú, Victoire será la persona más feliz de verte.

—Es que se conocen –elevó una ceja azul Ted.

—Es mi nieta, claro que la conozco –sonrío –oh Lily, me encanta que estés aquí –la abrazo efusivamente llenándola de besos.

Ted se quedó quieto ¿lo había escuchado bien y la había llamado Lily? ¿Lily? ¿La Lily que el recordaba, la niña de coletas, muda y que creía muerta? ¿Esa Lily?

Claro que tenía que ser ella ¿qué tantas posibilidades había de que Arthur encontrara otra chiquilla pelirroja, para llamarla como la primera, sólo para reemplazar la que perdió, Arthur no era tan enfermo, si era enfermo al pensar adoptar a esa cosa como nieta, pero no adoptar a otra y querer que suplantará el lugar de la otra; la mueca de Ted fue completamente diferente, y agradeció que no hubiese aceptado su saludo hace unos minutos, se burló, si ella lo reconoció al decir su nombre, posiblemente recordó las cosas.

—Espero que Victoire no quiera...

—Tengo un compañero –contestó la pelirroja observándolo sobre su hombro.

— ¿Desde cuándo? –elevó una ceja.

—Un par de años, su nombre es Jarvis Whisp.

— Whisp –hizo una mueca.

—El mejor Auror, supongo que lo has escuchado nombrar, porque igualarlo...

—Sí mal no recuerdo, eras tan débil como una mosca –soltó frunciendo el ceño.

—Edward –lo reprendió Arthur.

—Tranquilo, abuelo –sonrío la chica –tenía diez años –avanzó hasta él, con sus ojos volviéndose cada vez más rojos –me habían atrapado en la periferia, un lugar, donde por lo único que peleaba era por comida.

—Los muggles y los magos peleamos mucho por nuestra vida, pero éramos muy débiles incluso para ti.

—Yo nunca me alimenté de un humano –le sonrió –por si no lo sabes, ustedes, son como esteroides, por eso los consumen.

La pelirroja se alejó de él, con los ojos olivo, le sonrió al anciano y se sentó en uno de los taburetes, haciendo que la falda se subiera un poco, logrando que la garganta de Ted, ardiera como si alguien hubiese introducido hierro a fuego vivo en ella.

— ¿Dónde está Jarvis? Ahora que lo mencionas, me sorprende que no estuviera contigo, jamás te deja sola.

—Tenía una junta, no quise ir con él, sus juntas me aburren, venía hacia aquí, pero sentí a ese –señaló el cadáver –así que me encargue de la situación.

—No, pues muchas gracias –soltó sarcástico Ted.

—Oh pues de nada –le sonrió en el mismo tono –si yo no me hubiese encargado, estarías junto a él, muy mordisqueado, y muy contaminado –frunció el ceño ante su respuesta, tenía razón.

—La información que hemos logrado obtener sobre ellos, ha sido Lily quien la ha proporcionado –informó Arthur. —Hasta el término Lampyridae –sonrío el anciano.

—Lampyridae –repitió Ted incrédulo.

—Tengo hambre –interrumpió Lily –pero dime ¿dónde está Vic?

—Está encargándose del asunto oficial de donde vivirán, pero aún quedan partes libres en algunos edificios,

—Jarvis no querrá vivir a las afueras, pero creo que será lo mejor.

—Vivir separados no funcionará para ti ¿verdad?

—Este lugar está rodeado de los míos, no me agradaría que lo atacaran e infectaran por mi culpa, por no estar ahí, pero no quiero descontrolarme, sabemos que llegará el día.

—O—

Ted observó a Jarvis Whisp aparecer, saludo a Arthur, y se sujetó de la mesa un poco cuando Lily le brincó encima, rodeando sus caderas con sus piernas, besándole la comisura de los labios, haciendo que el anciano Weasley la reprendiera.

—Lo siento –dijeron al unísono.

—Hueles a sangre –acaricio la mejilla de la chica.

—Jarvis, creí que sabías que eso era normal en las chicas –elevó las cejas –asesine a un Lampyridae de camino aquí.

—Buena chica –sonrío.

—Por cierto, Jarvis, él es Ted Lupin, mi otro nieto –presentó Arthur.

—Jarvis, un placer.

—Edward –soltó enfadado, sin quitar la vista de Lily.

—Ya sé que es bastante intimidante –sonrío el castaño –pero es difícil de relacionar después de haberla visto en su adorable etapa de niñita adorable con coletas.

—Te apuñalare un ojo si sigues regando esa información –soltó.

—No diré nada más en ese caso, me gustan mis ojos.

—Porque son hermosos –sonrío Lily.

Se dedicó a platicar con los magos, ignorando deliberadamente a la cosa pelirroja que hablaba con ellos, pero Ted evitaba contestarle, les costó un poco de trabajo pero se acostumbraron a la conversación extraña que Teddy ocasionaba.

—Oigan, hay tarde familiar y nadie me avisó –Lupin sonrió al ver a la rubia acercarse a ellos.

— ¡Vic! –chilló la pelirroja y la abrazó emocionada.

—Lils –sonrió encantada la mujer y la estrujó tan fuerte como podía.

—Tenía tantas ganas de verte, me has abandonado demasiado tiempo.

— ¡Lo sé! Eres toda una mujer.

—No bajo mi supervisión –informó Jarvis sonriendo.

— ¿Qué no bajo tu supervisión? –elevó una ceja Victoire.

—Ser toda una mujer –completó –eso no ocurrirá jamás, no mientras sea su compañero.

—Oh vamos –se quejó Lily –puedo defenderme sola, sin tu ayuda.

—Sí, eso no fue lo que ocurrió en Irlanda ¿no? –La pelirroja hizo un mohín –así que podrá lucir como una, pero no es una.

—Deberías ir repartiendo volantes sobre eso ¿no lo crees?

—No tiene nada de malo que no seas _toda una mujer_ –se burló Ted –ve el lado positivo, no sé si los de tu clase tengan sentimientos, pero nadie podrá herir tu orgullo, cuando un hombre te diga que primero muerto antes de meterse contigo –sonrió fingiendo amabilidad.

—Tu ignorancia me divierte demasiado, te diré algo –se acercó a él de manera arrogante –cuando odias algo, en vez, de quedarte en la ignorancia, lo mejor que puedes hacer es estudiar todo lo que odias y más si no son como tú ¿sabes por qué? –Ted no dijo nada –porque te da ventajas sobre eso que tanto odias, y puedo jurar que si no te interesas en los Lampyridae, es porque muy en el fondo, sabes que puedes dejar de odiarnos.

—Jamás ocurrirá eso –informó –acabaré con todos, así me tome siglos.

—Suerte para vivirlos y bueno, te daré una clase rápida; nosotros, los _Lampyridae_ sólo nos reproducimos entre nosotros –sonrió –tenemos prohibido aparearnos con los _humanos,_ si prefieres que te llame así.

—Soy un humano, ustedes no.

—En realidad eres un monstruo, eso es lo que eres, pero también es como me ves a mí, sólo es cuestión de perspectivas.

—Lily por favor –pidió Jarvis.

—Lo siento, es sólo que quiero dejarle bastante en claro que no soy esa niña de diez años, ya no más.

Tomó su chaqueta y salió del laboratorio de Arthur sin despedirse, Ted pensó que Jarvis la seguiría pero se quedó ahí, suspiró y negó.

—Cada vez se vuelve un poco más difícil controlarla.

—No tiene collar –notó Ted haciendo que el hombre de ojos azules lo observara sin comprender –la controlas con collar.

—No pienso usar un collar en ella, jamás me ha dado un motivo para hacer que lo use como medida precautoria.

—Un día será demasiado tarde.

—Yo puedo defenderme solo –contestó frunciendo el ceño.

—Esas cosas son más fuertes que nosotros.

—Creo que olvidas el hecho de que Jarvis es el mejor Auror, Ted –sonrió Victoire amable –ha demostrado que puede combatirlos.

—Aun y cuando mi compañera era una niña, al inicio se burlaron de mí, pero cuando vieron a Lily en acción, bueno… -sonrió –todos se arrepintieron por no haberle elegido de compañera.

—Era una inútil de niña –soltó Ted.

—Eso claramente porque tú la desaprovechaste, pasó cuatro años en reclusión, por atentar contra tu vida, después de cumplir su sentencia, pudo reincorporarse, y no ha parado desde ese día, matando a los suyos –informó para Ted –es mucho lo que a ella o a cualquier corrompido podemos pedirle ¿no crees? –Sonrió –es como si fueses abducido, y obligado a obedecer a un Lampyridae, a matar a los tuyos.

—Bueno, ellos no necesitan uno de nosotros para podernos matar –sonrió Ted divertido.

—Ya lo sé, ellos podrían quedarse sentados, esperando a que nosotros mismos nos asesinemos, pero necesitan comer.

—Y bueno ¿ya han decidido donde vivirán? –Cambió de tema Victoire –encontré un par de lugares donde pueden habitar.

—Necesito que Lily decida.

—Ella quiere a las afueras de la ciudad –contestó Arthur –déjame ver eso, lo mejor es que ubiquemos a éstos chicos lejos del cuadrante de Ted, porque si un día llega a faltarle el agua caliente, pensará que ha sido cosa de Lily.

—Muy gracioso –se burló –nos veremos otro día.

—Necesito que elijas a tu nuevo compañero, Edward Lupin –soltó Victoire.

—Sí, sí, otro día.

Salió del laboratorio sin ánimo de nada, estaba enfadado, por el hecho de que le hicieran creer por tanto tiempo que Lily estaba muerta, se había sentido culpable por algo que al final jamás había ocurrido ¿todo para qué? ¿Para nada? Bufó.

Se detuvo en cuanto observó a Lily, quiso seguir su camino pero en cuanto observó al hombre se acercó a ellos.

—Hola Sebastian –soltó enfadado Ted.

—Ted –sonrió –estoy un poco ocupado ¿has podido notarlo?

— ¿Ya sabes que es un monstruo como los que te gusta tanto ayudar a matar? –sonrió enfadado, haciendo que la pelirroja girara hasta él.

—No, no lo sabía, posiblemente no esté tan acostumbrado al hecho de que soy una corrompida, como al que tú eres un imbécil –soltó.

—Pues nunca me había topado con alguien tan encantador que perteneciera a los Lampyridae, están mejorando sus gustos –acarició la mejilla de la pelirroja.

—Claro, era de suponerse, sólo le ves lo que tiene entre las piernas, no te pones a pensar en el hecho de que es un asqueroso monstruo.

—Sabes, estás comenzando a hartarme realmente –se detuvo a unos centímetros de él –ve a buscar a alguien que quiera escuchar tus estupideces, dale gracias que la ley no me permite ni siquiera darte una bofetada, porque si no…

— ¿Qué? –acortó la distancia, bajando un poco el rostro a la altura de ella.

—Comenzaría con esa boca tuya –elevó las cejas en clara advertencia.

—No te preocupes, puedo arreglar eso –se burló Ted.

—Piensa rápido –soltó Sebastian alejando a Teddy y golpeándolo mientras estaba distraído con Lily –ella sin duda no puede golpearte, pero no han dicho nada de mí –se giró hasta la pelirroja –tengo que decirte que siempre he tenido fantasías sobre rescatar a una damisela en peligro.

—Yo puedo defenderme sola, gracias –soltó divertida.

—Sí, pero si lo abofeteas, los Aurores te recluirán y no queremos eso, así que te lo advierto, tienes que dejar de molestarla o yo no seré tan indulgente; Lupin.

Lily se dejó abrazar por Victoire que había salido del laboratorio, observó al Auror en el suelo y al otro que lo seguía amenazando con su varita.

—Basta, por favor –pidió la rubia –no queremos que esto comience a pasar cada dos por tres.

—Sólo viene a alterar las cosas, como siempre…

—Te lo advierto –los labios del metamorfo se pegaron gracias al hechizo de Sebastian –una palabra más…

—Sebastian –pidió Victoire y fue hasta él.

—Lo sé, pero es bastante… molesto, que alguien ande por ahí exhibiéndote de esa forma –pasó el brazo por la cintura de Victoire y besó su sien –si él se comporta con tu prima, cariño, yo me comportaré con él, lo prometo.

Los ojos de Teddy se abrieron ante la sorpresa, así que Victoire estaba saliendo con Sebastian Keller, pues lo habían mantenido muy en secreto.

—Ya –pidió la pelirroja unos pasos detrás de los tres –él ni siquiera vale tanto la pena para gastar tus energías en él.

—Ni siquiera te quedas callado así –bufó Sebastian cuando Teddy comenzó a quejarse, salvo que sólo eran sonidos extraños.

—Jarvis quiere que elijas donde vivirán, Lily.

—Si fuese por mí, regresaría a Irlanda ahora mismo.

Se alejó de los tres, pero no entró al laboratorio, siguió caminando por esas calles tan desoladas, no comprendía que demonios le había hecho a ese idiota para que siempre la tratara así, lo había visto por unos meses convivir con más corrompidos, pero a ninguno le trataba tan mal como a ella ¿por qué? ¿Qué le había hecho?

Sacudió la cabeza, lo mejor que podía hacer era despejar su mente; no valía la pena pensar en alguien como Ted Lupin, ni siquiera porque los años habían hecho de él algo maravilloso, esos labios que se veían que eran tan suaves, esos ojos normalmente llenos de furia; ese rostro atractivo, o su cuerpo marcado.

¿Por qué le provocó todo eso?

Nadie, nunca, le había hecho sentir así, ni siquiera Jarvis, con el que tenía una buena relación, que era más atractivo ante los ojos de todas las mujeres, que le comprendía aunque fuera un poco.

Cuando vio a Ted y era una niña, sintió que él podría protegerla, por la forma tan autoritaria que entró y la forma en la que los demás soltaron las cuerdas y dudaron ante su presencia, lo vio como un protector, pero era todo lo contrario; y ahora, esa sensación de quererlo golpear y al mismo tiempo besarle tan desesperadamente.

—Baja de ahí –la voz de Jarvis la hicieron incorporarse rápidamente.

—Voy –sonrió y saltó del pequeño techo de una casa abandonada.

—Sebastian me dijo lo que ocurrió con Lupin –elevó una ceja.

—Es un idiota, jamás cambiará.

—Hay una diferencia entre él y tú, cariño –le sonrió –él recuerda lo que le hicieron a su familia, tú no.

—Cierto –sonrió triste –pero no tengo porqué cargar las culpas de algo que no me corresponde, yo fui corrompida yo no…

—Lo sé, pero él no lo entiende, es una mente cerrada y cuadrada.

—Lo peor que hay en el mundo ¿no?

—Así es –aceptó Jarvis –iremos a ver una de las casas en las que nos podemos quedar, él vendrá, Victoire lo obliga.

—Eso es lo que hace, siempre lo obliga a mi presencia –frunció los labios, no lo quería cerca; no sabía que haría primero, si golpearlo o besarlo, aprovechando que su fuerza era mayor que la de él, podría usarla a su favor, y besarlo a la fuerza, suspiró –vayamos –antes de que su mente fuese más allá.

El pequeño deslizador que habían creado los muggles para los magos, era básicamente un prototipo de auto futurista, que sólo la gente mágica pudo lograr que flotara, por los hechizos.

—Pido la puerta –sonrió.

—Irás sobre mis piernas –contestó Jarvis –el cupo está completo, alguien tiene que ir sobre alguien.

—También podrías ir sobre mí –sonrió divertida.

—Parece que no recuerdas la última vez que me hiciste pasar por un caballero en peligro –Lily sonrió y entró al auto riendo, después de que Jarvis se subiera.

Ted la observó, la risa de la chica era contagiosa, bonita, suave, casi como su apariencia, si tan sólo no fuese lo que era, las cosas serían diferentes, podía jurarlo, la mano de Lily se deslizó descuidadamente por su pierna, la aventó, más que por asco, por lo que el contacto podría lograr en su parte al sur, la que normalmente la gravedad jalaba al suelo, pero que una chica fácilmente lograba hacer que retara las leyes de la física.

Le dolía admitirlo, desde luego, Lily Luna _Potter,_ se había vuelto una mujer bonita, atractiva, y con un porte de suavidad y fragilidad, de lo que obviamente carecía; y su cuerpo, su maldito cuerpo, las curvas, sus piernas…

Se le secó la boca nuevamente.

¿Por qué ella le provocaba todo eso?

—Esa es hermosa –se asomó por la ventanilla.

—Muchas escaleras –se quejó Jarvis, llevándose los brazos detrás de la cabeza, logrando que sus músculos se marcaran aún más.

—Eres un holgazán –golpeó los abdominales del hombre.

—Ya es suficiente con el ejercicio que me haces hacer en el entrenamiento, necesito catorce horas de sueño para poder darte cinco minutos de pelea.

—Eres un pelmazo –se burló ella.

—Estás enamorada de mí, es mejor que lo admitas –la comisura de su boca se elevó, Teddy lo notó en el espejo.

—Eres atractivo, divertido, maravilloso ¿qué chica no se fijaría en ti? Aun siendo un monstruo –lo besó en la frente.

Ted pudo ver la orilla del short que Lily usaba debajo de la falda cuando salió del deslizador, Jarvis tras ella, así que él optó por usar el lado por donde había bajado Arthur.

—Es bastante bonita ¿no lo creen? –sonrió Sebastian.

—Si eres ciego, sí –sonrió la pelirroja, haciendo que el hombre sonriera divertido.

El metamorfomago observó atento, ella estaba haciendo que Sebastian Keller, el Auror más sanguinario, sarcástico y seco, sonriera ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo con todos?

—Es uno de los barrios más alejados del punto E –informó Victoire.

—Del punto E ¿qué demonios es eso? –cuestionó Sebastian.

—Del punto E, de Edward, cariño –se burló la rubia.

—Eso no fue gracioso –soltó Ted –le estoy dando demasiada importancia a… _esto_ –observó a Lily –podrían ser mis vecinos, incluso vivir conmigo y…

—Perfecto –soltó Jarvis –en lo que encontramos algo digno de mi Lily, aceptamos tu propuesta –le guiñó un ojo, rodeando el cuello de la pelirroja que frunció el ceño.

—No estoy de acuerdo, intentará asesinarme mientras duermo, y que no pueda, no hará que no lo intente.

—Pude intentarlo mientras eras una niña –soltó enfadado.

—Oh, ¿no recuerdas que intentaste asfixiarme mientras dormía? Y me pediste que te mostrara los dientes, es que no lo intentarías ¿no?

—Había tenido un sueño…

—Patrañas –gruñó enfadada.

—Tranquilízate un poco, Lily –pidió Sebastian –si lo intenta de nuevo, sólo tienes que decirme y me haré cargo.

—Tiene a su papá Whisp –soltó Ted.

—De hecho, yo tampoco puedo golpearte –se burló –ella y yo… bueno, hicimos un trato con el Ministro, irrumpir ese trato, ameritará una grave sanción.

—Pero eres un Auror.

—Que no puede golpear patanes idiotas como tú –se encogió de hombros –es injusto que con todo mi potencial vaya golpeando… gente indefensa.

—Vaya que Ted lo es –soltó Sebastian haciendo que Lily riera divertida.

—Es fácil que le pateen el trasero –aclaró a Jarvis.

El metamorfomago observó a todos sonreír y charlar tranquilos y divertidos, él era el único problema entre tanta tranquilidad, debería darle un poco de tregua a Lily; jamás lo había atacado, eso era cierto.

—Pero prefiero que encontremos otro lugar –soltó ella sujetando a su compañero del brazo.

—Lily, creo que es buena opción esperar por el lugar donde viviremos, tenemos que ver las posibilidades y elegir la mejor, no quiero que te estés quejando después.

—Pero…

—Soy quien manda –se encogió de hombros, haciendo que ella suspirara y le otorgara una mirada dudosa.

—Por mí está bien –soltó, sorprendiendo a todos.

—No se diga más, iremos por sus cosas y después los llevaremos a la casa de Ted, donde se quedarán por tiempo indefinido –soltó Arthur observando al hombre, para que estuviera al consiente de todo.


	5. Reglas de Atracción

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, estoy aquí de nuevo, con un nuevo capítulo, espero que la historia esté siendo de su agrado, muchas gracias por el apoyo que le están dando, sin duda significa mucho, ya sé que siempre lo pongo, pero es cierto, muchas gracias por sus favoritos, sus follows, reviews y lecturas, significan mucho, bueno, espero que estén teniendo unos días de descanso increíbles, nos leemos cuando toda ésta locura de días santos termine (creo, no soy del todo conocedora de éstas fechas), disfruten el capítulo.

Muchas gracias por todo; cualquier cosa, no duden en hacérmela saber.

Nos seguimos leyendo.

* * *

Teddy despertó a causa del ruido en la parte baja de la casa, sujetó su varita y bajó apresurado, le había tomado demasiado ajustarse a la realidad a la que había aceptado hacía tan solo dos días.

—No va a servirte de nada –informó la voz femenina, así que se giró, para encontrar ahí a la pelirroja que ahora era una de sus compañeras de casa.

—Olvidé que estaban aquí –admitió llevándose la mano al cabello, para alborotarlo, tenía sueño.

—Sí, puedo imaginarlo –le dio la espalda.

— ¿Y tú niñera? –cuestionó fingiendo indiferencia.

—No es tu asunto.

—Eres mí invitada así que…

—Aun así, sigue sin interesarte a donde fue Jarvis.

—Como dice que siempre entrenan juntos.

—Ninguno nos necesitamos para entrenar –lo observó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Claro supongo.

No discutió más, ya que la alarma de su reloj comenzó a sonar, así que la observó avanzar hasta la nevera que tenía, sacar una jeringa de metal y de un movimiento rápido la clavó en su pierna, inyectó el líquido Prusia, se quejó un poco, y cuando lo miró, sus ojos se habían puesto completamente rojos.

Ted retrocedió un paso, pensando que lo atacaría, pero no fue el caso, la chica cerró la puerta de la nevera y se sentó un momento sobre el piso, con la respiración agitada y los ojos cada vez más rojos.

—Joder –se quejó –eso duele.

—Ah, pueden sentir dolor.

—Que no nos maten no significa que no puedan lastimarnos –lo observó –los corrompidos somos un tema completamente aparte de los Lampyridae.

—Los dividen ¿por qué?

—A los tuyos también los ponen en una subcategoría de magos ¿no es así? –le sonrió.

—Bueno… sí, técnicamente sí, pero…

—En un momento fuimos humanos, fuimos corrompidos, somos sus _híbridos,_ creados, ellos son puros en todo el sentido de la palabra.

—Así que entre ellos tampoco eres aceptada.

—Ninguno de los que ayudamos a los humanos somos aceptados, deberías saberlo; somos los… hijos feos no deseados, la desgracia de la familia, por decirlo de alguna manera.

—Siento ser un idiota contigo, ahora y en el pasado, es sólo que…

—Creo que olvidas algo, Edward Lupin –se puso de pie con dificultad y avanzó hasta él.

—Ellos mataron a mis padres…

—No –se burló –los magos mataron a tus padres, no los míos.

—Fue su culpa.

—Tal vez influyó –aceptó ella –pero no te has puesto a pensar en todos nosotros, los corrompidos, tal vez yo tengo una familia pero es algo que jamás sabré, porque la corrosión afectó mi sistema completamente, no hay forma de saber quiénes fueron, me privaron de mis recuerdos, de mi persona, me robaron la oportunidad de decidir y crecer como una persona normal, ellos no me mataron, pero me condenaron a ser un monstruo para los míos, y una repudiada de su misma especie, no importa para quien decida luchar, siempre será lo mismo –somos peones para un fin, son ellos o ustedes ¿y qué hay de nosotros, los que no tenemos oportunidad para elegir? –la mirada de Ted fue confusa un momento, ella tenía razón, en algún momento ella fue una simple niña, a la cual arrancaron de un seno familiar.

—Nunca lo había visto de esa manera.

—Sí, supongo que tú, al igual que el Ministro sólo nos condenaron.

—Lily –la sujetó del brazo para detenerla.

—Sí, ya sé que lo sientes, no te preocupes, sólo, la próxima vez que veas a un corrompido, y quieras soltarle todo tu veneno, piensa que en un momento somos como tú, somos atacados, infectados, pasamos una transformación que dura tres meses en ser completada, donde todo tus anticuerpos se defienden de la amenaza, agonizas; te mutan a nivel celular, y despiertas, asustado, no sabes quién eres, qué haces ahí, pero tienes hambre, mucha hambre por que no has comido en meses –sonrió melancólica, y no puedes frenarte cuando alguien que no es como tú pasa frente a ti, porque su sangre te llama, su carne se ve perfectamente deliciosa, son el ganado para nosotros.

La puerta se abrió para dar paso a Jarvis, que venía con un montón de cosas, así que Lily se alejó del metamorfomago y fue al auxilio de su compañero, que le sonrió.

—La inyección ¿ya te la pusiste?

—Claro que sí, siempre la misma hora, no importa que pase, siempre la inyección.

—Fue una condición y lo sabes –le sonrió.

—Claro, que bueno que llegaste, tengo hambre.

—Hambre ¿qué tanta?

—Podría comerme a media ciudad –bromeó la chica y por primera vez; Ted no sintió la necesidad de decir algo hiriente al respecto.

—Eso quiere decir que la inyección aun no hace efecto ¿verdad?

—Así es, no te preocupes, no moriré de inanición, aunque a muchos les gustaría –observó a Ted y se alejó –seguiré entrenando.

—Bien, yo contaré mi ida al centro de la ciudad corriendo y el regreso como el ejercicio del día.

— ¡Eres un holgazán! –gritó divertida.

—A Ted no le dices nada, posiblemente podrías ponerlo en forma ¿qué dices?

—Él necesita un compañero y adaptarse a él, por cierto –salió de nuevo hasta donde estaban ellos –necesito un poco de instrumentaría ¿podría pedirle al abuelo?

—Sí, no creo que se niegue a darte un poco de sacos de boxeo y lo que sea que quieras.

—Genial –sonrió –iré a hablar con él.

La chica se colocó una chaqueta, mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta, se detuvo frente a Jarvis, le besó la mejilla, para después otorgarle una sonrisa.

—Nos veremos después, lo más probable es que el abuelo me presenté a alguien más.

—Bueno, tengo 18 años ¿lo recuerdas?

—Sí, estoy seguro de recordar esa parte.

—Bien, pues... Sabes que los corrompidos no podemos procrear ¿no es así?

—Lo sé, también lo sé, si no eres un Lampyridae, no puedes reproducirte.

—Bueno, no es como si el Ministerio quiera que dejemos de intentarlo –le guiñó un ojo –tengo 18 años, la edad perfecta según el Ministro, para que comience mi actividad sexual con otro corrompido, espero que sea guapo –sonrío encantada.

La mirada azulada se topó con el hombre junto a él, que no había dejado de ver la puerta por donde había desaparecido la chica, sonrío imperceptiblemente, no podía culparlo, Lily era increíblemente bonita, no sabía si lo sería de ser completamente humana lo seguiría siendo, o era algo que se producía por la modificación a nivel celular que los corrompía, fuera lo que fuera, ellos seguían sabiendo poco de esas criaturas, la mayoría de los datos que ella había entregado al Ministerio se mantenían clasificado, solo los más altos en el poder como los investigadores podían saberlo.

— ¿Tienes hambre? –interrogó Ted observándolo.

—Sí, un poco.

—Dime ¿para qué es esa inyección?

—Aparte de infringir dolor, no mucho, controla el hambre de los corrompidos, pueden engullir nuestra comida y mantenerlos satisfechos, al menos en lo que la droga es eliminada de su sistema, es cuando necesitan otra.

— ¿Eso controla su hambre de humanos? ¿Qué pasaría si no?

—Bueno, la comida común es dañina para ellos, no los mata, claramente, solo les hace tener dolores agonizantes después de un tiempo de consumirlos, hasta que logran digerirlos, ellos comen humanos ¿lo sabes? Es lo que los hace fuertes a extremos insospechables, y su metabolismo los digiere rápidamente, es por eso que no se sacian por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Por qué no les inyectan esas cosas?

—Porque no funciona si ya han probado carne humana.

—En ella funciona –soltó incrédulo.

—Dejara de funcionar en el momento en que de su primer mordida a un humano.

— ¿Cómo sabremos que lo hizo? Intentará ocultarlo.

—No la conoces, en el momento en que ella lo haga, irá directamente a que la maten, no recuerda ser una humana, pero sabe que lo fue, y que posiblemente sus padres estén vivos, así que defenderá a todo humano que le deje hacerlo, eres muy injusto con ella.

—Sí, ya me he dado cuenta ¿para qué quiere el gobierno que ellos se reproduzcan?

—Para tener su propio ejército ¿no es obvio? No más humanos muertos, sólo peones que son prescindibles en cualquier momento, ellos nos aterrorizan, pero nosotros no somos tan santos como pensamos.

—Sólo estamos intentando sobrevivir –reprochó Ted.

— ¿Te has puesto a pensar un momento en que ellos quizá también estén intentando hacer lo mismo?

El hombre se alejó para sentarse a la mesa, Ted sacudió la cabeza para despejarse esas ideas, iba a necesitar más que una chica atractiva que despertara esa parte sur de su cuerpo que creía haber ya controlado, para dejar de odiar a esas _cosas,_ suspiró, en realidad estaba perdiendo la batalla con esa mirada blindada, esos labios finos y rosas, sus caderas formadas y...

—El agua ya está –informó Jarvis con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Claro, lo siento.

No le quedó de otra más que desayunar callado, no tenía mucho que decirle a Jarvis, y hablar de la pelirroja sería bastante obvio de su interés por ella, así que prefería el silencio, a menos que fuese el otro hombre quien comenzara la charla.

—Siempre pensé que tú y Victoire se entendían, ya sabes, que están enamorados.

—Ella me gusta, eso sin duda.

—Pero ¿Por qué no salen entonces? –le observó intrigado Jarvis.

—Porque claramente yo no le intereso de esa manera, pero dime ¿Tú y… ella, Lily, tienen algo más que ser compañeros?

—Es como una hermana menor para mí, sólo eso –observó a Ted –además, aunque alguno de los dos quisiéramos, no podemos, va en contra de las reglas, nos ejecutarían a ambos, ningún humano puede meterse con un corrompido o Lampyridae, de ninguna forma, está claro que puedes enamorarte porque… pasa ¿no? Incluso en las historias muggles pasa, que los enemigos se enamoran, así que nosotros no somos la excepción, bueno, lo hemos sido por el momento, pero no todo es eterno, lo que quiero decir que un corrompido puede enamorarse de su compañero mago o bruja, y viceversa, pero va en contra de la Ley, un solo beso te condenaría a la muerte.

—No estaba al tanto de eso –informó frunciendo el ceño.

—No eres homosexual, y siempre han sido compañeros varones, a excepción de la pequeña Lily, creo que serías muy pervertido para fijarte en una chiquilla de diez años ¿lo fuiste?

—Por supuesto que no –frunció el ceño enfadado.

—Sólo quería estar seguro, por fortuna para Lily y para mí, sólo nos vemos como familiares, esa clase de familiares que adoras meter en apuros –sonrió –es más como una chica normal que como uno de ellos.

—Sí, puede verse en cómo se tratan –admitió.

—Tengo que ir a bañarme, tengo un par de cosas que hacer con Sebastian –se disculpó y se tomó lo que restaba de café en su taza.

—&—

Lily entró al edificio donde se encontraban los Aurores, los investigadores y podría decirse la pequeña representación del Ministerio Inglés en esa zona, caminó hasta el laboratorio de Arthur Weasley, quería saludarlo antes que nada.

—Eh, tú, Potter ¿cierto? –La pelirroja giró un poco hasta quien le hablaba y asintió –ven acá –ordenó; se giró entrando a la oficina, sí que tenían vigilados sus horarios; Lily se sentó cuando el hombre le dio la indicación.

—Tengo un poco de prisa –informó.

—Y lo perderías con Weasley, que encantadora, para ser un monstruo.

Lily observó a otro lado, tenía mal temperamento, soportar a magos que se creen la gran cosa sólo porque no han sido corrompidos, puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a observar al tipo que buscaba algo.

—Toma –soltó dándole un par de papeles.

—Claro –acercó los formatos.

—Tienes que llenarlos, me imagino que Victoire Weasley te aconsejará mejor que yo, así que puedes retirarte, y… ya que se ha corrido el rumor de que tu compañero y tú, están quedándose en casa de un mago decente, tengo que recordarte las reglas, está prohibida la interacción amorosa y sexual, no puede haber besos, ni tacto de cualquier tipo, a menos que éste sea por el entrenamiento, cualquier cosa fuera de los parámetros –la observó atenta –sé que Lupin jamás pondría los ojos en ti, porque eres una horrible bestia, sanguinaria y maldita –sonrió –pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti; así que evítanos un gasto innecesario en mandarte a la muerte, y la pérdida de un valioso miembro, también morirá.

—Ya lo ha dicho usted, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, el Auror Lupin no se fijaría nunca en un monstruo como yo, y tengo mejores gustos que un _brillante y prometedor_ Auror –sonrió –los míos son más fuertes; y mejores, no necesito a un humano.

Se levantó un poco enfadada, odiaba que tuvieran que recordarle que no podía enamorarse de uno de ellos, porque eran mucho para ella, así que tenía que mentir diciendo que ellos eran mejores en todo, y no mentía, si los magos o los muggles fueran tan buenos como dicen, no los necesitarían de su lado.

—Así que por más que lo querías evitar, no pudiste –sonrió su abuelo con una sonrisa encantadora.

—Tengo dieciocho años, la edad justa para intentar reproducirme como conejo, si pudiéramos reproducirnos.

—Es curioso el hecho de que un Lampyridae pueda reproducirse pero ustedes no ¿no sabes a que se deba?

—Abuelo, si lo supiera, te lo habría dicho, lo sabes, no tengo secretos para ti, ni para Vic, aunque eso signifique ayudar al Ministro y más idiotas, como Ted Lupin.

—Hablando de él –la sujetó de las muñecas –cariño ¿estás al tanto del reglamento que prohíbe cualquier contacto íntimo, emocional y sexual con un mago, cierto?

—Tú me estás tocando ahora, abuelo –sonrió.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, cariño, noté la forma en la que Ted _te desagrada_ –Lily sonrió; Arthur Weasley no iba a correr el riesgo de decir _Lo mucho que Ted Lupin te atrajo sexualmente_ –porque sabía lo que ambos arriesgaban en ese caso.

—Sí, pero no será el caso, te lo prometo, aprendí mi lección la última vez que ataqué a alguien, así que me mantendré aquí, eligiendo mi prospecto sexual.

—Hay un catálogo, puedo decirle a Hannah que te lo proporcione.

—Algo me dice que no es cierto –sonrió.

—No –aceptó el anciano –y sí –tenemos un control de los corrompidos, de tu edad y de todas las edades, puedo pedirle que me lo preste, y así, elegir uno, el que te agrade más, uno que si se da el hecho, su hijo sea hermoso, como tú, espero pero si ganan los genes de él, al menos sea atractivo –sonrió.

—Eso no es legal ¿cierto?

—No creo que ninguno de los dos diga nada –le guiñó un ojo –ve a tus exámenes de rutina, yo me encargo de lo que te dije –sonrió.

Lily avanzó hasta el laboratorio de Camile Sprout, que le indicó que se desvistiera y se colocara la bata; así lo hizo, muchas veces tenía ganas de romperles la cara a todos esos magos y brujas altaneros, que se escondían detrás de las leyes, leyes que ellos respetaban porque contrario de lo que pensaban; sólo querían tener un poco de paz, ser la escoria de ambos grupos, no era bueno para nadie.

—&—

Teddy llegó hasta el laboratorio de Arthur, con la esperanza de encontrarse con Lily también en ese sitio, no conocía a mucha gente, así que era el único lugar que le quedaba por revisar.

—Hola Arthur –saludó.

—Ted, hola –respondió –me alegra verte por aquí, aun sabiendo que podrías encontrarte con Lily.

—Sí, ya te dije que no me interesa –contestó.

—Xenophilius me ha pedido encarecidamente que te informe de la ley que hay respecto a involucrarse amorosamente y/o sexualmente con un corrompido sea cual sea el nivel de corrosión –Ted frunció el ceño –entiéndase que algo sexual no implica sólo la cópula, sino también el rozamiento, las caricias, los besos…

—Sí, sí, no puedo ni siquiera tener una erección por culpa de una corrompida.

—O corrompido –aclaro –va en todos los sentidos, ni bruja con corrompido, ni bruja con corrompida, es igual entre magos.

—Sí, Jarvis ya me puso al tanto.

—La pena mínima por irrumpir esa regla es la muerte –contestó –y tienes que pasar a firmar esas formas, para que no puedas excusarte diciendo que nadie te puso al tanto de la prohibición…

—Oye abuelo, tengo una duda, ¿tengo que tener una relación amorosa con el sujeto que elija o simplemente será sexual? –bajó la carpeta metálica y observó a Ted, que por un instante le otorgó una sonrisa, para borrarla.

—Ellos sólo quieren la concepción de un hijo –informó Arthur –creo que depende de ti; si quieres dejar que el varón te seduzca, enamore o sólo te lleve a la cama.

—Según por lo que nuestro querido Xenophilius Lovegood, tengo dos semanas para elegir uno y comenzar mis actividades sexuales, mira esto –señaló la forma divertida –tengo que señalar los horarios en los que ocurrirán mis encuentros sexuales, incluso pueden monitorearnos y guiarnos por… -levantó la vista –dice que si alguno de los especímenes es virgen y no sabe cómo es el acto sexual, pueden indicar como es el acto de copular –soltó una risita divertida –creo que prefiero averiguarlo sola, gracias –su vista se topó en la de Ted, que le observaba sin recato.

—Pero en todo caso –Arthur bajó la carpeta –no está nada mal, Lily, se nota que te gustan los chicos bonitos.

—Los chicos bonitos –se giró hasta su abuelo, cortando la mirada intensa del metamorfomago hacia ella –ya leíste bien, abuelo, su cara de muñequita es lo de menos.

—Cierto, pero si está en la guardia del Ministro…

—Significa que es fuerte –completó ella –en el caso imposible de que engendremos, tendría un papá fuerte y –hizo una mueca –con cara de muñequita, pero… fuerte –sonrió.

—Todo lo fuerte que quieras, pero no tendrá tiempo para lo que tú necesitas hacer con él, es mejor que esperes a Victoire –sonrió Arthur –o puedes preguntarle a Ted.

—Preguntarle a _ese_ ¿Cómo por qué? –frunció el ceño.

—No seas grosera maleducada ¿quieres? –la prendió.

—Olvidé que sólo yo no puedo ser maleducada –se quejó –en todo caso ¿a qué hora llega Vic? Suponiendo que hoy no se distraiga con Sebastian haciendo lo que se supone tengo que comenzar a hacer hoy; también tengo que hablarlo con Jarvis.

—Así que él te elegirá novio –se burló Ted.

—Tengo hambre –soltó observándolo seria, con la esperanza de que con la amenaza de su hambre y él sabiendo que ellos comen humanos/magos, se calmara un poco.

—De acuerdo, eso puedo solucionarlo, ven –le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza haciendo que Arthur girara sorprendido a ver al metamorfo.

—Ted –soltó el anciano pelirrojo.

—Les dije que iba a comportarme ¿no es así? Y si intento algo, ella puede noquearme con sólo una bofetada.

—Si planeas que te abofetee tengo que decirte que también entra en la prohibición y me ejecutarían.

—Entonces espero que tengas un buen temperamento, porque soy un imbécil ¿no lo dijiste?

—Lily –la reprendió Arthur.

—No puedes negarme que no lo es –el anciano se encogió de hombros.

—Vayamos por algo de comer en ese caso.

Lily avanzó seria junto al hombre de cabello miel, no lo había cambiado desde que habían salido del laboratorio de A. Weasley; antes lo tenía de un bonito color morado, pero no iba a admitirlo para él, jamás.

—Así que supongo que seguimos siendo hostiles –la observó.

—Disculpa si mantengo mi postura, no tengo buenos recuerdos de ti, siempre fuiste un animal conmigo –murmuró enfadada.

—Ya lo sé, pero intenté decirles que no los atacaste por…

—No te creyeron –sonrió –ni un poco…

—Entonces ¿por qué los atacaste? –la pelirroja lo observó.

—Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras, normalmente –se mordió el labio inferior dudosa si en decirle o no, al final suspiró, no confiaba en Ted como para contarle sus propias debilidades, no sabía si a los demás les pasaba igual, pero a ella sí, en cuanto sus ojos se ponían rojos en pelea, solía olvidar todo lo que ocurría en ese lapso.

—No recuerdo mucho de ese día, sólo que por una extraña razón, te defendía; tal vez porque no quería que Arthur y Victoire sufrieran por tu muerte, más que por otra cosa.

Lily asintió, así que él no lo recordaba tampoco, sólo dos personas habían sobrevivido ese día, y ninguna de los dos recordaba a ciencia cierta los hechos ¿por qué? Algo había en ese recuerdo, algo que le decía que tenía que investigarlo; pero por el momento no insistió, no importaba cuanto le tomara, quería dejar en claro que ella jamás dañaría a ninguna persona inocente, esos dos que ahora ni siquiera podía recordar del todo el nombre, no eran tan inocentes como todo el mundo pensaba.

—Abajo –le ordenó a Ted que se alejó un poco de ella, sus ojos instintivamente se pusieron rojos y recibió el impacto que la lanzó contra el edificio, por fortuna era bastante resistente.

—Te mereces un castigo –murmuró la voz femenina frente a ella, que la sujetó del cuello, su palma derecha la colocó en la mejilla de la pelirroja –tal vez podría, sólo un poco –se relamió los labios –morderte un poco.

—Suerte para ello –pateó a la chica del estómago, lanzándola un poco detrás de Ted.

—Eres una debilucha –se burló la rubia levantándose.

—Audrey McLaggen ¿qué haces aquí? –elevó una ceja.

—El Ministerio se cansó de que –observó a Ted con una sonrisa –mi nuevo compañero no eligiera a nadie así que me asignaron, y para tu mala suerte, no me corromperé muy pronto, por el contrario, creo que será mi placer devorarte –colocó la yema de sus dedos en sus labios, que formaban una sonrisa burlona.

—Suerte con eso también –se sacudió la ropa y comenzó su regreso.

—Espera ¿A dónde irás? –cuestionó Ted.

—Ya la escuchaste, es tu nueva compañera, los dejaré presentarse en paz –así que iré a buscar comida, por mí misma.

—Te vas, antes de que le diga que no tiene nada que temer por tener una chica como compañera, soy más fuerte que tú ¿lo olvidaste? –sonrió encantada la rubia.

—Las dos somos…

—Teriformes –aceptó Audrey –lo sé, pero incluso entre nosotros sabemos que hay unos más fuertes que otros, y sabes que no puedes ganarme, lo has intentado por años, ni siquiera porque estés con Jarvis significa que seas mejor que yo, él hace todo el trabajo pesado, tú solo los matas.

—Espero que tengas suerte con tu nuevo compañero –contestó.

—No la necesito, él no nos quiere, yo no los quiero, sólo hago lo que es mejor y ambas sabemos lo que es ¿no?

—Lo que digas –observó a Ted y después les dio la espalda.

—Espera –la detuvo –te invité por algo de comer ¿lo recuerdas?

—Lo siento, galán, pero los lazos emocionales no pueden ser, así que es mejor que vayas alejando de tu mente acostarte con ella –Lily observó sorprendida a Ted y más por el hecho de que no desmintiera en ningún momento a Audrey, sólo observó a la pelirroja y sonrió.

—Sólo es una comida, apuesto que no ha comido nada desde que se inyectó ese liquido Prusia.

—Tengo que irme, quiero que Victoire me ayude a elegir.

—Así que ya llegaste a la edad necesaria para buscar un embarazo, tranquila, en tres años te dejarán en paz.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? –la observó esperanzada.

—En caso de que tu corrosión no te consuma antes –aclaró Audrey –la mutación, es todo el periodo que tenemos para engendrar.

—Suena genial –sonrió.

—Te obligarán a acostarte con tu pareja de posible apareamiento todos los días, hasta que quieres que te arranquen la cabeza, pero termina el sufrimiento.

—Gracias por la información –sonrió.

—No salió de mí –Lily le sonrió.

Le echó una última mirada a Ted; sus instintos más salvajes le pedían a gritos que se acostara con él, pero no podía arriesgar su vida por un mago lindo, que para colmo, odia todo lo que ella es.

—Vayamos a comer –insistió Ted –también la agresiva rubia está invitada, pero si no la quieres, puedo decirle que se esfume.

—Es mejor que ustedes se conozcan, después de todo, son compañeros ahora.

—Yo no la pedí –se justificó Ted.

—No es como si al Ministro le importara ¿cierto? Es tu castigo por tardar tanto ¿a quién esperabas de compañera? ¿A Lily? –se burló.

—No tengo por qué responder a eso, somos compañeros, pero yo mando, así que cállate ¿Qué dices? –observó a la pelirroja que negó suavemente.

—Que tengan una buena tarde.

Teddy observó a la chica junto a él con el ceño fruncido, si no se hubiese entrometido, o no hubiese hecho sentir tan mal a Lily, ella seguiría ahí.

—No te enfades –soltó la rubia –te estoy haciendo un favor.

—Porque eres más fuerte que ella ¿no es así?

—Porque no puedes meterte con ella, ya te lo he dicho, si le tocas la cara o te atreves a decirle "que bonita eres" será suficiente como para que los lleven y los maten.

—Es una exageración.

—Lo es, pero dile eso al Ministro de Magia, no a nosotros, aunque… hasta el momento, sólo ha habido registro de cinco casos, donde el mago o la bruja alegaron que fue el temor lo que les orillo a involucrarse sexualmente con sus compañeros, así que se implementó que ambos morirían; porque los dos sabemos que es totalmente falso, preferimos servirles después de todo, antes de morir –Ted asintió, Audrey tenía razón, sólo les traicionaban por su corrosión.


	6. El Decreto

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, después de tanto tiempo, gracias a Jebús he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo de ésta historia, siento haber dejado al olvido, he estado actualizando las otras menos ésta, pero estaba un tanto detenida por algunas partes; y luego, con eso de que cambié de trajo y absorbe mucho más tiempo, pues... es complicado, pero muchas gracias por el apoyo que le dan al fic, ojalá siga siendo de su agrado.

Muchas gracias por todo; cualquier cosa, no duden en hacérmela saber.

Nos seguimos leyendo.

* * *

Teddy Lupin no dijo nada, observó a su nueva compañera comer rápidamente, aun no terminaba de comprender todo lo que ellos implicaban, la razón por la cual comían toda esa grasa y seguían tan delgados como estaban, resopló cansado, no quería un nuevo compañero, no quería a esa rubia de compañera ¿por qué el Ministro se estaba tomando demasiadas atribuciones para asignarle un compañero?

—Siempre hemos tenido diferencias –le miró encogiéndose de hombros la chica.

—Se supone que ustedes deberían unirse ¿no? Bueno, nosotros los humanos nos unimos cuando ustedes comenzaron a devorarnos.

—Yo no he devorado humanos, mi dieta es más estricta que la de cualquiera de nosotros –sonrió.

—Ya lo noté –observó la cantidad de platos cerca de ella.

—La inyección es para controlar el apetito de humanos –informó –pero, yo soy de una clase especial, soy más fuerte que Lily.

—Eso ya lo has dicho muchas veces.

—Tú tampoco te llevas muy bien con ella ¿cierto? –se burló.

—Tenemos un pasado difícil, la conocí hace un par de años, cuando era una niña pequeña.

—Ya, la ha pasado mal, no sé si la odio por lo fácil que se le hace controlarse, o por negarse a cooperar.

— ¿Negarse a cooperar? –la observó interesado.

—No me sorprende que a nadie se lo diga –se inclinó sobre la mesa para acercarse a él –los tuyos, son peor que los parásitos.

—Opino lo mismo de los tuyos –admitió.

—Nosotros sólo los comemos por instinto, no por diversión –dejó la comida y suspiró, para después levantar su vista hasta el metamorfomago –tú has tenido una vida demasiado fácil, te envidio, tienes esa inocencia de un niño pequeño.

—No soy inocente –frunció el ceño enfadado –sé y he visto las clases de monstruosidades que los tuyos son capaces de hacer.

— ¿Y qué me dices de las monstruosidades que los tuyos son capaces de hacer? –Volvió a burlarse –los muggles asesinan animales para alimentarse, cortan plantas, porque son capaces de alimentarse de ello ¿no es así? –Ted asintió sin darle importancia al punto.

—Nosotros los perseguimos a ustedes porque son lo único que podemos comer ¿tienes idea de cuantos de nosotros murieron antes de que ese suero funcionara? –Ted negó –al menos nosotros sólo los comemos, ustedes nos abducen, nos torturan, nos obligan a protegerlos, y todavía nos culpan de todo lo que va mal con el mundo, yo ni siquiera sé si alguien sigue esperando a que regrese a casa, no sé qué era de mí antes de ser así, y cada uno de nosotros tenemos el mismo problema ¿crees que yo quería ser lo que soy? –Negó –nadie en su sano juicio quisiera serlo.

—Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlo.

—Puedo romper las reglas, hacer que me maten –lo observó directamente –tú vives en una ciudad resguardada por hechizos más poderosos que un Lampyridae, ninguno podría cruzarlo, necesitarías un ejército completo para que cruzaran esas barreras.

—Tenemos que hacer lo necesario para vivir, y bueno, vivir encerrado en una ciudad resguardada, no es mi forma de querer disfrutar de mi vida, quiero la vida que solía tener antes de que ustedes atacaran.

—Dime algo ¿sabes por qué estoy aquí?

—El Ministro te envió, porque no he encontrado un buen compañero.

—No, estoy aquí, porque vivir en una ciudad resguardada de seres extraños incluso aún para mí que quiere matarme, cuidando el trasero de un idiota humano pretencioso es mejor que estar en una jaula donde apenas cabes –su mirada se desvió un poco, y Ted pudo notar como las lágrimas amenazaban por salir –donde para hacerte una mejor arma, y retrasar tu corrosión te hacen alimentarte de los que son como tú, de los más débiles.

La mirada de Ted fue incrédula, sin duda no podía creer lo que la chica le estaba diciendo, no tenía por qué mentirle, pero tampoco tenía por qué decirle todo aquello, él no lo había preguntado, se negaba a creer que lo que la rubia decía, era cierto.

—Así que ahora sabes mi dieta estricta –lo observó –no hay nada peor que no poder morir ¿sabes? Hay tantas formas de torturar a alguien que no importa cuanto lo maltrates, cuanto le golpees, cuantos meses enteros le dejes sin comer, sin dormir, sin beber, no van a morir, doce meses –apretó la mandíbula y sus manos se cerraron en dos puños furiosos –doce meses les tomó, de torturas, de toda clase de torturas, para que pudiera dar el paso de comer a la pobre chica en la jaula de alado –tragó saliva, su mirada estaba perdida en alguna parte de sus recuerdos, Teddy podía sentir la ira circulando.

—Yo no sabía que hacían eso –admitió.

— ¿Sabes que es lo peor? –Sonrió desanimada –que una vez que inicias, no puedes detenerte. _Si no te alimentas; alimentas._

Ted desvió la vista, no se creía capaz de poder verla, sabiendo todo lo que había estado pasando en donde quiera que hubiese estado.

—Hacen eso con cada uno de nosotros.

— ¿Con ella también? –Audrey sonrió.

—No hay nadie que se salve de eso –informó –incluso cuando sales, sus gritos siguen persiguiéndote a todos lados a dónde vas.

—No puedo creer que el Ministro permita eso –soltó enfadado.

—No finjas indignación –se burló Audrey –a nadie de ustedes les importa algo de lo que nos pasa, mientras seamos nosotros los que caigamos, para ustedes, todo será normal.

—Las cosas son complicadas –admitió Ted.

—Todo en la vida lo es.

—&—

Ted salió enfadado de la oficina de Xenophilius, le había dado una charla exasperante sobre el reglamento que prohibía tener cualquier clase de relación emocional entre un humano y un corrompido, además le había expresado lo orgulloso que estaba de él por odiar esas cosas tanto como él.

Al inicio Lovegood no era una persona nefasta, el cambio se dio cuando su hija pereció a manos de los corrompidos que la devoraron.

Su vista fue directamente a la pelirroja que estaba entretenida observando algo, a lo cual pasaba las hojas perezosamente.

—Hola Arthur –saludó el metamorfo pero no llamó la atención de la chica.

—Vas a ponerte a estudiar, me sorprende –se burló el anciano.

—En realidad –dejó caer el reglamento sobre la mesa en la que estaba la pelirroja, que a causa del golpe se alertó –es un regalo de Xenophilius Lovegood, tengo que leerlo y firmarlo, entregarlo a más tardar mañana –puso los ojos en blanco.

—Con lo mucho que te gusta leer ¿cierto?

—Algo así –admitió sentándose a la misma mesa que Lily.

—Mi nieta me ha dicho que te asignaron una nueva compañera ¿dónde está?

—No se lleva con tu otra nieta –observó a Lily –así que le dije que podía ir a merodear la ciudad; en lo que yo atendía a Lovegood.

—Como las cosas cambian a las personas, era raro, pero muy buena gente –se encogió de hombros Arthur, y Ted prefirió omitir la razón por la que se había vuelto lo que era.

—Lo primordial, es que comience a leer esto, porque no quiero firmar algo que me perjudique.

—No hay nada que pueda perjudicar a un mago en eso, según el Ministro de Magia –intervino Arthur –y tú cariño ¿has encontrado al prospecto ideal?

—Tengo que buscar alguien con quién aparearme pero en mi lista sólo veo gente rara –observó al anciano –todo tiene que ser con sus reglas.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo, todos deberíamos decidir con quién acostarnos ¿no?

—Deberías dedicarte a leer eso –soltó Lily.

—Tú también –soltó en un tono divertido.

—Lo firmé cuando me volví compañera de Jarvis –le dedicó una mirada sin importancia –es interesante, léelo y verás.

—Se están llevando bien, eso me agrada –Arthur acarició la mejilla de la pelirroja.

—Ignorarlo no es tan difícil una vez que te acostumbras –soltó Lily.

CAPÍTULO XXV

CAPACIDAD.

 **SECCIÓN NOVENA DEL DECRETO ESPECIAL LAMPYRIDAE Y TERIFORMES.**

DISPOSICIONES GENERALES.

 **Artículo 1985.-** La capacidad de goce de los magos se adquiere al nacer y se pierde con la muerte o transformación a Teriforme; pero desde su concepción tienen derecho a la protección de la ley; salvo las siguientes excepciones:

I.- Ser engendrado por un Teriforme.

II.- Que la mujer sea transformada en Teriforme en algún momento del embarazo.

III.- Ser corrompido por un Teriforme.

IV.- Que la mujer sea sujeta a tratamiento donde el producto sea una sepa malformada o contaminada con material genético Lampyridae o Teriforme.

 **Artículo 1986.-** La capacidad del uso libre de la magia la adquiere un mago al ser mayor de edad, pero cualquier menor tiene permitido usarla sin excepción en los siguientes casos:

I.- Encontrarse en un momento cerca de un Teriforme.

II.- Sentir que su integridad como mago pueda ser alterada mediante ataque de un Teriforme o Lampyridae.

 **Artículo 1987.-** Las discapacidades establecidas por el Decreto Especial son solo restricciones a la capacidad del mago

Son magos con discapacidad:

I.- Los menores de edad; y,

II.- Los Magos que, siendo mayores de edad, presenten alguna perturbación, afección, alteración o daño, que trastorne las capacidades y funciones del pensamiento, raciocinio y toma de decisiones, provocando que no puedan obligarse por sí mismas a manifestar su voluntad por algún medio.

III.- Todo mago que sin ser convertido a Teriforme o Lampyridae, sea afectado o manipulado genéticamente por alguno de ellos.

 **Artículo 1988.-** Pierde toda capacidad el mago que sin ser incapaz, ayude; apoye, solvente, promueva, capacite; por cualquier medio su apoyo tácito, directo o indirecto a cualquier acto de rebeldía por parte de un Lampyridae o Teriforme y usando su capacidad de mago beneficie a la raza mencionada.

 **CAPÍTULO CC**

 **RELACIONES PERSONALES**

 **SECCIÓN PRIMERA DE HABÍLIDAD PARA CONTRAER UNA RELACIÓN PERSONAL.**

DISPOSIONES GENERALES.

 **Artículo 9831.-** Las relaciones personales abarcan la unión legítima o ilegítima de un mago y una bruja, un mago y un mago, una bruja y una bruja para procurarse ayuda mutua, guardarse fidelidad, perpetuar la especie, crear entre ellos una comunidad de vida permanente.

 **Artículo 9832.-** Se reconoce como Relación Personal al medio idóneo para fundar la familia.

 **Artículo 9833.-** Las Relaciones Personales deberán ser aceptadas y celebradas frente al Ministro de Magia con las formalidades que la ley mágica de éste Decreto exige.

 **Artículo 9834.-** Todo Mago o Bruja tiene la capacidad de elegir a la persona que considere la idónea para crear o procrear una familia, salvo si se tratase de un Lampyridae o Teriforme.

 **SECCIÓN SEGUNDA**

 **DE LA PROHIBICIÓN DE LA RELACIÓN**

 **MAGO-TERIFORME * BRUJA-TERIFORME * MAGO-LAMPYRIDAE * BRUJA-LAMPYRIDAE.**

 **Artículo 9835.-** Todo Mago o Bruja que radique en Reino Unido tiene prohibido una relación cercana a cualquier espécimen denominado para términos de este Decreto Teriforme o Lampyridae.

Se entiende Relación las siguientes:

I.- Relación de Amistad.

II.- Relación Amorosa.

III.- Trato distintivo o diferencial.

IV.- Relación Cercana que dé a entender amistad.

 **Artículo 9836.-** Queda rotundamente prohibido para cualquier miembro de la comunidad Mágica del Reino Unido o sus visitantes extranjeros crear un vínculo especial entre su compañero Teriforme o un Lampyridae.

 **Artículo 9837.-** Queda estrictamente prohibido para cualquier miembro del Reino Unido así como a sus visitantes autorizados por el Ministerio de magia cualquier acto de los siguientes descritos:

I.- Sujetar a un Teriforme o Lampyridae salvo que sea forzosamente necesario.

II.- Permitir cualquier contacto sexual con un Lampyridae o Teriforme.

III.- Se entenderá como acto sexual a quién realice cópula, que para efectos se entenderá como la introducción del pene en el cuerpo humano por vía vaginal, anal o bucal; así a quien introduzca vía vaginal, anal o bucal cualquier elemento, instrumento o cualquier parte del cuerpo humano, distinto al pene, así conforme entre los sujetos de la relación sexual existiera una Relación Personal, Amorosa, Amistosa, Distintiva o Diferencial así como una Relación cercana, cualquier acto sexual entre un miembro de ésta comunidad con un Lampyridae o Teriforme será condenado a pena capital.

IV.- Queda prohibido cualquier clase de roce, acercamiento, caricia, mirada, besos entre un miembro de la comunidad y un Teriforme o Lampyridae.

V.- El acercamiento innecesario fuera de la práctica obligatoria.

La vista de Teddy tuvo que apartarse del enorme documento, estaba aburrido, cansado, por algo no había elegido esa carrera, bien, no es como si él hubiese tenido precisamente la opción de qué estudiar; ni siquiera el mejor de su escuadrón.

—Terminaste de leerlo ¿eh? –se burló Jarvis Whisp.

—En realidad me quedé en la parte interesante.

—Las millonésimas formas en las que se prohíbe a la comunidad involucrarse con un Lampyridae o Teriforme.

—Sí, me sorprende que a Arthur y a Victoire se les permita.

—Más que nada es por quienes son y su amistad con el Ministro –se encogió de hombros.

—Para ti es sencillo ¿no? He notado que tu compañera no te interesa de manera sexual.

—Bueno, independientemente, estaría quebrantando la fracción primera, tercera y cuarta del Artículo 9835 del Capítulo CC de la segunda Sección –se encogió de hombros.

—Jamás me había topado con algo así, pero para ser honesto, creo que el Ministro ha perdido la cabeza.

—Todos en algún momento hemos perdido la cabeza respecto a éste tema, pero no es hasta que te topas a Teriformes como Lily; que comienzas a replantearte si todo ese Decreto es correcto y necesario.

—Seamos honestos ¿cuántos como ella hay? –la mirada de Jarvis brilló un poco melancólica.

—La mayoría de los débiles que son devorados todos los días son Teriformes que sólo quieren la paz, que no les interesa comer magos o humanos, ellos sólo quieren ser normales, pero no pueden.

—Tal vez porque son débiles lo piensan.

—Porqué lo piensan, se vuelven débiles, Ted, el Ministerio no los quiere rebeldes, pero tampoco los quiere como aliados, los quiere como esclavos y sirvientes, sin menos derechos que los elfos domésticos –negó –los dejarían sin comer si eso no se volviera peligroso para nosotros en algún momento.

—&—

Su respiración estaba completamente agitada; desde que lo había vuelto a ver, o mejor dicho, desde que lo había reconocido, algo en ella no la dejaba tranquila, esa mirada intensa, esa mandíbula varonil, con la barba de apenas unos pocos días, la hacían sentirse extraña, más de lo que ya lo era, tenía tantas ganas de ir hasta él, aventarlo fuertemente contra la barda y besarlo hasta que la vida se le fuera en ello.

Era imposible, desde luego; pero no por serlo, dejaba de desearlo, vivir bajo el mismo techo no lo hacía para nada sencillo, su olor era tan distinto al de los otros magos, cualquier Teriforme lo sabría, sin siquiera esforzarse podrían olerlo al otro lado de la ciudad si tuvieran hambre.

—Tu inyección –le recordó Jarvis al verla.

—De inmediato –se alejó de él.

—Edward me dijo que su nueva compañera es McLaggen, tienes que tener cuidado con ella ¿bien?

—Lo dices porque amenazó con morderme ¿cierto?

—Lily; los Teriformes como ella son peligrosos, tal vez no son peligrosos para los magos o los humanos por la forma en la que fueron alterados, ellos se comen a los suyos; y tú perteneces a ellos, me preocupo por ti ¿estamos claro en ello?

—Puedo arreglármelas sola.

—Comen a los débiles, no puedes bajar tu rendimiento.

—No comprendo porque la enviaron precisamente con él –inyectó el color Prusia en su pierna.

—Yo tampoco, hasta el momento no la han degradado, está dos niveles más arriba que tú, sigue formando parte del escuadrón de élite ¿Qué haría con un simple metamorfomago?

—Crees que está intentando inmiscuirse en algo aquí ¿cierto?

—Los Teriformes como ella sólo son utilizados como exterminadores, no hay una razón lógica para que esté aquí.

La mirada de Lily se distrajo un momento cuando percibió movimiento por su vista periférica, fue tan rápida que incluso Jarvis no vio en qué momento sometió a Ted Lupin.

—Tengo que recordarte que vivo aquí cada mañana ¿cierto? –se burló Ted, haciendo que ella lo soltara de inmediato.

—Las personas que habitan un lugar, no tienen por qué escurrirse como ratas.

—No quería incomodar, eso es todo –se encogió de hombros.

—Desde luego.

—Voy a ir a la ciudad, deberías entrenar con Ted; un par de nuevos movimientos no te caerían para nada mal.

—Él ya tiene una compañera, no necesita practicar conmigo, necesita hacerlo con su compañera –avanzó hasta el saco que colgaba al otro lado de la habitación.

—Los dos sabemos que McLaggen lo partiría en dos con tan sólo un pellizco, deberías ser buena chica y prepararlo un poco para su suplicio.

—Él no está de acuerdo ¿cierto? –elevó una ceja.

—En realidad no quiero ser partido en dos tan pronto, así que sí, si puedes entrenarme un poco, por mí, encantado.

—Bien.

No pudo hacer nada cuando su mejilla derecha estaba sobre la lona, su brazo lo había torcido y llegaba casi hasta su cuello, intentó liberarse pero la fuerza de la chica era demasiado mayor a la de él.

—Me rindo –balbuceó, así que lo soltó.

La sonrisa encantadora de Ted Lupin llenó su mirada cuando aprovechando su afloje y su distracción, terminó a horcajadas sobre ella, colocando las manos de la chica a cada lado de su cabeza.

—Sabes que si quisiera quedarías estampado en la pared ¿cierto?

—También sé que no puedes hacerlo ¿cierto? Estuve leyendo el estatuto ayer y toda la madrugada –aceptó –ninguno de ustedes puede dañarnos.

—Sí, eso es noticia vieja, pero veo que es novedad para ti.

—Así que dime, ya que no puedes usar violencia contra mí ¿qué harás?

La pelirroja sonrió, sin usar mucha fuerza se soltó del agarre. —Hay muchas cosas que puedo hacer –lo empujó para quitarlo de encima de ella y cuando menos lo esperó, lo sujetó del cuello, estrellando su espalda en la barda.

—Vaya, esto es bastante sadomasoquista –bromeó él.

—Creo que olvidas que también tuve que leerlo y firmarlo –sonrió –hay una parte muy interesante en el Decreto, el Capítulo XXXVIII, si mal no lo tengo, especifica que un Teriforme o Lampyridae puede usar su fuerza en los entrenamientos, siempre y cuando, el mago haya dado autorización expresa para que el espécimen le entrenara en un rango mayor.

—Te gusta leer, me dormí en la mayoría del texto.

—Tengo que saber que hay a mi favor y en contra –se alejó –a algunos nos gusta sentirnos normales –lo soltó –estudiamos.

—Así que si no te hubiesen vuelto un Teriforme, ahora mismo estarías estudiando leyes.

—De alguna manera, sí –aceptó –Jarvis me ha ayudado, y Victoire también –aceptó encogiéndose de hombros.

—De acuerdo, si quieres mi consentimiento expreso, patéame el trasero, pero sé un poco considerada con mi orgullo ¿bien?

—El domo mágico está concentrado dentro del domo que es tu orgullo –soltó con una sonrisa sencilla.

—Te gusta alardear ¿eh?

—Te daré oportunidad, no usaré mi fuerza, será como si fuese una bruja normal y no una cosa que tanto odias.

—Puedo con ello –soltó engreído.

Lily se apresuró a atacar, pero usando una fuerza promedio, no era gran contrincante, Ted Lupin estaba logrando esquivar, y controlar la situación de manera adecuada y perfecta; así que hizo un poco de trampa, no iba a dejar que ese tonto y engreído metamorfomago le ganara, ella había entrenado con Jarvis, el mejor de todos.

Su puño iba directo al pómulo derecho de Ted, que iba a esquivarlo perfectamente, pero ella enganchó sus brazos, girando con él hasta que creyó que era conveniente, ya que lo hubiese mareado un poco, y terminó sometiéndolo.

Su respiración agitada estaba acorde de la de él, que le miraba desde el piso de una manera intensa, haciendo que algo en su interior ardiera, no sabía que tenía ese idiota engreído, pero todo en ella era intenso.

—Te gané, aun usando la fuerza promedio de uno de ustedes –sonrió.

—Hiciste trampa, no hay manera de que uno de nosotros tolere tantas vueltas sin marearse, terminamos en el suelo ¿no es así?

—Tú perdiste tu propio control, no yo.

— ¿Entonces por qué estás sobre mí? –elevó una ceja.

—Para reafirmar mi triunfo sobre ti –se encogió de hombros.

—Pensé que serías más pesada –admitió incorporándose, tragó saliva cuando sus rostros estuvieron tan cerca como para romper cada uno de los artículos del Decreto.

—En realidad la gente suele decir que soy divertida –se encogió de hombros sin moverse, seguían en esa posición, en una que sería mejor si no tuviesen ropa, a consideración de él.

—No hablaba en ese aspecto, pero no sé mucho de ustedes, sólo son fuertes como el demonio, pero ligeros como una suave pluma ¿cierto?

—No sé a qué viene todo esto –aceptó perdiéndose un instante entre los ojos dorados del hombre y sus labios un poco carnosos, incitando todo en su naturaleza salvaje que le incitaba a morderlos, a devorarlos.

Se alejó apresurada cuando él rostro de Ted Lupin perdió la vacilación y la lucha interna, buscando besarla.

—Lo siento –se disculpó de inmediato –no quería incomodarte.

—Vete –le ordenó mientras se sujetaba a sí misma de uno de los aparatos que les ayudaban a entrenar.

—Bien –suspiró y se alejó para nada tranquilo de ella.

Había cosas en la vida que sólo se presentaban una sola vez; recordaba las palabras de su madre, diciéndole que si ella no hubiese besado a su padre aquella vez; la oportunidad jamás se hubiese vuelto a repetir, y jamás hubiesen terminado juntos.

La sujetó del cuello una vez que hubo regresado y llegado hasta ella, los labios de Lily Luna Potter eran suaves, y deliciosos como el infierno; no podía creer que ella estuviese despertando esa clase de bajas pasiones en él, era una chica mucho más joven que él, todo lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, iba en contra de todo lo que la sociedad mágica aceptaba, no importaba que tuviese diez años menos que él. Importaba porque era una Teriforme, y él, un mago.

Sus labios estaban frenéticos, sus lenguas habían comenzado una danza infinita que no quería que terminara, por primera en vez en todo ese tiempo, besar a una chica estaba llenando su pecho de una sensación reconfortante; no sólo algo físico.

—Joder –vociferó satisfecho del beso apasionado.

—Sabes que si alguien nos hubiese visto estaríamos muertos los dos.

—Honestamente; no me interesaría –le sonrió.

—Estás enfermo, y no puede repetirse de nuevo.

—Claro, como si tú no hubieses correspondido ese beso –se cruzó de brazos.

—Acabas de leer el Decreto más importante en todo Reino Unido, Lupin, lo firmaste, estuviste de acuerdo en jamás tener una Relación Personal con alguien como yo.

— ¿Qué es algo como tú? –acusó.

—Somos unos monstruos ¿no recuerdas que matamos a tus padres? –soltó burlesca.

—Tú tampoco sabes lo que soy yo –contraatacó –soy un mago, un metamorfomago.

—Puedes usar magia ¿no es así? –Teddy asintió –bueno, nosotros no.

—Representas todo lo que está mal en el mundo –murmuró él –según el Ministro y todos los que lo siguen, según yo, hace unos días, pero te veo, y todo en mí se estremece, queriendo que vaya hasta ti, y no me detenga –la mirada intensa hizo que Lily se estremeciera –y sé que te pasa exactamente lo mismo conmigo ¿no es cierto?

El corazón de Lily se agitó, no podía admitirle que era cierto, que había estado deseando hacer lo mismo con él, que cada que cerraba los ojos, sólo podía pensar en él, desnudo sobre ella.


	7. Alimentarse

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, debo admitir que me daban ganas de no cambiar mi nota pasada y dejar casi como estaba, por que lo que diré es casi más de lo mismo xD pediré disculpas, por que sí, me colgué en dejar pausado este fic también, pero como ya lo prometí en La Venganza de los Impuros, no habrá más historias nuevas mientras no termine lo que tengo publicado, o con mayoría, así que tendré que ponerme a trabajar muy duro en estas historias para poder publicar, no crean, estoy intentando volver a mi autocontrol que tenía perdido desde hacía mucho tiempo, volveré al carril del bien, y así me tome años, terminaré con todo lo que tengo en proceso, así hasta el que está en hiatus, pero todo a su tiempo, muchas gracias por el apoyo, espero que les agrade el capítulo. Espero que pronto pueda volver a actualizar.

Muchas gracias por todo; cualquier cosa, no duden en hacérmela saber.

Nos seguimos leyendo.

* * *

La pelirroja abandonó el lugar sin decir más, lo mejor que podía hacer por ambos era poner distancia, ahora que Audrey McLaggen era la nueva compañera de Edward, y con el recién beso que habían compartido, tenían que mantener el control, la rubia correría a decirle al Ministro si notaba cualquier actitud sospechosa, y era bastante buena rastreando esa clase de comportamientos, sumando que no la soportaba.

Tal vez por eso los habían emparejado, por su odio en común para con ella.

Se duchó tan rápido como pudo, pero el cabello siempre se le complicaba, tenía esa mala maña de tardarse más de diez minutos en lavarlo bien.

—Ahora vas a ignorarme –le detuvo el paso el metamorfo, que seguía sudado, se había quedado entrenando, mientras ella huía como una cobarde, porque no había otra forma de llamarle.

—No tengo razones para ignorarte, bueno, de hecho sí, no te caigo bien, y tú no me caes bien.

—Debe ser muy entretenido vivir aquí con una declarada rivalidad.

La vista de Lily se posó en la rubia, que le dedicó una sonrisa brillante, mientras que Ted la observó sobre su hombro, suspiró intentando controlar su mal humor, observó a Lily, dándole a entender que seguirían con esa charla cuando estuvieran solos, pero era algo que no volvería a ocurrir, porque ella haría todo lo posible porque siempre hubiese alguien que no dejara que retomaran aquella charla, hasta que con el tiempo, a Ted Lupin se le olvidara el beso que habían compartido, porque era lo mejor, para ambos.

—Yo los dejo, no me interesan sus asuntos.

—Me sorprende que estés aquí sola, sin Jarvis.

—No te interesa, si tanto te preocupa mi pareja, debiste aplicar para ser su…

—Lo hice, lastimosamente me tocó con –observó a Ted –ustedes harían buen equipo, posiblemente estén al nivel –se burló.

— ¿Sí? Pues no me interesa, Jarvis me prefiere, así que puedes volver a enviar tu solicitud a los seis meses, él la triturará, como siempre lo hace.

—Sabes que puedo golpearte ¿no es así? Que no soy una simple humana a la cual puedes aterrorizar, ya te han dejado vivir una vez, Potter, pero conmigo no te equivoques –se relamió los labios –porque sabes que soy más peligrosa de lo que dicen ¿no es así?

—Claro ¿qué se puede esperar de un parásito que incluso devora a los suyos? –La encaró –sólo intenta morderme –la retó.

—Creo que deberían controlarse –se colocó Ted entre ellas.

—Alguien te ha salvado el trasero, pero sólo colma mi paciencia, y no seré tan piadosa contigo, seré el parásito que te enviará al otro mundo, posiblemente ahí estén tus asquerosos familiares.

Teddy sintió una ventisca, y giró su rostro cuando escuchó un fuerte golpe, en algún momento demasiado rápido para que sus ojos lo percibieran, Lily había atacado a Audrey McLaggen, y ésta la había empujado evitando que la golpeara, enviándola contra los aparatos que había en el salón de entrenamiento.

—Esto será divertido, me tendrá de buen humor todo el día.

Lily alcanzó a detener el puño que iba directo a su rostro, pero tan rápido como lo detuvo, sintió la pierna de la rubia directo a sus oblicuos, una y otra vez, y cuando logró evitar el golpe, el puño se estrelló en su estómago, acompañado de unos más, sofocándola por completo.

—Ya basta –ordenó Teddy, haciendo que Audrey se alejara rápidamente de Lily y cayera al suelo, retorciéndose.

— ¡Basta! –chilló Lily, yendo hasta él y empujándolo fuertemente, logrando que la varita cayera de su mano.

Retrocedió, con la mirada asustada, había empujado a un mago, y sabía que eso era merecedor de una sanción, Ted sólo se agachó por su varita, la guardó en sus pantalones y acarició brevemente la barbilla de Lily, avanzó fuera del lugar antes de que Audrey pudiese concentrarse en las cosas a su alrededor.

—Oh, gracias por eso –musitó la rubia en el suelo todavía.

—Sé lo cruel que puede llegar a ser cuando castiga a alguien –admitió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Yo no diré nada, sí él lo dice, ya no será mi culpa –comentó.

—Realmente espero que no sea lo que buscaba –suspiró.

—Tengo hambre –se sentó la rubia mientras observaba a la pelirroja.

—Me ves con apetito.

—Te estoy diciendo que tengo hambre, pero por ésta vez, no te morderé ni un poco, después de todo, me has salvado de un castigo ejemplar.

—Lo agradezco mucho, en ese caso.

Las dos mujeres guardaron silencio cuando la puerta principal se abrió, Jarvis Whisp observó alrededor del lugar, viendo el alboroto, su compañera estaba sentada sobre el suelo frente a Audrey McLaggen, que seguía con las venas resaltadas, así que Lupin había decidido castigarla, no sabía si agradecerle o decirle que debería tener más cuidado cuando hiciera eso cuando Lily estuviese presente, no tenía nada en contra de la rubia, pero no quería que la pelirroja saliera lastimada por una niñería del metamorfomago.

—Es bueno saber que ya volviste –soltó Lily con una sonrisa.

—Sí, iré a tomar una ducha, me cambiaré y nos vamos, tenemos que hacer unas rondas a unos kilómetros de aquí, han estado teniendo mucho movimiento.

—Posiblemente estén haciendo una fiesta –se burló Audrey.

—Son asuntos serios, si no puedes comportarte, será mejor que tu compañero te reporte, McLaggen.

—Pero que genio, siempre pensé que el de las malas pulgas era Lily, no tú, Whisp.

—No estoy de humor, y te lo advierto, si vuelves a hacer que Lupin te castigue cuando ella esté en el mismo lugar, me encargaré personalmente de que te regresen a la jaula.

Audrey apretó las quijadas, mientras su mirada se perdía un poco, Lily había visto de primera mano cómo los cazaban, como los golpeaban y torturaban para convertirlos en "la abominación" más sádicas, no podían tener a un Lampyridae porque su fuerza era inconmensurable, y ninguna de sus protecciones funcionaba, pero los Teriformes eran otra cosa, eran fuertes, sí, pero no tanto como para librarse de que los magos experimentaran con ellos.

—No lo hará –interrumpió los pensamientos de Audrey.

—Claro que lo hará, y sabes mejor que nadie que es mejor contradecirlo –se puso de pie –saldré, ya que mi encantador compañero ha decidido marcharse.

—Estoy esperando poder llevarnos bien.

—Sabes, creo que mejor pediré ir con ustedes –movió los hombros.

—Necesitarás a Lupin para eso.

— ¿Podrías ir por él? Su olor no está muy lejos, y al parecer, te hará caso.

—No estoy segura…

—Creo que Whisp estará más feliz de que estés alejada en estos momentos de mí.

—Bien –aceptó sin chistar.

Lily se detuvo en el camino, Ted Lupin estaba sentado en una pequeña barda, expulso humo cuando la vio, así que la vista de Lily se desvió hasta la mano del hombre, tenía un cigarrillo que al parecer acababa de encender, no dijo nada, se acercó lo suficiente a él.

—No voy a decir nada si es por lo que estás aquí –contestó.

—Yo no estoy aquí por eso –se cruzó de brazos.

—Tal vez no sea toda la razón por la que estás aquí, pero algo me dice que quieres escucharlo, saber que tan ruin y miserable gusano soy, me agradó que la defendieras –le dio otra calada al cigarrillo.

—Por esa razón la atacaste.

—La ataqué porque te estaba golpeando, y ella, quiera o no, tiene que hacer lo que yo le ordeno, y atacarte no es algo que la haría hacerte.

—Pues parece lo contrario –se cruzó de brazos.

—Te parece complicado ¿no? Desde la primera… -hizo un mohín –desde que te vi, el día que volviste –se puso de pie –no sabes lo mucho que estoy deseando volver a besarte –Lily tragó saliva y retrocedió un paso cuando el varón se acercó a ella.

—Basta –murmuró.

—No, quiero que sepas que si pudiera, en este mismo momento, lo haría, te besaría, recorrería tu piel con mis manos, besaría tus labios y todo tu cuerpo –sonrió cuando ella observó a otro lado –te sientes incómoda ¿no es así?

—Si alguien te escucha, nos encarcelarán, puede que a ti te maten rápidamente porque eres de ellos, pero a mí me torturarán por años, y después, si no se les olvida, me mostrarán un poco de piedad y me matarán, así que sí, estoy incómoda.

— ¿Por eso? ¿O porque estás imaginando como sería el contacto entre nosotros? –Dio un paso más, pero Lily no retrocedió –también lo quieres ¿cierto?

—Estoy en celo –admitió para él –pero es normal para los Teriformes pasar por esa época, Lupin, también tienes que saber que lo poco que puedas lograr, jamás me tendrá satisfecha.

—Aun así quieres que lo haga ¿no es así? Que vuelva a besarte, pero no vas a pedirlo, quieres que vuelva a robarte otro beso, pero que en ésta ocasión, no me detenga.

—Lily –los dos giraron hasta Jarvis –los estamos esperando.

— ¿Para qué? –interrogó Ted.

— ¿Es que no le has dicho? –frunció el ceño.

—Iremos a patrullar –contestó, observándolo directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Me necesitan?

—Desde luego que lo hacemos –soltó Jarvis, interponiéndose entre la pelirroja y el hombre de cabellos naranjas –agradece que no puedo ponerte una mano encima, pero de poder hacerlo, estarías muerto en éste instante por poner a Lily en riesgo.

—Yo no…

—Una Teriforme como McLaggen es peligrosa para alguien como Lily ¿sí sabes que se alimentan de ellos no? –Ted asintió -¿también sabes que castigarlos y hacer que sus venas se dilaten y su sangre hierva hace que el suero se evapore y les sea imposible controlar su hambre? –Apretó las manos, por la frustración de no poder golpearlo –pudo haber mordido a Lily.

—Jarv, Audrey no me mordió.

—No tengo la menor idea de porque razón no lo hizo, pero sabes que no le agradas, la siguiente vez, puede que no tengas la misma suerte y termines siendo un bocadillo más para esa Teriforme –levantó la mano y señaló a Ted –te lo advierto, una vez más, y te asesinaré.

—&—

Teddy removió uno de los hechizos con ayuda de Jarvis; para poder salir y revisar lo que andaba mal entre los Lampyridae y los pocos Teriformes que no habían sido aceptados por el Ministerio como prospectos para experimento y/o compañeros de los Magos; los primeros metros estuvieron tranquilos, ninguno hablaba, posiblemente porque la ira de Jarvis aún era palpable.

Llegaron a un pequeño río, mientras la mirada de Ted se quedaba quieta en Audrey McLaggen, que parecía un tanto inquieta, así que recordó las palabras de Whisp, sobre lo que ocasionaba el castigarlos, la pelirroja también le había explicado que ahora la rubia tendría que lidiar con el hambre hasta el día siguiente, ya que el Ministerio les daba una cantidad limitada de suministro del suero color Prusia, y que la cantidad era cada determinado tiempo; y no podían volver a suministrarse una más si ya la habían ingerido, no iba a admitirlo a nadie, pero ver como la frente de la chica sudaba un poco y la forma en la que abría y cerraba las manos lo hacían sentirse completamente culpable de haber actuado como lo había hecho por la mañana.

—Todo se ve tranquilo por aquí –informó Lily observando de un lado a otro, deteniéndose un momento en ver como Ted observaba a Audrey, así que desvió la vista.

—Supongo que no vendría mal revisar unos cuantos metros más –sugirió Audrey, tanta tranquilidad en terreno Lampyridae y Teriforme, no es algo normal tampoco.

—En eso tienes razón –admitió Jarvis –debieron olernos a Ted y a mí en cuanto cruzamos la barrera.

—Dividámonos –sugirió Audrey.

—Es una mejor idea –vamos, Lily.

—No –se negó la rubia –ella irá con Ted.

— ¿Y por qué razón la dejaría?

—Porque en caso que yo no pueda seguir conteniendo mi ansia por ella, tú podrás detenerme más que Ted.

—También tienes razón en eso –le hizo una señal.

Los dos restantes no tuvieron oportunidad de repelar la decisión que los otros dos habían tomado, se limitaron a quedarse ahí, de pie un momento, mientras veían alejarse a la rubia, que movía la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de ansiedad.

—Es mejor que nos alejemos lo más posible de ellos, no creo que pueda controlarse un poco más.

—Lamento haber ocasionado algo como esto.

—Deberías, eres un ignorante, eso no es algo que al Ministerio le guste, mientras más conocimientos tengan sus magos de nosotros, es mejor, pero tú… eres un tonto…

—Ignorante –repitió él, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—No es la palabra que usaría, pero sí, ignorante, aunque creo que esa palabra sigue siendo poca, para describirte.

—Ahora usarás esa técnica, ya sabes, la técnica que usan todas las chicas cuando les gusta un chico, ser ruda con él.

— ¿Crees que soy ruda contigo porque me gustas?

—Estás admitiendo que te gusto.

—No, yo… agh.

—Ya no intentes solucionarlo, ya lo has dicho –sonrió de lado.

—Se supone que eres un adulto, pero te estás comportando como un adolescente idiota e ignorante.

—Y tú eres la adulta ¿no?

Puso los ojos en blanco y siguió avanzando, no iba a perder el tiempo discutiendo con alguien que tenía un capulín como cerebro, así que intentó ignorar el hecho de que la forma en la que le miraba y sonreía, no provocaban mucho en ella, si a él no le importaba terminar muerto, pues a ella sí.

—No veo nada fuera de lugar, salvo las hojas en tu cabello –informó él, acercándose a quitarlas.

—Estoy bien –se sacó.

—De acuerdo –levantó las manos dándose por vencido y observó alrededor –ahora tenemos que encontrar a esos dos y volver a la ciudad, antes de que anochezca.

—Lo mejor que has dicho en todo este tiempo.

La mirada de Teddy se distrajo en el atuendo de Lily, podría jurar que no llevaba puesto eso cuando se peleó con Audrey, ahora llevaba unos pantalones ajustados de un rojo oscuro, una playera de rayas blancas y negras, con unos tenis blancos, que al final del día, terminarían completamente sucios, pero prefirió no dar opinión sobre eso, o posiblemente ella lo golpearía, y no iba a evitarlo.

—Tienes cara de pervertido –informó ella, mientras se inspeccionaba.

—Posiblemente lo sea –admitió tranquilo, mientras observaba de un lado a otro, a ver si veía a Jarvis y Audrey –pero eso no te preocupa, fácilmente podrías golpearme y de una sola bofetada, matarme –se encogió de hombros.

—Aun así, el acoso es un tanto incómodo, más porque no puedo hacerte nada, por mucho que desee hacerlo.

— ¿Seguimos hablando de los golpes, o de algo más? –se burló.

—Deberíamos volver.

—No puedo quitar el hechizo sin Jarvis –le recordó.

—En algún momento tendrán que regresar a ese punto.

—Creo que no conoces del todo a tu amigo Jarvis –contestó Ted en un tono serio –si fue capaz de amenazarme de esa manera, no aceptará irse de aquí sin estar seguro de que no te perdiste, o te perdí entre estos senderos.

—Cierto, pero no puedo culparlo por preocuparse por mí ¿no puedes usar magia para localizarlo? –cuestionó.

—La magia es restringida aquí –comentó –es lo que les atrae de nosotros, según lo que ha dicho el Ministerio.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros, sin negar o afirmar lo que había dicho el metamorfo; pero él no le prestó mucha atención al desinterés que ella dio, siguió caminando, en busca de cualquier alteración de la paz por esos lugares, pero todo seguía como si nada.

—&—

Jarvis avanzaba al mismo ritmo que Audrey, que cada vez estaba un poco más desesperada, así que agradecía haber cedido por primera vez el dejar a Lily con Ted, después de todo, ese tipo no podía ni con él mismo, menos detendría a la rubia.

— ¿Segura que podrás contenerte? –cuestionó.

—No he corrido en todas direcciones buscando alimento, así que eso responde tu pregunta ¿no?

—Sólo quiero estar completamente seguro de que en cuanto nos reunamos con ellos, no le brincarás encima a Lily e intentarás comerla.

—Si eso pasa, tú me detendrás y ella me matará, no es la gran cosa, están acostumbrados a eso.

— ¿Me dirás porque Edward Lupin? –curioseo.

—A mí sólo me dijeron que era él o seguir en la jaula.

—Aceptarías a quien fuera con tal de salir de ahí ¿no? Tiene que ser duro tener que ser forzado a comer a los tuyos.

—No me vengas con esa falsa empatía, tú y los tuyos siempre son iguales, no les importamos, mejor nosotros que ustedes, ese es su lema ¿me equivoco?

—No me compares con el resto, yo no comparto la misma basura ideológica que Kingsley maneja, Audrey, para mí cualquier Teriforme debería tener los mismos derechos que un Mago, después de todo, ninguno pidió ser convertido.

—No es lo que piensan los Científicos muggles –informó Audrey, haciendo que Jarvis la observara confundido.

—No sé…

—Ellos dicen que hay un 50/50 de posibilidades, de que fuéramos tomados al azar, o de que nosotros nos ofreciéramos como conejillos de indias, la diferencia es que no lo recordaríamos, y eso sería muy conveniente para nosotros, es por eso que podríamos ser espías, y no se confía en alguien que no se sabe porque su cuerpo aceptó la corrosión sin problema alguno.

— ¿Es que no todos los Teriformes son exitosos? –cuestionó sorprendido.

—No, según ellos, la corrosión, el volvernos locos más pronto es sinónimo a que fuimos un fracaso de mutación genética.

—Sabes algo que no me has dicho ¿qué es?

Audrey suspiró, al tiempo que observaba los brillantes ojos azules de Jarvis, con la duda burbujeando en su piel si decirle o no, todo lo que los doctores muggles decían, cuando creían que ella no podía escucharlos; alguien más tenía que saberlo, y después de observar qué tanto le preocupaba Lily, no lo creía capaz de ir con el Ministro y acusarla por soltar información clasificada.

—Ellos creen que los Lampyridae sólo dejan a los Teriformes fracasados, que la necesidad de nosotros por defenderse de ellos les hará adoptarnos, y… bueno, cuando la mutación corroa todo nuestro cerebro, los convertiremos poco a poco a todos.

—Son como su ayuda.

—Sí, más o menos, también dicen que es posible que nosotros mismos nos ofreciéramos en el experimento, ya que es demasiado raro que no aparezcamos en el montón de rostros de "se busca" que alguien debería estar buscándonos, así que lo más seguro, es que estuviéramos ahí por voluntad propia.

—Yo no creo eso –contestó firme.

—También creen que se están quedando con los que pudieron mutar al siguiente nivel, y que los están preparando para algo realmente importante.

—Creo que descubrir que existe la magia les ha dado un nivel más allá sobre su imaginación límite.

— ¿En serio crees que no sea verdad? –Jarvis la observó.

—No, no quiero creerlo.

—Tal vez yo quiera creerlo –aceptó ella.

— ¿Por qué querrías creer que te ofreciste para algo tan espantoso?

—Por qué es mejor que creer que a tu familia no le importas, es peor imaginar que hay alguien en allá, en el mundo, que no te ama, y por lo tanto, no le importa si desapareciste hace veinte años.

Jarvis Whisp no pudo decir nada después de escucharla decir eso, aun recordaba cuando su madre había desaparecido, la forma en la que su padre la buscó con desesperación, y en ningún momento se dio por vencido, la buscó hasta el último de sus alientos, pero no podía decir que fuese un caso similar al de la chica junto a él.

La observó, sujetó su varita cuando sus ojos se pusieron de un tono violeta brillante, anunciando que por más que quisiera, no podría contener por mucho más tiempo su hambre, tenía que sacar de ahí a Lily, antes de que algo malo le pasara por culpa de una imprudencia de Lupin y de él.

—&—

Ted y Lily se detuvieron en el mismo instante, se observaron el uno al otro, con una clara muestra de confusión, así que sin preguntarse nada, se dieron cuenta de que ambos habían escuchado los ruidos que se escuchaban acercándose cada vez más hacia donde ellos estaban.

—Deberíamos…

— ¡Lily! –gritó Ted cuando la chica terminó en el suelo unos metros alejada de donde estaba él.

— ¡No te acerques! –Ordenó ella –demonios –se quejó, mientras se ponía de pie.

Observó de un lado a otro, pero al parecer quien la había atacado permanecía bastante bien oculto, posiblemente habían estado esperando a que se separaran y se relajaran, para poder atacarlos, ni siquiera había visto a su atacante, también desconocía si sólo se tratase de una persona.

—No te muevas –le advirtió Lily a Ted, que intentó acercarse a ella.

—Tendríamos que estar corriendo en éste momento.

—Ni siquiera sabemos si estamos rodeados, como puede ser sólo uno, pueden ser más ¿calculaste las posibilidades?

—No, sólo acercarnos a la barrera –admitió.

—Sí, estamos bastante lejos de ahí, no importa que tan rápido corra, ellos corren a la misma velocidad ¿recuerdas eso?

—Debimos irnos.

—No es momento para eso ahora ¿bien?

El ruido se escuchó por encima de las copas de los árboles, así que Lily levantó la vista, intentando encontrar a su acechador, que en un instante estaba casi sobre Ted, haciendo que la pelirroja corriera en dirección a él, aventándolo lejos del alcance de la chica de cabellos castaños y de brillantes ojos rojos.

—Oh no –se interpuso Lily de nuevo entre la mujer y el metamorfo.

—Muévete, traidora.

Teddy vio como la chica alcanzó a sujetar la muñeca de la mujer que la aventó, llevándola consigo, no sabía que tan fuerte era la castaña, pero Lily le estaba golpeando con demasiado ímpetu, pero ésta estaba bloqueando la mayoría de los golpes, y cuando los ojos rojos se posaron en él, supo la razón por la cual no estaba dando todo su potencial.

—Corre –le gritó, pero no lo hizo, se quedó ahí –te estoy diciendo que… -el pie de la castaña golpeó el estómago de Lily.

Teddy intentó ir en auxilio de Lily, justo en el momento en el que una mano lo detuvo y un manchón rubio cayó del cielo, ayudando a la pelirroja que había caído unos metros a lo lejos.

El metamorfomago no estaba seguro de si alguna vez había visto a un Teriforme como Audrey McLaggen pelear, todo siempre había sido contenido, la fuerza que la rubia estaba demostrando era por encima de su contrincante, cada golpe era certero y lleno de fuerza, ya que la otra mujer se tambaleaba.

Aun ni siquiera habían terminado de pelear, cuando la mirada roja de la rubia se tornó de color violeta brillante, y su respiración se agitó cuando le llegó el olor de la sangre de Lily, así que se giró hasta ella, olvidándose por completo de su contrincante.

—Lily, corre –soltó Jarvis, pero la chica negó, sujetándose el costado ensangrentado -¡Lily! –bufó furioso.

—No vivirás mucho ¿no es así? –cuestionó la castaña.

Audrey McLaggen dirigió su mirada hasta la otra persona, y cuando se percató que su suerte no era tan buena, echó a correr, siendo perseguida por la rubia.

Jarvis y Teddy siguieron a las mujeres, a un ritmo un poco más lento, la imagen frente a ellos fue un shock completo para el metamorfomago, que era el único que nunca había estado presente en alguna cosa como esa.

La chica de cabellos rubios, estaba inclinada sobre la castaña, que se sacudía en el suelo mientras la otra clavaba sus filosos dientes en su cuello, Teddy no le costó mucho saber que Jarvis había permitido el ataque para que se alimentara de alguien que no fuera Lily, pero eso no quitaba ni un poco al impacto de ver la forma tan voraz con la que se estaba comiendo viva a la otra mujer.

Los ojos de Audrey no habían perdido ni un poco de esa tonalidad tan especial, aunque la castaña seguía retorciéndose en el piso, con la mayor parte del hombro izquierdo comido hasta el pecho, el cuello… sólo a un par de centímetros que unía la cabeza al cuerpo, tenía ganas de vomitar ante la escena de la rubia cubierta de sangre, pero no estaba del todo seguro si podía culparla de ser algo así.

Se inclinó una vez más, dando mordidas voraces y desesperadas al Teriforme, había escuchado de Arthur que ellos eran como las cucarachas, que incluso sin cabeza, podían sobrevivir, ya que ni siquiera la inanición podía matarlos, una existencia como esa tendría que ser completamente horrible.


	8. La Soledad del Ocaso

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, Bueno, es un día normal de la semana, no prometo mucho, solo que ha pasado un poco desde la última vez que actualicé esta historia, la buena noticia, o eso quiero pensar, es que con uno de los fics que tenía en proceso finalizado, podré dedicar más tiempo a éste, por el momento, antes de que mi tiempo comience a consumirse de nuevo y me quite tiempo para actualizar, así que... esperando poder avanzar mucho en mi tiempo libre, estaré dividiendo mi tiempo equitativamente, mientras tanto, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por sus reviews, follows y favorits, se agradecen enormemente. Nos leeremos próximamente.

Muchas gracias por todo; cualquier cosa, no duden en hacérmela saber.

Nos seguimos leyendo.

* * *

Audrey McLaggen estaba viendo los últimos rayos del sol ocultarse, mientras sus ropas seguían manchadas de sangre y de su barbilla seguía escurriendo ese líquido rojo que tanta fuerza y éxtasis le daba con tan sólo percibirlo, la charla que había estado teniendo con Whisp antes de que perdiera por completo el hilo de la realidad, seguía en su memoria selectiva ¿había sido alguna vez una persona normal? ¿Ella habría sido capaz de ofrecerse para algo así?

—Toma –le habló Jarvis, quedándose a su lado, mientras le extendía su playera de algodón.

—No es necesario –se negó, girando el rostro.

—Hemos tardado suficiente, cuando lleguemos habrá un escuadrón vigilando el perímetro, sabes los protocolos, así que lo mejor es que te limpies.

—Y no van a sospechar –se burló.

—Por lo regular, se usa debajo de las playeras ¿sabes eso? –Gruñó –límpiate el rostro.

—Mi ropa sigue ensangrentada, Whisp –le recordó –sabes que tendrás que levantar un reporte sobre esto.

—Si reporto tu indisciplina regresarás a la jaula ¿cierto?

—Sí.

—Pues no haré ningún reporte, sólo diré que nos atacaron y listo.

— ¿Y cuándo pregunten por el Teriforme que nos atacó? –le observó.

—Corría demasiado rápido, te hirieron, y a Lily, Lupin y yo no somos tan idiotas para ir detrás de uno sin nuestras compañeras.

—Él no aceptará decir nada de eso.

—Él ha sido el culpable de todo esto, no tiene más opción.

No dijo nada, se limpió el rostro con la playera de algodón blanco que Jarvis le había extendido, tenía un olor muy particular, hundió su nariz un poco más, disfrutando de ese aroma tan exquisito, se fregó el rostro cuando notó que el castaño le observaba sobre su hombro, no dijo nada, se limitó a preguntarle a Lily si estaba bien, la chica rió de algo que dijo el varón, mientras Audrey observaba la manera en la que tanto Lupin como Whisp la interrogaban para saber cómo estaba.

Ya no era una humana, pero en momentos más que en otros, deseaba seguir siéndolo ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser un monstruo del que nadie se preocupara? Ni siquiera era una Teriforme normal, era una abominación de la abominación.

—Dime ¿ya te encuentras mejor? –le cuestionó Lily.

—Sí –contestó en un tono serio, impermeable.

—Me alegro.

— ¿Por qué ya no voy a comerte? –frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, Jarvis y Lupin son mi placer culposo ¿ya sabes? Como cuando las humanas están a dieta y aun así tienen postres guardados en la nevera, yo soy tu aperitivo, y no es para nada sencillo contenerse de dar un solo mordisco cuando están ahí, tan apetecibles.

—Pensé que para ti era más sencillo contenerte.

—Pues no lo es, tú sabes cómo es una jaula, no quiero ser parte de eso.

—Bueno, dicen que siempre se hay una excepción a la regla, Potter, a ti el sistema no te quebró tú quebraste al sistema, y posiblemente por eso te odio, porque jamás devoraste a nadie, ni humano ni Teriforme, y yo… no soporté ni siquiera la mitad de lo que tú soportaste ¿cómo lo haces?

—Encuentras a alguien, y te aferras a él, mi abuelo y mi prima, son a lo que me aferré, Au –sonrió –si mordía un poco, tan siquiera un poco, no podría volver a verles, y no podría con eso.

—A ti parece que las personas te adoran –observó a los varones –es complicado encontrar a alguien cuando nadie te quiere.

—No los necesitamos a ellos, nos tenemos a nosotros, Audrey, y somos más fuertes que ellos.

—Suena sencillo, pero podría comerte –suspiró.

—Pero no lo hiciste, y eso es ser fuerte, conoces el sabor, te volvieron adicta a él, y aun así, pudiste controlarte y no devorarme, toma más de lo que crees hacer eso, así que no te menosprecies –sonrió y golpeó su hombro –es momento de volver, antes de que el primer escuadrón venga a nuestra busca.

Las dos chicas iban detrás de los varones, protegiendo sus espaldas, podían ir una adelante y la otra atrás, pero no querían, dejaron que los magos usaran su magia para aluzar el camino, ya que ellas no lo necesitaban como ellos.

El sol había desaparecido unas horas atrás cuando llegaron a la barrera, había un par de aurores resguardando el perímetro, y se alegraron en cuanto vieron llegar a Jarvis, su mejor elemento.

—Les dije que el Auror Whisp no podría morir en una misión tan simple.

—Perdón la tardanza –soltó Jarvis en un tono ligero.

— ¿Qué les tomó tanto? –cuestionó Xenophilius Lovegood.

—Bueno, no había tanto movimiento como se me dijo, más bien todo estaba calmado, pero aun así nos encontramos a una Teriforme cerca del arroyo.

— ¿Llegaron al arroyo? –cuestionó el rubio.

—Sí, íbamos a ir un poco más allá, pero esa Teriforme nos atacó, hirió a nuestras compañeras, así que Lupin y yo seguimos el protocolo y nos quedamos hasta que recuperaran un poco la fuerza para que nos escoltaran de vuelta.

—Bien –asintió a los aurores –déjenlos entrar, jamás me decepciona, Whisp –sonrió Lovegood, usted siempre empleando los protocolos, no por nada fueron creados.

—Lo mismo dijo –soltó Lupin enfadado, o al menos fingiéndolo, para dar una mejor actuación.

—Oh Lupin, aprendiendo del mejor, eso me agrada –lo felicitó Xenophilius.

—Ya saben, me encanta aprender todo lo que se pueda para deshacernos de esas cosas.

—Vayan a tomar un baño y a descansar –ordenó el rubio –sus parejas se quedarán para ser inspeccionadas.

—Bien.

Jarvis se dio la vuelta, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de disculpa a Lily, por tener que actuar tan indiferente, pero tenía que hacerlo, si no quería que sospecharan de la alimentación ilegal de Audrey.

—Pueden marcharse –dijo el oficial cuando notó que Whisp no se inmutó por dejarlas atrás.

Lily y Audrey avanzaron tan despreocupadas como querían aparentar, aunque estaban un cuanto nerviosas, una mala palabra, una mirada indiscreta, y su buena actuación habría terminado con todo.

Avanzaron tan rápido como pudieron, sin llamar la atención, mientras más rápido llegaran al interior de la casa de Teddy, mejor, era la primera vez que Lily se sentiría segura dentro de ese lugar.

Los aurores siguieron inspeccionando la barrera, sin prestarles atención, la única mirada en ellas era la de Xenophilius, después de todo, los magos ya se habían perdido de la vista de todos, el corazón de Lily golpeteaba fuertemente contra su pecho, sus mejillas estaban rojas, y podía jurar que ese hombre, podría escuchar sus pensamientos, al igual que el sonido rítmico y rápido de sus latidos.

La mirada de Audrey sobre ella fue como normalmente era, fría y distante, aunque Lily sabía que hubo un momento de conexión al otro lado de la barrera, ahora no podían mostrarla de la noche a la mañana o todos comenzarían a sospechar.

Era lo espantoso de vivir en un sitio como aquel, en el que todos vivían paranoicos, nadie podía ser amable con alguien en un momento, porque al siguiente, ya tenía un escuadrón pidiéndole que se reuniera con el encargado del lugar, así se estilaban las cosas en ese sitio, y no había nadie que cuestionara las reglas, hacerlo, costaba bastante caro, y nadie, estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio de hacer la pregunta correcta a la persona equivocada.

—O—

Habían pasado dos semanas desde esa pequeña incursión al otro lado de la protección, y al parecer, Xenophilius no planeaba volver a enviarlos pronto, sólo los tenía dando vueltas por la ciudad, asegurándose de que ninguna escoria Teriforme estuviera dando problemas, así que Jarvis y Lily, después de sus rondas, se duchaban, iban a ver a los Weasley, o entrenaban un rato y al final, pasaban un tiempo como buenos amigos, jugando tontos juegos de mesa aburridos.

Edward Lupin sólo hablaba con ella para darle órdenes respecto a sus rondas, no entrenaban juntos, la evitaba la mayor parte del tiempo, y no podía juntarse con alguien de los suyos, porque la mayoría temían que les mordiera en algún momento, así que sus ratos libres, no eran tan libres, eran más bien una tortura constante de que nadie le quería.

El viento mecía sus cabellos rubios en direcciones diferentes en cada ventisca, pero no le prestaba atención, más bien, estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, intentando encontrar algo en ellos, algo más que aquella vez que había despertado de esa forma, algún recuerdo de como solía ser ella antes de que toda su existencia fuese borrada, no sólo ella había perdido todo recuerdo de su vida pasada, si en algún momento tuvo familia, estos también le olvidaron cuando ella les olvidó.

—Tiene que ser muy entretenida la zoofilia para que les mires con tanto interés mientras se aparean –bromeó Jarvis de pie junto a ella.

Audrey ni siquiera hizo un movimiento que le indicara que le prestaba atención. —Es lo más cerca de la acción que he estado en varios meses –contestó sin ánimo.

—Que deprimente –se acuclilló junto a ella –quería agradecerte, por no comerte a Lily todavía –sonrió.

—De nada, pero no puedo asegurarte que mañana no le quitaré al menos un dedo –se encogió de hombros.

—Sigues pensando en lo que hablamos del otro lado ¿cierto?

—No –contestó como si nada –es sólo que realmente este maldito lugar no tiene nada bueno que hacer, la pasaba mejor en la jaula.

—No puede ser en serio –sonrió Jarvis.

—Bueno, al menos cuando te estabas aburriendo y quedándote dormida, la jaula se ponía divertida y creativa, primero, los aspersores te rociaban líquidos inflamables, después, te daban toques, hasta que te prendieras fuego, pero eso sólo eran los Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes, los Jueves… como hoy –murmuró –te drenaban todo líquido del cuerpo, o si tenía 31 días el mes, te cortaban el oxígeno del lugar, nunca dejas de divertirte –soltó con una sonrisa.

—Ya sé que son unos monstruos, no tienes que convencerme de ello, Audrey –admitió.

— ¿Y de qué sirve que lo sepas? –le observó enfadada –saberlo o no, con ustedes, los humanos da igual, siempre observan a un lado, pero no fueran los suyos a los que están masacrando, porque ahí sí, lloran como bebés, suplicando que alguien termine la masacre.

—Te estás enfadando con la persona incorrecta ¿lo sabes?

—No, me estoy enfadando con la persona correcta, porque sabes todo lo que nos hacen, pero te has quedado callado, dejas que el resto de ustedes viva en la ignorancia pero… ¿qué cambiaría si lo supieran? Nadie diría nada.

—Las cosas no van a cambiar enfadándote –murmuró el chico.

—Estás tan equivocado, enfadarte es el primer paso a la liberación, cuando te enfadas, terminas con la indiferencia, haces algo más que mirar a otro lado, somos toda una especie híbrida, más fuerte, con mayores habilidades, pero somos esclavizados, eso es lo que hacen los humanos con todo lo que no entienden.

—Tú fuiste humana.

—Pero ya no lo soy.

—Eres más humana que muchos que lo siguen siendo, tú y Lily –admitió el castaño –y por eso las admiro, porque a pesar de que los demás no tienen opción, ustedes están aquí, porque a pesar de eso, eligieron protegernos.

—A cambio de las vidas de cuantos de los nuestros ¿Tú lo harías? ¿Traicionarías a todos los tuyos por alguien que no merece la pena?

—Las opiniones varían sobre qué y qué no vale la pena ¿no lo crees?

Audrey avanzó hasta él, dio un solo paso, sus ojos se volvieron de un tenue rojo, pero no lo suficiente para asustarlo.

— _Carcerem_ –se escuchó la voz familiar de un varón.

De inmediato, un pesado collar de metal negro apareció en el cuello de Audrey, aprisionándola, haciendo que cayera a los pies de Xenophilius Lovegood.

—Atacar a un humano, es en contra de la mayoría de los Decretos ¿estás al tanto de todo eso? –interrogó, pero la rubia era incapaz de contestar.

—Ella no me estaba atacando –contestó Jarvis, bajando del techo en el que había estado platicando con Audrey.

—Pues desde mi perspectiva, era todo lo contrario.

—Desde _tú_ perspectiva, Lovegood, pero desde la mía, ella no estaba intentando atacarme.

—Sus ojos…

—Puedes llamar al Ministro si quieres, llevarla a juicio, mis palabras seguirán siendo las mismas, así que suéltala.

— _Sine Cellulam_ –pronunció el rubio con una expresión enfadada, pero sabía que el Ministro creería más en la palabra de Whisp que en la de él, así que no había razones para seguir aparentando que podría hacer algo en su contra.

Lovegood desapareció rumbo a la división, cuando el collar desapareció del delgado y pálido cuello de la rubia, esta comenzó a jalar todo el aire hasta sus pulmones, un segundo después, cuando sus órganos se llenaron de oxígeno, comenzó a toser, salpicando unas gotas de sangre, así que Jarvis la observó con atención, alrededor de su cuello, había pequeños orificios que sangraban.

— ¿Qué hace eso? –cuestionó cuando se encontraba mejor.

—Al momento en que lo activan en tu cuello, se despliegan unos ganchos que atraviesan tu garganta, a su vez, rocían un líquido que corta el paso del oxígeno a tus pulmones, impidiendo que se contraigan, los congelan, algo así como nitrógeno líquido ¿has escuchado de eso? –cuestionó.

—No sabía que estaba cerca, ni siquiera sabía que vendría –admitió.

—Esa es una disculpa, supongo.

—No soy muy bueno con las disculpas, para ser honesto –se encogió de hombros –pero sí, es mi forma de disculparme.

—No soy buena aceptando disculpas, por lo regular me como a mis ofensores, pero sólo serías un desperdicio, te vomitaría en la primera mordida.

Jarvis soltó una carcajada divertida. —Bueno, supongo que es tu forma rara de aceptar mi disculpa.

—Gracias por ayudarme con Lovegood –admitió ella.

—No agradezcas, mientras sigas sin comerte a Lily, yo seguiré defendiéndote –le colocó su pesada mano en el hombro y después se alejó de ella, en dirección a la casa de Ted.

La rubia giró el rostro hasta su hombro, sujetó la tela, y la llevó a su nariz, el extraño aroma de Jarvis provocaba demasiado en ella, y ni siquiera sabía que era.

La mirada de la chica se posó en los escasos rayos del sol, recordándole algo que no podía recordar, siempre que miraba las puestas de sol, estaba sola, incluso, cuando había despertado en esa vida, había sido en un momento como ese, se había quedado quieta, observando la magnificencia de ese espectáculo natural, y una lágrima había caído por su mejilla, en recuerdo de una vida que no recordaba, alguien, en ese inmenso mundo ¿estaría buscándole?

Se limpió otra lágrima ¿para qué engañarse?

No había nadie allá afuera que le amara, que mirara los ocasos pensando en el momento en que la viera aparecer a ella.

—O—

Xenophilius Lovegood observó con atención el límite del hechizo, normalmente debería ser tan potente como para destruir todo lo que intentara cruzarlo, pero ya habían estado intentado cruzar a varios Teriformes que habían encontrado en la periferia, y tardaban en desintegrarse, así que eso quería decir que el hechizo se estaba debilitando, o alguien estaba interfiriendo con el poder.

—El último Teriforme salió completo de la ciudad, señor –informó uno de los asistentes del laboratorio.

—Eso significa que pueden entrar y salir completos.

—Sí, la protección tardó cinco minutos en ser reparada, eso significa que al menos quince pueden cruzarla antes de que se reactive.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tarda en poder quebrantarse? –interrogó el hombre rubio haciendo que el Teriforme junto a él estirara la mano, perdiéndola en el acto.

—Al menos una hora.

—Eso no me agrada –admitió Xenophilius –tenemos que hablarlo con el Ministro de Magia.

—El Ministro se ha ido a América, señor –informó Hannah.

— ¿A qué rayos ha ido a América?

—Al parecer, los primeros casos de Lampyridae han brotado en aquella parte del mundo, ha ido a protocolizarles.

—Esas cosas han comenzado a esparcirse, eso significa que están listos para atacar, han aprendido algo –negó –le enviaré una lechuza urgente, mientras tanto, organicen a los aurores, dejen a Lupin y Whisp fuera de esto, pero manténganlos vigilados como hasta ahora.

—Sí señor –asintió el hombre.

—Vamos Hannah, tengo que hablar con Arthur.

—El Doctor Weasley no apoyará ninguno de nuestros experimentos, señor Lovegood.

—Él ayudará, si cree que buscamos soluciones a otros problemas, Hannah, no puedo pedir mucho de tu inteligencia ¿cierto?

—Mi intelecto es por debajo, señor.

El rubio avanzó rápidamente hasta su deslizador y condujo hasta los laboratorios donde encontraría a Arthur Weasley, y fingiendo indiferencia y desinterés, le pediría que le ayudara con algo insignificante, que era bastante significante.

—Buenas noches, Arthur, veo que sigues aquí.

—Oh, Xenophilius –soltó en ese tono tan amable como siempre –dime ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—Necesito tu ayuda con algo un tanto insignificante.

—Dime, dime, lo insignificante me agrada, se resuelve rápido, casi siempre –sonrió encantado y se acercó al rubio.

—O—

La mirada de Teddy vagaba con descaro por el cuerpo de la pelirroja, que ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia, llevaba demasiado tiempo meditando, de una forma bastante extraña, para el gusto del metamorfo, y posiblemente, que estuviera colgada del techo, a una distancia prudente, era porque así él no podía sorprenderla de ninguna forma, o perturbarle en sus momentos de soledad.

Cayó de puntas cuando terminó de hacer lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, la vista del chico siguió vagando por el cuerpo femenino, se sentía un enfermo, acosando a una jovencita, pero es que Lily tenía algo que simplemente, lo volvía algo más que loco.

—Si sigues haciendo esto le diré a Jarvis que busquemos un lugar pronto a donde irnos.

—Tu compañero no está haciendo nada por encontrar un lugar para irse.

—Oh, qué bueno que me lo dices, así lo haré yo.

—No creo que quieras hacerlo, de quererlo, ya habrías encontrado algo, sólo admítelo, Potter, te gusta la tensión que hay entre nosotros.

—Creo que tienes algo malo en tu cabeza.

—Niégalo –se acercó a ella –niega que no te agrada, que te excita más de la cuenta la idea de que pueda besarte en cualquier momento, te encanta quedarte a solas conmigo, porque así, sabes que podré intentarlo, así me golpees –dio un paso más hasta ella –quieres que vuelva a hacerlo ¿cierto?

Lily levantó el rostro hasta Ted, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados, ese tipo tenía un fusible suelto, o algo por el estilo en la cabezota, si alguien le escuchaba decirle eso, les metería en serios problemas, no podían darse el lujo de bromear, o de sentir todo aquello.

La tomó desprevenida, mientras su mente había estado pensando en las consecuencias de dejarse llevar por aquello, a él simplemente le había valido un rábano por la mitad, le había besado, por segunda ocasión, mientras la había empujado contra la barda, acorralándola contra su cuerpo.

Los labios de los dos se movían desesperados, chocando contra los del otro, los dedos del metamorfomago se enredaron en los largos cabellos rojos, mientras los suyos danzaban frenéticamente entre una gama intensa de colores chillantes, pero no le interesaba, la suavidad de Lily lo volvía loco, había estado deseando hacer eso de nuevo, y ahí estaba, siendo completamente correspondido por la chica, la boca del hombre recorrieron el cuello de la joven, dibujando su hombro, mientras lo descubría de la tela de la playera, la escuchó soltar un ligero gemido, que sin duda encendió el fuego que hacía mucho que su sangre no sentía, se perdió un momento entre los pechos menudos de la pelirroja, mientras los amasaba suavemente.

Las piernas de Lily se enrollaron en las caderas del varón, éste la guio escaleras arriba, entró en su propia habitación, y la recostó sobre la cama, quedando sobre ella, aprovechando mejor la posición, para descender hasta la zona sur de la mujer.

Le jaló los pantalones de licra, dejándoles hasta las rodillas huesudas de ella, ascendió esparciendo besos, provocando que ella se retorciera un poco ante eso, con su índice y pulgar acarició los costados de Lily, subiendo la playera, hasta cubrirle los ojos, la lencería que llevaba no era tan provocativa como hubiese pensado, era más sport, aun así, el sólo tenerla así, estaba ocasionando que su erección punzara cada vez más, queriendo adentrarse de una vez por todas en ella.

Volvieron a unir sus labios, mientras ella se terminaba de quitar la camisa, y él peleaba con el pantalón de licra, para poder liberar las piernas un poco pecosas de la chica.

—Lily, me vuelves loco –murmuró agitado, recargando las caderas en ella, para que sintiera su erección, logrando que ella le mirara con intensidad, tanta, que por un minuto, sus ojos se encendieron en ese tono carmesí, para volverse olivos y hermosos en un segundo después.

Se incorporó un poco, chocando su boca con la del metamorfomago, que dejó sus palabras sexuales para otro momento, su mano desapareció entre las piernas de la pelirroja, con su dedo medio, adentrándose entre sus labios un poco hinchados y húmedos, sintiendo su clítoris y deslizándose un poco más hacia su entrada, Lily gimió, para contener el aliento un momento después.

Los labios de Teddy dejaron los de ella, para posarlos en su cuello, y descender por sus hombros, justo cuando la mano de ella descendió hasta su erección, la mordió suavemente, haciendo que arqueara la espalda.

Lily le bajó los pantalones a Teddy, junto con su bóxer, liberando la erección finalmente, mientras el rostro de éste estaba entre los pechos menudos, y su dedo medio presionaba en la entrada de Lily, dispuesto a ser lo primero de su anatomía en adentrarse en ella.

La mujer debajo de él se retorció, movió sus caderas un poco, buscando más el contacto en esa parte sur, él sonrió divertido, quitó su mano y masajeó sus pechos y guio su miembro hasta su sexo.

—Oye, Lils ¿estás en casa? –escuchó la voz de Jarvis, que estaba comenzando a subir las escaleras.

La chica empujó a Ted, deteniéndolo antes de que si quiera intentara adentrarse en ella, su mirada era carmesí, su respiración era agitada, él la observaba, desde el suelo, ya que su empujón lo había hecho caer sobre su trasero, la vista de la mujer desnuda sobre su cama, con esa mirada "intimidante" con su cabello revuelto, y esa respiración desbocada, sonrió, Lily Luna Potter le fascinaba.

—Maldición –se enroló la toalla de Ted en un santiamén, le dedicó una mirada severa y observó su ropa, para que él se la entregara después, salió al pasillo, tranquilamente.

—Aquí estás ¿Por qué no contestaste? Y no me vengas con el "no te escuché" si tu oído es bastante agudo.

—Bueno, al final, ibas a encontrarme, acabo de entrenar, voy a tomar una ducha ¿ocurre algo?

—No, sólo quería saber si quieres ir a cenar con Vicky y Sebastian, nos invitaron.

—Suena genial, iré a ducharme.

—Oye… estaba pensando en… invitar a Audrey.

— ¿Por qué me preguntas? –elevó una ceja.

—Nada más –se encogió de hombros –por si no estabas de acuerdo.

—Invítala, ha pasado tiempo a solas, no ayuda a nadie eso –sonrió y entró a la ducha.

La mirada azul de Jarvis estaba sobre Ted, que había tardado un poco para salir de su habitación, el varón de cabello castaño le veía completamente serio, sin decir nada, mientras comía un trozo de pastel de queso, que Victoire les había mandado.

—Tu postre le quita la advertencia, Whisp –soltó Teddy divertido.

—Mi pie en tu maldita entrepierna no –contestó.

—No sé a qué te refieres –soltó sin darle importancia.

—Espero que mantengas tu distancia con Lily, y ya sabes, si haces algo que la ponga en peligro, los Decretos los meteré por tu…

—Jarvis –soltó Lily entrando a la cocina, estoy lista.

—Estás hermosa –la observó.

La mirada de Ted fue sobre su hombro, la chica llevaba un vestido negro de lunares blanco, que le llegaba a mitad del muslo, un pequeño cinturón café, que elevaba un poco el vestido, y una chaqueta de cuero, la mirada del metamorfomago no podía ver más debajo de las rodillas de ella, pero no podía girarse, o las alarmas de Whisp se encenderían más y más, hasta que realmente todos los decretos terminaran atorados en su recto, y era algo que no quería, el castaño la sujetó de la cintura cuando salieron del lugar.


	9. Sin Control

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, Bueno, han pasado algunos días desde que actualicé esta historia, pero no tantos como normalmente hubiesen tenido que pasar para que actualizara ¿cierto? Sin duda espero que les agrade la historia, el capítulo, todo en general, no sé qué tan largo será el fic, posiblemente sean entre 20 y 25 capítulos, pero no hay nada seguro, así que no prometo nada, en fin, de nuevo, espero que les agrade el capítulo, muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews, significan mucho, por sus follows y favoritos, sin duda los agradezco mucho, no sé que tanto tarde en volver a actualizar, pero espero no tardar demasiado, como otras veces, así que nos leemos pronto, disfruten el capítulo ;)

Muchas gracias por todo; cualquier cosa, no duden en hacérmela saber.

Nos seguimos leyendo.

* * *

Lily entró a su habitación entrada la madrugada, había pasado gran parte de la noche cenando con su abuelo, Victoire y su novio, había sido una velada divertida y asombrosa, le agradaba pasar su tiempo con ellos, y más en ese momento, que ayudó bastante a despejar su mente de lo que había casi ocurrido entre ella y Lupin, se llevó la mano a la frente, no podía creer lo estúpida que había sido al permitir que algo así llegara a pasar, habían quebrantado más de tres secciones completas de más de siete Decretos, y ahora, en la tranquilidad de su habitación, con la ropa que había estado usando perfectamente doblada sobre su cama, las sensaciones habían vuelto, se sentó junto a las prendas, negó divertida al notar que las pantaletas faltaban en la pila, ese Lupin era un completo pervertido.

Aunque no podía decidirse si eso le molestaba o le agradaba más de lo que debería, lo único que tenía la n claro, es que después de eso, no iba a poder estar tranquila, las insinuaciones del hombre incrementarían y desde luego que ya no iba a poder adjudicarle todo eso a su imaginación, ya había cedido una vez ¿cuánto tiempo le tomaría caer en las redes de nuevo? Sobre todo, cuando deseaba hacerlo, deseaba terminar aquel encuentro sexual con Ted Lupin.

Se desvistió, se colocó su pijama y se metió a la cama, ya tendría tiempo para meditar todo lo que había hecho esa tarde.

Se giró de un lado al otro, no podía dormir, no con el olor de Ted Lupin tan vivo en su recuerdo, y no sólo en su recuerdo, el aroma del hombre era algo poco sutil para ella, podía olfatearle incluso en ese momento.

Se incorporó, rendida consigo misma, de antemano, sabía que no podría dormir, así que se levantó, salió de su habitación a través de la ventana y se sentó en el techo, observando el cielo cubierto de estrellas, nunca había hecho algo por el estilo, no le llamaba la atención y no tenía tiempo para perderlo en cosas sin sentido como eso, suspiró, si había soportado torturas, con tal de no comerse a uno de los suyos, podía soportar la tortura de su cuerpo que le exigía que fuese hasta la habitación de Lupin, y completara lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

No iba a permitirlo, no quería morir por algo como aquello, se negaba rotundamente, así que suspiró una vez más, queriendo que todo el deseo se fuese de su cuerpo, iba a hablar con Lovegood, para que se encargara de traer a su compañero sexual, y así, controlar todas aquellas hormonas que estaban fuera de control, era lo mejor, no podía romper las reglas de nuevo, si lo hacía, no podría mirar a la cara de nuevo a Victoire y a su abuelo Arthur.

Teddy Lupin salió de su habitación a las seis quince de la madrugada, tenía que ducharse y comenzar con el entrenamiento que se había estado negando con Audrey, avanzó hasta el baño, todavía un tanto somnoliento.

El vapor le rodeo de inmediato una vez en el lugar, le costó un poco, ubicar a la persona extra en aquel pequeño sitio, el cabello húmedo y rojizo se pegaba a la pálida piel de la mujer, se quitó la toalla limpia que había tomado a causa de que Lily se había llevado la anterior, y la dejó sobre el depósito del baño.

Estaba descalzo, y solamente llevaba los pantalones puestos del pijama, que se ajustaban a su cadera, sonrió a causa de que a pesar de todos los sentidos súper desarrollados de los Teriformes, Lily no se había percatado de su presencia, así que avanzó decidido hasta ella, se detuvo a sus espaldas, la sujetó de las caderas, pegando sus labios al hombro huesudo y húmedo de la mujer.

Lily saltó, se giró apresurada, para toparse con la persona que menos quería ver, él sonrió, dándole un toque atractivo, hizo a un lado el mar pelirrojo para cubrir la piel con sus labios, la chica no se movió, su mano se puso en el hombro del metamorfomago, dispuesta a empujarlo, pero la calidez de la lengua del varón en su cuello, le hicieron cerrar los ojos, y descender por el brazo musculoso de Ted Lupin.

Al tiempo que Ted usaba su lengua para recorrer el cuello, la barbilla de la pelirroja, al llegar a sus labios, la introdujo en la boca de la chica, en un beso apasionado, ya que Lily por fin había reaccionado un poco, y cedido ante la indudable atracción sexual que había entre ellos.

Lupin quedó recostado dentro de la bañera vacía, con la pelirroja desnuda a horcajadas sobre él, besándose intensamente, sus manos la recorrían por completo, como lo habían hecho la tarde anterior, la sujetó de la espalda, pegando sus torsos, para poder besarle el cuello con mayor facilidad.

Las uñas de Lily rasguñaron los brazos del chico, mientras la erección aprisionada en los pantalones apuntaba en ella, gimió de placer, con tan sólo imaginar la sensación de miembro de Ted Lupin en su interior, sus pupilas se pusieron un poco rojas, mientras el corazón del hombre latía apresurado, la sangre en las venas de su cuello corría un poco más rápido.

Ella cerró los ojos, intentando que el placer no llegara a más, que le hiciera perder el control, su respiración se agitó violenta, haciendo que el metamorfomago lo atribuyera a la estimulación sexual.

—Lily –la puerta se abrió.

Por fortuna para ambos, Ted estaba recostado debajo de ella, y en la tina, Jarvis no lo veía.

— ¿Sí? –cuestionó la pelirroja observándolo.

—Tienes los ojos brillantes –frunció el ceño.

—Tengo un poco de hambre –admitió, así que Jarvis no sospechó nada.

—Bien, iré a correr, supongo que tú no entrenarás hoy, por eso te duchaste.

—Eso no importa –sonrió –me avientas mi toalla ¿por favor?

—Claro.

El castaño arrojo la prenda, observó a la pelirroja enrolarla en su cuerpo, se levantó y se detuvo frente a él, con una sonrisa tranquila.

—No te preocupes, no tengo _tanta_ hambre, sólo un poco, soportaré hasta la hora de la inyección.

—Lo mejor es que no te acerques a ese tipo en lo que te pones la inyección, no queremos que le des un mordisquito ¿o sí?

—No –admitió con una sonrisa.

—Bien, iré a correr, regresaré un poco tarde ¿ocupas algo?

—Por el momento no, no te preocupes.

Lily suspiró tranquila cuando escuchó a su compañero salir de la casa, agradecía enormemente que les hubiese interrumpido, una vez más, así que salió del baño sin ni siquiera mirar atrás.

Ted maldijo por lo bajo cuando supo que estaba solo en el baño, observó la carpa en sus pantalones de pijama, cerró los ojos y negó ¿alguna vez iban a poder consumar aquello? ¿O estaban malditos a que Jarvis Whisp los interrumpiera el resto de sus días?

La masturbación se estaba volviendo costumbre en su vida, la tarde de ayer, y esa mañana, además, se estaba dando cuenta de que sacar la imagen de Lily le costaba demasiado trabajo, y no quería ir por ahí con el bulto en el pantalón, tenía que controlarse, no era un tonto adolescente, ya no más.

Suspiró cuando el agua helada golpeó su pecho, era la mejor ayuda que podría tener, ya que Lily no regresaría y consumaría lo que habían iniciado, o lo que él había iniciado, era una chica difícil de convencer, Teriforme o no, era más humana de lo que pensó.

—O—

Se detuvo en el umbral, cuando vio a Lily apuñalarse la pierna más que inyectarse, el líquido Prusia se absorbió rápidamente, sin esperar a que si quiera ella presionara para introducirlo en su cuerpo, la escuchó quejarse en unos suaves gemidos, nada parecidos a los que las caricias de él le producían al tocarla.

—Sí que eres bastante cruel contigo misma ¿no? –se burló, quitándole la jeringa.

—No te interesa –soltó enfadada.

—En serio, Lily, no te va estar enfadada, en ninguna ocasión te he tocado a la fuerza o besado, tal vez al inicio fue sin tu permiso, pero lo consentiste, no sé porque estás enfadada.

—Porque tengo hambre –soltó en un gruñido –y jamás había tenido este tipo de hambre ¿feliz?

— ¿Hablamos de tu apetito sexual? –inquirió curioso.

—Mejor olvídalo, tú no eres una persona con la que se pueda hablar en serio.

—No sé cómo tomar eso –admitió.

—Pues como lo que es, la verdad, y si eso te parece un insulto, lo siento mucho –soltó enfadada. La observó tomar su chaqueta del perchero y salió sin decirle más.

Lily caminó hasta el laboratorio de Xenophilius Lovegood, no tenía ni idea de porqué últimamente tenía que atenderla él, en vez de su abuelo, como se había programado cuando la asignaron junto con Jarvis ese lugar.

—Bueno, al menos tu especie tiene puntualidad –se burló el rubio, logrando que Lily lo ignorara para su mayor tranquilidad.

—Así que… ¿Qué revisará hoy?

—Necesito saber sobre cómo vas con tu temporada en celo.

—Es la primera vez que estoy en ella, así que no sé cómo tendría que ser normal y qué fuera de los límites –se encogió de hombros.

La chica se puso la bata que le señaló con la cabeza el hombre, que se estaba poniendo unos guantes de látex.

—Si pudieses decirme que es lo que experimentas, te diré que es normal y qué está fuera de lo estipulado.

—Fuera de lo estipulado, significa que me castigarán por…

—Con "fuera de lo estipulado" nos referimos a que si no copulas pronto, podrías salirte de ti misma –soltó frunciendo el ceño –y sería peligroso y sí, te mataríamos por no decirnos tus síntomas y que nosotros pudiéramos solucionarlos.

—Pues nada, sólo me siento ansiosa, todo el tiempo –admitió –nerviosa.

— ¿Te atrae sexualmente alguien de tu vivienda? –Interrogó –eso sólo pasa cuando te sientes atraída por alguien.

—Audrey es linda –mintió con descaro.

—Bien, te aconsejo que te mantengas alejada de ella, hay muchos casos de ingesta en el sexo Teriforme, y cuando son como tú, no hay tanto problema, pero con los modificados como McLaggen, terminarías muerta antes de tu orgasmo –soltó como si nada.

—Así que el hambre es normal en el sexo Teriforme.

—Sí, el hambre extrema, tiene que ser reportada, el suero se tiene que cambiar durante esas temporadas de celo, el Prusia no funciona del todo en esa cantidad de estimulación sexual, se consume más rápido ¿estás sintiendo más hambre de lo normal? –Lily negó –si eso ocurre, tienes que reportarlo, con ustedes todo trabaja diferente, mientras más ansiedad sexual tengas al momento de copular, más rápido se esfumará tu suero, y sabes lo que significa ¿no es así? –Lily asintió con un semblante tranquilo.

La revisión de Lovegood duró cerca de una hora y media, le inyectó un complemento del suero Prusia, para que por si las dudas, y como todavía estaba experimentando cambios por su etapa en celo, no quería que la excitación inesperada la volviera inestable.

—Alguien fue a ver a Lovegood –se burló Audrey –traes tu lolipop como si fuese malo tu diagnostico ¿tienes sida? –Se burló –ya sé que no nos enfermamos –se encogió de hombros.

—Dime ¿ya has pasado tu etapa de celo? –cuestionó.

—Más veces de las que desearía –se encogió de hombros –dime ¿quieres charla de mujeres?

—Audrey, sé que comenzamos mal, pero, necesito alguien de los míos en quien confiar, por favor, sé tú –suplicó.

—Salvaste mi vida, dime ¿qué quieres saber del celo? –sonrió pícara.

—No puedo controlarlo –caminó de un lado a otro en el techo –es más fuerte de lo que pensé.

—Soportaste tres años en la jaula sin comerte a nadie, y no puedes con tu celo –se burló la rubia.

—No sé cómo sea para ti, pero… a mí, me da un hambre intensa, mis sentidos se agudizan de tal forma que… siento el corazón de Ted latir más aprisa, su sangre ir velozmente en su torrente sanguíneo, y el deseo… me hace querer morderlo, saborear la sangre que… -negó desesperada.

— ¿Ted Lupin? –Se levantó lentamente sorprendida -¿te acostaste con Ted Lupin?

—No, hemos estado a punto, pero no hemos copulado todavía.

—Me encantan tus tecnicismos –se burló Audrey –sabes que si ese tipo te delata… van a ejecutarte.

—Lo sé, Audrey, pero Ted Lupin ha sido el causante de esto, jamás había sentido atracción sexual por nadie de los que he conocido, ni hombre, ni mujer, sólo él y no lo comprendo.

— ¿Se lo dijiste a Lovegood? –interrogó.

—No, me dijo que alguno de los síntomas que presentaba se debía a que alguien me atraía así que dije que eres sensual.

—Gracias por eso –se burló la rubia.

—Es cierto.

—Ese líquido no te hará mucho efecto si sigues jugando con Lupin, a menos que…

— ¿Qué? –interrogó.

—Es tu primer celo, es más intenso que los otros, tal vez si te revuelcas con Lupin, la próxima vez que lo hagas, no necesites esa clase de suero.

—No quiero acostarme con él –admitió –bueno, sí quiero, pero…

—Lily, si quien te provoca a ese grado es Lupin, lo mejor es que lo hagas, porque… la copulación entre nosotros sólo se da hasta que estamos alcanzando un punto crítico, no es como si iniciara tu etapa reproductiva y te dejaran encerrado para reproducirte como conejo, no, esperan hasta que estás por volverte loco, para permitirte copular, un día completo, y si quieres mantener en secreto eso, tienes que sacar un poco de todo el fuego que hay en ti.

—Pero… no es como si…

—Yo me encargaré de tu compañero, para que no te interrumpa con Lupin ¿de acuerdo? –interrogó.

— ¿Crees que él quiera hacerlo? –cuestionó.

—Por favor, si ya han rozado sus cuerpos una vez, significa que él lo quiere.

—Pero no estoy segura…

—Primero conseguiré un suero especial, te mantendrá controlada del hambre por 72 horas, y si copulas, bueno, tendrás la dosis necesaria en tu cuerpo para esperar a tu líquido normal.

—Lovegood me inyectó algo, no tengo hambre ahora.

—Bien, bien –sonrió –tu compañero viene hacia aquí, me encargaré de él.

—Sospechará –soltó Lily.

—No si cree que sigues con Lovegood, escóndete.

—Gracias –sonrió.

—Ya lo dijiste, si no nos cuidamos entre nosotros, nadie más nos cuidará.

—Aun así, muchas gracias.

La rubia sonrió, dio un salto y cayó sobre la punta de sus dedos, avanzó simpática y ligera hasta un sudado Jarvis, había estado corriendo por más de cinco horas.

—Dime ¿tienes planes?

—Ducharme y… -dudó –no muchos, es mi día libre de patrullaje.

—Genial, quería saber si me acompañabas a un sitio, Lupin no me tolera y ocupo alguien que me controle, necesito un amo –se burló.

—Yo no soy tu amo, Audrey.

—Yo no soy tu mascota, funcionará, eso creo ¿podrías?

—Sí, supongo que sí, sólo déjame tomar una ducha rápida.

—Desde luego, te esperaré aquí.

Lily observó a Jarvis entrar a la casa, tardó si acaso 20 minutos en salir, completamente duchado y arreglado… como normalmente lo hacía, sin duda su compañero era un tipo atractivo, pero no lo suficiente como agradarle de la forma en la que Lupin lo hacía.

—Oye, oye, tenemos que patrullar –la llamó Teddy.

—Lo siento, tengo algo importante que hacer, y como no estabas, le pedí a Whisp que me acompañaras, y tardaremos bastante.

—Oye… Lily podría…

—Está con Lovegood todavía, así que lo sentimos.

Jarvis se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada, posiblemente por cómo había visto a Lily por la mañana, no quería que ninguno se arriesgara tanto como para que rompiera la regla número uno de todos los Decretos, cualquier Teriforme que se alimente de un mago, será sancionado con pena de Muerte.

Ted entró a su casa, Lily suspiró, se recostó sobre el techo de uno de los edificios cercanos, cerró los ojos un momento, y las imágenes de ella siendo tocada por Ted le llegaron a la mente, abrió los ojos, pudiendo saber que los tenía completamente rojos, y no un poco rojos, sino completamente brillantes y carmesís.

—X—

Lily entró a la casa treinta minutos después, tenía que dar margen a que la mentira fuese un tanto creíble, estaba ansiosa ¿cómo demonios iba a acostarse con Lupin? No iba a decirle que por favor, se acostara con ella, él siempre había sido el que iniciaba todo aquello, posiblemente eso le bajaría dos líneas a su intensidad de muerte por romper aquél Decreto, golpeó los equipos fuertemente, aventando uno, y estrellándolo con uno en el fondo.

Ted Lupin bajó rápidamente en modo de defensa, se tranquilizó al ver a la pelirroja completamente enfadada.

—Parece que Lovegood te hizo enojar.

— ¿Cómo sabes que estaba con él?

—Audrey me lo dijo –la chica asintió.

—Oye, sobre lo de…

—No sé de qué hablas.

Pasó junto a él y subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, pero se detuvo a mitad del pasillo, permitiendo que Ted la alcanzara, quedándose de pie detrás de ella.

—Lily…

La chica se giró rápidamente hasta él, que ni siquiera lo notó hasta que sus ojos olivo comenzaron a tornarse de un rojo claro, un tanto brillosos, sus labios se pegaron a los de él en otro impulso rápido, que él tomó bastante bien, ya que siguió la ferocidad de aquel contacto que estaban teniendo, la tomó de las caderas, de forma firme, su piel era suave y tersa, para ser un Teriforme que había sufrido bastante cosas.

Lily rodeó las caderas del varón que de inmediato la sujetó de los glúteos, la pegó con fuerza a la barda, y se dedicó a despojarla de la ropa que llevaba puesta, al tiempo que sus labios se apoderaban de más piel de la pelirroja, que se limitaba a mover las caderas, permitiéndose sentir la creciente erección del chico.

—Un poco más despacio –se burló de ella –aun no.

—No sabía que tardaras tanto –soltó agitada.

—Eso es un golpe bajo a mi ego, Potter –se burló, empujando un poco más su miembro a la humedad entre las piernas de Lily.

—Soy un Teriforme, no una humana –le recordó.

—Eso no hace que no puedas gozar el sexo, no sólo va de ponerla dentro y ya.

La dejó en el piso, acuclillándose frente ella y llevando su rostro entre las piernas de Lily, olfateando un poco, provocando una extraña sensación en la pelirroja, le separó un poco las piernas y acarició su intimidad, provocando un destello eléctrico en todas las terminaciones nerviosas de la mujer, que gimió, la boca del metamorfomago se adueñó de esa parte de la anatomía femenina, provocándole un montón de nuevas sensaciones, haciendo que le sujetara la cabellera danzante en colores chillones.

Lily sintió que el mundo iba a explotar, al igual que ella, con los movimientos de la lengua del varón en su intimidad, cerró los ojos fuertemente cuando sintió una larga falange presionar su entrada, empujó las caderas, esperando que se adentrara en ella, pero el varón adivinó sus pensamientos, quitándola justo a tiempo.

Ted se levantó, besando el cuello de la mujer. —Lo primero que va a entrar en ti no va a ser un dedo, cariño –susurró en un tono ronco y rasposo en su oído.

—Si no lo haces, mi pie será lo que entrará en ti –susurró enfadada.

—Tengo que…

—Al diablo la maldita delicadeza –bufó.

—Ya eres una chica grande, eso me agrada –se burló de ella.

Ted Lupin la complació, colocó su miembro en su entrada, y empujó toda su longitud en el interior de la mujer, que gimió extasiada, se movió en su interior, una vez que Lily comenzó a mover las caderas, buscando más, así que empujó su cuerpo contra la pelirroja de forma rápida, una y otra vez, en un ritmo constante.

La acarició, se perdió en el aroma que su cuerpo tenía, sus labios se animaron a recorrer de nueva cuenta la piel que alcanzaba de acuerdo a la posición que tenían, posiblemente estar a mitad del pasillo, adentrando su ser en ella, no era el mejor lugar, ni para una primera vez, ni para alguien que tenía un compañero que tenía la tendencia a interrumpirlos, al menos las dos veces previas.

Tomó su varita del porta varitas de su pierna, desapareció la ropa esparcida por el lugar, y se apareció a ellos mismos en su habitación, en la misma posición en la que estaban en el pasillo, salvo que la espalda de Lily golpeaba en la puerta a causa del vaivén, se alejó con ella en brazos, sin salir de ella, dejándose caer en la cama, el movimiento aumentó un poco más, llevándolo al clímax más rápidamente.

Lily se estremeció debajo del cuerpo del varón un momento después de que él terminó, su respiración seguía agitada, observó el líquido blanco en su vientre, a causa de la fricción que Lupin hizo, para evitar terminar dentro de ella; Lily negó, tal vez el metamorfomago no estaba al corriente con el hecho de que un Teriforme no podía concebir.

El brazo de Ted se introdujo debajo de su espalda y la jaló, haciendo que terminara recostada sobre su pecho, los labios hinchados del varón volvieron a adueñarse de los de ella.

—Me vuelves loco, Lily Luna Potter –murmuró en su cuello –completamente loco, creo que es insano lo que estoy sintiendo por ti.

—Lo dices porque soy diez años menor que tú ¿cierto?

—Significa que tienes 18, significa que no abusé sexualmente de una menor, eso me tranquiliza –Lily sonrió.

—Los Teriformes no podemos procrear –le informó, cuando el chico se había perdido en su cuello, terminando casi sobre ella.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? –murmuró, dando pequeñas mordidas en su cuello.

—Que no es necesario que frotes tu miembro en mi estómago para poder terminar, puedes hacerlo normalmente.

— ¿Nunca has escuchado hablar del sexo seguro? –sonrió.

—Te faltó el preservativo en ese caso.

—No esperaba que ocurriera, para ser honesto, pensé que no te atraía realmente como quería pensarlo.

—En realidad es mi primer celo –se encogió de hombros –todo esto es nuevo para mí, y esto descontrola a las Teriformes, no sé cómo les va a ellos con esto.

—Que tus ojos se pongan intensos es por la excitación, supongo.

—Bueno, creo, por lo que Audrey dijo, que soy… intensa, en el aspecto sexual, así que… el suero normal lo consumo demasiado rápido cuando estoy en celo, y cuando… me tocas –hizo una pausa –cuando me besas –lo observó –el suero se consume, y puedo sentirte, vibrando, y mi hambre me hace querer morderte –observó a otro lado.

—Ya veo, siento ponerte en ese predicamento, no lo sabía.

—Me inyectaron algo, más potente, se consume pero deja la dosis necesaria para que no quiera comerte –sonrió.

—Eso sin duda me deja más tranquilo.

—Tienes miedo que te ataque –se recostó bocabajo, observándole atenta.

—No, creo que no me gustaría que te castigaran por mi incompetencia, por no poder mantenerme del lado correcto de las cosas, y terminar sintiendo atracción sexual sin control por ti.

—Estamos en el mismo barco –se burló.

—Lo sé.

Ted comenzó a besarla de nuevo, subiéndose por completo en ella, sus labios se posaron en el cerviz de la chica y descendió por su columna vertebral, acarició los bonitos glúteos de la chica, acariciando y presionando un poco en su entrada con su pulgar, y adentrándose de nuevo en ella, recargó las caderas en su trasero, y sus manos fueron hasta los pechos de la pelirroja, y comenzó a amasarlos.

Las manos de Lily fueron al trasero del varón, al tiempo que este besaba la parte posterior de su oreja, y hacía un vaivén rápido y certero, ocasionando un subidón de placer en ella.

—Ted –gimió Lily cuando sintió que estaba por explotar, sus músculos comenzaron a contraerse rápidamente, hasta que una sensación de confort la inundó.

—Lily –gruñó Ted en su oído, mientras se adentraba más fuertemente en ella, para terminar por completo.

La chica se recostó sobre la cama bocabajo, como había estado al inicio, haciendo que el miembro de Ted abandonara su intimidad, se giró, para observarlo hincado sobre la cama, le sonrió satisfecho, sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y dibujando la figura delgada de la chica, que se limitó a examinar atenta el cuerpo desnudo del varón, que se recostó lentamente sobre ella de nuevo.


	10. Conexiones

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, Bueno, no sé que tan rápida se considere la actualización, pero espero que no sea tan tardada como las anteriores, muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que le han estado brindando a la historia y a mí, significa mucho, sus follows, sus favoritos y sus reviews, en serio, muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo para hacer todas las cosas anteriores, significan mucho, ya sé, siempre lo digo, y lo seguiré diciendo, porque en serio, les agradezco mucho el apoyo, en fin, espero que el capítulo sea de su entero agrado, y que la historia siga siendo atrayente para ustedes, estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para los tintes de misterio, romance, y todo lo que se ha prometido desde el inicio, bueno, nos leeremos pronto ;)

Muchas gracias por todo; cualquier cosa, no duden en hacérmela saber.

Nos seguimos leyendo.

* * *

Jarvis Whisp se giró en todas direcciones, antes de detenerse en la rubia, que fingía que había algo que hacer, no tenía la menor idea de por qué razón lo había llevado al otro lado de la ciudad, pero no podía decirle nada, seguía agradecido de lo mucho que se había controlado, para no comerse a Lily.

—Tal parece que Lupin no se ha dignado a ser tu compañero –musitó tranquilo el castaño.

—No quiero a un inútil como compañero, así que estamos igual.

—En serio ¿Qué tanta es tu lealtad a nosotros?

—Verás, Whisp, ninguno de nosotros recordamos quienes éramos en nuestra vida normal, nadie nos ha buscado, y supongo que sé la razón.

—Me encantaría que compartieras tus teorías conmigo, McLaggen.

—El Ministerio nos tiene miedo, y lo que menos quiere, es que alguien sienta algo por nosotros, supongo, que si tu hermana, madre o hija desaparece, lo primero que los Aurores te hacen pensar, es que un Teriforme o Lampyridae los devoró, así que dejas de buscar, y si en algún momento te encuentras con tu hijo, hija, madre, esposa, o esposo, sabes que es algo que sería capaz de matarte sin importarle un momento.

—Encontraste otra razón por la que no te buscaron.

—Sea quien sea, la persona que… fuera, si tenía a alguien importante y éste no me buscó, jamás se lo perdonaré.

— ¿Tú le hubieses buscado?

—A mí no me hubiese importado que siguiera siendo humano –admitió –lo que me molestaría es que él o ella, no me buscaran.

—No descartas el hecho de haber estado con una chica –sonrió.

—Las chicas somos sexys, no vamos a negar eso –sonrió.

—Tienes razón.

—Así que… dime ¿estás enamorado de ella?

— ¿De quién? –frunció el ceño.

—De Lily, ¿de quién más? –se burló.

—No, sólo le quiero como a una hermana, es la hermanita pequeña que nunca tuve, así que la trato y la consiento como tal.

—Se nota que se llevan bien, eso es bueno, aunque supongo que te llevarías bien con cualquier compañero que tuvieses.

—No me interesa si son afectados o no –aceptó –así que sí, me llevaría bien con alguien que es agradable, no importa si es Teriforme o humano.

—Ted no es agradable, por eso siempre quieres patearle el trasero.

—Creo que es un idiota prepotente, eso, más que nada.

—Su vida no ha sido nada fácil, como la de ninguno –admitió –pero no todos somos tan alegres y dejamos que todo se nos resbale, como tú, Whisp.

—Tienes que aprender a dejar ir las cosas, porque si no, te destruyen, McLaggen, vi a mi padre volverse loco por haber perdido a mi madre, la buscó como un loco, pero jamás pudo encontrarla, ni muerta, ni transformada, así que… me dije que no terminaría como él.

—Nunca te has enamorado, supongo –sonrió.

— ¿Tú sí? –la observó.

—Supongo que sí.

—Lo supones, pero no estás segura, no sé si confiar del todo –sonrió.

—Supongo que en mi vida pasada lo hice, amé a alguien con demasiada intensidad –se encogió de hombros –porque a pesar de que no le recuerdo, el vacío que dejó sigue en mi pecho, espero a alguien, y no sé a quién.

—Pero… desde que te convertiste en uno… dime ¿has estado enamorada?

—Lo estuve una vez, pero no creo que fuese el más grande amor de mi vida –admitió divertida –era un Teriforme, también, fui la primera cruza que tuvo, así que… lo demás vino después.

— ¿Qué pasó? –interrogó serio.

—Tienes que entender, Whisp, que tus líderes, sólo buscan examinarnos, comprendernos e intentar reproducirnos sin tener que contagiar a otros –sonrió amarga –para tu gente, no hay cabida para el amor entre los míos, así que… fui a la jaula, como castigo por enamorarme de alguien como yo –suspiró –vi como lo devoraron frente a mis ojos, como ejemplo de lo que teníamos que hacer.

—En verdad, siento todos los horrores por los que has tenido que pasar.

—No es como si tú los hubieses ocasionado –se burló.

—Ahora volvamos, estamos demasiado lejos y está oscureciendo.

—Será lo mejor.

Audrey no dijo nada más, se limitó a intentar alejar todas esas imágenes de su cabeza, tal vez por eso se había vuelto una maldita perra, por haber sido la culpable de la muerte de alguien que le había amado, a pesar de que ella no hubiese podido amarle con la misma intensidad.

Quizás, también por esa razón, estaba ayudando a que Lily pudiese vivir una corta y poco romántica historia de amor con Lupin, intervenir antes de que los sentimientos les hicieran cometer estupideces y les descubrieran.

—Volviste a sumirte en tus pensamientos –murmuró Jarvis –no has visto la puesta de sol.

—Hay cosas más importantes en mi mente en estos momentos.

—Lo comprendo, siento siempre tocar fibras sensibles de tu vida.

—No te preocupes, comprendo que no todos tenemos la vida casi feliz que pudiste tener.

—Cierto –sonrió divertido.

Jarvis se detuvo fuera de la casa de Lupin, Audrey se bajó, dijo adiós con un movimiento de mano y se alejó sin decirle más.

—O—

Victoire Weasley observó a su novio, que estaba terminando de vestirse, habían estado demasiado ocupados con el trabajo que apenas se habían visto, lo habían aprovechado al máximo, sus cabellos rubios estaban enmarañados, el varón puso una rodilla sobre la cama y se inclinó sobre su chica, besándola.

—Espero poder verte pronto, cariño –admitió con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé, no puedo creer que el trabajo aumentara.

—Con el Ministro en América, la mayoría de las cosas recaen sobre tus hombros, pero querías ser una mujer importante.

—O eres un soldado o eres un gobernante, Sebastian –admitió ella –no soy buena luchando, tenía que hacer algo.

—Estamos perdiendo rápidamente, creo que pronto, seremos esclavos.

—Lo sé –musitó.

—Es bueno que Lily te quiera, posiblemente, si son llamados al lado de los Lampyridae, ella pueda darte a ti y a tu abuelo indulgencia.

—Nosotros no la queremos por esas razones, Sebastian –soltó con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo sé, para ustedes es la tierna niña que encontraron en aquél lugar, pero no quiero pensar en la forma en que nos torturarán, prefiero imaginar un mundo donde Lily te salva a ti y a tu abuelo.

—Si en sus manos estuviese, sin duda nos salvaría –admitió.

—Lo sé –se alejó –tengo que irme a patrullar, cuídate ¿bien?

—Siempre me cuido –sonrió.

Una vez que salió el varón de la habitación de Victoire, ella se colocó su bata, y avanzó hasta el montón de papeles que tenía que revisar, ser la encargada del lugar mientras que el Ministro se ausentaba había sido su sueño por años, claro que ahora, desearía que Kingsley nunca se hubiese ido por asuntos diplomáticos.

Los ojos azules pasaron por un expediente que le había llevado su acompañante por la mañana, pero todo lo que había ahí, tenía que ser erróneo, se levantó con el ceño fruncido.

—Tengo que ordenar que… -se detuvo –pero ¿qué haces aquí? –observó a su alrededor –Sebastian te dejó pasar ¿o cómo entraste? Contesta.

La rubia no retrocedió cuando el visitante no respondió, en su lugar, avanzó más hacia ella.

—Tú tienes que ver con el archivo ¿cierto? –Apuntó con su varita y desapareció –no importa que me mates, no sabrás…

—Señorita Weasley –se burló –no sirve de nada que le explique las cosas, si al final del día, lo olvidará todo –sonrió cuando ella gritó.

—No voy a olvidar nada –soltó envalentonada –haré que el Ministro mismo te condene a muerte, ya lo verás.

—No me aliente a asesinarla –sonrió de forma siniestra.

—X—

El sol se colaba por la ventana, dándole directamente al rostro, así que se acomodó, apretó los ojos un poco más, antes de abrirlos, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, así que se llevó la mano a ella, observó a su alrededor, posiblemente ese malestar se debía a que se había quedado dormida en la sala, los papeles estaban revueltos, pero no recordaba mucho de la noche pasada, y cuando intentó hacer memoria, la cabeza le punzó una vez más.

Su vista se desvió hasta el vaso debajo de la mesa, gateó hasta alcanzarlo y el olor a Whisky le inundó las fosas nasales, eso explicaba sus lagunas mentales.

—Buenos días, cariño –saludó su abuelo –Vic ¿estás bien?

—Tal parece que me excedí con el whisky –movió el vaso en su mano, ganándose una mirada enfadada del anciano.

—Tienes que ser un poco más responsable –negó –lo mejor es que te arregles y tomes una poción para la resaca, tengo que ir al laboratorio, estoy ayudando a Xenophilius con un problema.

—De acuerdo, ten buen día, abuelo –sonrió.

—Tú igual.

La rubia se levantó un poco mareada, y avanzó hasta la ducha, el agua de inmediato relajó todos sus músculos, iba a golpear a Sebastian, todo indicaba que habían tenido una noche bastante loca, alcohol, sexo y no sabía que más había hecho, lo mejor era que se diera prisa, tenía que revisar todo lo que había dejado a la mitad la noche anterior.

—Señorita Weasley –saludó su asistente –no se ve muy bien ¿se encuentra bien?

—Sí, estoy bastante bien –mintió –sólo tengo dolor de cabeza, ni siquiera la poción me ha quitado del todo la resaca.

—Bueno, posiblemente sólo necesite una para el dolor de cabeza –sonrió –iré de inmediato a conseguirla.

—Muchas gracias –sonrió, dejándose caer sobre su silla.

Victoire observó hacia el frente, cuando Hannah apareció con un montón de papeles que le había enviado el Ministro, la Teriforme le sonrió con disculpa y se alejó de la oficina de la rubia.

—O—

Xenophilius Lovegood observó a Arthur Weasley mientras seguía haciendo sus cuentas sobre cuantos ingredientes usar en la poción, no le había preguntado nada sobre la razón por la cual quería aquello, y lo agradecía, así no tenía que memorizar una excusa.

Antes de que fueran invadidos por esas cosas, ellos solían ser buenos amigos, el resto de los magos solían llamarlos raros, por su gusto en muggles, y por su forma de pensar, sumando el hecho de que sus hijos solían ser amigos.

Se parecían demasiado, lo habían perdido todo por culpa de esos seres, aunque Arthur no se había dejado arrastrar por esos sentimientos de odio, incluso había "adoptado" a una Teriforme como su nieta, la vida les había golpeado hasta cansarse, y Arthur Weasley se había levantado victorioso, a pesar de todo.

—Has estado bastante serio ¿ocurre algo? –interrogó Arthur.

—No, es sólo que me he quedado pensando en cuanto han cambiado las cosas para nosotros, eso es todo.

—Lo comprendo, Xenophilius, he dejado de ir a redadas, y me he convertido extrañamente en un científico –se burló.

—Todos estamos en un punto que no queríamos, eso es todo.

—Lo sé, pero no puedes seguir amargándote la vida por eso, querido amigo, a Luna no le hubiese gustado, sabes mejor que nadie su pasión por los Lampyridae, estaba fascinada con ellos.

—A Luna le encantaba todo eso, comprendo la razón por la que se casó con el nieto de ese Magizólogo.

—Eran perfectos el uno con el otro.

—Es una lástima que a pesar de que perdió todo en el camino, jamás dejó de investigarlos, y sorprenderse con cada hallazgo, hasta que le arrancaron la vida.

—Sé lo difícil que es, y yo tenía mucha más familia que tu –le recordó.

—No quiero ni pensar si algo así le hubiese pasado a Pandora.

—No todos soportamos las mismas cosas del mismo modo, así que tranquilízate, mejor deshazte de ese odio, o te carcomerá tanto como el veneno de los Lampyridae, mi amigo.

La mirada de Xenophilius se perdió en sus recuerdos, en sus momentos más preciados que tenía de su hija y sus nietos, había pasado tiempo, sí, pero la perdida seguía sintiéndose tan fresca, y a pesar de que él mismo, había intentado odiar menos a los Teriformes, no podía, esa rabia intensa y sin sentido llegaba hasta él, arrasando con su razón y simplemente dejando odio puro, de la clase que simplemente aclamaba venganza.

El caldero frente a Weasley comenzó a burbujear, adoptando un color morado suave, significaba que estaba en etapa temprana, aun no les servía del todo.

—Tendremos que dejarla cocer por un mes y medio –informó el mago de escasos cabellos pelirrojos, alejándose.

—Seguirás trabajando en tus cosas, está bien, espero que me avises cuando esté.

—Desde luego que lo haré, espero que me apruebes para ver cómo funciona la poción –sonrió Arthur.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes.

El hombre de cabellos blancos se apresuró a salir del laboratorio de Weasley, se topó con Hannah mientras salía apresurado, pero esta vez no la llevaría a la periferia.

—X—

El hombre se bajó de su vehículo y se acercó al Auror que había dejado a cargo de encargarse del hechizo que dividía la ciudad y la periferia.

—Dime, Keller ¿cómo va todo?

—No ha mejorado para nada, hemos estado revisando toda la franja –admitió –hay partes intactas, sin embargo, así como hay partes sin afectar, hay otras más débiles que esta, ya he mandado a algunos a vigilar.

—Has hecho bien, no podemos darnos el lujo de que esas cosas entren a nuestro territorio y acaben con todo lo que tenemos ¿está claro?

—Sabe, estuve hablando con Victoire sobre esto –murmuró.

—Le hablaste del problema…

—Como metáfora, ella no lo sabe, sólo plantee el problema en su mente, dice que si algo así ocurriera, todos lo sabrían, que el hechizo está conectado al Ministro y…

—Me estás diciendo que alguien está haciendo esto de una forma que nadie en el Ministerio se dé cuenta.

—Sí –admitió –Victoire está completamente convencida de que una falla sistemática a gran escala como esta mandaría una señal de alerta, pero que no ha pasado nada.

— ¿Crees que tu novia esté ocultándole esto al Ministerio?

—No, Victoire haría algo al respecto en cuanto se enterara de que algo así está ocurriendo, su cariño por Lily Potter se limita a eso, ella antepone la seguridad de cualquier mago o bruja antes de la de cualquier Teriforme que esté dañándonos.

—Significa que ella mandaría a la condena de muerte a su "prima" Lily Potter si estuviera afectándonos –Sebastian asintió, haciendo que Lovegood sonriera automáticamente.

—O—

Audrey McLaggen observó de un lado a otro antes de introducir en su bolso un par de ampolletas que ayudarían a Lily a seguir controlando ese instinto extra mientras durara su celo, salió rápidamente de la oficina de Xenophilius Lovegood, pero al salir, chocó contra el pecho de alguien.

—Dime que no eres una ladrona –soltó la voz de Jarvis.

—Claro que no –soltó tranquila, era buena mintiendo, claro que no sabía si era algo de su nueva vida o que había arrastrado de la pasada.

—Entonces ¿por qué sales de la oficina de Lovegood como si hubieses robado algo?

—No robé nada, sólo quería saber si estaba, tengo un par de problemas y quería que él me analizara ¿tienes problemas con ello?

— ¿Problemas? –elevó una ceja.

—Sí, tengo comezón en mi zona íntima –sonrió divertida y se alejó.

—Ustedes no pueden contraer enfermedades de ningún tipo –le recordó él, siguiéndola con el ceño fruncido.

—Bien, me atrapaste, le dejé un obsequio pestilente en uno de sus cajones, por tratarme como lo hizo.

—Sólo estás metiéndote en problemas de nuevo.

—Pero eso no te interesa, soy la compañera de Lupin, no la tuya, así que ¿dónde está tu enana pelirroja?

—Estuvo un rato con Victoire, y ahora está con su abuelo, acabo de dejarla ahí ¿por qué el interés?

—Tal vez quiera darle una mordida pequeña ¿quién sabe? –sonrió.

—No creo que esos sean tus planes, o ya lo hubieses hecho.

—Tú no sabes nada de mí, Jarvis –sonrió –así que no pretendas apelar a mi moral, porque no tengo, no eres mi tipo, sino, te mordería por placer, pero no vales la pena, te escupiría tan rápido como mis dientes se clavaran en tu piel.

—Me agrada saber que no soy de tu tipo, no eres del mío.

—Perfecto –levantó los pulgares en forma de aprobación, saltó hasta el techo del edificio, y se alejó sin más.

Llegó rápidamente a la casa de Lupin, que estaba solo, entrenando, así que se colocó frente a él, tomándolo por sorpresa, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer de lado.

—Me espantaste –soltó enfadado.

—Es mi pasatiempo favorito –admitió, se quitó la chaqueta donde traía las ampolletas y la dejó en un lugar seguro –dime ¿qué tal tu rato a solas con la pequeña pelirroja enana?

—No sé de qué me estás hablando –soltó incómodo.

—Oh, no finjas conmigo ¿quién crees que evitó que Whisp los interrumpiera? –Sonrió –supongo que fue bastante bueno ¿no?

—No voy a hablarte de eso –se quejó.

—Quiero saber qué tan ansiosa la dejaste después del sexo –soltó.

—No voy…

—Sólo quiero ayudarla –contestó enfadada –hagamos algo, si te gano, me dirás, si logras soportar cinco minutos de pie, sin tocar la lona con algo más de tu cuerpo, me ignorarás.

—Trato –soltó el metamorfomago.

Audrey McLaggen atacó a Ted sin piedad alguna, el varón logró esquivar un par de ataques, soportó bastante bien otro par, pero en cuanto ella comenzó a moverse más rápido le hizo imposible evitar que su rodilla derecha chocara violentamente contra la lona, acto seguido, su cuerpo estaba sobre el suelo, intentando conseguir todo el oxígeno que había sido vaciado de sus pulmones.

—Creo que he ganado –sonrió divertida.

— ¿Por qué lo estás haciendo?

— ¿En realidad quieres terminar devorado por la chica que te gusta sexualmente? –sonrió.

—No –aceptó –pero ella…

—Ted, Ted, una cosa es el sexo humano, otra el Teriforme, el hambre se vuelve intensa, mientras más grande la estimulación sexual, más inestable se vuelve, así que te recomiendo que cuando ella te diga "ponla dentro" lo hagas, mientras más la estimules, más se intensifican los sentidos ¿comprendes?

—Lo hago –aceptó.

—Ahora, dime ¿se quedó ansiosa? ¿Hambrienta?

—Se veía tranquila –se encogió de hombros –pero normalmente se ve así, no puedo ayudarte.

—Tendré que preguntarle en ese caso –se alejó de él, tomó su chaqueta y salió del lugar, sin decir nada más.

Teddy Lupin se quedó consternado por las preguntas de Audrey ¿realmente quería ayudar a Lily, o era una treta para echarlos de cabeza? Negó, enfadado, no debió decirle absolutamente nada, así le pateara el trasero, suspiró, pero seguía teniendo palabra.

Subió a ducharse después de que se quedó un rato observando el techo, su cabello no había dejado de ir de un color a otro, a causa de su estrés por lo que ocurriría entre la rubia y la pelirroja.

Se detuvo a mitad del corredor, cuando escuchó que alguien terminaba de subir, la mirada de la pelirroja recorrió el cuerpo del varón, que sólo tenía enrolada la toalla en las caderas, su cabello estaba húmedo, y sus músculos formados estaban de igual forma, se relamió los labios, ocasionando una sonrisa socarrona en el metamorfomago.

—Me ves como si fuese comida –se burló.

—Para mí eres comida, nunca olvides eso –soltó brusca.

—Lo sé ¿hablaste con McLaggen? –interrogó.

—Sí, fuiste muy abierto respecto a lo que ocurrió ¿no lo crees?

—Ella dijo que quería ayudarte.

—Para nuestra suerte, así es, pero si no…

—Lo sé, disculpa mi falta de prudencia, ahora ¿vas a decirme que quería?

—Saber si el sexo había terminado con mi interés por ti, y le dije que sí.

—Así que sólo fui utilizado por una chica de 18, para calmar sus impulsos sexuales –asintió curioso.

—No puedes ser algo más –admitió ella.

—Aunque finja que te creo, supongo que dijo algo más ¿Qué fue?

—Si quería comerte todavía o no, y le dije que sólo un poco.

—El suero se terminó…

—Bueno, tienes que saber que el suero se inyecta dependiendo la actividad sexual y su estímulo, una ampolleta funciona para un día completo, porque los Teriformes no usamos el estímulo previo, somos como animales, vamos directo al coito sin más, así que… con todos tus juegos, sí, la ampolleta no funcionó del todo, tengo hambre, moderada por el momento, soportaré hasta mi inyección normal.

—Así que supongo que no irás conmigo a mi habitación ¿cierto?

—Supongo que consideras que esto es un juego ¿no?

—No, yo sé que no lo es, Lily, pero ¿sólo lo haremos en tus dos épocas al año de celo?

La pelirroja soltó una carcajada divertida. —Son cuatro celos al año –le informó –y dura dos meses, Lupin.

—Eso quiere decir que tendremos mucho sexo ¿no es así? –se burló.

—No, esa clase de inyecciones sólo no la dan cuando ellos nos permiten aparearnos, la última semana de los dos meses.

—Esa es una crueldad –soltó frunciendo el ceño.

—Agradece que ustedes los humanos no tienen que pasar por eso.

Pasó junto a él, que luchó un momento entre sujetarla y aprisionarla como la vez pasada, o dejarla ir, y optó por la segunda, no podía iniciar algo que sería una tortura para ella, después de todo, en lugar de disfrutar del encuentro sexual, Lily estaría concentrada en no morderlo, o comérselo completamente.

Entró en su habitación y se vistió rápidamente, tenía hambre y lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos era concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera Lily Luna Potter, estando completamente desnuda, gimiendo mientras le pedía que fuese más rápido en ella.

—Maldición –murmuró con el ceño fruncido, lo mejor era que pensara en cosas menos placenteras, como el trabajo.

—X—

Lily observó la ampolleta en su mano, Audrey se la había dado el día anterior, y duró toda la madrugada luchando contra ella misma por no usarla en ese momento, y dirigirse hasta Ted, ahora mismo, estaba en la hora de la inyección y no sabía si usar esa, o la normal, cerró los ojos un momento, y chilló cuando el líquido comenzó a ser absorbido por su sangre, sus músculos, todo en ella.

Observó sus ojos ir a un rojo intenso, luchó unos minutos, hasta que se quedó tranquila, el hambre había desaparecido por completo, pero sus deseos sexuales seguían ahí, golpeando débilmente por el momento en su interior.

Tomó una ducha rápida, y aprovechando la ausencia de Jarvis, entró en la habitación de Lupin, que estaba de pie, estirando sus músculos, antes de vestirse; así que ella lo sujetó del hombro, girándolo hasta ella, y cuando estuvieron frente a frente, los labios de la pelirroja se posaron rápidamente en los de él, que los recibió con placer.

Esta vez no necesitó decirle nada, una vez que Ted estuvo listo, se adentró rápidamente en ella, moviéndose de forma rápida, como si de ello dependiera la vida de ambos.

Las manos del chico recorrieron el cuerpo desnudo y húmedo de ella, mordió suavemente sus pechos, mientras se adentraba un poco más lento en ella; Lily arqueó la espalda, buscó rápidamente los labios de Ted una vez más y se sumergieron en un beso pasional y profundo.

—Gracias –murmuró ella agitada cuando terminó por completo.

—Me haces sentir usado –murmuró en un tono grave.

—Como si eso te molestara –se burló.

—Me molesta, porque es consensual ¿sabes eso? Yo no estoy en celo, pero deseo tenerte así todo el tiempo.

—Suena a celo para mí –se burló.

—Bueno, es algo nuevo para mí, normalmente soy un poco sexual, pero no _tan_ así.

—Lo comprendo –se giró aun debajo del cuerpo de Ted, notando la humedad que su cabello mojado había dejado en la cama.

—Este…

—Usaré magia, no te preocupes –besó el hombro desnudo de la chica.

—Tengo que irme, antes de que Jarvis regrese.

—Sí, es lo mejor, te esperaré abajo, para desayunar ¿o quieres entrenarme? -elevó –una ceja.

—El ejercicio nos ayudará con las hormonas, supongo –se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces, nos veremos abajo –la besó y dejó que se alejara de él.


	11. Un Sitio Para Ti

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, Bueno, es 2018 ¿quién lo iba a decir? Me he tardado horrores respecto a esta historia ¿cierto? Bueno, estoy esperando que no sea de esa misma manera este nuevo año, quiero terminarlo pronto para poder dedicarme sólo a "La Venganza de los Impuros", así que bueno, dejo este capítulo, y espero, realmente en el fondo de mi pequeño y oscuro corazón, que sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que le han dado a la historia, significa mucho, mil gracias por sus follows, sus favoritos y sus reviews, les prometo que haré mi mayor esfuerzo por actualizar más rápido el fic.

Muchas gracias por todo; cualquier cosa, no duden en hacérmela saber.

Nos seguimos leyendo.

* * *

Audrey McLaggen se levantó apresurada en cuanto escuchó que alguien subía por las escaleras de bomberos que daban a la ventana de su habitación, vivía en un edificio que jamás había tenido mantenimiento, era abandonado, y el pequeño espacio donde había tirado el colchón sucio era lo único que no tenía mugre, sujetó a la persona que entró por la ventana, claro que fue más hábil de lo que ella había pensado, y terminó siendo la presa.

La mirada azulada de Jarvis fue intensa, su agarre se aflojó lo suficiente como para que la rubia pudiese respirar, pero no la soltó, se quedó callado, sin decir una sola palabra, absorto en sus pensamientos, hasta que la rubia se hartó, lo sujetó de la muñeca y lo obligó a soltarla.

—Lo siento –se disculpó él.

—Dime ¿qué haces aquí?

—Así que eres la única que puede ir a mi casa a buscarme sin razón aparente ¿no? –se burló Jarvis.

—La diferencia es que yo no te he dicho donde vivo –le recordó Audrey, yendo hasta su ropa, para colocarse unos pantalones.

—Te seguí –Jarvis observó a su alrededor –bastante… único, tu lugar.

—Claro –soltó enfadada, tomó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, haciendo que Jarvis avanzara hasta ella y apagara el cigarro.

—Oye, si no mal recuerdas, es mi maldito hogar –bufó enfadada.

—No creo que sea bueno que fumes –se encogió de hombros.

Audrey soltó una carcajada divertida. —Es mejor que vayas a darle estos sermones a Lily, yo estoy grandecita, y si no lo recuerdas, no soy humana, esa cosa no puede matarme, créeme.

—Aun así, no deberías fumarlo.

—Como digas, en tu presencia no fumaré, princesa –sonrió la rubia –así que ahora que me has despertado, has apagado mi cigarrillo dime ¿a qué rayos viniste?

—En realidad no lo sé –se encogió de hombros –quería saber cómo era este lugar por dentro, ya que por fuera, no tiene muy buena pinta.

Audrey no dijo nada, observó a otro lado, lo único que le faltaba es tener a ese idiota burlándose de ella por el lugar en el que pasaba la noche, bueno, también pasaba sus ratos libres.

Ella no había tenido la suerte de Lily, el ministerio la había liberado, le había dado un compañero pero hasta ahí, ningún lugar para vivir, ninguna clase de ayuda ¿por qué Jarvis Whisp se asombraba del lugar mediocre en el que podía pasar las noches?

—Es mejor que te vayas, cuando recuerdes por qué has venido, puedes esperar a que yo vaya a la oficina, no te quiero aquí.

—X—

Por primera vez en su vida, Jarvis no opuso resistencia a marcharse de algún lugar, no era necesario decirle a la rubia lo mucho que le disgustó ese sitio ¿por qué vivir en esas condiciones? Estaba furioso, y ni siquiera tenía razón para estarlo, esa chica y él no eran nada, apenas si se conocían, y no es como si fuese la más amable de todas, aun así, no merecía vivir ahí.

—Te ves muy serio –soltó Lily un poco preocupada –Jarv, ¿todo bien?

—Sí, está todo bien, es mejor que nos dispongamos a hacer nuestras cosas –pidió, y la joven pelirroja asintió.

Hacía días que no se ponía a entrenar como era debido con Lily, la había dejado un poco en el olvido por ir a patrullar con Audrey, y tenía que admitir que era bastante ágil, terminaban sus rondas y sometían a quienes estaban infringiendo los Decretos de manera fácil y sencilla, si no tuviese a Lily como su compañera, seguramente pediría a Audrey como tal.

La pelirroja esquivó su ataque y en un instante, sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda, que lo envió de bruces sobre el suelo, para después ser arrastrado unos cuantos metros.

—Estás en otro mundo –bramó Lily –y normalmente me reprendes a mí por no estar enfocada en el entrenamiento, Jarvis.

—Sí, sí, lo siento, no sé qué rayos me está pasando.

—Dejemos esto, no quiero mancillar tu orgullo con la golpiza que voy a darte, además podrías lastimarte.

—Sí, creo que podemos seguir otro día, ahora vamos a cumplir nuestras obligaciones.

La joven asintió, avanzó hasta el perchero, tomó su chaqueta y se quedó quieta cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando paso al metamorfomago, la mirada de Ted en ella fue intensa, pero Jarvis estaba enfocado en la persona detrás del mago.

—Hola Audrey –saludó Lily.

—Hola –contestó en un tono tranquilo.

—Supongo que fueron a patrullar –inició Lily en un tono amistoso y entusiasta.

—Sí, ya sabes, se tiene que cumplir con el deber –se encogió de hombros.

—Iré a tomar una ducha –informó el metamorfomago y se alejó escaleras arriba.

—Yo ya me voy, tengo cosas que hacer, nos veremos después –le guiñó un ojo a Lily y salió, cuando Jarvis pisó fuera de la casa de Ted, la rubia había desaparecido, gruñó por lo bajo.

—X—

Victoire Weasley estaba por fin tomando un descanso de su trabajo cuando la puerta se abrió después de un suave toque, esperó encontrarse con su novio, pero no, Jarvis estaba ahí, con un semblante sombrío, haciendo que se levantara apresurada.

— ¿Ha pasado algo con Lily o mi abuelo? –interrogó asustada.

—No –la tranquilizó el castaño.

—Jarvis, por todos los cielos, no me asustes así –escupió un poco furiosa –bien, dime ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así?

—Eres la mano derecha del ministro, Vic.

—Gracias por el recordatorio, Jarv –se burló Victoire.

—Quiero que me digas… sé que es algo clasificado, pero… dime ¿se puede saber quién era un Teriforme en el pasado? –investigó.

—Esa información _no es_ clasificada, Jarvis, porque no existe una base de datos como esos –contestó tranquila.

—Espera, supongamos que desaparezco ¿no se…?

—La mayoría de los Teriformes que conocemos ahora, fueron infectados en la primera etapa, Jarv –sonrió –fueron muchísimos magos los que fueron infectados, se intentó hacer una base de datos, pero era imposible, como sabes, la corrosión se muestra cuando ya es irreversible, cuando condenaron a muerte a los Lupin, fue cuando la locura comenzó, la gente huyó, desapareció, murió, y nadie buscó a nadie, y los pocos casos se enfriaron, no hay manera de saber quién era quién en su vida pasada.

—Los datos de Hogwarts…

—Sólo aparecen los nombres, no las características físicas, nadie parece reconocer a los Teriformes una vez que aparecen.

Jarvis se detuvo en su siguiente argumentación, Victoire tenía razón, eran muy pocos los que buscaban, y eran muy pocos los que reconocían a un Teriforme de su vida anterior ¿a qué se debía todo aquello?

—Gracias Victoire –sonrió Jarvis.

—Dime ¿por qué querías saberlo?

—Hay una chica, la pareja de Lupin –le informó –creo que odia bastante su condición Teriforme, ya que… vive en un sitio deplorable…

—La mayoría lo hacen –informó Victoire –he intentado que el ministro haga algo a favor de los Teriformes pero se niega, así que si sus compañeros no los llevan a vivir consigo, así como tú con Lily, los demás… se ven obligados a vivir en sitios en ruinas, basureros, toda clase de lugares deplorables.

—Lupin nunca va a llevarla consigo, y yo no puedo ¿cierto?

—Me temo que la única forma en que puedes llevarla contigo, es renunciando a Lily y tomándola a ella como pareja.

—Eso nunca va a pasar.

—Gracias por eso –admitió Vic.

—Oye –lo detuvo.

— ¿Sí? –interrogó consternado Jarvis.

—Tal vez no puedas llevarla contigo, pero puedes hacer algo más por ella.

— ¿Cómo qué? –interrogó frunciendo el ceño.

—Hacer del lugar en donde duerme, algo digno para pasar la noche.

—Claro, va a patearme el trasero si hago eso.

—Voy a distraerla para ti –le guiñó un ojo.

—Si haces eso, Vic, te lo agradeceré el resto de mis días.

—X—

Audrey observó el patronus frente a ella, era de la princesita Weasley, no la llamaba así en un plan agresivo, sino que era tan bonita, siempre tan bien arreglada, que no podía evitar pensar en ella como si realmente perteneciera a la realeza.

Salió con flojera hasta las oficinas, Arthur Weasley la necesitaba para hacer unos cuantos exámenes, necesitaba a alguien capaz y ágil, así que comprendía la razón por la cual no llamó a Lily Potter.

—Llegaste pronto –sonrió Arthur –pensé que no vendrías.

—No puedo negarme a venir cuando la mano derecha del ministro me llama ¿no es así?

—Bueno, sí –admitió el anciano Arthur –pero… siempre se puede retrasar la llegada y argumentar excusas –sonrió.

—No, soy de las que se apresura a ir, para terminar más rápido los pendientes –se encogió de hombros Audrey.

—Bien, entonces, colócate esa ropa y después, te recuestas en la plancha de allá.

—Bien.

Audrey se desvistió lentamente, observando el laboratorio, era idéntico al que había estado, pero… tal vez porque el encargado era Arthur Weasley, no le causaba tanto temor, no recordaba nada de su pasado, pero los miedos se quedaron, claro que no sabía por ejemplo, la razón por la cual algunos sonidos le agradaban y otros la enfadaban notablemente, pero esos gustos y desagrados ahí estaban, de su vida pasada, atormentándole, por no saber cómo es que los adquirió, si tienen que recordarle a alguien en específico o no.

—Por aquí, dulzura –sonrió el anciano y le ayudó a recostarse –no te preocupes, no voy a lastimarte.

—Estoy acostumbrada a que lo hagan –admitió Audrey, en un tono serio.

—X—

Los pasos y los sonidos se escuchaban demasiado lejanos, cosa que le recordó su estadía en las jaulas, así que sin quererlo, comenzó a alterarse, no quería lastimar a Arthur, pero esa clase de sonidos era de lo poco que realmente le aterraba, la forma en la que esos médicos muggles la torturaban sin piedad alguna, buscando como hacer de ellos la pandemia que acabaría con los magos, experimentaban por los dos, a diferencia de los magos, esos hombres jamás se inmutaron por nada, carecían de conciencia alguna.

—Tranquila –sintió una suave caricia en la parte superior de su cabeza –tranquila –la voz de Arthur era suave, como si ella se tratara de una niña pequeña que ha despertado de una pesadilla –nadie aquí quiere hacerte daño.

Abrió los ojos, sabía que brillaban más que nunca a causa de su instinto de supervivencia, pero la mirada cariñosa de Arthur seguía en ella, con la caricia suave.

—Tranquila, Audrey, no voy a lastimarte, no emplearé nada de instrumentales.

Las palabras del hombre, automáticamente la calmaron, se sorprendió cuando pudo incorporarse rápidamente, había empleado bastante fuerza, ya que pensó que estaría atada, y su mirada incrédula fue hasta el anciano que le daba la espalda, hacía unos momentos se había comportado inestable, y ni siquiera la había atado, sintió un escozor en los ojos.

—Es el peor que me ha tocado –soltó en un tono febril.

— ¿Por qué? –interrogó Arthur divertido.

—Ni siquiera se ha tomado el tiempo para atarme, no como humanos, sin embargo, en un momento de inestabilidad, soy capaz de matarlos.

—Lo sé, estudie todo lo relacionado a los Teriformes como tú.

—Claro –murmuró.

—No estoy de acuerdo en todo lo que ellos hacen, por eso no te até, eso y lo que estoy haciéndote, no ocupa de utensilios.

— ¿Qué está haciéndome? –interrogó al anciano.

—He estado intentando replicar las sustancias usadas para inducirles adicción a la sangre Teriforme.

— ¿Por qué razón? –Audrey frunció el ceño.

—Porque son pociones avanzadas, y clasificadas, no puedo acceder a ellas, y las ocupo, porque he estado trabajando… ilegalmente, en una poción que sea capaz de combatir la adicción, es un « _Mata Lobos»_ moderno para Teriformes, claro, así que necesito a alguien que ya esté bajo la influencia de todo aquello.

— ¿En serio lo está haciendo? –investigó sorprendida.

—Sí, y te pediría, que si te preguntan, que he estado haciendo aquí, les digas que cosas espantosas, como torturarte.

—Sin duda será lo que diré –admitió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—X—

Jarvis observó el lugar, todo estaba quedando demasiado bien a pesar de que lo estaba haciendo solo, no quería involucrar a nadie más, porque no quería que supieran lo mal que la pasaba Audrey la mayor parte del tiempo, así que decidió que sería él solo quien hiciera eso, incluso, había llevado su propio colchón, para que ella descansara mejor.

Había usado pintura blanca, para que tuviera más luz el lugar, había conseguido unas cuantas plantas, una alfombra bonita y un poster del sol, dejaría que ella usara el resto del espacio para decorarlo de lo que quisiera.

—Dime que todo va bien –lo asustó Victoire cuando entró por la ventana.

—Vic, casi me matas del susto –soltó.

—Te falta mucho, así que decidí tomar mi tarde libre para venir a ayudarte, ya que veo que la magia la estás dejando a lo básico –observó una brocha al fondo.

—Algo de eso –admitió divertido.

—Bien, pues no perdamos más el tiempo, supongo que la instalación eléctrica la arreglarás sin magia.

—Sí –admitió Jarvis.

—Bueno, comienza con eso, yo me dedicaré a aquel lugar.

—Oye… ¿Qué está haciendo ella ahora?

—Mi abuelo se ofreció a distraerla, pero no me dijo que haría con ella, así que supongo que volverá aquí hasta mañana por la noche.

—Gracias, Vic, ahora comprendo porque Lily te adora –sonrió Jarvis y se dedicó a arreglar la luz.

Sin duda la rubia Weasley era bastante ágil con la magia, en cuestión de horas, la pintura estaba seca, el poster pegado sobre la cama, y las mesas a los lados estaban decoradas, una con unas plantas, y la otra tenía un par de libros y un reloj.

—Sigo sin comprender por qué el colchón está sobre el suelo –argumentó Victoire.

—No lo sé –admitió –es sólo que creo que es algo que le agradará.

—Bueno, si dices que le gustará, no soy quién para dudarlo –sonrió, agitó su varita y el olor a pintura desapareció, dejando un delicioso aroma a manzanilla.

—Gracias, una vez más, por la ayuda –sonrió Jarvis.

—Sólo… tengo que recordarte que las relaciones amorosas entre un mago y un Teriforme… bueno, es ilegal, y se condena con la muerte, Jarvis, así que por favor, ve con cuidado al respecto a eso.

—Jamás me fijaría en Audrey de esa manera.

—Teriforme o no, ella es libre de sentir, así que no la llenes de galantería y no esperes que termine sintiendo algo por ti, no seas cruel con ella.

—Tienes razón, por cierto, quería pedirte un último favor, antes de que te vayas, sabes que los Teriformes no son capaces de usar magia ¿no es así?

—Sí –admitió.

—Bueno, soy bastante malo con los hechizos, y quiero que me ayudes a proteger el lugar, ya sabes, no quiero que sea un blanco fácil para los demás.

—No se diga más –sonrió Vic, y con ayuda de Jarvis usaron el encantamiento fidelio, siendo Jarvis el guardián del lugar.

—X—

Audrey observó a Lily, que estaba comiendo una enorme bolsa de papas, mientras observaba algunos papeles, la rubia negó, se acercó a ella y le quitó las papas.

—Estás muy sola –se burló –pensé que estarías con tu adorado Lupin, o tu compañero.

—Jarvis no está en casa, hasta donde sé, salió con una chica, supongo que ya era justo y necesario para él –se burló.

—Ya veo –murmuró y le devolvió la bolsa –tengo que irme a casa.

—Bien, has estado aquí ya por un día y medio, supongo que estás aburrida –sonrió Lily.

—Bastante, nos veremos, enana pelirroja.

Audrey salió del laboratorio después de despedirse de Arthur, Victoire iba llegando al lugar, le sonrió amable y siguió con su camino sin prestar más importancia a ella.

 _«Jarvis no está en casa, salió con una chica»_

La chica sacudió la cabeza ante el recuerdo de las palabras de Lily, no sabía la razón exacta por la cual, eso le enfadaba a un nivel bastante personal y extraño.

¿Por qué iba a interesarle si Jarvis salía con una chica, un chico o un perro? El tipo no le interesaba, sí, no tenía por qué afectarle, observó a su alrededor, era la tercera vez que pasaba por ahí pero… ¿por qué razón no podía encontrar el pequeño lugar donde se había estado quedando desde que llegó a la ciudad? Negó desesperada, lo que le hubiese hecho Arthur, era una muy mala pasada.

Se sobresaltó cuando en mitad de su histeria, alguien la sujetó del hombro, atacó a esa persona, como era su instinto, se giró en un modo defensa y sus ojos eran tan rojos que asustaban.

—Tranquila –la voz de Jarvis tardó un largo minuto en llegar a ella, porque no quitó la posición –Audrey.

—Lo siento –sacudió la cabeza, para sacudir su histeria.

—No te preocupes, te tomé por sorpresa.

—Es sólo que… no sé… no recuerdo…

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas, como si estuviese a punto de desmayarse, y lo hizo, posiblemente, porque cuando su vista volvió a enfocarse, ya no estaba a mitad de la calle, perdida y desorientada, estaba recostada sobre algo suave, olía a manzanilla.

—Estás mejor –la voz de Jarvis se relajó un poco.

—Lo siento, no sé qué…

—Colapsaste –admitió él –no te preocupes, estás a salvo.

La vista de la rubia vagó a su alrededor los ojos celestes de la rubia terminaron sobre los ojos azules de Jarvis, que se encogió de hombros como respuesta a la pregunta no formulada verbalmente, por una extraña razón, creía saber cosas de la rubia que no tenía por qué saber.

—No puedo llevarte conmigo, porque no soy tu compañero –admitió para ella –y no estoy muy seguro de que si Lupin te dice que vayas a vivir con él aceptarías, así que… decidí que tendrías tu propio lugar.

—Gracias, supongo –murmuró seria.

—Está protegido, nadie sabe que duermes aquí –informó para tranquilizarla.

Los hombros de Audrey se relajaron notablemente cuando escuchó decirle eso, al menos no tendría la lástima de nadie más sobre sus hombros, suspiró y se levantó, el lugar había quedado bastante espacioso, al final había un enorme closet, que no valdría de nada si seguía vacío.

—Lo solucionaremos –contestó Whisp, a respuesta a sus pensamientos –no quise tomarme el atrevimiento, así que bueno… ya sabes, esperé a que volvieras, para llevarte a comprar un poco.

—No necesito tu lástima –soltó en un tono enfadado.

—Ya sé que no la necesitas, por eso no te la estoy dando, idiota.

Audrey volteó a ver al varón que sonrió divertido, pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica y sin pensarlo, besó su sien.

—X—

La rubia cobriza no estaba para nada feliz de que Jarvis la obligara a ir de compras, pero obviamente no había podido oponerse, un reporte por parte de él, era como ser sentenciada a la pena capital, así que fue a regañadientes.

—Por fortuna, esta tortura terminó –bramó enfadada.

—Oh vamos, a Lily le encanta venir de compras.

—A ella, no a mí –recriminó la rubia con el ceño fruncido.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos un momento cuando Jarvis se cruzó de brazos, él no tenía la culpa de nada y lo sabía, pero se sentía bastante extraña siendo el proyecto de alguien, así que aguardó un segundo más antes de abrirlos de nuevo.

—De acuerdo, lo siento, ya sé que no es tu culpa, pero… todo esto…

—Es nuevo para ti, ya lo sé –se acercó a ella.

—Sí –admitió Audrey, bajó la vista y cerró los ojos, más que nada, porque el aroma de Jarvis era deliciosa, agradecía que ella no comiera humanos, porque de lo contrario… el chico ya estaría muerto.

—Quiero que sepas que mientras no te comas a Lily, voy a cuidar de ti como lo hago de ella –la sujetó de la mejilla y su pulgar acarició la piel suave.

—No tienes porqué, las cosas serán peor si algún día yo…

—Bueno, haremos algo al respecto cuando ocurra, no antes.

Sus ojos se perdieron un momento en los labios del chico y un momento después, éste la estaba besando, era como si Jarvis Whisp, pudiera leer su mente, avanzó hasta quedar pegado al cuerpo de la chica, con sus labios aun unidos en un beso suave, completamente extraño.

—Lo siento –se disculpó con ella cuando Audrey se alejó de él.

—Para ninguno de los dos es nuevo lo que establecen los Decretos, Jarvis –murmuró ella en un tono agitado.

—Ya lo sé, por eso mismo, quiero que me disculpes, no volverá a ocurrir.

—Eso espero, no quiero volver a la jaula.

—No vas a volver ahí –intentó tranquilizarla.

— ¿Y qué tan seguro estás de ello? ¿Crees que sólo porque eres el gran y fabuloso Jarvis Whisp puedes controlar lo que pasará conmigo? –se burló enfadada.

—No, pero no dejaré que te lleven de regreso a la jaula.

—Eso es lo que dices ahora, pero los dos sabemos, Jarvis, que jamás vas a poner mi seguridad sobre la de Lily, así que no hagas promesas que no piensas cumplir, al menos no completamente.

—Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos…

—Ya no te mientas ni intentes mentirme –se burló –gracias por todo, pero creo que tienes que irte.

—X—

El castaño llegó a la casa de Lupin, estaba de un humor tan malo, por lo que había ocurrido con Audrey, sabía que tenía razón, que si la seguridad de Lily y la de ella estuviesen en peligro al mismo tiempo, sin duda iría primero por la pelirroja, pero no porque sintiera algo amoroso, sino porque era como su pequeña hermanita, y al igual que Audrey, había estado por mucho tiempo desamparada, hasta que llegó con él.

—Vaya cara –se burló Lily sentándose junto a él –esa chica sí que tiene que ser un dolor de cabeza.

—Chica –repitió Jarvis consternado.

—Vamos Whisp, ya era hora de que liberaras presión respecto a eso –se burló Lily –es obvio que estás saliendo con una chica, cuando Audrey estuvo en el laboratorio, te desapareciste, incluso a ella se le hizo raro que no me estuvieras vigilando, así que compartí tu nueva actividad con ella –sonrió.

—Le dijiste a Audrey que estoy saliendo con una chica.

—Pues sí ¿qué tiene de malo?

—Nada –contestó él en un tono intranquilo.

No quería que hubiese fantasmas entre ellos, malentendidos así, él no estaba con ninguna chica ¿y por qué tenía la necesidad de explicarle eso a Audrey?

Las cosas con ella eran complicadas, más ahora, después del beso que le había dado, ya que cada que la veía con Lupin, Audrey lo ignoraba, comenzaba a comportarse según los Decretos y eso estaba por volverlo loco.

—Seguirás aplicándome la ley del hielo ¿cierto? –interrogó Jarvis a la rubia en cuanto Ted se desapareció.

—No te estoy aplicando nada –respondió en un tono tranquilo.

—De acuerdo, atribuiré tus cambios de humor a tus inyecciones.

—Mejor me iré, así no tendrás que lidiar con mis cambios de humor.

—Creo que olvidas que sé dónde vives –soltó enfadado.

—Oh, es que no me interesa que lo sepas o no –se burló –no estaré sola, así que si eres de los que les va el voyerismo, eres bienvenido.

— ¿Estás saliendo con alguien? –inquirió.

—No es mi época de celo, pero nos queremos sentir un poco humanos, así que vamos a citas y muchas veces, pues… tenemos sexo después de las citas –se encogió de hombros –nos veremos después, Whisp.

La rubia se alejó de ahí, dejando a Jarvis con la sangre hirviendo.


	12. Área 17

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, Estoy aquí con una nueva actualización, espero honestamente que el capítulo, la historia en general, esté siendo de su agrado, en lo personal, a mí me encanta, pero ¿qué puedo decir yo, no creen? En fin, espero que les agrade, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que le dan al fic y a mí, gracias por sus follows, sus favoritos y sus reviews, significan demasiado para mí, por esa razón estoy intentando apresurarme con el fic y terminarlo antes de que mi horario se vuelva un caos total, no quiero llegar a Marzo y que la historia siga en proceso, pero bueno, nos leemos pronto, eso espero ;)

Muchas gracias por todo; cualquier cosa, no duden en hacérmela saber.

Nos seguimos leyendo.

* * *

La espalda de la pelirroja golpeó en la barda más cercana a ella mientras los labios de Ted Lupin descendían por su estómago, dispuesto a llegar hasta su intimidad, Lily no se opuso en ningún momento, Jarvis se había quedado con Audrey afuera del lugar, así que no tenían de qué preocuparse.

—Oye, Lils –gritó Jarvis, haciendo que Teddy se detuviera abruptamente.

—Te juro que voy a matarlo si sigue interrumpiéndonos –gruñó enfadado.

—Creo que el muerto serías tú –le sonrió y besó su cuello, antes de arreglarse la ropa y salir al encuentro de su compañero –dime, Jarv ¿Qué ocurre?

—Quiero salir y dar la vuelta ¿quieres venir? –sonrió.

—Sí, claro ¿te molesta si me cambio primero? –rió.

—No, no, para nada, te esperaré abajo.

—Me parece genial.

Lily le guiñó un ojo a Ted, que había salido de la habitación y recargado en el umbral, observándola desaprobatoriamente, así que la chica simplemente se limitó a encogerse de hombros y entrar a su habitación.

No tardó demasiado en arreglarse, y por la mirada que Teddy le dedicó, supo que iba bastante provocadora, pero no le interesó, se las podía arreglar sola si alguien intentaba propasarse, además, iba Jarvis, y nadie le molestaba cuando él estaba cerca.

—Nos veremos después, Lupin –se despidió Jarvis saliendo del lugar.

—Nos veremos después –repitió Lily con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Espero que te vistas más seguido así, para mí –completó Lupin.

—Pensé que habías dicho que me preferías desnuda –se burló la chica.

—Cierto, pero me gusta verte vestida, y ser yo, quien te quite la ropa ¿tiene algo de malo?

—No lo sé, se lo preguntaré a Lovegood –bromeó y salió, después de guiñarle un ojo.

Lily alcanzó rápidamente a Jarvis, que estaba un poco nervioso, ni siquiera su mirada inquisidora funcionó esta vez con el varón, así que no dijo nada, y se limitó a seguirlo ¿qué podía tenerle de esa manera? Quizá, sería un trabajo que no quería que Lupin se enterara o era algo relacionado con Lupin, Lily no tenía ni idea de que podía tener de ese humor a su compañero.

—Aquí es –murmuró, secándose las manos en los pantalones.

— ¿Vas a presentarme a tu chica? –Se burló Lily, sólo por eso estarías así de nervioso –bromeó.

—No digas tonterías, no estoy saliendo con nadie ¿feliz?

—Claro que no, ya es momento de que comiences a salir con alguien y…

Jarvis la dejó a mitad de la frase, haciendo que la joven frunciera el ceño y siguiera a su compañero, el lugar al que fueron, era un bar donde sólo asistían Teriformes en su mayoría, aunque los que atendían eran magos, por si algún mago que fuera, se ponía pesado, podían mantenerlo a raya, claro que era frecuentado por gente mágica que no tenía problemas en convivir y tratar a los Teriformes como parte de ellos.

Se adentraron al bar, nadie los cuestionó, Jarvis se fue del lado de Lily una vez vio algo, así que ella no quiso intervenir en los asuntos de su amigo y compañero, si no había querido compartir el inconveniente con ella, no iba a insistir, después de todo, no podía culparlo por ocultarle cosas, ella estaba manteniendo en secreto sus encuentros sexuales con Ted.

—Whisky de fuego –pidió Lily con una sonrisa y una mirada roja para el cantinero.

—En seguida, dulzura –sonrió y se alejó.

Ser un Teriforme tenía ventajas como esas, no tenían regularización sobre la edad límite para beber, sabían que el alcohol no les afectaba en la salud, ni siquiera el tabaco, así que podían hacer lo que quisieran, siempre y cuando no alteraran el orden de los ciudadanos mágicos, esos que sí valían la pena.

—Aquí está, linda –sonrió el cantinero, dejando un poco de botana y marchándose a atender a los demás.

La chica se dedicó a darle un trago a su bebida, mientras tomaba un par de cacahuates y los llevaba a sus labios, alguien se detuvo a su lado en la barra, Lily no giró, ya que por el espejo detrás de las botellas pudo ver que se trataba de Audrey.

—No sabía que frecuentaras lugares así –se burló la pelirroja.

—Yo era quien no sabía que solían venir aquí ¿se arriesgó Lupin a venir aquí contigo?

—Shhh –frunció el ceño e introdujo un cacahuate en la boca de la rubia –no vine con él.

—Sola, vaya que eres tonta.

—Tú vienes sola a lugares así ¿yo por qué no?

—Soy más fuerte que tú en la escala ¿recuerdas eso?

—Ya, soy una debilucha a la cual pueden matar fácilmente los suyos.

—Pues aunque te enfades, sí, así es.

—O—

Xenophilius Lovegood observó atentamente los resultados que le estaban presentando de las pruebas que habían estado haciéndole a los Teriformes, observó a los muggles que tenían rostro impasible, se suponía que ellos no sabían nada, sólo hacían las pruebas que se les ordenaba y listo, no más, pero esos resultados, si no estaban equivocados, ellos habían estado haciendo cosas por sí mismos.

— ¿Ocurre algo malo, señor Lovegood? –intervino Leonard.

—Para nada, todo parece tranquilo y normal, esperemos que las pruebas sigan así –sonrió, con la actitud que normalmente manejaba con los muggles, no era tan idiota, como para hacerles una advertencia y pusieran precauciones, o tal vez lo estaban poniendo a prueba a él.

—Entonces suponemos que podemos marcharnos.

—Así es –asintió, guardó los papeles, como si no le interesaran y giró a sus ampolletas, tenía que preparar el siguiente lote de mes para los acompañantes de Lupin, Whisp y el resto del escuadrón, y eso le interesaba más que cualquier adulteración hecha por los muggles.

Una vez que terminó de alistar todo, caminó hasta el cajón donde había guardado los papeles; levantó la vista cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

—Oh, señor Lovegood, sigue aquí –sonrió.

—Sí ¿puedo saber qué haces aquí?

—Leonard me ha llevado estos papeles, pero no son los que tendrían que ser, así que supongo que ha equivocado sus papeles con los míos.

—Supongo que sí –admitió, acercándose a la persona –lo que me encantaría es que me explicaras ¿por qué estás ordenando estas pruebas en Teriformes? –frunció el ceño.

—Ha sido una orden –contestó –pero ya que ha visto los resultados, estamos cada vez más reducidos, así que… queríamos saber si le gustaría ser parte de nuestra pequeña organización.

—Pequeña organización ¿y qué objetivo tienen? –cuestionó.

—No puedo decirle si no se une antes.

—Y no pienso unirme si no me dice antes –rebatió Xenophilius.

—Creo que… usted ya tiene sospechas de lo que mi pequeña organización hace ¿no es así? –Sonrió la persona frente a Lovegood –ha estado revisando los desperfectos de la periferia.

—Así que han sido tú y tu grupo, la traición ¿sabes que destino tiene la traición, no es así?

—Desde luego que sí, ayudé en los Decretos, señor Lovegood –sonrió –pero me temo que no llegará a contarle nuestra pequeña charla a nadie más –levantó la varita –le deseo mucha suerte en sus investigaciones futuras –sonrió – _Obliviate._

—O—

Arthur Weasley observó a su nieta, tenía una cara de sueño que no podía con ella, pero sabía que no había podido dormir en los últimos días, primero con su trabajo, después ayudando a Jarvis y al final, con el trabajo de nuevo, y es que Kingsley la tenía ocupada cada vez más, claro que nadie podía decirle nada, estaban al borde de la extinción y así ellos se acabaran, los Lampyridae y Teriformes seguirían ahí, libres, y a falta de alimento, evolucionarían y terminarían consumiendo a los muggles; y era algo que Arthur no quería que pasara.

—Deberías descansar, Vic –pidió el anciano a su nieta.

—Yo digo lo mismo, abuelo, pero aún tengo una junta que el ministro ordenó, no puedo, creo que lo mejor que haré es tomar una poción que me quite el sueño y tomar un baño largo, ahora que tengo tiempo.

—No creo que a Sebastian le agrade…

—Él ha estado igual de ocupado que yo, así que no podemos reclamarnos nada el uno al otro, así que eso está bien, abuelo –lo tranquilizó la rubia y besó la frente del anciano –me saludas a Lily si pasa por aquí.

—Pasará en unas horas, son las tres de la mañana.

—Mejor corro, antes de que sean las cinco –sonrió y se apresuró para ir a su habitación.

Arthur Weasley suspiró, le hubiese gustado que su nieta tuviera tiempo libre para ser una jovencita, y no tuviera que cargar con la responsabilidad de todos sobre sus hombros.

La vista azulada de Arthur se posó de nuevo en la sepa que había estado investigando para quitarle la adicción a los Teriformes, y lo que notó hizo que su boca se abriera formando una enorme O.

—No puedo creerlo –murmuró sorprendido –esto… esto… esto…

No pudo completar la frase, su cerebro había colapsado por lo que sus ojos habían visto, observó a su alrededor, completamente paranoico, hizo un archivo completo sobre su descubrimiento, y lo guardó de forma en que nadie que no fuese de su plena y entera confianza no pudiera leerlo, posiblemente lo encontraran, pero no lo pudiesen leer, si toda esa información caía en manos incorrectas, sería un caos, claro que tampoco podía informar a nadie, quería obtener más información para poder contarle a Victoire, ella sería la mejor opción para hacer algo al respecto.

—Parece que viste a un fantasma –dijeron a sus espaldas.

—Xenophilius –sonrió nervioso –no, es sólo que olvidé algo –negó.

—O—

Audrey McLaggen observó completamente furiosa al chico frente a ella, no podía creer lo que había sido capaz de hacer, enviar a Lily sola a casa, sólo para arruinarle la velada con el atractivo Teriforme con el que había quedado, y era claro que si el chicho se había marchado era porque se trataba de un mago, la rubia no podía creer que usara su posición privilegiada ante la sociedad para arruinarle la vida.

—Estamos por cerrar, chicos –murmuró el mago junto a ellos.

—Ha arruinado mi cita con un Teriforme –informó al encargado –y tengo miedo de que me siga a casa, ya sabes, y me acuse de algo que no he hecho.

—Amigo ¿es cierto eso? –observaron a Jarvis.

—No, sí voy a seguirla a su casa, pero no la acusaré de nada, es la compañera de un amigo mío –le mostró algo que Audrey no fue capaz de distinguir, así que sólo puso mala cara cuando el mago se alejó, dejándolos solos de nuevo.

—Eres un idiota –admitió.

—No voy a negarlo y decir lo contrario, sé que lo soy, Audrey, pero quiero que las cosas entre nosotros…

—Me besaste –le recordó –y está prohibido hacer algo así.

—No si no se enteran.

La rubia retrocedió un paso completamente sorprendida a lo que él le había dicho ¿Jarvis Whisp estaba perdiendo la cabeza? Negó enfadada.

—Si quieres que te maten, busca a otra que quiera correr el riesgo de terminar en la jaula otra vez, porque yo no, Jarvis.

—Nadie va a saberlo.

—Claro que lo van a saber, siempre lo saben, no vas a contármelo a mí –soltó dolida.

Jarvis entrecerró los ojos y sintió una presión en el pecho, observó a otro lado, antes de mirar al suelo.

—Por eso terminaste en la jaula ¿cierto? ¿Te enamoraste de un mago?

—Sí.

La afirmación de la chica fue como un balde de agua, no sabía si era capaz de hacerla pasar por eso de nuevo, asintió sin decir más por un largo minuto.

—Te acompañaré a tu casa, y me iré, lo prometo, no volveré a molestarte.

—Jarvis –intentó pero él negó.

El trayecto fue un poco incómodo para Audrey, ya que Jarvis iba en silencio, conduciendo despacio, como si buscara un momento adecuado para decirle algo, pero no se animaba a hacerlo, así que no hablaba, pero tampoco aumentaba la velocidad.

—Creo que podría llegar más rápido caminando –murmuró ella.

—Lo sé y lo siento –murmuró Jarvis deteniéndose por completo y observándola –no quiero hacerte pasar por lo mismo, tienes que creerme, lamento mucho haber sido tan idiota insistente, debí dejar de perseguirte desde que me dijiste que dejara de hacerlo –suspiró.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, Jarvis, las cosas no pasaron a más, así que lo tomaré como que te detuviste a tiempo.

—Espero que nuestra relación no se torne un poco… incómoda como lo es ahora –admitió Jarvis.

—No lo será, ya todo está en claro –lo tranquilizó Audrey.

El chico puso en marcha de nuevo el deslizador y avanzó a una velocidad normal hasta la casa de Audrey, o mejor dicho, el lugar donde se quedaba, la habitación ya era un poco más habitable gracias a él.

—No recuerdo muy bien si te agradecí por la habitación –admitió Audrey negando y encogiéndose de hombros –pero muchas gracias.

—No hay nada que agradecer, merecías un lugar mejor para dormir, espero que te guste, dejé las paredes libres, para que colocaras todo lo que sea de tu gusto.

—Gracias –lo sujetó del brazo y sonrió –te veré luego.

—Por supuesto que lo harás.

La chica subió de un sencillo salto hasta el descansillo de la escalera de bomberos y entró por la ventana, ante la atenta mirada de Jarvis, que se quedó unos momentos más, observando la luz encendida, suspiró y entró de nuevo al deslizador.

Había enviado a Lily sola hasta la casa de Lupin, en ese momento no le pareció una idea tan descabellada como hasta ese momento ¿por qué lo había permitido?

El deslizador avanzó más aprisa de lo que lo había hecho jamás, quería llegar rápido, para asegurarse de que Lily hubiese llegado bien a la casa, no estaba nada tranquilo, ahora.

El lugar estaba en perfecto silencio, así que subió apresurado, abrió la puerta de la habitación de la pelirroja y entró, encendiendo la luz, la chica estaba ahí, profundamente dormida, así que se relajó y suspiró, fue hasta ella y acarició su cabello, la respiración de la chica seguía acompasada, así que salió del lugar.

—O—

El día estaba soleado, como le gustaba a Lily, así que bajó de buen humor, desde que había comenzado una relación clandestina con Ted, todo había mejorado, los insultos hacia ella y los suyos habían dejado de ocurrir, ahora sólo se preocupaba por que no los encontraran besándose, o teniendo sexo.

—Buenos días –saludó alegre a la persona en la cocina.

—De buen humor –se burló Teddy, extendiéndole una taza de café que ella tomó con gusto, la dejó sobre la isla y fue hasta él, para besarlo.

—El día es hermoso, así que me ha puesto de buen humor.

—Así que mi desempeño de esta madrugada no ha sido la razón por la cual estás de buen humor.

—Me temo que tendrás que esforzarte más si quieres ser la razón de mi buen humor por la mañana –le guiñó un ojo.

—Puedo intentarlo ahora mismo si es lo que quieres.

El metamorfomago fue hasta ella, la sujetó de la cintura y de un jalón poco delicado la acercó a él, para otorgarle un apasionado beso, que logró que algo en él se removiera; tenían unos días teniendo sexo, y admitía que al inicio, todo aquello no era algo más allá de un deseo puramente sexual, Lily Luna despertaba esa parte primitiva de él, que quería tenerle en la cama todo el tiempo, de todas las formas a que la imaginación diera; y ahora, la estaba besando suavemente, como si de una pareja normal se trataran, se alejó lentamente de ella, sus ojos avellana brillaban extrañamente, cosa que le revolvió el estómago.

 _«Es una Teriforme, no puedes tomarla en serio»_

Ese pensamiento saltó a su cabeza de inmediato, así que se alejó, completamente confundido ¿se estaba enamorando de Lily Potter? No podía, se negaba a hacerlo, podía aceptar que los suyos no tenían la culpa de todo, pero un Lampyridae sí, y Lily era algo así como su hijo no deseado, algo que él no podía dejar de odiar le había vuelto lo que era, y no podía separarlo tan pronto de su odio.

— ¿Todo bien? –cuestionó Lily.

—Bien, tengo cosas que hacer –soltó en un tono tan frío que Lily lo comprendió de inmediato.

—Bien –fue todo lo que dijo como respuesta y fue hasta su lote que había enviado Lovegood.

Teddy vio a Lily inyectarse a sí misma el líquido color Prusia, anunciando que lo que fuera que hubiesen compartido por esas tres semanas, se estaba dando por terminado, y la sensación que lo embargó, no le gustó para nada.

—X—

Lupin observó a Arthur Weasley trabajar, había terminado su ronda con Audrey y esta se había ido sin darle explicaciones, su relación como compañeros se enfocaba en lo laboral, como tenía que ser entre un Teriforme y su compañero, no había nada más.

—Estás un poco pálido, Arthur –murmuró Teddy aburrido, en ese momento, podría estar con Lily, en un muy apasionado encuentro sexual, pero no, estaba ahí, solo, conformándose con Arthur y su compañía.

—Lo siento, no he dormido ni comido bien desde hace unos días, el trabajo me tiene…

—Tienes que comer, o haré que te suspendan –soltó la voz suave de Lily, logrando que el corazón de Ted se acelerara al borde del infarto, jamás había experimentado algo así.

—Lo haré, lo prometo –respondió el anciano Weasley –pero dime ¿Qué haces aquí? Se suponía que Jarvis y tú…

—Me llamó Xenophilius Lovegood –le mostró un gafete.

—Así que ha llegado el gran día, mi querida niña se hará una mujer frente a los ojos del ministerio y de todos –sonrió, acariciando sus mejillas y besando la frente de la pelirroja.

—Sí, algo por el estilo –se encogió de hombros –me tengo que ir, no puedo dejar a mi proxeneta esperando –bromeó Lily y salió, después de dirigirle una mirada fría a Ted.

— ¿A qué se refería? –cuestionó el metamorfomago sin quitar la vista de la pelirroja que aún no desaparecía del todo.

—Xenophilius estará de descanso por unos días, y sólo tiene pendiente el _«apareamiento»_ de Lily, así que lo adelantó, tendrá su primer encuentro sexual con un Teriforme.

—Ya veo –murmuró serio, pero la sangre le hervía en celos ¿por qué?

Teddy salió en busca de Lily, pero no la encontró, así que siguió su búsqueda de Xenophilius, posiblemente podría aplazar aquello, la sola idea de que otro hombre Teriforme o no, la tocara, le hiciera suya, lo tenía de un humor tremendo.

—Tengo cosas que hacer por el momento –dijo la voz de una mujer.

—Hola, Vic ¿has visto a Lovegood? –sonrió indiferente.

—Iba a supervisar la copula de unos Teriformes, pero no me dijo nada más ¿por qué?

—Tenía un par de dudas, sólo eso.

—Si te das prisa, puedes alcanzarlo, fue al área 17, capsula 85.

—Gracias Vic, y deberías descansar, te ves bastante mal.

—Gracias, Ted, tomaré el consejo –soltó sarcástica y se alejó.

—&—

Lily observó a Hannah, que le dedicó una mirada apenada, pero tenía que seguir las órdenes o se desharían de ella, y bueno, Lily consideraba a Hannah como una de las más encantadoras Teriformes que hubiese, siempre era delicada y tranquila, así que le sonrió.

—Al menos no dolió esa –murmuró divertida la chica.

—Si no te apareas, sin duda desearías estarlo, es para aumentar la posibilidad –se encogió de hombro –al inicio, no eran compatibles sexualmente, así que el proceso era largo y tedioso, por eso decidieron hacer este proceso después de meses, y con algunos no funcionaba, así que desarrollaron este prototipo, digamos que te pone en un estado imparable, te meterías con cualquier Teriforme sin importar si es o no tu tipo –murmuró –suerte.

—Gracias.

Lily entró al lugar tranquila, el Teriforme varón ya estaba sentado sobre la mesa, dándole la espalda, tenía un cabello rubio platino en un corte que de espaldas, le hacía creer que se vería atractivo, se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención, y lo consiguió, la mirada gris se posó en ella, pero no dijo nada, no era el Teriforme que ella había elegido, ese varón que suponía por su apariencia tendría la edad de Jarvis, tenía un collar morado, que significaba que era agresivo, pero eso no le preocupaba, sabía que la mayoría de los suyos no eran agresivos sólo por serlo.

—Soy Lily –murmuró inclinando un poco la vista para verlo.

La espalda de la chica golpeó de repente contra la barda, el chico era atractivo, tenía piel pálida, como porcelana, y estaba en forma, sus labios eran un poco carnosos, de la clase que te apetecía besar, sus facciones eran un poco suaves, pero sin llegar a ser afeminadas, era un chico guapo.

—En verdad lo siento, Lily –murmuró él, en un tono desesperado, y sus ojos grises adquirieron el tono de plata líquida.

Las manos del chico desconocido pero atractivo eran firmes, y bastante fuertes, le acarició la piel del estómago antes de desgarrar la ropa que Hannah le había dado para que usara.

Los labios del chico se apoderaron de los de ella, que rodeó la cintura del varón con sus piernas delgadas, mientras igualaba el beso apasionado que le estaba dando.

La cabeza de la pelirroja golpeó contra la barda, estaba perdiendo de perspectiva todo a su alrededor, comenzaba a ver borroso, pero por sus movimientos, podía saber que estaba rasgando la playera del chico, mientras lo empujaba fuertemente lejos de ella, para subirse a horcajadas sobre él, que no opuso resistencia, sus labios fueron directamente a sus pechos que estaban cubiertos solamente por el sostén.

El chico no se detuvo a ser delicado con ella, y no le preocupó demasiado, enterró las uñas en la espalda del chico cuando éste se adentró en ella sin miramiento alguno, sin siquiera avisar ni nada, el cuerpo de Lily reaccionó de inmediato, arqueando la espalda, mientras movía sus caderas rápidamente en la erección dentro de ella, los gruñidos del chico eran audibles, pero ella no le estaba prestando ni un poco de atención a eso, fuera lo que fuera que Hannah le inyectara, realmente estaba funcionando, se sentía en un auténtico frenesí, unió sus labios a los del chico de nueva cuenta, ocasionando que su corazón se acelerara, al igual que el del Teriforme varón, pero a diferencia de cuando tenía sexo con Ted, en ese momento, no quería ni morderlo ni comerlo, posiblemente porque era uno como ella.

Lily quedó sobre el varón, con la respiración agitada, el líquido se había evaporado de ambos, porque no sentían más la necesidad de procrearse hasta la muerte, ella le sonrió y soltó una risita divertida, él rió también.

—Lo siento –murmuró él –no puedo dejar de pensar que he abusado de ti –acarició su pierna.

—Bueno, veamos quien ha quedado dominando –rió –y se quitó de encima de él, haciendo que el miembro del chico abandonara su cuerpo.

—Cierto, ha sido bueno, Lily.

—Estoy de acuerdo ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Aun no tengo uno –informó –me encontraron a las afueras de la ciudad hace unos meses.

—Bueno –murmuró –espero pronto pueda saber tu nombre…

Lily se quedó callada, se colocó la bata que Lovegood le arrojó, observó de reojo al rubio platino que también se colocó la que le dieron a él, y la mirada de los Teriformes fue a la persona que observaba en la ventana detrás de Xenophilius, para el chico fue otra persona más, pero para Lily, el estómago le dolió al igual que el pecho.

— ¿Qué hace él aquí? –cuestionó enfadada.

—Lupin sólo vino a preguntarme unas cosas, a ninguno nos agrada supervisar el sexo Teriforme, pero tiene que hacerse –informó el varón y se alejó –ya pueden irse, te verán en tres semanas, Potter –le informó y salió, mientras Lily veía la decepción en Teddy.


	13. Apresurarse

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, soy la misma persona que en la nota de autor en el capítulo pasado dijo que no quería llegar a marzo con esta historia en proceso todavía, y aquí estoy, a 07 de Febrero, apenas subiendo un capítulo a casi un mes del pasado, perdón por mis incongruencias, pero en serio, no quiero llegar a marzo con este fic en proceso, pero estoy un tanto ocupada en otras cosas y no puedo evitar dedicarme a apensonarme en lugar de ponerme a escribir, bueno, pues ojalá el capítulo sea de su agrado, muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, sus follows, sus favoritos, sus reviews, significan mucho para mí, espero actualizar de nuevo pronto ;)

Muchas gracias por todo; cualquier cosa, no duden en hacérmela saber.

Nos seguimos leyendo.

* * *

Jarvis observó a Audrey, que estaba entrenando con Lupin, se recargó en el umbral de la puerta, fuera lo que fuera que hubiese puesto de tan mal humor al metamorfomago había servido para que la rubia tuviese un buen contrincante en su compañero, ya que normalmente lo enviaba a la banca pronto.

La rodilla de Ted golpeó fuertemente en el estómago a la rubia, enviándola un metro lejos de su contrincante, claro que no la detuvo, sólo provocó una sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron maravillados, soltó un puñetazo que fue detenido por el brazo de Lupin, intentó una patada en la parte trasera de la rodilla para derribarlo, pero él le sujetó la pierna, intentando derribarla, golpe tras golpe Ted Lupin fue bloqueándolos, logrando que Audrey riera fascinada, provocando un repentino calor en el cuerpo de Jarvis Whisp.

—Sea lo que sea que te puso así, espero que pase seguido –admitió la rubia alejándose cuando el reloj sonó, dando por terminado el entrenamiento.

—No volveré a molestarme si algo así vuelve a ocurrir –admitió haciendo que la rubia le regalara una sonrisa socarrona, quitándola de inmediato al percatarse de que Jarvis la observaba –te veré después –le informó a Lupin –el patrullaje comienza en dos horas, así que estaré pronto, con permiso –pasó junto al castaño y salió.

Ted pasó junto a Jarvis sin decir nada, cosa que no le sorprendió para nada, ya que las últimas tres semanas habían sido un evento único, en el que el metamorfomago había demostrado que podía sorprender siendo una persona racional y cuerda, pero que esos lapsos nunca duraban demasiado.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver una melena furiosa del color de las llamas, le sonrió, venía agitada, eso significaba que había estado corriendo más de lo que le era normal, agitar a un Teriforme de aquella manera, sólo podía lograrse sacándolo de su zona de confort, o en su caso, en una batalla contra uno igual o más poderoso que él o ella.

—Veo que estás cansada –sonrió divertido.

—Sí, quería ya sabes, quitarme toda esta energía extra.

—Eso quiere decir que tu sesión de apareamiento fue todo bien.

—De hecho fue excelente –admitió –sumando que el Teriforme es bastante atractivo –le sonrió, avanzó hasta el refrigerador para tomar una botella de agua helada, y aprovechando, se inyectó en ese momento, para no aguardar más.

—Bueno, me alegro que no fuese una tortura para ti aparearte por primera vez.

—No es apareamiento –contestó después de un largo trago de agua –bueno, se busca aparearse, pero no se puede concebir ¿lo olvidas?

—Siempre hay una primera vez ¿lo recuerdas?

—Son chismes, no lo sé, muchas novelas fantásticas –rió –iré a tomar una ducha.

—Lupin acaba de subir, así que tardarás un poco antes de usar el baño.

—Me alistaré de cualquier manera, nuestro patrullaje comienza en 45 minutos.

—De acuerdo –asintió –comeré algo en lo que bajas.

—Lo bueno es que te ejercitas, de lo contrario, estarías obeso.

—La comida es amor –gritó divertido.

Lily subió tranquilamente las escaleras y al girar en el pasillo para su habitación, se topó con Ted, que llevaba la toalla enrolada en las caderas, dejando a la vista el tórax marcado que tanto le agradaba a Lily.

Sus miradas se cruzaron un momento, y él se giró, ignorándola por completo, como si no existiera, como si hubiese por un momento, creído ver algo, pero al final, sólo había sido su imaginación.

¿Por qué estaba de ese maldito humor? Sí había sido él quien le había dejado en claro que sin importar cuanto compartieran la cama, entre ellos no iba a pasar nada, ni de forma oficial, ni de forma secreta, al final del día, había sido Ted Lupin quien no había soportado la condición Teriforme de Lily, cuando a ella no le importaba que él fuese un simple y débil mago, un humano frágil, que al final, un poco de descuido de su parte, las cosas terminarían mal para ambos, él era un egoísta, que sólo le importaba su "cruel pasado" y no iba a moverse fácilmente de ahí.

Lily pasó a su habitación, tomó sus cosas y fue hasta el baño, tomó una ducha rápida, no podía darse el lujo de tardar todo el tiempo que le gustaba tardar.

Salió del baño y corrió rumbo a su habitación, para terminar de vestirse ahí, cosa que no le tomó mucho tiempo, optó por sujetar su cabello mojado en una coleta alta.

—Lista, lista –bajó los escalones dos a dos y las plantas de sus pies cayeron a suelo firme en un aterrizaje perfecto –es hora de irnos.

— ¿No piensas comer? –cuestionó Jarvis.

—En el camino podemos ir por algo, no tengo mucha hambre ahora que me he puesto la inyección –se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, vayamos a trabajar, que para eso nos pagan.

—A ti –se burló Lily –a mí sólo me mantienen con vida –salió del lugar.

—O—

Audrey observó de reojo a su acompañante que no había dicho ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera había sacado su varita para cualquier cosa que saliera mal, cosa que no le agrado, Ted Lupin ya le había demostrado que no era una persona de confianza, primero que nada, por el mal temperamento que tenía, además era impredecible, conforme podía ser amable con ella y Lily, podía ser un completo bastardo con ambas, además no había visto a la pelirroja por ahí en su entrenamiento.

—No sé si tengo que recordarte que tu varita tienes que tenerla en la mano por si algo inesperado ocurre –murmuró la rubia.

—Por eso vienes conmigo, por si eso inesperado pasa –soltó en un tono enfadado –entonces ¿para qué te querría si no sirvieras ni para eso? –bufó enfadado.

—Oh vaya, gracias –negó enfadada pero no dijo ni una sola palabra.

Tuvo que estar completamente atenta, con todos sus sentidos al 100%, ya que el metamorfomago había dejado las cosas bastante en claro, que no le interesaba si algo los atacaba, era su obligación protegerlos a ambos, o se atendría a las consecuencias.

Teddy observó de reojo a su acompañante, sabía que Audrey no tenía la culpa de que Lily se hubiese acostado con aquel Teriforme, no sabía que era lo que más le molestaba de todo aquello, si la joven pelirroja hubiese permitido que otro que no era él, la hubiese tocado, o aquella forma en la que le pedía al varón de cabellos rubios que se moviera más rápido en ella.

Posiblemente su orgullo de macho había quedado mancillado, al ver como otro era capaz de brindarle tal placer, incluso más de lo que él era capaz de lograr cuando estaba albergado en Lily.

Tal vez era una mezcla de todo, de cómo a ella no le interesó ni siquiera un instante que tuvieran una relación sexual activa hasta hacía unas horas, que ese Teriforme, que era incluso más joven que él, la había hecho gozar.

—No sé si es normal que tengas una nube en la cabeza creando pequeños rayos –la voz de Audrey lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Teddy levantó la vista para ver de qué se trataba, y un rayo le picó el ojo, y el siguiente le erizó el cabello, haciéndole maldecir, la rubia se mordió el labio inferior para no reírse de él.

—X—

Teddy se quejó cuando el hielo se pegó en su piel, mientras Audrey lo sostenía, se había negado a ir con Arthur a que solucionara aquél desperfecto, la chica seguía con una sonrisa en el rostro, a causa de que le había tomado bastante, acomodarse el cabello, el pequeño rayo había provocado que su capacidad de cambiar el color de su cabello se viese atrofiado por una hora y media.

—Ya estás mejor –soltó amable.

—Claro ¿cómo lo sabes?

—Tu cabello acaba de brincar del azabache al verde pistacho –se encogió de hombros.

—Ahora sólo falta que mi ojo vuelva a ser un ojo normal –soltó enfadado.

—Oh vamos, fue divertido ¿vas a decirme por qué estás de tan mal humor?

—Lily se acostó con otro –soltó tan aprisa que no supo si su cerebro analizó un momento compartir aquella información con Audrey o no.

—Ah, bueno, es algo a lo que no hubiese podido negarse.

—Lo sé –admitió –pero más tardó en entrar a aquella habitación que en lanzarse sobre el otro idiota que…

—Bueno, hubiese tenido que hacer eso o agonizar por horas hasta que el suero se evaporara.

Ted observó a Audrey, ella tenía más tiempo que Lily en las sesiones de apareamiento, así que suponía que si lo decía, no era para justificarla.

—Al inicio, que nos apareáramos era un milagro, a pesar del celo, no éramos compatibles o pudor, como lo llamas tú –se encogió de hombros –así que crearon sueros que inhibieran ciertas partes de tu personalidad, digamos que si ya éramos animales, ahora sólo teníamos que actuar como ellos, aparearnos porque teníamos que hacerlo, no por placer, así que ese suero hace eso, te desequilibra, te pone un frenesí que tienes que hacerlo o de lo contrario, te dolerá tanto que suplicarás la muerte –se encogió de hombros –y adivina, te conceden tu deseo, si no te apareas por sus órdenes, te matan.

—Tengo que agradecer que no se negara a acostarse con otro –se burló.

—Es que tú no lo comprendes, porque eres un humano común y cualquiera, a ti no pasa de que te duelan los testículos si no te acuestas con alguien, pero te masturbas y listo, con nosotros es más complicado –se encogió de hombros de nuevo –pero no quiero que lo entiendas, para ti y para ellos, sólo somos unos animales en los cuales se puede experimentar.

—Te recuerdo que me acosté con Lily, si…

—Desviación, hay humanos a quienes les agrada tener sexo con perros, gatos, ovejas, a algunos magos, con Teriformes –sonrió sin ánimo.

—O—

Su risa inundaba todo el lugar, pero lo que Jarvis le había estado contando era demasiado gracioso, así que no podía evitarlo, se sujetó el estómago ya que lo sentía un poco más pesado de lo normal, cuando logró controlarse, notó que su prima Victoire, Sebastian y su abuelo sonreían divertidos a causa de la charla y la risa, sus ojos se posaron en Ted, que no podía ocultar lo incómodo que se sentía en ese lugar, así que observó a la rubia, que estaba de igual manera.

El pecho le dolió ¿acaso ellos? Sacudió la cabeza, no creía que Audrey fuese capaz de meterse con Lupin, no cuando había sido ella la que le había animado a tener aquella clandestina relación.

— ¿Todo bien contigo? –le preguntó a la rubia.

—Sí, sí, es sólo que nunca he probado algo parecido –murmuró viendo el plato.

—Oh, mi esposa lo inventó –anunció Arthur Weasley –era algo que le gustaba cocinar en fechas especiales.

— ¿Y qué celebramos? –cuestionó Audrey frunciendo el ceño.

—Mi cumpleaños –admitió el anciano con una sonrisa –claro que ahora tengo que prepararlo solo, ya que no hay nadie que conozca la receta.

—Ya deberías compartirla –murmuró Victoire con una sonrisa.

—Jamás pasará –le guiñó un ojo y se alejó a terminar lo que había estado haciendo –pero comiencen a comer.

Todos siguieron las instrucciones del anciano, menos Audrey, no sentía que fuese correcto comenzar a comer olvidándose de él, después de todo, era su cumpleaños.

—No se enojará si comienzas antes –murmuró Jarvis.

—Lo sé, pero considero que si es su cumpleaños, posiblemente pueda obsequiarle un poco de educación y esperarle, ya que ha sido él el encargado de hacer la comida, cuando tendría que ser el atendido.

Victoire bajó los cubiertos lentamente después de las palabras de Audrey, observó a Teddy, que tenía el trozo de carne entre los dientes, a Jarvis que ya masticaba y a Lily, que bebía de la limonada.

—Iré a decirle al abuelo que tome asiento, yo lo atenderé –sonrió apenada la rubia y se levantó.

—Sí, yo les ayudaré –la pelirroja se puso de pie y caminó junto a su prima, con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro.

—Ahora me siento como un grosero –murmuró Sebastian.

—Yo… no lo decía para hacerles sentir así es sólo que… bueno, Arthur Weasley siempre ha sido amable conmigo, es lo menos que le debo.

—X—

Lily comió tranquilamente, a pesar de que en un par de ocasiones, su mirada se había topado con la de Ted, y como no sabía cómo comportarse con él, optó por ignorar el hecho de que habían coincidido en la mirada, mejor dicho, optó por olvidarse de que habían tenido en algún momento, una relación sexual.

—Abuelo, cocinas delicioso –soltó Lily –oh, comí demasiado.

—Nunca lo probaste con la abuela –sonrió Victoire –era más que maravilloso, creo que la cocina de la abuela hubiese podido detener esta guerra.

—Pues no lo hizo –soltó Ted enfadado.

—Nunca cocino para ellos, supongo –rebatió Lily –yo hubiese bajado las armas y comido feliz –rió.

—Sin duda yo igual, cariño –admitió Arthur.

La charla fue bastante floja, ya que no eran temas importantes o muy trascendentales, así que pudieron bromear, reír, gritar, comportarse como si fuesen realmente una familia, y como si el mundo mágico no se estuviese desmoronando poco a poco.

Lo único que les importaba en ese momento, fue pasar un rato como familia, aunque sólo dos personas entre todos ellos, fueran los únicos en compartir lazos sanguíneos.

—Bien, no quisiera, pero tengo que irme –fingió un sollozo Victoire –tengo mucho trabajo pendiente.

—Claro, trabajo –elevó las cejas Lily, observando a Sebastian.

—Tú ni deberías decir nada, Hannah me informó que tu sesión de apareamiento ha sido una de las más satisfactorias.

—Y eso que ella no fue ninguna de las partes, sino, satisfactoria no sería la palabra que usaría –le guiñó un ojo Lily.

—Veo que no habrá necesidad de cambiar de compañero sexual en ese caso, él también ha quedado bastante conforme sexualmente contigo.

—Bueno, no puedo culparlo –se encogió de hombros Lily, con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Nos veremos después.

La sonrisa de la pelirroja se desvaneció cuando giró a ver a Ted, que no tenía para nada una cara de buenos amigos, estaba enfadado, posiblemente por su comentario o, lo más probable, por lo desagradable que le era escuchar sobre las cosas de los Teriformes, así que no dijo nada, se sentó junto a Jarvis, que pasó su pesado brazo sobre sus hombros y le sonrió.

—O—

Audrey se sentó junto a su compañero, que desde hacía unos días, una nube gris lo cubría completamente, a veces, producía pequeños copos de nieve, otras veces, unas cuantas gotas y hasta pequeños relámpagos, y no entendía la razón, hasta que recordó las palabras de Lily "sobre lo bueno que había sido su sesión de apareamiento" así que le preguntó, y ella, con un repentino apagón a su entusiasmo, le informó que Ted había dado por terminado todo entre ellos y no conforme con eso, se había colado hasta el área 17, a observarla con ese chico Teriforme.

—Considero que si no quieres que Lovegood comience a hacerte preguntas sobre la nube sobre tus hombros, superes el hecho de que Lily se acostó con otro.

—No me interesa que se acueste con otro o con veinte –soltó enfadado.

—Sí, eso es lo que dices, pero todo lo demás dice completamente lo contrario, dime ¿ella te gusta?

—Audrey…

—Bueno, ya sé que te atraía sexualmente, igual que tú a ella, pero, mi pregunta es ¿ha cambiado algo de ti hacia ella?

—No, ella sigue siendo una Teriforme –soltó enfadado.

—Y créeme, esa condición nunca se le quitará –bromeó la rubia –no es como tener gripe, Ted, es algo que nadie que sea Teriforme lo pidió, y si lo hicimos –guardó silencio un momento –no sabíamos en qué nos estábamos metiendo, sinceramente.

—No estoy así por eso –justificó de nuevo –de todos modos, lo nuestro, como bien dijiste, sólo era sexual, iba a terminar en algún momento, está prohibido relacionarse de esa manera y muchas otras con los Teriformes.

—Lo sé –suspiró –en ese caso, es bueno que lo suyo terminara antes de que comenzaran a sentir algo el uno por el otro.

—Fue una suerte.

Se quedaron callados cuando Lily salió de la casa de Ted, estaba un poco seria, pero para su fortuna, sus estados de ánimo no podían crear una nube gris sobre sus hombros, así que le era más sencillo mentir sobre que no se sentía triste o algo parecido por terminar con Ted.

—Hey –les llamó la atención –disculpen –se acercó a ellos, sujetando el suéter y cubriéndose –díganme ¿han visto a Jarvis por aquí?

—No, no lo he visto ¿se te perdió? –se burló Audrey.

—Algo así –se encogió de hombros –en fin, si lo ven ¿podrían decirle que regresaré hasta tarde?

—No somos un hotel ni beneficencia –soltó Ted en un tono severo.

—Oh, bueno, entonces… ¿podrían decirle que no llegaré a dormir esta noche? –sonrió y se alejó.

—X—

Teddy Lupin se dedicó toda la siguiente semana a hacer ejercicio y a entrenar con Audrey, había comprendido que ese estado de humor le había ayudado bastante a mejorar, aunque no demasiado, cuando Jarvis le dijo que deberían intentar un calentamiento, no duró ni cinco minutos contra él, era casi igual de ágil y fuerte como un Teriforme, pero no era más que un simple mago que había pasado mucho tiempo entrenando por órdenes del Ministro mismo.

La cabellera pelirroja lo distrajeron una fracción de segundos, ocasionando que Audrey le golpeara en la boca del estómago, dándole una patada en el abdomen y aventándolo al otro extremo del lugar.

—Dejemos esto hasta aquí –sonrió la rubia observando de reojo a Lily.

—Oigan ¿no han visto a Jarvis? –interrogó un poco confundida.

—Mmm… ¿no crees que lo has estado perdiendo muy seguido? –elevó una ceja Audrey.

—Sí, eso parece, si no fuese ilegal, le pondría una pulsera rastreadora ¿alguien sabe que ha estado haciendo?

—No –se apresuró a negar la rubia y observó a Ted –yo me tengo que ir, pero nos veremos después –le guiñó un ojo a Lupin y salió.

Lily no dijo nada, se limitó a observar al metamorfomago caminar hasta la toalla, para secarse el sudor, la chica desvió su vista, los músculos firmes de Teddy siempre le habían parecido atractivos.

—No lo he visto –soltó enfadado –no sé qué sigues haciendo ahí.

—Vaya, lo siento –bufó y subió las escaleras.

Ted observó el techo, no podía seguir tratándole de esa manera, después de todo, no es como si Lily hubiese deseado meterse con ese Teriforme, era algo que tenía que hacer si no quería ser castigada, tenía que dejar de comportarse de esa forma con ella.

Se detuvo a mitad de la escalera cuando la puerta se abrió, Jarvis entró un poco serio, guardando las llaves en su bolsillo derecho.

—Te dejas ver –soltó en un tono neutral Teddy.

—Sí, he estado un poco ocupado últimamente.

—Tanto que no has llevado a tu compañera.

—No es de trabajo, es más bien personal –admitió.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

—Nada, es sobre mis padres.

— ¿Mencionaste que ocurrió con tu padre? Sólo recuerdo que tu madre desapareció, pero no recuerdo lo que ocurrió con tu padre.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—O—

La mirada azul de Jarvis estaba sobre la pelirroja, no estaba para nada feliz con lo que se había recién enterado, claro que no sabía si estaba más molesto con ella o con él, por haber estado tan ensimismado en sus cosas que no le había prestado demasiada atención a Lily.

—No me agrada –comentó frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Qué no te agrada? –Se burló la chica –pensé que al menos estarías un poco alegre por mí, Jarvis.

—Lo estaría, si no te hubieses apresurado a…

— ¿A qué? –Frunció el ceño –por si no lo has notado, para nuestra clase no existe algo así como "apresurarse", si tanto te preocupa lo mucho que me apresuré en esto, creo que hubieses levantado una queja cuando me acosté con él sin conocerlo, ya hemos cruzado un poco más allá ¿no lo crees?

—Lily, lo que pasa es que yo…

Los dos se quedaron callados cuando Ted Lupin apareció junto a ellos, posiblemente iba a decirle algo a Jarvis, ya que cerró la boca en cuanto los vio.

—Luego hablaremos de eso –se alejó un par de pasos.

—No, vamos a hablarlo ahora, no me interesa mucho que Edward Lupin se entere –se llevó las manos a las caderas.

—Lily, estoy hablando esto en serio, ese chico es…

— ¿Peligroso? ¿Eso es lo que vas a decir? –Se burló –dilo, quiero saber por qué razón es peligroso ¿Por qué es un Teriforme? –soltó enfadada.

—No –hizo un mohín –sí, pero sólo por ser un Teriforme sin nombre, ya ha pasado un poco de tiempo como para que no se le haya colocado uno ¿por qué crees tú que no se le ha otorgado?

—Creo que deberías pasar unas cuantas horas en la jaula, así, sabrías la razón por la que los Teriformes somos peligrosos.

—Lily, no me obligues a reportar tu conducta –le soltó cuando iba junto a Ted.

—Hazlo –lo retó –quiero que entregues un reporte detallado a Lovegood al respecto de porqué me estás prohibiendo relacionarme con un Teriforme, que para tu conocimiento, es oficialmente mi pareja sexual.

Ted se giró a observarla, Lily tenía un carácter fuerte, sí, pero pocas veces la veía tan enfadada, y para colmo, defendiendo a ese imbécil con el que se había acostado.

—Que sea tu compañero sexual no significa que tengas que llevar la relación a fuera del área 17 –soltó Ted.

—Oh, lo siento, es que sólo ustedes tienen derecho a tener parejas, intimidad sin tener que ser monitoreados, lo siento, olvidé por un segundo que soy algo peor que un maldito bicho que no puedo…

—Lily –la detuvo Jarvis.

La chica había comenzado a hablar rápidamente, su respiración se había agitad y sus ojos habían comenzado a ir del rojo al olivo de forma tan rápida como el cabello de Lupin cuando estaba furioso.

—Deberías tranquilizarte –sugirió Jarvis, caminando hasta ella.

—No, no te me acerques –levantó la mano enfadada –hablaré con Victoire, creo que posiblemente puedan darte un nuevo compañero.

—No vas…

—Agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero llegó el momento de que alguien cuide de nosotros.

—Sabes que si alguien te escucha hablar así, te condenarán a muerte.

— ¿Sabes que es gracioso? –se burló –que en realidad no nos matan, sólo nos guardan, en lugares pequeños, y nos torturan, una y otra, y otra, y otra vez, hasta que les aburres y pasan al siguiente, y si queda algo de ti, bueno, te echan a los perros, a que ellos se diviertan un poco contigo.

La mano de Ted Lupin se cerró alrededor de la muñeca de Lily, para evitar que se fuera, le sorprendía lo muy de acuerdo que estaba con Jarvis.

—Whisp tiene razón, ese Teriforme no es alguien en quien podamos confiar.

— ¿Confías en los tuyos? –cuestionó enfadada.

—Sí, desde luego que sí.

—Bien, de esa manera ciega en la que crees que los magos hacen todo lo que hacen por su bien, yo confiaré de esa forma ciega y obtusa en los míos, y no me interesa nada más de lo que puedan decir, confiaré en él, así esté rebajado a la nada, al no tener un nombre propio.

Se soltó enfadada del agarre de Lupin y salió de la casa, completamente agitada, no podía creer que Jarvis se estuviese poniendo de esa manera, oponerse a la amistad entre ella y ese pobre chico Teriforme, no podía creerlo.

—Llegaste –sonrió el rubio –pensé que no lo harías.

—Tuve unos cuantos problemas, pero los solucioné –sonrió amable.


	14. Recuerdos

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, Llegamos a Abril y no pude llegar a mi cometido de terminar el fic antes de marzo, en fin, no sé cuanto me tome terminarlo, pero lo haré, esa es una promesa, y siempre las cumplo, a pesar de que me tomen más tiempo del que yo esperaba, aquí hay otro capítulo, no sé cuando pueda volver a subir otro, pero no me interesa cuanto tiempo me tome, lo terminaré, es una promesa, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por el apoyo, sus reviews, favoritos y follows, significan mucho, en serio que lo hacen.

Muchas gracias por todo; cualquier cosa, no duden en hacérmela saber.

Nos seguimos leyendo.

* * *

Audrey observó bastante curiosa a la pelirroja, que estaba sentada en el banco frente a ella, no había dicho ni una sola palabra, y no sabía la razón, si era por Jarvis o porque Ted Lupin estaba también en el mismo lugar, después de bastantes días, habían podido estar en la misma habitación sin que el metamorfomago tuviese una extraña nube sobre la cabeza.

—Esto es bastante incómodo –murmuró, logrando que Lily levantara la cabeza hasta ella.

—Y se pondrá peor –soltó, justo cuando el timbre sonó –elevó las cejas y sonrió.

La joven se levantó de un salto y avanzó rápidamente hasta la puerta, abriéndola con una sonrisa, claro que el gesto se volvió amargo cuando Xenophilius Lovegood apareció frente a la puerta, observó a su alrededor, y después de un momento y sin necesidad de ser invitado, entró al lugar.

—Es bueno encontrarlos a todos –comentó en un tono tranquilo.

—Sí, es raro que coincidamos todos aquí –admitió Jarvis, cruzándose de brazos, mientras se recargaba en la isla, junto a Audrey.

La rubia observó a otro lado, el gesto de Jarvis no había pasado desapercibido para el rubio, que sólo sonrió, claro que Audrey no supo distinguir el gesto, si era porque sospechaba que había algo entre ellos —que no era así—. O por qué sonreía tan así.

—Bien ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –intervino Ted, sin rodeos.

—El ministro vendrá la próxima semana, se ha estado mandando notificaciones, pero como he venido a revisar la barrera, pasé a informarlo personalmente –sonrió –quiero que sepan que habrá modificaciones a los Decretos contra los Teriformes y Lampyridae –observó a las chicas –van a tener que dejar de vivir con ustedes.

—Yo no vivo con ellos –informó Audrey de inmediato.

—No será tan doloroso para ti, separarte de ellos entonces –observó de ella a Jarvis, con una sonrisa.

—Pero… ¿puedo saber la razón por la que ese…?

—Confórmate con que te he considerado e informado también –bufó Lovegood, dedicándole una mirada de asco a Lily.

—Gracias en ese caso.

—La junta sólo será para magos –informó Lovegood –procuren usar sus mejores ropas, no vayan así a ver al ministro.

La mirada del hombre vagó por el lugar, posándose en Lily y Audrey, sin descaro y con una sonrisa socarrona, que ninguno de los presentes pudo distinguir.

—X—

Teddy observó en dirección a la pelirroja, que estaba comiendo algo que no distinguió, pero no podía ser humano, ya que la había visto ponerse la inyección, la joven levantó la vista hasta él cuando sintió la mirada, él no dijo nada, sólo observó a otro lado, se tensó cuando ella caminó hasta él, frunció el ceño y después negó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ahm ¿puedo? –señaló en dirección al cuello del metamorfago.

—Claro –se puso derecho y la observó.

Las manos de Lily fueron hasta el pequeño corbatín, él había tenido problemas en ponerlo, así que aunque no lo dijo, agradeció la ayuda, las manos de la joven se pusieron en sus pectorales cuando terminó, él la sujetó, acercándola a él de forma violenta, se inclinó hasta ella, dispuesto a besarla, había pasado demasiado tiempo sin contacto, y la extrañaba demasiado.

—Oigan ¿creen que esto sea suficientemente bueno para el Ministro? –preguntó Jarvis en voz alta, bajando apenas por las escaleras, dándoles tiempo para alejarse.

—Todo depende –sonrió Lily nerviosa.

— ¿De qué? –elevó una ceja confundido.

—Irás a su junta ¿o intentas conquistarlo? –bromeó Ted, haciendo que Lily riera divertida y Jarvis sonriera contagiado por la risa de la pelirroja.

—Las dos, quizás –negó –ya que estás ayudando, ven, necesito ayuda con mi corbatín también.

—Claro –sonrió, yendo hasta su compañero –así que ¿no te han comentado nada de lo que se tratará en esa junta? –la mirada de Jarvis se posó en ella, perdiendo toda la diversión que había en ellos.

—Me temo que en esta ocasión, el ministro no ha dicho nada, ni él ni su portavoz, y bueno ¿te ha comentado algo Victoire? –la pelirroja negó, suspirando abatida.

—Temo que sea algo en nuestra contra –admitió –algo que nos rebajará más de lo que ya estamos.

—Todo saldrá bien –su mano se posó en su mejilla y besó la parte superior de su cabeza –tranquila.

—Eso intentaré.

—Bueno, perdón que interrumpa su ilegal acercamiento –comentó Ted –pero tenemos que irnos, Jarvis, o no nos dejarán entrar, y sabes que eso ameritaría una sanción.

—Ve con Audrey en lo que todo esto termina –pidió el castaño –entre las dos podrán defenderse mejor si algo les ocurre.

—Si los magos vienen, no opondré resistencia, ni sola ni con ella.

—X—

Victoire Weasley buscó con la mirada a sus amigos, no los había visto entrar y la puerta estaba por cerrarse, para su fortuna, pudo respirar de nuevo, cuando Ted entró antes de que se cerrara.

—Bien –comenzó el ministro –tengo que tomar una muestra de su varita, para asegurarme de que sean ustedes realmente los que están aquí.

— ¿Quién más estaría sino nosotros, señor Ministro? –soltó un mago a lo lejos, en un tono burlón.

—Aún desconocemos mucho de esas cosas ¿lo recuerdan? Pero lo único que tenemos seguro, es que son incapaces de usar magia.

Tal y como se esperaba, nadie opuso resistencia en hacer lo que se les había pedido, la comunidad se había reducido considerablemente como para ponerse orgullosos, nadie sabía quién podría ser el próximo en convertirse en un Teriforme o Lampyridae.

— ¿La junta es sólo para la muestra? –preguntó Ted, un poco acalorado, ya que no había ventilación suficiente.

—No, también tomaremos pruebas de sangre y otras más, señor Lupin –sonrió Lovegood.

Teddy no era el mejor Auror que hubiese, pero el resto lo respetaba demasiado por el odio desmedido que había profesado por tantos años por los Teriformes, claro que se sentirían avergonzados y decepcionados, si se enteraban que se había enamorado de una Teriforme hermosa, de cabellos pelirrojos y sedosos, que cada que se enfadaba, sus ojos adquirían una tonalidad un poco más allá que su cabellera.

—Te quedaste pensativo, Lupin –se burló Keller.

—Bueno, eso de dar muestras sin saber por qué o para qué, además del endemoniado calor que está haciendo –se quejó.

—Que nadie más te escuche quejarte de las órdenes del Ministro, o terminarás siendo ejecutado en público, para enviarles un mensaje a todos aquellos que quieran seguir haciéndose preguntas.

—No comprendo –admitió –dime ¿desde cuándo hacer preguntas es algo ilegal?

Hubo un silencio que se extendió por todo el lugar, el Ministro se había puesto de pie, así que eso significo que volvería a tomar la palabra y no tenían de otra que escuchar atentamente lo que fuese a decirles; por lo regular, nunca eran buenas noticias.

—El consejo llegó a una decisión –habló en un tono tranquilo –la barrera dejará de ser protegida, no habrá más rondas, podrán tener una vida un poco más normal que los pasados años.

— ¿A qué se debe eso, señor Ministro? –interrogó Jarvis, haciendo que lo observaran con respeto, sin duda era el único con la túnica bien puesta para hacer preguntas como tales.

—El M.A.C.U.S.A nos ha proporcionado algo que nos ayudará a reforzarla, no necesitaremos de ustedes Aurores, porque los Teriformes o los Lampyridae no podrán atravesar la barrera de nueva cuenta.

—Eso me suena a la mejor noticia de todas –admitió el chico, haciendo sonreír al Ministro.

La junta se extendió por seis horas, mientras les explicaban detalladamente los cambios que se harían a los Decretos, Jarvis tuvo que codear más de tres veces a Ted en la última hora, ya que había comenzado a cabecear.

— ¿No podría terminarse ya? –bostezó el metamorfomago.

—Yo tampoco estoy del todo encantado –admitió –sin embargo, no me estoy durmiendo.

Victoire comenzó a leerles la carta compromiso que siempre se leía al final de cada junta, salvo que cuando terminó, les habló a Jarvis y a Ted, que el Ministro quería hablar con ellos en privado, para el castaño eso era normal pero ¿por qué Ted?

Avanzaron hasta la rubia que los guiaría detrás del panel, era la única que podía dejarles pasar, tenía algo que los muggles adoraban llamar seguridad biométrica tan efectiva que ni siquiera el más hábil mago podría alterarla, ni siquiera con la mejor Poción multijugos del mundo.

—Jarvis –saludó feliz el Ministro –hola, Ted –saludó, moviendo la cabeza, un poco incómodo.

—Ministro –saludó Jarvis –dígannos ¿en qué podemos ayudarle?

—Lo cierto es, Jarvis, que el consejo ha estado hablándolo por un tiempo, sobre tu compañera…

—Lily…

—Lily no es lo suficientemente fuerte para igualarte en una pelea, así que el papeleo se hizo, te hemos reasignado un compañero de tu nivel.

—Si me permite, señor ministro, yo no he solicitado ningún…

—Ya lo sabemos, has estado bastante cómodo con la joven Potter, pero por las nuevas reformas que vendrán, Lily Luna Potter no podrá ser tu compañera más.

—Entonces ¿a quién me pondrán?

—Por eso el señor Lupin está aquí –se giró al metamorfomago –hemos hecho un análisis completo de su compañera, McLaggen, esa Teriforme cumple con las características específicas que buscas en un compañero, Whisp, ha sido la única estable que ha sobrevivido a tres aislamientos en la jaula.

— ¿Tres? –cuestionó Jarvis incrédulo.

—Sí, los periodos más largos, sin contar el de Potter, salvo que ella sólo ha estado una vez, sin interrupción.

—Significa que cambiaremos de compañeras –soltó incrédulo Ted.

—No le será un problema, hay un registro de que Potter ha sido su compañera antes de ser enviada a la jaula por atacar a dos magos.

—Sí, pero…

—Es oficial –le estiró el papeleo –la firma de los 12 miembros del consejo está ahí, más la mía –sonrió –Victoire, querida ¿puedes llevarlos a la salida? Aún tenemos muchas cosas que revisar.

Avanzaron completamente consternados por lo que el Ministro les había dicho ¿las nuevas reformas que vendrán? ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? Avanzaron lentamente, sin mirarse, con sus pensamientos tan absortos.

— ¿Todo bien? –cuestionó la pelirroja al verlos tan distraídos.

—Lily –murmuró Jarvis –el Ministro me ha reasignado un nuevo compañero.

— ¿Qué? ¿Lo solicitaste sin decirme? Jarvis, pensé que…

—Ha sido decisión del Ministro, yo no lo he solicitado, se lo dije, que no lo había pedido, pero está hecho –mostró el papel.

— ¿Audrey? –Bufó fúrica –oh esa pequeña… dijo que lo había intentado, pero jamás pensé que el Ministro aceptaría que fuese tu compañera.

—Dudo que fuese ella quien lo solicitara –admitió el castaño –te han asignado a alguien –observó a Ted –sólo hemos cambiado de compañero –murmuró.

— ¿Con Ted Lupin? –Se burló –el Ministro está buscando deshacerse de mí, le ahorraré el problema…

—Lily ¿a dónde crees que irás?

—Ya no soy tu compañera –soltó enfadada –no es tu asunto.

—Pero sí eres mía –contestó Ted.

—Eso lo veremos.

La pelirroja salió del lugar, Jarvis detuvo a Ted, sabía que necesitaba un poco de espacio, después de todo, hacía años que estaban juntos, y le había prometido que sin importar cuantos Teriformes más fuertes que ella hubiesen, jamás la cambiaría por alguien más, y lo que ella tenía que entender, es que él no la había cambiado, era una orden directa del Ministro, irrevocable, por mucho que suplicara, las cosas no cambiarían.

—Regresará –murmuró.

—X—

La mirada gris del chico estaba en ella, no comprendía que hacía en un lugar como aquél si tenía donde vivir, no preguntó nada, simplemente se movió, para que ella pudiese sentarse junto a él; desde que habían sido puestos como pareja oficial para apareamiento, habían comenzado una amistad, que ella había negado a llevar más allá, el sexo entre ellos, sólo ocurriría en el área 17; claro que era demasiado amable y alegre para dejarlo solo en esas situaciones, él era un nuevo Teriforme, o eso quería creer, no recordaba nada de su pasado.

—Ese fortachón se puso violento ¿no? –se burló.

—En realidad ese fortachón no es más mi compañero.

—Sí que se molestó por nuestra amistad, que estamos llevando demasiado a prisa ¿no? –se burló.

—No te han nombrado –lo observó –eso es malo para nosotros.

—Según el tipo, sólo están esperando mis resultados para saber si soy digno de uno, las cosas van a ponerse feas.

— ¿Por qué feas? –la joven lo observó, el rubio se puso de pie y le extendió la mano.

—Vamos, no quiero que los demás escuchen.

Lily sujetó la mano del varón y lo siguió intrigada, alejándose lo suficiente de los demás Teriformes que ocupaban el suelo de aquél espantoso callejón.

—Me dirás ¿qué es lo que planea el Ministerio?

—No sé quién sea quien lo planee, pero las cosas ahí cada vez son más turbias, los experimentos son cada vez más severos y… -el joven observó a todos lados –creo que han descubierto la forma de exterminarnos.

—Sólo entre nosotros…

—Ya no –murmuró, y volvió a mirar a su alrededor, un tanto paranoico –les inyectaron algo a quienes estaban junto a mí, jamás había visto algo como tal.

— ¿Estás seguro de que murieron? –se acercó a él.

—No sé si contigo hicieron el experimento topo.

— ¿Experimento qué? –frunció el ceño confundida.

—Te abren el estómago –tragó saliva –introducen una rata viva en el orificio, y dejan que encuentren la salida, para saber si eres capaz de sobrevivir a todo aquello.

— ¿Contigo la hicieron? –interrogó Lily asqueada.

—Sí –se encogió de hombros –ellos reaccionaron parecido al experimento topo, pero jamás, volvieron en sí, no sé qué sea, Lily, pero ellos encontraron su ventaja sobre nosotros.

—Pero eso ¿Qué tiene planeado el Ministerio? –preguntó de nuevo.

—No lo sé, no a ciencia cierta, pero escuché que hace algunos años, alguien estuvo intentando orquestar una rebelión de Teriformes, un mago, y por supuesto se encargaron de él, ahora cada vez más magos están cuestionándose si nosotros somos tan malos como el Ministro nos pinta, después de todo, no atacamos si no estamos corrompidos, o eso dicen –murmuró –comienzan a aceptarnos como una criatura más, y el Ministerio no quiere eso, escuché a un guardia, diciendo que planean hacer una limpia, todo mago y Teriforme que no cumpla con los estándares altos.

— ¿Matarán al Teriforme y a sus compañeros? –su respiración se agitó preocupada por Ted, ahora que ella era su compañera.

—Van a desaparecer a todos los magos que están haciendo preguntas, o que han estado contestando esas preguntas por sí solas.

Lily se quedó viendo a la nada, meditando las palabras que le estaban diciendo, si tenía razón, eso explicaba porque le habían dado a Jarvis una compañera más fuerte, no podían dejar que una debilucha como ella les costara perder al mejor Auror que habían tenido desde hacía muchos años.

—Lily –la llamó el joven –creo que tendrías que volver a tu casa, si comenzarán con los Teriformes débiles, comenzarán por todos aquellos que vivan en sitios como éste.

—No voy a dejarte solo.

—Sí lo harás, de los dos aquí, sólo hay uno que tiene personas que se preocupan, aunque sean simples magos frágiles.

—En serio…

—Huiré de ser necesario, así que tranquila.

—Cuídate por favor.

—Lily, no vayas a comentarle de esto a nadie que no sea de tu entera confianza ¿está claro?

—No te preocupes –lo abrazó.

Lily se alejó del atractivo Teriforme y fue hasta el laboratorio de su abuelo, si alguien más aparte de Victoire pudiese saber algo sería él, y su cara lo delataría, aunque no dijera nada.

—Hola abuelo –saludó un poco nerviosa.

—Tu abuelo no está –habló Lovegood al otro lado de ella, asustándola.

—Lo siento –se disculpó.

—Es bastante tarde para que estés aquí.

—Sí, es sólo que buscaba consuelo.

— ¿Consuelo? –frunció el ceño.

—Me han nombrado compañera de Ted Lupin, de nuevo.

—Ya veo –se puso de pie, sin decir nada más, salió del lugar.

Lily siguió con la mirada a Xenophilius, algo le decía que ese hombre sabía algo que nadie más, ni siquiera el Ministerio, y eso le hizo tenerle un poco más de miedo, así que salió del laboratorio, y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la casa de Ted.

—Lily –la llamó Jarvis cuando entró, pero lo ignoró, subió corriendo hasta su habitación, dejándose caer sobre la cama.

Giró en su cama una vez más, no podía dormir, las palabras de ese chico daban vuelta en su cabeza ¿y si era cierto todo lo que había dicho? Pecho se agitó, el no encontrar a su abuelo en el laboratorio no le había preocupado hasta ese momento, así que se levantó, estaba dispuesta a ir a buscarlo, asegurarse de que estaba bien.

— ¿A dónde piensas ir? –interrogó Ted.

—No te interesa –bufó.

—Lily –la sujetó del brazo, y en un momento de suerte, logró arrojarla dentro de su habitación.

—Sabes que puedo salir de aquí sí quiero ¿cierto? Tal vez no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para ser compañera de Ted, pero sí más fuerte que tú.

—Y no lo dudo en ningún momento, sólo quiero evitar que hagas algo estúpido, y te pongas en peligro.

—Sólo quiero ir a ver al abuelo…

—Tu abuelo estará ocupado, o dormido y no es bueno que lo despiertes.

— ¿Sólo porque tú me lo ordenas? Ni siquiera me has dirigido la palabra en los últimos…

—Está con el Ministro o ha terminado su junta con él, y en serio ¿quieres despertarlo sabiendo que está anciano y él más que nadie merece descansar plenamente?

Lily meditó un momento, mordiéndose el labio, claro que no quería molestarlo, sólo quería saber que estaba bien, no era mucho pedir, sólo quería verlo, escuchar su respiración para poder tranquilarse.

—En serio necesito asegurarme de que…

—Bien –aceptó –te acompañaré hasta la casa de tu abuelo.

—No es necesario…

—Lily, no sabemos en qué cosas vayan a reformarse los Decretos, necesito asegurarme de que no te pondrás en peligro a ti misma.

—Eso no va a pasar, soy más fuerte que cualquier mago y…

—Si vas a salir, esa es mi condición, de lo contrario, haré uso del hechizo de castigo.

—No se puede esperar más de ti ¿cierto? –soltó enfadada.

—Sólo quiero protegerte ¿por qué rayos no lo entiendes?

—Porque soy una Teriforme, sólo eso, y tú odias todo lo que yo…

Los labios de Lily se movieron con pasión sobre los de Ted, hacía demasiado que no se besaban, y su cuerpo completo vibraba en una forma extraña cuando estaba con él, ni siquiera en su sesión de apareamiento se había sentido de aquella forma, a pesar de que había sido bastante bueno, Ted la hacía sentirse más cómoda, más excitada, y sin necesidad de que le inyectaran algo.

En un segundo, el cuerpo de Lily estaba debajo del de Ted, que la besaba de manera desesperada, mientras sus amplias manos recorrían todo de ella.

—Lily –gimió –me vuelves loco.

Ella sonrió, mentiría si dijera que él no la volvía loca a ella ¿qué tenía Ted Lupin que provocaba lo que nadie más podía provocarle? Se dejó despojar de su ropa, el metamorfomago no fue para nada delicado, con ella y eso le encantaba, en cuanto su erección llegó a su máximo, se adentró en ella, moviéndose rápidamente, logrando que la chica sonriera placentera, y sus labios se separaran, incapaces de contener los gemidos.

Como había extrañado todo aquello, excepto por una cosa.

—Ted –intentó alejarlo –Ted –repitió, empujándolo aún más, pero el varón se negó a alejarse.

—Tranquila –su mano le cubrió los ojos, mientras sus labios besaban la garganta descubierta de la pelirroja –no es más que excitación, no hambre, disfrútalo.

—Necesito una inyección…

—Confío en que no la necesitas, son sólo tus nervios, _nena._

No se detuvo, siguió envistiéndola, así que Lily se perdió en todas aquellas terminales nerviosas que le provocaban todas aquellas sensaciones placenteras, estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, así que lo estrujó contra su cuerpo.

—X—

Teddy despertó bastante relajado, intentó moverse, pero el peso de Lily sobre él no se lo permitió, así que no se quejó, se quedó despierto, observando las pecas en el rostro de la joven, que descansaba plácidamente sobre su pecho, acarició su brazo desnudo, era la primera vez que compartían toda la noche, por lo regular, ella siempre terminaba escabulléndose rumbo a su habitación.

—Buenos días –saludó, cuando ella se quejó, despertando.

—Pero…

Se levantó asustada, cubriéndose el cuerpo desnudo, la sonrisa socarrona de Ted le hizo comprender lo innecesario que era aquello, le conocía a la perfección y era estúpido que se cubriera, así que dejó que la suave tela cayera, descubriendo su cuerpo.

—Me encanta tu cuerpo, pelirroja –se levantó, besó el cuello de la chica y la dejó bajo su cuerpo.

—Quiero ir a ver a mi abuelo –contestó.

—Aún es temprano –argumentó –tenemos tiempo.

—Ted –lo sujetó del hombro.

—Ya lo sé, en un momento ni te dirijo la palabra y a la siguiente, estoy sobre ti, haciéndote el amor.

 _Haciéndote el amor;_ esas palabras eran lo único en lo que podía pensar mientras Ted volvía a invadir su cuerpo, moviéndose rápidamente como la noche pasada, su corazón se agitó aún más, casi queriendo igualar el ritmo cardiaco del varón sobre ella.

El ruido en la primera planta de la casa los alertó, por fortuna para ambos, su encuentro sexual ya había terminado, se vistieron rápidamente y salieron con sigilo; Ted levantó el dedo índice y se lo llevó a la boca.

Descendieron lentamente, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, Ted levantó su varita listo para atacar, pero cuando entraron a la cocina, de dónde provenía el ruido, Lily bajó la mano del varón.

—Hola Lily –murmuró el varón de ojos grises, mientras comía algo.

—Hola –sonrió tranquila –me alegra saber que estás bien.

—Me han registrado, mira –extendió una pequeña tarjeta hacia la pelirroja y ella la tomó, Ted pegó su cabeza a la de ella, para mirar.

— ¿Scorpius Malfoy? –Cuestionó Ted –yo conocí a los Malfoy, ellos…

— ¿Ellos? –Interrogó Lily – ¿Ted? –frunció el ceño.

El metamorfomago se quedó callado, un poco en shock, él sí conocía a los Malfoy ¿pero por qué demonios no podía recordar nada de ellos salvo el apellido y el hecho de que les conocía?

—Le dejó de funcionar el cerebro –se burló Scorpius.

—Sí, supongo que sí –sonrió Lily –Teddy –se acercó a él, acariciando su brazo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Scorpius.

—Estoy bien –le sonrió, acariciando su rostro, y pegando sus labios a los de ella, Lily lo empujó, mirando en dirección al recién nombrado Teriforme, que para ese momento, les daba la espalda, robando un poco más de comida.

—Puedes tomar todo lo que quieras –murmuró Lily, nerviosa.

—Muchas gracias, esto de tener un nombre da ventajas y desventajas ¿no lo crees, Lily?

—Claro, _Scorpius_ –el joven sonrió al escuchar su nuevo nombre.


	15. Manipulación

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, ha llegado otra actualización de este fic, perdón de la tardanza, pero bueno, mi crisis de autor comenzó con este fic y se está extendiendo a todos los demás, pero poco a poco, por favor no se desesperen, ya lo saben, no importa cuanto tome, este fic tendrá final, no se quedará en el olvido, principalmente porque no soy de esa clase de fickers, a mí no actualizar un día en la fecha indicada me tiene en la inquietud total, así que bueno, espero que sea de su gusto el capítulo, muchas gracias por los favoritos, los follows y los reviews, significan mucho para mí.

Muchas gracias por todo; cualquier cosa, no duden en hacérmela saber.

Nos seguimos leyendo.

* * *

El camino era un tanto sinuoso, por fortuna no le costaba para nada caminar por un terreno así, ni siquiera porque estuviera oscuro, no es como si quisiera reunirse con esa persona, menos a solas, no ahora que ya tenía un nombre, una amiga, suponía que ella al menos le echaría de menos, cuando se detuvo, esa persona ya estaba frente él, lo había estado esperando al parecer, vaya puntualidad, pensó Scorpius, y tal parecía que ese tipo podía leer mentes, porque sonrió.

—Así que ahora sí me crees ¿no es así?

—No sé porque un mago como tú me ayudaría –admitió Scorpius –es todo.

—Digamos que tienes algo que me interesa.

—Yo dudo eso –se burló el rubio.

—Claro que sí, digamos que la información que tienes es preciada por mí, tanto, que hice que te dieran un nombre ¿no es lo que me pediste a cambio? No tardarán en darte un buen compañero.

—Perdón si comienzo a dudar de todo esto, porque me dijiste que querías algo de mí, y sólo yo he puesto precio a lo que tengo que hacer, tú no has dicho ni una sola palabra.

—Todo esto es a cambio de que me mantengas al tanto con lo que ocurre entre Lupin y esa Teriforme que ahora es su compañera.

—Lily –soltó sorprendido.

Intentó mantener el semblante imparcial, pero no supo que tanto lo logró, por lo poco que Lily y Ted le estuvieron explicando su nuevo estatus, el relacionarte con un mago era el máximo delito que se pudiese cometer, si ese mago quería esa información quería decir que lo que vio no había sido algo sacado de su imaginación y entre Lily y Teddy Lupin había una relación prohibida.

—No te preocupes –habló el mago de nueva cuenta –si quisiéramos hacerles algo, ya lo hubiésemos hecho, los indicios de una sospecha nacen por cosas obvias ¿no lo crees? Pero por el momento no haremos nada.

— ¿Por qué? –cuestionó.

—Porque eso no te interesa, digamos que todo lo que un Teriforme querría se te será concedido, ya te otorgaron un nombre, pronto un mago que te tratará bien, lo único que tendrás que hacer, es asegurarte que entre esos dos… siga ocurriendo lo que ha estado ocurriendo.

—Pero…

—No eres el único en la vida sexual de esa Teriforme, digamos que… no le interesas de esa manera, así que ve borrando esa fantasía, porque a ella no vamos a obsequiártela, hay otra Teriforme, su nombre es Audrey McLaggen, puedes comenzar a hacer méritos con ella.

—Ella no está con otro mago ¿o sí?

—Digamos que si sus labios chocan con el mago del que es compañera, a ella sí la mataremos.

—O—

Audrey se sobresaltó cuando Jarvis apareció en la habitación en la que se quedaba, odiaba que el Ministro lo hubiese puesto como su compañero, cada vez se le hacía más complicado resistirse a ese aroma del mago, cada que estaba cerca, su cerebro quería recordarle algo que ella ya había olvidado y que por su condición Teriforme, dudaba poder recordar un poco de lo que su cerebro quería que hiciera.

—Ahora que eres mi compañera, puedes…

—No –lo cortó con poca delicadeza.

—Audrey, por favor, no me siento tranquilo contigo aquí y yo hasta la casa de Lupin…

—Es tu asunto, no mío.

El mago se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola sin dificultad, el pasillo estaba oscuro, así que fue hasta la puerta de enfrente, era un lugar más amplio, al parecer la habitación de Audrey era parte de un muy amplio y lujoso apartamento, y habían estado viendo sólo la parte trasera del edificio.

— ¿Qué haces? –soltó enfadada, siguiéndolo.

—Podríamos vivir juntos –sugirió.

—Y dejar a Lily y a Lupin juntos ¿crees que eso es buena idea?

—Ellos ya comenzaron a llevarse mejor ¿no crees que podríamos tener un trato como el de ellos? –sonrió.

—No lo creo –se burló, abrazándose a sí misma.

—Vas a decirme ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre? –Interrogó –Audrey, no creo que mi actitud contigo sea tan mala como para que me trates como si fuese un extraño, alguien en quien no puedes confiar.

—No confío en ti.

—Bueno, eso es un inicio, significa que podemos trabajar en la confianza.

La rubia no dijo absolutamente, ni siquiera pudo seguir observándolo, se giró y cerró violentamente la puerta, dejándose caer sobre su cama, no entendía la insistencia de Jarvis por tener una buena relación con ella, mientras le sirviera para matar a los Teriformes debería bastarle, pero no.

—Audrey –la nombró de nuevo –en serio, sólo quiero comprender la razón por la cual tú…

—No te interesa –murmuró.

El joven se sentó a su lado, colocando su pesada mano en la cadera de la chica, le dedicó una suave sonrisa para darle ánimo a seguir diciendo lo que realmente le ocurría, así que ella suspiró.

—Tú no lo comprendes, si lo hicieras, dejarías de molestarme, me dejarías en paz, y te limitarías a tratarme como lo que soy.

—Para mí tú y cualquier Teriforme son seres vivos, como nosotros, y muchas veces, son más humanos que un humano mismo, Audrey, no comprendo…

—Sólo como Teriformes –le observó –sin embargo tu olor… -observó a otro lado, cuando sus ojos se pusieron un poco violetas.

—Pero eso…

—Es imposible, ya lo sé, nunca he sentido hambre estando con un mago, pero extrañamente, tu aroma altera algo en mi cabeza, es por eso que mientras más lejos estés de mí, mejor.

—Vaya –frunció el cejo –deberíamos decirle a Xenophilius ¿no lo crees?

—Supongo que sí, tienes razón, así podrán darte otro compañero y…

—Entonces no diremos nada –murmuró.

—Jarvis…

—Lo digo en serio, no quiero un nuevo compañero, si dejé que me alejaran de Lily, fue porque serías mi compañera, pero si no eres tú o Lily, no tendré compañero alguno.

—Eres un idiota ¿sabes lo peligroso que es eso?

—Tienes que saber que no me interesa para nada, Audrey.

—Pues deberías, que seas fuerte y hábil, no significa que realmente puedas contra uno de nosotros, y más si éste pierde toda razón, tú no sabes lo que el hambre nos hace, así que no te hagas el valiente, y largo de aquí, arregla con Lovegood, cambia de compañero.

—Pero…

— ¿No crees que eres injusto sólo pensando en ti? Digo, es bastante cruel para mí, que tendré que soportar el hambre.

—Comprendo esa parte, Audrey, pero realmente…

—Eres un imbécil, eso es lo que eres, te manejas bajo esa bandera de comprensivo y amigable con Teriformes y magos por igual, pero cuando se trata de…

La rubia se quedó callada, él tampoco tenía la culpa de que su olfato confundiera el delicioso aroma del varón con comida ¿por qué le estaba ocurriendo todo aquello?

Audrey se llevó la mano a la frente, suspirando, a veces, preferiría estar atrapada en la jaula que tener que tratar con un gran idiota como Jarvis Whisp.

—Sigue siendo injusto, y si en algún momento no puedo controlarme, terminaré mordiéndote, y eso no… -El mago avanzó rápidamente hasta ella, la sujetó de la nuca y la besó sin esperar más.

—O—

Arthur Weasley levantó la vista cuando una vocecita suave se aclaró la garganta para después llamarlo por su nombre, sonrió de inmediato cuando vio a Lily.

—Cariño, no pensé que vendrías, digo, tienes que estar ocupada.

—Abuelo –sonrió encantada, abrazándolo –tengo que hablar contigo, en un lugar seguro –informó en su oído, aprovechando el abrazo.

—Me alegra verte, pero estoy un poco ocupado, podrías ir a vernos a Victoire y a mí por la tarde.

— ¿Estará ella? Hace mucho que no la veo, tiene que ser difícil ser tan ocupada y eficaz –sonrió.

—Espero que sí, hace días que no la veo, sólo la escucho ir y venir, pero no verla como tal.

—Pobre –suspiró Lily.

—Bien ¿cómo va todo con tu nuevo compañero?

—Es Lupin, supongo que ya lo sabes.

—Deberías darle una oportunidad, perdió a sus padres, y para su pequeño cerebro es complicado entender que ustedes son la otra cara de la misma moneda, son esos seres queridos que son arrancados de nuestro lado.

—Lo comprendo –admitió Lily abrazando al anciano.

—Bien, entonces, vayan a comunicarse por un momento.

—No, prefiero quedarme aquí, no es como si nuestra amistad vaya a nacer con una simple charla.

—Entonces ve en búsqueda de tu nuevo amigo, ha sido asignado a un mago.

— ¿En serio? –Se sorprendió –lo han nombrado y dado un nuevo compañero, eso lleva meses ¿no es muy extraño?

—No, no lo es –contestó tranquilo el hombre, pero le dedicó una mirada severa, así que no era un buen lugar para hablar.

—Bien, iré a felicitarlo.

Lily se levantó del banco, y salió rumbo a la oficina de asignación, todo aquello se le estaba haciendo bastante extraño, no es como si le disgustara, por el contrario, era feliz por Scorpius, pero… esa rapidez en asignación jamás se daba.

—Miren quién está aquí –se burló Lovegood.

—Vine por Scorpius –murmuró incómoda ante la mirada intensa del mago extraño –mi abuelo me informó de tu asignación.

—Tengo suerte –admitió, yendo hasta ella y abrazándola.

—La procreación les ha dado un vínculo.

—Sólo fue un acto de reproducción básico –murmuró Lily.

—Ya lo sé –soltó Xenophilius con una sonrisa torcida –ustedes no tienen capacidad para el amor, los monstruos no pueden amar.

Lily apretó los labios, pero no podía ponerse en ese plan con un mago, y menos con uno con un puesto importante tal como el rubio frente a ella, tampoco podía arriesgar su vida y la de Ted al decirle que claro que ella tenía la capacidad de amar, después de todo, amaba a Ted.

Ese pensamiento la congeló "Amaba a Ted" ¿Cómo había pasado eso? Sin duda era una Teriforme idiota, enamorarse de un mago era tonto, pero enamorarse de Ted Lupin siendo Teriforme, era estúpido, él sí que no podía amar, al menos a alguien como ella.

—Tranquila –murmuró Scorpius, observando a Lovegood.

—Estoy bien –le sonrió y lo abrazó –soy muy feliz de que seas asignado, todo mejorará a partir de ahora, ya lo verás.

—Eso espero, pero, si mi compañero me deja ¿podemos ir a beber algo?

Los dos se fijaron en el compañero de Scorpius que restó importancia, así que caminaron fuera del complejo rumbo al bar para Teriformes atendido por magos, para solucionar cualquier desperfecto.

—En serio estoy muy feliz por ti –sonrió ella.

—Lo sé, creo que nuestra buena sesión de reproducción hizo que vieran que soy una buena mascota –soltó.

—Ah, también nos ves como mascotas –negó.

—No es como si ellos nos vieran de otra forma, Lils, ya sabes, los muggles tienen mascotas, y hay dueños buenos y dueños crueles, es igual en nuestra situación, dime que no lo has pensado.

—Hubo un momento en mi vida que sí, lo pensé, luego me topé con Jarvis, y vi que realmente podía haber magos decentes.

—Dueños buenos, Lupin, por otro lado, he escuchado como te trató al inicio, es una maldición que te persigue al terminar siendo su compañera ¿no lo crees?

—Sí –sonrió incómoda, Scorpius tenía razón, Ted no era _un buen dueño,_ ¿entonces porque había sido tan estúpida de enamorarse de él?

—Tal vez puedan darte luego un nuevo compañero, uno no tan malo.

—Lo dudo, no soy tan querida por los altos mandos, por el contrario, me detestan.

—No han podido contigo, supongo que tienen miedo a otra revuelta, organizada por ti.

—Tengo magos que proteger, no lo haría, jamás en mi vida.

—Ya te dije que alguien lo intentó en el pasado ¿no es así?

—Sí, y que se encargaron de ese mago.

—Así que espero por el bien de todos, que Lupin no se encariñe tanto contigo, o Jarvis Whisp no te vea de otra forma, porque ocurrirá de nuevo, y ya sabes cómo nos iría a nosotros, a ellos, jamás les harían nada, pero a nosotros, sí.

—Lo comprendo –admitió Lily –nunca traicionaría a los míos.

—O—

Audrey echó atrás la cabeza, mientras cerraba los ojos a causa de las sensaciones que las manos de Jarvis causaban al tocarle de forma suave en su piel desnuda, los labios del mago besaban los pechos de la rubia, mientras se movía suavemente en ella, las caderas de la mujer se movieron un poco más apresuradamente, haciendo que el joven se moviera más rápido en su interior, ocasionando un gemido de placer en la persona bajo él, riendo de forma gutural, se dejó recostar, dejándola sobre él, las caderas de la mujer se movieron de norte a sur de forma rápida, enviando señales de placer a cada terminación nerviosa de Jarvis Whisp.

Se incorporó rápidamente, besando el cuello de Audrey, mientras sus manos amplias se colocaban en la delgaducha espalda de la joven, sus labios volvieron a unirse en un beso pasional, y no se separaron hasta que el clímax llegó a ella, que se alejó, para poder gemir.

Se dejó caer al costado del chico, mirando el techo y con una respiración agitada, colocándose de lado para observarlo ¿por qué había dejado que algo así pasara entre los dos? Y es que mientras él la besaba, había notado que era más animal que humano, lo que el aroma de Jarvis despertaba en ella, no era hambre, sino sexual, y ya no podía seguir escapando de sus instintos más bajos.

—Puedo enumerarte mil y una razón de porqué esto está mal.

— ¿Quieres decir que soy muy malo en la intimidad? –cuestionó él.

—Bueno, tampoco es como si fueras excelente –él rió –pero sabes a lo que me refiero ¿cierto?

—Eres mi compañera ahora –acercó su rostro al de ella, hundiendo su nariz entre los cabellos rubios –provocas toda clase de sensaciones en mí, Audrey, y ya no puedo evitarlo.

—Jarvis…

—Lo digo en serio –la besó –quizás, al inicio sólo eras una chica desprotegida a la cual quería ayudar, comencé a notar que… te pondría una y mil veces primero que cualquier persona, que Lily, que yo, que todos –la joven lo observó incrédula, y por su semblante y el brillo en sus hermosos ojos azules, estaba siendo honesto.

—Tienes que seguir poniendo a Lily primero que todo.

—No, tienes que dejar que alguien te proteja, Audrey.

—Si tú me proteges a mí ¿quién la protegerá a ella, Jarvis? –Sonrió –a quien estás traicionando es a ella, no a mí.

—Voy a protegerlas a las dos, pero ya no estoy tan seguro de ponerla primero que tu bienestar.

—Suena tan bonito todo eso y lo agradezco, pero… yo he pasado toda mi vida de Teriforme sola, sin importarle a nadie…

—Pues eso ya cambió, linda –la volvió a besar –me importas más de lo que te imaginas, Audrey.

La pareja se quedó recostada sobre la cama, acariciándose suavemente, hasta que la chica se quedó dormida entre los brazos de Jarvis, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así; él jamás había tenido a nadie, había perdido a su madre y con eso a su padre, que se había vuelto loco de dolor al perder a su mujer, y Audrey, a ella le habían arrebatado todo en la vida, y no conforme con eso, le habían torturado hasta el punto de hacerle un monstruo, claro que sin embargo de eso, se negaba a serlo, era la chica con más fuerza de voluntad que conocía.

Audrey despertó cuando el cielo se había oscurecido, y aunque pensó que Jarvis se había marchado, cuando giró en la cama, él seguía junto a ella, igual de desnudo que ella, sonrió, no podía creer que algo así le pasaría, había llamado tonta a Lily tantas veces por haberse fijado sexualmente en Ted Lupin, y ahora ella estaba en una situación similar, o peor, porque al menos Lily y Ted sólo tenían algo sexual, y no quería admitirlo, pero se estaba sintiendo de la misma manera que el varón a su lado, si le costaba la vida mantenerlo con vida, lo haría.

—Eres una acosadora –murmuró Jarvis –observar a alguien mientras duerme es aterrador.

—Lo siento –se burló ella –no lo volveré a hacer.

—No, no –se incorporó para poder besar la espalda de la joven –mientras seas tú quien me observa, no me interesa cuan escalofriante parezca –sonrió.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí, o la gente comenzará a preguntar qué demonios hacíamos.

—Puedo decirles que sexo salvaje –sonrió divertido.

—Sólo si quieres condenarnos a una muerte segura, bueno, al menos a mí –sonrió divertida.

—Jamás, _te amo._

La mirada de la rubia fue incrédula ante las palabras de Jarvis ¿no era demasiado pronto para decirle algo así? Él no podía haberse enamorado tan rápido de ella, suspiró, al parecer estaban sintiendo eso el uno por el otro, complicando todo en su camino.

—Agradezco que Kingsley te pusiera a ti como mi compañera, hubiesen podido ser miles, pero no, fuiste tú.

—Tengo suerte, supongo, hubieses podido enamorarte de alguien más –se puso de pie, tomando las palabras de Jarvis como si sólo le hubiese dicho buenos días, y no pasó desapercibido para él.

—Sé que tienes miedo…

—Sí, lo tengo, porque no quiero volver a la jaula, y no lo haré ni por ti, ni por nadie ¿lo comprendes? Así que guárdate ese amor en otro lado.

—O—

Teddy observó a la seria Audrey, no tenía ni idea de porque tenía ese semblante tan fúnebre, no le había ido tan mal con el compañero que le había tocado, Jarvis era mucho mejor que él, al menos tenía un equilibrio emocional mejor que el de él, claro que por la actitud de su excompañera todo iba bastante mal.

—Parece que te cayó un piano encima –murmuró en un tono serio.

—Algo parecido –admitió.

—Ya, sé que no somos los mejores amigos del mundo, pero tienes un secreto muy importante sobre mí y lo has guardado, así que dime, haré lo mismo por ti.

—Dime algo, pero sé honesto.

—Claro, adelante –la animó con una sonrisa cortes.

—Tú y Lily… son algo casual ¿cierto?

La pregunta lo tomó bastante desprevenido, no se había detenido a pensar todo aquello, al inicio suponía que sí, pero hacía un par de días, ellos habían vuelto al contacto sexual, y en vez de empeorar, había mejorado todo a su alrededor, estar lejos de Lily había sido la peor tortura en el mundo, estar con ella era lo más fantástico en el mundo, y no sólo estar con ella en el aspecto sexual, sino que había veces, que sólo se recostaban uno junto al otro, a veces sin decir nada, otras, haciendo chistes tontos, y prefería eso que todo el oro del mundo, es más, prefería que el mundo se fuera al carajo, con tal de poder estar a su lado.

—Comienzo a creer que no es del todo… sexual –admitió.

—Te… -le miró incrédula –tú te… ¿tú te enamoraste de ella?

—Supongo que es la palabra perfecta para describir todo lo que ella despierta en mí, y lo descubrí… apenas ahora mismo –sonrió divertido.

—Pero terminaron y…

—Volvimos –aceptó –y el sol ha vuelto a brillar, y mi buen humor ha vuelto, ella es la causante de todo ello.

—Les gusta lo complicado, al parecer ¿no crees que es muy idiota romper las reglas? Romper la más importante de todas.

—Hay cosas que ocurren, más no que se buscan.

—Claro, como si una relación íntima…

—No, he tenido mucha actividad sexual antes de ella, y jamás me había sentido así –se encogió de hombros –jamás.

—Ya –aceptó.

—Pero ¿a qué viene todo eso?

—Me acosté con Jarvis –murmuró sin tapujo, si ella mantenía en secreto la relación entre Ted y Lily, bueno, Ted tendría que guardar en secreto su indiscreción con Jarvis.

—Jamás lo hubiese sospechado que ustedes dos, ya sabes –murmuró.

—Yo tampoco –murmuró –es sólo que si alguien se entera, esta vez no será una jaula –murmuró asustada.

— ¿Cómo que esta vez?

—He estado involucrada con un mago en el pasado, me torturaron, me encerraron en una jaula y… me volvieron en lo que soy.

—Una depredadora de Teriformes –la rubia asintió.

—Yo no diré nada, así que despreocúpate de eso.

—No importa eso –admitió –siempre se enteran, no hay nada que ocurra que ellos no lo sepan.

— ¿Cómo lo hacen?

—No tengo la menor idea –aceptó –pero en el pasado, él y yo habíamos sido muy discretos, nadie lo sabía, sin embargo, una noche, entraron, nos encontraron juntos, obviamente, pero… venían preparados –observó a otro lado –lo mataron frente a mí.

Teddy guardó silencio, sin duda la vida de un Teriforme no era tan sencilla como él siempre había pensado, y entendió, que si ellos eran unos monstruos, quizás era porque ellos los habían obligado a serlo.

—Lamento todo aquello.

—No fuiste el culpable, fui yo, por enamorarme de un mago.

—Sigue siendo injusto –murmuró Ted.

—Que nadie te escuche decirlo –advirtió ella.

—Entonces ¿no has visto a Lily en todo el día? –ella negó.

— ¿Ocurre algo?

—Dijo que iría a ver a Arthur, claro que eso fue por la mañana, creí que a esta hora estaría contigo o Jarvis, ahora que me has contado lo placentero que ha estado tu día, sé que no estuvo.

—Tal vez me acosté con ella por la tarde, Lily es sensual.

—Sí, no tienes que decirme eso, lo he podido notar por mí mismo –sonrió divertido.

—Ella sin duda te hace una mejor persona, no la dejes ir sin pelear al menos –pidió.

—Jamás la dejaré ir.

—Eso espero, porque son buenos el uno para el otro.

La vista de los dos se dirigió a la puerta, Jarvis acababa de entrar al lugar, Ted elevó una ceja y sonrió divertido, pero sólo se ganó una mirada confundida del mago.

—Bueno, me iré, le dices a Lily que vine a verla, pero como siempre, no está.

—Se lo diré, si la veo hoy –rió.

—O—

La montaña de papeles estaba en el escritorio de la persona que estaba en el lugar, la mirada gris del chico Teriforme se enfocó en ellos, pero la otra persona se aclaró la garganta, para evitar que siguiera metiendo las narices donde no debía.

—Bien ¿me traes tu primer informe? –sonrió.

—Al parecer, no me tiene tanta confianza para decirme lo que ocurre entre ella y Lupin.

—Es normal, le va la vida en ello, así que tendrás que contarle algún secreto a ese nivel.

—Pero no tengo ninguno.

—Bueno, puedes inventarlo, por una vez en tu vida usa tu cerebro, si es que algo tan asqueroso como lo que eres tiene uno.

—Tengo que saber si ellos han llevado su atracción sexual a algo más allá –informó.

—Quieres que sepa si ellos se están reproduciendo, pero dijiste que…

—Sí, sólo quería saber si lo sabías, pero tu reacción fue limpia y sorprendida, significa que eso sigue siendo desconocido.

— ¿Cómo voy a saber si ellos tienen relaciones sexuales?

—No me interesa como lo hagas, sólo hazlo, digo, te la ganaste, algún indicio de que esos dos tienen algo que ver…

—Bueno, ahora que lo recuerdo, él la besó, claro que pretendí que no vi eso –se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, eso quiere decir que si no han llegado ahí, van en camino –sonrió –quiero que los dejes en paz estos días, pero a partir de que Lily sea llamada para venir, no puedes perderla de vista.

— ¿Qué le harán a Lily? –interrogó.

—Eso ya no te interesa, puedes retirarte, Scorpius Malfoy.

—Bien –apretó las manos en puños.

Scorpius llegó a donde su nuevo compañero se quedaba, todo aquello era una farsa, no era un compañero real, sino la mascota de aquel hombre que sólo había aprovechado que había sido el compañero sexual de Lily, y que había tenido suerte de caerle bien, así que lo estaba usando como su maldito espía, no quería hacerle algo así a Lily, pero no tenía de otra, él no tenía la misma suerte que ella, él tenía que pelear solo por su vida, nadie más lo haría, nadie más lo defendería como la defienden a ella.

Observó las estrellas brillar, Lily le había explicado que el significado de su nombre era por una constelación con el mismo nombre, así que se dedicaría a encontrar aquella constelación, para que todo tomara sentido, no lo recordaba, pero no había dejado de pensar en ningún momento el hecho de ¿quién era él en el pasado? ¿Alguien lo estaría buscando? O sólo eran falsas esperanzas.


	16. Sueños de Libertad

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola de nuevo después de tantos meses sin leernos en esta historia, sé, que posiblemente todo lo que diga carece de sustento, hice promesas que no pude cumplir el año pasado, pero es un año nuevo y con este, mis propósitos de terminar lo que tengo pendiente desde hace años, así que he decidido comenzar con este fic para poder terminarlo, he estado hasta el tope con el trabajo, mi vida personal tampoco ha estado muy bien que digamos en este tiempo, no he dormido nada, porque aproveché un poco de inspiración respecto a la historia para poder escribirla ya que durante los meses pasados, estuve con cero ideas, así que lo subo a esta hora que termino de escribirlo, llegué del trabajo y me puse a trabajar en la continuación y apenas terminando de escribir (así que si hay errores, comprendan un poco) lo publico de inmediato, espero que les guste el capítulo

Muchas gracias por todo; cualquier cosa, no duden en hacérmela saber.

Nos seguimos leyendo.

¡Feliz año nuevo! Aunque ya hayan pasado 4 días :)

* * *

El sol había salido hacía unos minutos atrás, no quería moverse, principalmente porque el cuerpo de la pelirroja seguía sobre el de él, su respiración acompasada y su calor corporal hacían que deseara no salir de la cama, sin embargo tenía que hacerlo, había muchas cosas pendientes y no podía darse lujos como esos.

Después de convencerse de que mientras más pronto terminaran con su trabajo más tiempo tendrían para ambos se puso de pie, entró a la ducha sin mirar a la joven o la poca convicción que había podido juntar se marcharía.

El agua recorrió de inmediato su cuerpo, introdujo la cabeza para quitarse el shampoo, escuchó ruidos fuera, así que supuso que era Lily, volviendo a su habitación, Audrey le había informado que Jarvis pasaría la noche con ella, así que no le veía inconveniente a que ellos hicieran lo mismo.

Al término de su ducha se topó con Jarvis subiendo las escaleras, su rostro era completamente neutro, no sabía que ocurría entre él y Audrey con exactitud, la rubia sólo le había dicho que siguiendo su ejemplo con Lily, había iniciado con un romance clandestino con un mago.

A Ted eso no le agradaba mucho; solamente, porque el mago que había elegido Audrey era el favorito del ministro de Magia y eso hacía más peligrosa esa relación, de ser las cosas diferentes, estaría completamente feliz, no sabía en qué formas sus sentimientos por Lily le habían cambiado, pero ahora se preocupaba por la seguridad de la rubia más que la suya propia.

Sonrió para sí mismo, había pasado de odiarlos a preocuparse por ellos, sin duda jamás llegó a su mente la posibilidad de enamorarse de un Teriforme, con lo mucho que los odiaba, observó a la pelirroja bajar por las escaleras de forma despreocupada.

—Buenos días –la saludó con una sonrisa.

—Es extraño verte sonreír –informó un tanto inquieta.

—No puedo creerlo, te acuestas conmigo pero sigues sin confiar en mí.

—La atracción sexual y la confianza son dos cosas completamente diferentes –informó en un tono tranquilo.

El comentario hundió a Ted en un estado anímico extraño, mientras él estaba enamorado de Lily, ella sólo sentía una poderosa atracción sexual por él, o eso creía, ya que después de todo, se había acostado con ese Scorpius y ni un solo pero puso.

El patrullaje fue bastante tranquilo, hacía mucho tiempo que no iba tan callado, Lily parecía no querer interrumpir sus pensamientos, y una inquietante ola de celos lo invadieron ¿estaría pensando en Scorpius en ese momento? Lo más seguro es que sí, ya que desde que se habían involucrado por órdenes de los Estatutos, no habían dejado de frecuentarse, y a pesar de que los Teriformes no podían consolidar una relación estable, casarse y todas esas cosas, Ted no estaba para nada tranquilo, Scorpius tenía más posibilidades de estar con la pelirroja en público sin que nada les pasara, él, por el contrario, una sola mirada indiscreta a la forma en que veía a su nueva compañera, y terminarían muertos.

—Me estás incomodando ¿lo sabías? –murmuró Lily por primera vez en horas.

—Lo lamento, no sabía que podía lograrlo –soltó un poco irritado.

—No sabías que podías, claro –soltó una risita divertida –siempre me incomodas.

—No siempre lo dices –elevó una ceja, para después sonreír de lado.

—Eres un idiota.

Avanzó un poco más aprisa, así que él parecía su guardaespaldas más que ella de él, no le importaba, era una excusa para mirarle el bonito trasero más tiempo, sin que los demás murmuraran al respecto; no estaba ciego, sabía que Lily llamaba la atención de Teriforme y magos a la par.

Llegaron hasta el bar que frecuentaban Audrey y Lily, los demás le observaron extrañados, los magos como Ted, eran reconocidos por todos por su odio expreso hacia ellos, así que encontrarlo ahí por su propia voluntad era una sorpresa para todos.

—Hola pequeña Lily –sonrió un Teriforme al otro lado de la barra –dime ¿lo de siempre?

—Sí –sonrió.

—Y… ¿qué para él? –observó a Ted de reojo, sin ánimo de nada más, no quería darle cualquier excusa para acusarlo de algo.

—Ahm –la pelirroja lo observó –dime ¿qué gustas tomar?

—Cerveza de mantequilla estará bien.

—En seguida –el Teriforme se alejó rápidamente.

No tardó ni cinco minutos en estar de vuelta, observó a su alrededor, todo el mundo cuchicheaba por su presencia, quiso acercarse más a Lily y besarla, para que todo el mundo supiera su cambio de opinión, pero no podía, no quería que nada le pasara a la joven que lo acompañaba.

—Oye Terry –habló Lily –dime ¿Scorpius no ha pasado por aquí?

—Estuvo por aquí anoche, pero no dijo nada ¿ocurre algo?

—No, es sólo que quedamos de vernos, pero al parecer no piensa aparecer hoy.

—Es raro, siempre que no puede venir por las obligaciones con su dueño, me avisa, para que yo pueda informarte a ti.

—Lo sé, por eso pregunté –suspiró –esperaré un tiempo más, a ver si por casualidad llega –se encogió de hombros y se tomó de un solo trago la bebida celeste que le había servido _Terry._

Una hora después de estar ahí, bebiendo solo, se alegró cuando vio a Audrey entrar acompañada de Jarvis, los dos parecían lejanos, como si no hubiese nada entre ellos, envidiaba la habilidad del castaño para lograr eso, él creía que cada vez era menos convincente de que odiaba a los Teriformes, y que no soportaba a Lily.

—Lo de siempre, Terry –soltó Jarvis, sentándose junto a Ted.

—En seguida, jefe –sonrió orgulloso cuando Jarvis le sonrió.

El mundo de Whisp debería ser algo magnífico, era un héroe para los magos y para los Teriformes, su apoyo hacia ellos era bien sabido, también que era el único que eso no le había llevado a la muerte, veían en él una posibilidad de libertad.

El ambiente se relajó con la llegada de sus "amigos", así que dejaron de prestarle atención y a pesar de que Scorpius no había llegado, y que eso no le molestaba en absoluto, pasó un rato agradable escondido en un rincón, observando a los Teriformes convivir ¿por qué los había odiado desde un inicio? La sonrisa se le desdibujó, cierto, habían sentenciado a muerte a sus padres por culpa de ellos. No. Los habían acusado por ignorancia más que por otra cosa. Los Teriformes no tenían nada que ver con eso.

—Si quieres, podemos irnos ya –lo distrajo Lily.

—No, no, sigue divirtiéndote.

—Lo dices, pero tu cara dice que la estás pasando fatal –se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, sí, es mejor irnos –admitió cuando una cabellera rubia entró al lugar.

—De acuerdo, iré a decirle a Jarvis.

—No, lo verás en casa –la sujetó del brazo y la arrastró hasta la salida trasera del bar, para que no se topara con Scorpius.

La chica no opuso resistencia a ser halada rápidamente lejos del lugar, si Scorpius se topaba con alguien los alcanzaría de inmediato, y no quería que eso pasara, así que corrió lo más rápido que pudo, mientras la sujetaba fuertemente, de ser una chica normal, la habría lastimado y dejado un moretón, pero a Lily, eso era como una suave caricia en realidad, así que se relajó un poco cuando no lo siguieron.

—O—

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que había sacado a Lily de ese bar para evitar que se encontrara con Scorpius, y la suerte lo había perseguido por todo ese tiempo, ya que la pelirroja y el rubio no se habían visto ni una sola vez, aunque eso no lo dejaba muy tranquilo, Lily había estado ausente, preocupada y un poco histérica.

—No estás muy bien ¿qué ocurre? –le preguntó Arthur Weasley, Ted se tranquilizó, por fin sabría que le ocurre, cuando él hacía esa pregunta, ella simplemente se limitaba a observarlo y a alejarse.

—No he visto a Scorpius –admitió.

—Dime ¿tengo que considerarlo parte de mi familia ahora? –Sonrió Arthur –ya sabes, mi nieto.

—No, abuelo –sonrió tranquila –Scorpius sólo es un buen amigo, me preocupa lo que ocurra.

—No olvides que es tu pareja sexual, tiene que haber algo más.

—Sólo es eso, los animales como yo –murmuró –sólo tenemos derecho al sexo por sexo, no hay amor o algo más profundo que eso –observó a otro lado y se perdió en sus pensamientos de nuevo.

—La estás tratando bien ¿cierto? –lo acusó Arthur.

—Lo mejor que puedo –aceptó.

—Bien, de lo contrario, te lanzaré un maleficio.

—No te preocupes, trato a tu nieta como lo merece –la observó.

Arthur observó con atención la manera en que Ted la observó, no pasó ni por un segundo desapercibido el detalle, sonrió alegre y no dijo ni una sola palabra, contrario de los demás, a él le agradaba la idea de que Edward encontrara el amor en una chica como Lily, sin importar su condición mutada, ellos también merecían amar, porque sin duda eran capaces de hacerlo.

—Lo mejor será que se marchen, se está haciendo tarde, y si mal no recuerdo, tienen patrullaje por la mañana.

—Sí, es cierto –hizo una mueca de fastidio Ted.

—Te veré luego, cariño –sonrió Arthur –cuídala, Edward –se acercó a él para detenerlo –o de lo contrario, te la verás conmigo.

—No sé…

—Claro que lo sabes, y ya estás advertido, si la lastimas, voy a lastimarte mucho más a ti.

—Sabes, Arthur, ella ni siquiera siente lo mismo –se burló.

—Ella no puede sentirlo, tienes razón –sonrió.

Ted observó al anciano, que con el tiempo iba perdiendo lo rojo de su cabellera, se giró hasta Lily y la siguió fuera del lugar.

—O—

Audrey observó al varón sobre ella, ninguno dijo nada, permanecieron un largo minuto observándose como si ese fuese apenas el primer instante de la eternidad, él sonrió, para después acariciar su mejilla, al momento en que sintió el contacto, sus ojos se cerraron, no sabía que tenía Jarvis Whisp, pero era como si él fuese todo aquello que había estado esperando toda su vida, o al menos la vida que recordaba, lograba que aquella soledad en los atardeceres se esfumara, se sentía como si él fuese su hogar, abrió los ojos, le observó un momento y desvió la mirada ¿cuánto duraría todo eso? Si algo estaba segura, era que la felicidad no era algo que se hubiese hecho para ella.

—Dime ¿qué te pasa? –la interrogó.

—Nada, estoy haciendo mis predicciones.

—Predicciones ¿de qué o para qué? –sonrió.

—De cuánto durará esto.

—Oh vamos, no seas aguafiestas ¿quieres?

—Estoy siendo realistas, Jarvis, alguno de los dos tiene que serlo ¿en realidad piensas que este secreto puede durar para toda la vida?

Él no contestó, esa era la respuesta que los dos sabían, hicieran lo que hicieran, jamás podrían estar juntos, incluso si lucharan por eso, les tomaría mucho tiempo hacer cambiar de opinión al resto, tampoco podían huir a otro lado, las ampolletas eran lo único que hacían que Audrey controlara un poco el apetito, sin ellas, las cosas serían espantosas, y Jarvis no podía hacerle algo así a ella.

No dijo mucho, se quedó acostado bocarriba mirando el techo, pensando cómo es que la vida era tan cruel como para permitir el amor entre dos especies completamente distintas, le hubiese gustado que la vida no hubiese sido tan mala con ella, y así ellos podrían estar juntos el resto de sus días.

—En realidad estás imaginándote un mundo diferente ¿no es así? –se burló ella.

—No podemos ser los únicos enamorados, tiene que haber más Teriformes que quieran luchar, más magos o brujas que quieran defender su amor.

—No somos los únicos con una relación sexual clandestina, Jarvis, pero no llames amor a lo que realmente es una desviación.

—No es ninguna desviación –soltó enfadado –ustedes son tan dignos como nosotros –Audrey sonrió al ver el brillo en los ojos azules de Jarvis.

—Eres como un símbolo para los míos –acarició el rostro del varón –muchos, piensan que eres clave para nuestra libertad.

—Si te pones a pensar, los magos no podemos contra ustedes…

—Y aun así, estamos subyugados a sus órdenes, admito que las fantasías en tu cabeza son alentadoras y me encantaría un mundo así, pero admitámoslo, son sólo eso, cuentos que jamás podrán hacerse, no con nosotros al menos.

Audrey tenía razón y Jarvis lo sabía, pero al menos aún podía imaginar un lugar donde eso pudiese pasar, si sembraba la idea en ese tiempo, quizás en un futuro por lejano que pareciera, algo así podría ser real, como cuando para los muggles el matrimonio interracial era algo que ni pensaban que pudiese llegar a ocurrir, ese amor alguna vez también fue ilegal y ahora… era una realidad tangible ¿por qué no soñar que un Teriforme podría casarse con un mago algún día?

—X—

Jarvis llegó a la casa de Ted Lupin, odiaba tener que separarse de Audrey por las mañanas, quería que aceptara vivir con él, pero ¿cómo ocultarían una relación ante Ted y Lily? Era algo imposible traspasar la línea de compañeros y que los demás no lo notaran, observó al metamorfomago, estaba agitado y sudando, su mirada fue un poco más allá, Lily estaba tan tranquila como si nada, habían estado entrenando, no estaría mal que él y Audrey dejaran la cama para ponerse a hacer sus obligaciones para con el Ministerio.

—Buenos días, saliste muy temprano hoy –murmuró Lily.

—Sí, es que… no podía dormir, así que aproveché un poco para despejar la mente.

—Tampoco te escuché llegar.

—Un poco de lo mismo, pero me alegro que tú si puedas dormir.

—Termino hecha polvo, por decirlo de alguna manera –sonrió.

—Bien, iré a ducharme, los dejaré en su entrenamiento.

—Claro.

Escuchó los golpes hasta que entró a su habitación, no tenía ganas de salir de ahí, pero las vigilancias eran el modo más seguro de pasar más tiempo con Audrey, sus cuestionamientos de la madrugada le habían dado mucho que pensar, sabía de antemano que el ministro de Magina no lo asesinaría si comentaba sus inquietudes de un futuro muy lejano, donde eso ocurriera, no quería que alguien tuviese que pasar por eso, amar a la persona incorrecta.

Se levantó de un salto ágil, tomó su pergamino para observar la próxima visita del ministro al lugar, estaba programada para dentro de un mes y medio, eso le daba el tiempo suficiente para organizar sus ideas y hacer un discurso digno para que no hubiese problema alguno y que Kingsley no sintiera aquello como una amenaza, una idea tangible, sino un _Quizás un día dentro de mil años._

Después de la ducha, se dirigió al laboratorio de Arthur Weasley, necesitaba su consejo, y él era la única persona, aparte de Victorie que no lo acusarían de traición, pero como la rubia estaba muy ocupada sólo le quedaba el anciano Weasley.

—Jarvis, muchacho ¿qué te trae por aquí? –sonrió encantado.

—En realidad, quiero tu opinión, Arthur, con un manifiesto que quiero tratar con el ministro.

—Oh, un manifiesto ¿no sería más adecuado que fuese Victoire quien te ayudara con eso?

—Sí, pero está ocupada, y como eres la única persona aparte de ella que no gritará como loco, bueno, quiero tratarlo contigo.

—Bueno muchacho, en ese caso, soy todo oídos.

El joven evaluó la situación, qué tenía y no que decirle a Arthur, no es que temiera por la discreción del mago, después de todo, le había ocultado a Ted Lupin por tantos años que Lily seguía con vida, así que eso no le preocupaba.

—Quiero comentarle algo al ministro, sin que se tome como… ya sabe, una amenaza.

—Claro pero… ¿comentarle de qué?

—Sobre que… los magos nos estamos técnicamente extinguiendo, así que… -guardó silencio un momento –pensé ¿llegará un momento en que al igual que ahora, nos casamos con muggles, bueno… nos… casemos con Teriformes?

Aguardó un momento, observando a Arthur, le miraba atento, meditando la pregunta para después dar una respuesta sensata a lo que aquello significaba, se removió incómodo cuando el anciano no dijo nada.

—Creo que eso sería imposible, Jarvis –admitió al fin –después de todo, el fin de casarse es procrear, y hasta la fecha, no ha existido un caso donde un Teriforme pueda concebir, así que… llegará el momento en que los magos nos mezclemos completamente con los muggles, pero no con los Teriformes, de lo contrario, nos extinguiríamos –informó lógicamente –así que por ese punto de vista, no lo creo posible, pero… espero que en algún momento, sea una libre elección para los magos y Teriformes elegir casarse entre ellos mismos o entre magos y Teriformes.

—Entonces ¿es tonto hablarlo con el ministro?

—Sí –aceptó –los dos sabemos que el Kingsley no te condenará a muerte por la insolencia, muchacho, pero… temerá que plantes en los Teriformes el sueño de libertad, y hará algo al respecto.

—Pero ¿qué puede hacer al respecto? –interrogó.

—Jarvis, lo que tú dices, es como una semilla, y dará frutos, hay muchos magos enamorados de Teriformes y viceversa, y si alguien, tan cerca del ministro lo maneja, creerán en la posibilidad y será algo imposible de detener.

—Eso sería bueno –admitió animado.

—Desde luego que lo sería, Jarvis –admitió –pero ¿te has puesto a pensar que ocurrirá con la Teriforme por la que planteaste tal cuestionamiento?

—Yo… yo, no…

—Audrey es una buena persona, no tengo duda de ello, pero…

—Pero…

—Ella ha sufrido demasiado en su corta vida como Teriforme, creo que merece tranquilidad.

—Tienes razón –admitió –lo mejor es que deje este sueño de libertad para alguien que no tenga nada que perder.

—Sabes, que de estar en el lugar de Kingsley, esto sería posible desde hace mucho tiempo ¿no?

—Desde luego, Arthur.

Siguió una charla de trivialidades, pasó gran parte de la tarde con el hombre, así que cuando llegó la hora del patrullaje, se levantó como un resorte y corrió directo al punto de reunión con Audrey.

—Lamento la tardanza –sonrió al verla.

—Apenas llegué –informó ella.

—Bien, entonces vayamos a hacer nuestro trabajo.

—X—

Después de la vigilancia, lo mejor era pasar por un buen trago, ella no opuso resistencia a esa sugerencia, así que avanzaron tranquilamente hasta ese sitio que tanto les gustaba a Lily y Audrey, a él no le desagradaba para nada, era un gran ambiente, los asistentes no eran muy diferentes a los magos, por lo tanto, los simpatizantes o los que no tenían problemas en convivir con los Teriformes también asistían ahí.

—Hola Terry –sonrió Audrey –lo de siempre, por favor.

—Claro que sí cariño –le guiñó un ojo –y dime ¿para ti? –Cuestionó al castaño –también ¿no es cierto?

—Ya sabes que tan predecible y aburrido soy –se burló un poco.

—Perfecto, en unos momentos más estaré de vuelta.

Terry se dedicó a servir a los que habían llegado antes que ellos, así que tuvo tiempo de observar a su alrededor, Scorpius estaba ahí, sentado en un cubículo solo, se retorcía las manos, estaba nervioso, más de lo que lo había visto alguna vez, frunció el ceño y cuando iba a levantarse para averiguar que le ocurría, el barman llegó hasta él, distrayéndolo un segundo, cuando se giró para ir rumbo al rubio, éste había desaparecido por completo.

—O—

Lily observó a todos, estaban tranquilos, riendo despreocupados, pero ella estaba bastante preocupada, hacía semanas que no sabía nada de Scorpius, no había dejado ningún recado con Terry ni nada, parecía que se lo hubiese tragado la tierra y eso le preocupaba, después de todo lo que le había contado ¿cómo podía estar tranquila? Simplemente no podía, levantó la vista un momento, percatándose que Teddy no había tocado su postre, la observaba y por un momento, antes de que Victoire distrajera al metamorfomago, pensó que estaba preocupado por ella, pero claramente eso era producto de su imaginación ¿cómo él podría preocuparse por ella?

—El ministro llega en una semana –informó Victoire –eso significa que tendré tres días de vacaciones –suspiró –creo que las tengo merecidas.

—Claro que sí, pero tres días son muy pocos –comentó Sebastian.

—Opino lo mismo que Sebastian –admitió Arthur.

—Bueno, tres días son una maravilla a nada ¿no lo creen?

—Si lo pones de ese modo, supongo que nadie puede rebatir esa lógica ¿no? –sonrió Ted.

La mirada de Audrey se posó en ella cuando no hizo ningún comentario y dejó pasar una buena oportunidad de soltar un par de comentarios sarcásticos contra Ted, la mayoría no le prestó mucha atención, principalmente porque estaban ocupados en la rubia que hacía tiempo que no podía pasar tiempo con ellos.

—Dime ¿vas a decirme qué te preocupa? –cuestionó Ted, haciendo que ella suspirara.

—Scorpius me preocupa –informó.

—Ya –contestó apretando la quijada más de la cuenta.

—No he podido verlo, y eso es… preocupante.

—Supongo que otra sesión de apareamiento se acerca ¿no? Podrás verlo ahí, así que despreocúpate –bufó.

— ¿Puedo saber que rayos te pasa? –frunció el ceño desconcertada.

—Todo me pasa, Lily –bufó bajando la voz –todo me pasa respecto a ti ¿no lo comprendes? –Se acercó un poco más –quizás no me tengas confianza a mí, pero estoy como un loco por ti, sí, comenzó con odio, se volvió sexual pero ahora, sé que estoy enamorado de ti.

La pelirroja se quedó quieta, observándolo, estaba diciéndole la verdad, no sabía cómo lo sabía, pero era cierto lo que él le decía, si no hubiese estado nadie, le habría brincado encima y le habría partido la boca a besos, por desgracia, tenía que comportarse, si sólo fuese Audrey no se contendría, pero… no todo era bueno en la vida, había lujos que no podían darse.

—Scorpius no me interesa de esa manera –informó para él –sino fuese por lo que me inyectaron en esa ocasión nada habría pasado con él ¿feliz?

—No, porque odio el hecho de saber que ese idiota te ha tocado, la forma en la que te preocupas por él…

—Él es mi amigo, me preocupa porque sabe cosas que no tendría que saber y…

—Dime que no le has dicho de lo nuestro.

—Claro que no –frunció el ceño.

Se quedaron callados cuando sintieron que alguien se acercaba a ellos pero reanudaron cuando vieron que se trataba de Audrey.

—Bueno, si Scorpius no sabe lo nuestro ¿qué es lo que sabe que nos pone en peligro?

—A ti no –observó a Audrey –Scorpius descubrió que han encontrado la manera de matarnos sin que lo hagamos entre nosotros.

—Pero… -la mirada de la rubia fue preocupada –eso significa que…

—La frágil tregua entre nosotros se ha roto –informó Ted, que en un momento llegó a pensar como el ministro, así que ahora podía predecir un poco de lo que pasaría por la mente de Kingsley.

—Así es –informó Lily –si eso en verdad funciona… habrá una caza de Teriformes, no nos necesitarán más ¿por qué mantenernos con vida si representamos una amenaza directa para ellos?

—Dime ¿tenemos que compartir esta información con los demás? –Inquirió Audrey, pero Lily negó, observando a Victoire –ella tiene que saber algo y si lo sabe y no lo ha dicho, sería peligroso.

—Tienes razón.

—No estarás desconfiando de Vic ¿o sí?

—Te diré algo, Ted, adoro a Victoire y a mi abuelo, daría la vida por ellos, por Jarvis, incluso por ti, pero… -suspiró –mi lealtad está con los Teriformes, con los míos, y en una guerra, no esperes que luche por tu clase.

—Dime ¿quién te dijo que nosotros lucharíamos por los magos? –cuestionó Ted.

El corazón de Lily latió más aprisa, esta vez el impulso de lanzarse a sus brazos fue imposible de contener así que lo hizo, él la recibió con una sonrisa encantadora, estrujándola más contra su cuerpo.

—Veo que el espíritu del año nuevo ha llegado a todos esta vez –bromeó Sebastian.

—Tal parece –admitió Ted.

Lily se alejó, se colocó un mechón pelirrojo detrás de la oreja y sonrió, aunque la mirada de Jarvis fue más un ceño fruncido en entendimiento de lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ella y Ted.


	17. El Pasado de Todos

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, supongo que no esperaban que volviera a actualizar esta historia sino dentro de los próximos siete meses o algo un poco más alejado, bien, este año realmente quiero terminar lo que aun tengo en proceso, quizás no seguir publicando nada nuevo, pero sí terminando este fic, creo que ya merece un final, esta pareja me encanta y no quiero dejar nada a la mitad, sin importar nada, terminaré el fic, tengo que agradecerles su apoyo, pensé realmente que no... ya saben, que por castigo nadie comentaria, que me dejarían en el olvido, pero no ha sido así, y lo agradezco mucho, espero que este capítulo también sea de su agrado, estamos llegando al final, y aunque parezca que hay más misterios sin resolver, irán resolviéndose, lo prometo, pero en fin, ya he dicho lo que quería, espero, en serio lo espero, que pueda seguir actualizando esta historia seguido y no volver a la pausa o al hiatus, espero leernos pronto.

Muchas gracias por todo; cualquier cosa, no duden en hacérmela saber.

Nos seguimos leyendo.

* * *

Jarvis se cruzó de brazos frente a Lily, que aunque ya sabía la razón por la que su amigo estaba así, se haría todo lo desinformada que pudiese, sólo para verle la frustración en cada poro por unos largos minutos, le costaría contenerse la risa, pero al final, esperaba lograr su cometido, sumando, que Audrey estaba a espaldas del castaño, sentada sobre el tocador, intentando contener una risotada.

—No puedo creerlo –volvió a hablar Jarvis.

—Bueno, tú no puedes creerlo, yo no sé ni siquiera de qué me estás hablando.

—No te atrevas a pensar ni por un segundo que soy estúpido.

—Todos creímos que lo eras –murmuró Audrey encogiéndose de hombros, así que el varón se giró hasta ella.

—Estás de su lado, brillante ¿se les ha contagiado la idiotez?

—Jarv, en serio, no sé de qué me estás hablando –rió.

Hizo un par de puños ante la frustración, lo que había visto entre Lupin y Lily no podía ser producto de su imaginación, aunque nadie más pareció notarlo, él sí y no iba a pasarlo por alto, más que nada, porque era Edward Lupin, todos sabían que él los odiaba, no expondría a su amiga a que al final terminara delatándola.

—No es para tanto –habló Audrey.

—Tú no intervengas en esto –pidió Whisp.

—Sabes muy bien que Lily puede cuidarse sola, además, no es tu hija, déjala en paz.

—Creí que tú más que nadie estaría diciéndole lo tonto que es que tenga una relación con un mago, un mago como Ted Lupin –completó al adivinar lo que la rubia contestaría.

Lily suspiró, ya era hora de terminar con hacerse la tonta, se puso de pie, porque en realidad la escena era como unos padres reprendiendo a su hija adolescente, no le agradaba, principalmente porque ya lo había dicho la rubia, ella podía defenderse sola de Ted.

—Creo que no eres la persona adecuada para decirme eso, Jarvis.

—Sabes que me preocupo por ti y que no quiero que nada malo te pase.

—Lo sé, y te lo agradezco, pero el riesgo que estoy tomando es bastante parecido al que estás tomando al estar con Audrey.

—Es diferente –se justificó.

—No, ella es un Teriforme, y tú un mago, creo que es la misma situación que la de Ted conmigo.

—Bueno, olvidas que él odia a los Teriformes y Lampyridae por igual ¿cómo es que se puede asemejar las cosas entre nuestras parejas?

—Que Ted y yo tenemos mucho más tiempo en esta relación que tú y Audrey, nos dimos el lujo de terminar un par de veces, Jarv, Ted ha cambiado, y no va a acusarme.

—Dime ¿cómo estás tan segura?

—Me dijo que me ama –informó –y yo no le he dicho que lo amo también.

—Mutuo –murmuró Jarvis.

—Claro que lo es ¿qué esperabas? No soy tan idiota como para correr directamente a la muerte.

El castaño se contuvo un poco, tenía que admitir que la actitud del metamorfomago era muy distinta a lo que recordaba, así que quizás el amor le había cambiado de alguna manera, la idea de que algún día ese amor fuera legal lo volvió a golpear fuertemente, esos casos se estaban comenzando a dar y ¿cómo ocultar una flor cuando ha florecido lo suficiente?

—Tengo que admitir que esto me preocupa –murmuró –somos dos parejas interespecie ¿Qué pasará si se dan más casos?

—Tengo algo más importante de qué hablarte, no quise decirlo frente a los demás –observó a Audrey.

—Es algo malo, por su semblante.

—No he podido encontrar a Scorpius.

—Yo lo vi, estaba un poco extraño, iba a acercarme a él, me distraje un segundo y al siguiente ya no estaba.

—Él me esta o estaba, no sé, ayudando con algo.

—Lily…

—Él se enteró que han encontrado una forma de deshacerse de nosotros sin tener que usar a los Teriformes –murmuró –él sabía eso y ahora desapareció, o actúa raro, como quieras, temo que averiguara más y el ministerio se diera cuenta de todo lo que sabía.

—Lils, pero si lo que Scorpius dijo fuese cierto, ¿no crees que Victoire ya nos habría comentado algo? O tu abuelo.

—Eso es lo que nos preocupa –informó Audrey, avanzando hasta la ventana para asomarse a la oscuridad de la noche –si ella o el señor Weasley tienen conocimiento de todo esto ¿por qué no se lo han dicho a Lily?

—Quizás para no preocuparla.

—No, tiene que haber otras razones para que ellos no me informaran de algo tan serio como eso, Jarvis, o ellos ayudaron con las ideas, a crearlo ¿o no lo saben?

—Tenemos que preguntárselos –soltó.

—No, si ellos saben esto y se dan cuenta que la comunidad Teriforme está al tanto, comenzarán a matarnos y no podemos darnos ese lujo ¿estás de acuerdo?

El hombre se quedó quieto y la charla que había tenido con Arthur regresó de golpe a su cabeza, esa actitud le había parecido sospechosa en el anciano, pero ¿había dado sin querer una razón para comenzar con la experimentación en especímenes?

—Algo sabes –lo acusó Lily.

—A ciencia cierta no –admitió –pero hablé con tu abuelo sobre… el amor Teriforme/mago –admitió –me dio una cátedra, y luego me dijo que si estaba dispuesto a perder a quien más me interesaba por algo así –sus ojos azules fueron hasta Audrey y después a la misma Lily.

—Bueno, entonces, sin duda, las cosas están en un camino muy oscuro para nosotros.

—Considero que Ted debería estar aquí –habló Audrey.

—Tienes razón –aceptó Jarvis.

Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras un poco cansado, Ted Lupin estaba sentado sobre un banquillo en la cocina, comiendo un poco de cereal en un bol un poco grande, el castaño observó sobre su hombro.

—Aprovecharé que estamos solos –murmuró Jarvis.

—Claro ¿qué ocurre?

—Estoy al tanto de tu relación con Lily.

—Me alegra, yo también estoy al tanto de tu relación con Audrey.

—Quiero advertirte desde ahora, que si estás utilizando a Lily de cualquier forma y terminas lastimándola, te mataré yo mismo ¿te queda claro? –le otorgó una sonrisa enfadada.

—No puedo lastimarla, porque ella no siente lo mismo que yo por ella, así que puedes tranquilizarte respecto a eso.

—Estás advertido, ahora, las chicas dicen que es momento que te unas a charlas de adultos.

El metamorfomago aceptó con un movimiento ligero de cabeza, se levantó, sujetó el bol con cereal y subió las escaleras siguiendo al castaño, que entró a la habitación con el ceño fruncido.

—Que injusticia, nadie me dijo que ya era la hora de cenar –murmuró Lily observando a Ted llevarse una cucharada de cereal a la boca.

—Toma –le dijo con la boca llena y extendió el bol, ella lo tomó con una sonrisa.

Ver a Ted y a Lily de esa manera era un poco extraño para Jarvis, después de todo, habían fingido muy bien no sentir nada el uno por el otro, siempre que los veía, parecían un par de personas que se toleraban lo suficiente, que buena actuación por parte de los dos.

—Estábamos hablando de Scorpius –informó Audrey.

—Oh –dijo con desagrado Ted –ese imbécil.

—Muy imbécil y lo que quieras, pero la información que tiene es muy valiosa, así que más vale que lo encontremos antes de que el ministerio lo considere de primera necesidad su aniquilación.

—Si algo le pasa, será mi culpa –musitó Lily, bajando el bol.

—Claro que no –bufó Ted.

—Por supuesto que sí, fui yo quien le pidió que investigara todo lo que pudiera.

—Culparte está de más, son riesgos que él aceptó tomar, además, de ser tu caso no lo culparías ¿o sí?

—Desde luego que no.

—Lo que tenemos que plantearnos ahora es ¿qué haremos? ¿Cómo sabremos qué consiguió Scorpius del tema? –intervino Ted.

Todos se quedaron callados, se observaron de unos a otros, no tenían ni idea de por dónde comenzar, fue después de un momento, en que la mirada de Audrey se posó en Jarvis, él era el único capaz de averiguar algo.

—Eres el favorito del ministro, y para nuestra fortuna su visita es muy pronto, sin duda querrá hablar contigo a solas, tienes que pretender que tu opinión de nosotros está cambiando un poco en contra.

—Pero…

—Tenemos que saber que están planeando, Jarvis, si tienes que engañar al ministro para obtener información, hazlo, nosotros lo haríamos, pero ninguno tenemos ese lazo tan cercano con el ministro.

—Ella tiene razón –aceptó Lily –además, de todos aquí, es el único que le veo esperanzas para soportar un duelo con el ministro.

—tienen razón, pero no me siento cómodo con esa mentira en particular, y menos, porque si tu abuelo está al tanto de todo, él ya le habrá dicho de lo que planeaba hacer.

—Y ¿qué planeabas hacer? –lo interrogó Audrey.

—Bueno, ya lo dije ¿no? Cuestionar si algún día, así sea en mil años, las relaciones entre Teriformes y magos serán legales, claro, sin darle a entender que es una posible…

—Espera, Scorpius me dijo que una vez alguien intentó rebelarse, él dijo _«No lo sé, no a ciencia cierta, pero escuché que hace algunos años, alguien estuvo intentando orquestar una rebelión de Teriformes, un mago, y por supuesto se encargaron de él, ahora cada vez más magos están cuestionándose si nosotros somos tan malos como el Ministro nos pinta, después de todo, no atacamos si no estamos corrompidos»_.

La información los dejó a todos pegados al suelo, se observaron entre sí, era obvio que ni Audrey o Lily recordarían algo así, pero sin duda ellos sí, si había sido algo famoso, podrían haberse enterado del caso, pero ninguno dijo nada, fruncieron el ceño en una preocupante sincronía, devanándose los sesos por intentar recordar.

—O—

La vista del hombre fue a todos lados, intentando averiguar dónde estaba, hacía tiempo que no se estaba sintiendo para nada bien, no tenía ni la más mínima idea, había acudido a revisión pero sólo le habían dado más suero, los Teriformes como él no podían enfermarse, lo sabía por qué Lily se lo había explicado en una de esas tantas pláticas quería hacer de él un animal amaestrado para que los magos no tuvieran razones para castigarlo.

—Despertaste –escuchó una voz amable acercándose.

—Donde… ¿Dónde estoy? –bostezó cansado.

—Te quedaste dormido en la barra, y la verdad no encontramos la necesidad de moverte, nunca nos has dado problemas.

El hombre enfocó al varón frente a él, Terry tenía una sonrisa socarrona, negó un tanto divertido y comenzó con la limpieza antes de abrir el local, ninguno dijo nada más por un rato, hasta que por desgracia para el rubio, el barman habló.

—Lily ha estado buscándote, y he tenido que decirle que no sé nada.

—Es mejor así –musitó.

—Sabes que no me gusta meterme en asuntos que no me incumben, pero… ella ha sido leal contigo ¿por qué comenzar a alejarla?

—Porque esto es peligroso, Terry.

—Y ella no es una flor delicada como su nombre, ella es fuerte, y con Audrey de su lado…

—Esa Teriforme es un peligro, no sólo para Lily, sino para ella misma también.

—Si le contamos a Lily lo que ocurre, tendremos a su amigo Whisp de nuestro lado, el favorito del Ministro, lo sabes.

—No podemos confiar en Whisp –informó Scorpius, señalando a Terry en advertencia –entiéndelo, Jarvis Whisp no es la blanca paloma que todos creen que es, hay algo bastante podrido en él, lo que más me asusta es que él lo sabe, y aun así, lo disimula.

—Desde que saliste de esa misión tuya, todo es bastante turbio contigo y lo que dices de los demás.

—Saber los oscuros secretos de los demás no es para nada sencillo con lo cual lidiar.

—Dime ¿y qué pasado terrible tiene el ministerio de Magia contra Lily? Para que la evites como lo haces.

—No es lo que el ministerio tiene de ella, sino lo que quiere saber, y mientras más cerca de ella esté, menos podré protegerla.

Terry observó a Scorpius, pero no le preguntó, sabía que no le diría nada, ambos habían sido reclutados por la misma organización para obtener información, claro que eran algo así como doble agentes, sólo querían proteger a los Teriformes que les importaban, Scorpius había encontrado un largo almacén cuando Lily le había pedido que investigara, y había leído todos los papeles, y lo que encontró no le agradó, no podía ver a alguien sin recordar el archivo que había leído de ellos, sabía el pasado de todos, y aunque algunos no tenían nada oscuro, no dejaba de ser incómodo para él saber todos los secretos que habían intentado guardar mediante apariencias.

—Deberías marcharte o te encontrarás a Lily aquí.

—Sí, ya me voy –se puso de pie un poco cansado.

La puerta del bar se abrió, haciendo que los dos presentes se giraran sorprendidos, la mirada de Terry fue de inmediato a Scorpius, que se había agachado tan rápido para que el recién llegado no lo viera.

—Hola Terry –saludó Jarvis Whisp.

—Ah, hola Jarvis –regresó el saludo con un poco de nerviosismo.

—Sabes, quería preguntarte si no sabías nada de Scorpius.

—No, no he sabido nada de él, quedé en informarle a Lily si lo veía por aquí.

—Verás, es que hace unas noches, lo vi, pero se escapó antes de que pudiese acercarme a él.

—No lo sabría, Jarvis, normalmente estoy ocupado atendiendo la barra, pero si quieres, puedo preguntarle a Marvin, que es quien atiende el salón.

—Te agradecería mucho, Lily está completamente desesperada, no sabe nada de él y está pensando lo peor.

—Si ese fuese el caso, lo sabríamos –señaló la lista pegada en una esquina del pizarrón detrás de él.

—Cierto; pero si lo ves, por favor dile que Lily lo está buscando desesperadamente.

—No te preocupes, yo le doy el recado cuando lo vea, sino lo ve Lily primero.

—Te veré más tarde –anunció Jarvis.

Scorpius salió de su escondite, observó a Terry con un _«Te dije que ocultaba algo»,_ y avanzó hasta la puerta del bar, Whisp ya debería estar bastante lejos del lugar, así que no habría problema si se marchaba en ese momento antes de que alguien más volviera a irrumpir y le contara a Lily que lo había visto por ese lugar, no le convenía que dejara de confiar en el barman de aquel lugar, era quien le recolectaba información.

Jarvis salió de su escondite cuando Scorpius salió del bar, no le dijo nada ni siquiera lo siguió, simplemente se cruzó de brazos y observó al rubio hasta que se perdió de la vista, así que Terry lo había estado ocultando durante su charla corta, no le agradó para nada, observó de nuevo al bar y sonrió de lado.

—O—

Las luces de la cuidad habían comenzado a encenderse, significaba que el día había terminado, así que tenía que salir de su escondite e ir a verse con esa persona, odiaba el día en que había aceptado un trato con esa clase de miserable ser.

—Te dignaste a aparecer temprano, me alegra saber que no tendré que mandar a alguien a buscarte.

—Aquí estoy –aceptó –ya entendí que esconderme es peor.

—Así es –aceptó.

—Bien ¿hay algo nuevo que puedas decirme?

—No, Lily no se ha topado conmigo, y como dijiste que tenía que ser más discreto porque Whisp sospechaba de mí, lo estoy haciendo, una vez la vi, pero estaba con él, así que no me acerqué.

—Pues necesito información sobre Lupin y ella –informó serio –no puedo hacer mis reportes si mi informante es un inútil.

—Entonces la buscaré.

—Sí, eso me agrada.

La puerta se abrió, la persona al otro lado abrió sin esperar orden, observó a las dos personas y le pidió a la que estaba detrás del escritorio que saliera un momento, y lo hizo, dándole a Scorpius unos minutos suficientes para revisar los papeles que había estado viendo.

Levantó un poco la mirada, para ver si escuchaba a alguien acercándose, como no, pasó las hojas de manera rápida, todo era texto, pasó su vista rápidamente intentando captar lo más importante con el poco tiempo que tenía, se detuvo en unas imágenes de los laboratorios que los muggles tenían a cambio; había un par de Teriformes ahí, en situaciones que no eran para nada agradables, a muchos de ellos le faltaban las extremidades o algunas partes esenciales pero Scorpius sabía que seguían vivos, tenía que ser la peor de las torturas estar así, se detuvo en uno de los papeles al final de las fotografías, todo lo anterior era de Teriformes, pero ese informe en específico decía Lampyridae, la palabra siguiente que llamó su atención fue porque estaba subrayada, tenía un Positivo en grande, un 100% compatible después, dejó todo en su lugar cuando escuchó los pasos acercándose hasta la oficina, se sentó tan rápido como pudo, y fingió observar la cantidad de cuadros a su alrededor.

—Bien, si de la pelirroja no tienes información, podrías decirme si has visto algo raro en Whisp, últimamente ha estado haciendo preguntas incómodas, no podemos permitirlo, en algún momento se topará con alguien lo suficientemente débil como para que le conteste sus preguntas, y eso nos metería en un gran lío.

—Puedo imaginarlo ¿qué planes hay para él?

—Es un gran aliado, pero sus preguntas –negó –no nos quedará otra más que hacer algo si sigue por ese camino.

El rubio no hizo preguntas, ya sabía que a nadie le gustaba contestar, lo que fuese que planeara esa organización era algo más que confidencial, pero que él supiera secretos de los demás, le hacía tener un par de ideas, erróneas o acertadas, nadie podría contestar a eso.

—Entonces iré a buscarla –se puso de pie –ella va a decirme cuales son las preguntas de Whisp –la persona detrás del escritorio frunció el ceño, así que él se vio obligado a continuar –y si alguien ya las ha contestado, después de todo, si me entero de qué busca, podré vigilar a quienes realmente pueden darle respuestas en el camino correcto.

—No eres un completo inútil, ahora lárgate, tengo cosas más importantes que tú.

El rubio se puso de pie, observó una vez más los reportes que había recuperado esa persona, y notó que había intercambiado la posición de un par de fotos, el corazón se le estrujó, esperaba que no hubiese tenido tiempo de revisar bien, o tendría problemas bastante serios, sino es que eso le costaría la vida.

—Oh, Scorpius –le habló Arthur Weasley.

—Lo lamento, tengo prisa, tengo que hablar con Lily.

—Sí, justo eso iba a decirte, ella ha estado buscándote, está bastante preocupada.

—Sí, sí, Terry me ha dicho, iré a verla ahora mismo, con permiso Arthur.

El rubio salió casi corriendo del lugar, no podía detenerse, tenía que hablar con Lily de inmediato, el viento le refrescó un poco la mente, la desesperación bajó un poco, pero la histeria y la paranoia no.

Cayó con agilidad en la puerta donde vivía Lupin, tocó pero nadie atendió la puerta, así que brincó hasta la ventana, se asomó buscando a Lily, pero no estaba en la que era su habitación, iba a marcharse para buscarla en el bar, pero escuchó que algo caía en la ventana junto a esa, saltó rápido y observó al interior del lugar.

—Oh no, Lily –musitó negando.

La mirada de Scorpius no pudo apartarse de Ted Lupin, que estaba meneando sus caderas, embistiendo a la pelirroja, que le dedicaba una mirada completamente carmesí.

Bajó, golpeó la puerta de entrada con más fuerza, para que la pareja arriba lo escuchara, una vez que había visto eso, no sabía cómo iba a ocultarlo.

—Scorpius –musitó Lily, abriendo la puerta con una sonrisa.

—Lily –el rubio observó por el rabillo del ojo al metamorfomago que observaba desde la ventana, sólo tenía el bóxer puesto.

—Estaba bastante…

—Ocupada, supongo –soltó frunciendo el ceño.

—No, no estaba haciendo nada –mintió encogiéndose de brazos.

—Necesitamos hablar ahora mismo.

La sujetó del brazo, jalándola fuera de la casa, el rubio comenzaba a sudar un poco, no sabía la razón, sólo que estaba desesperado y paranoico, observo a todos lados, haciendo que la pelirroja frunciera el ceño, completamente extrañada.

—Ya, suéltame ¿qué está ocurriendo contigo?

—Tenemos que irnos ahora, a un lugar privado, donde –observó a Ted –ese mago no esté.

—Es mi compañero…

—Oh, es más que eso, puedo olerlo –soltó desesperado –vamos, vamos, vamos, necesitamos irnos, irnos, ahora.

—No, espera –volvió a soltarse, extrañada por el comportamiento de Scorpius.

—Ahora, tenemos que irnos, no quiero que –se secó las manos en los pantalones.

Lily observó detalladamente a su amigo, algo había en él, estaba completamente extraño, su actitud, era como si no fuese él, así que se alejó desconfiada, no iría a ningún lado, y él pudo deducirlo por su lenguaje corporal, así que se acercó agresivo, y jaló de ella con más fuerza.

—Suéltame –bramó enfadada.

—No, irás conmigo, quieras o no –la acercó a él –y espero que sea por las buenas.

—Sólo inténtalo –se burló Lupin detrás de Lily.

—Podría matarte ¿sabes eso? –se burló.

—Y el ministerio te matará a ti –se burló Ted, interponiéndose entre Lily y el Teriforme.

—Muévete.

—No, si no te mueves tú, lanzaré chispas violetas y te cazarán –informó.

—Ted, por favor –lo sujetó del brazo y Scorpius negó.

—Ya cambiaste de bando, puedo comprenderlo.

—No, yo no… -el rubio se dio vuelta y se perdió de la vista.

—O—

Teddy observó a Lily, ella había sido a quien maltrataron y él era el furioso, no podía creer que a pesar de como la había tratado el idiota de Malfoy ella siguiera defendiéndolo, su cabello seguía yendo de un color a otro, completamente enfadado, aunque cedió un poco cuando ella se acercó a él, y besó su clavícula, Ted la sujetó de la cintura acercándola más a él.

—Tranquilízate ¿quieres?

—No, no quiero.

—Tú eras más idiota que él, si te deja más tranquilo respecto al porque estoy tan tranquila y perdonándolo.

—Sí, pero no voy a dejar que un imbécil te trate así.

La pelirroja sonrió, en tiempos pasados, Ted habría hecho un comentario hiriente respecto a la condición de Scorpius de Teriforme, aunque no pretendiendo ofenderla a ella, ahora, simplemente, se había limitado a hablar de él como si se refiriera a cualquier otro mago.

—No fue para tanto, si me hubiese lastimado, lo habría golpeado.

—El hecho que no te doliera no significa que te puedan tratar así ¿te queda claro? –Besó el cuello de Lily –eres una jovencita, aunque puedas cargar un deslizador en cada mano –ella rió.

—Puedo alzarte como su fueses una damisela en peligro.

—Admito que suena bien –rieron.

Los dos se alejaron por inercia cuando la puerta se abrió, Jarvis se burló cuando lo notó, así que ellos también rieron, era bastante complicado que el castaño supiera de lo suyo, habían guardado muy bien el secreto, o eso creían.

—Buenas noches –informó tranquilo, acercándose a ellos.

—Hola, Jarv –sonrió Lily.

—Estás más tranquila ¿a qué se debe?

—Scorpius vino –informó ella, con una suave sonrisa.

—Y se comportó como un idiota con ella.

—Vaya ¿en serio? –inquirió sorprendido.

—Sí, al menos ya sé que sigue vivo, aunque me preocupa un poco su actitud.

—Debe ser que está próximo su nuevo encuentro sexual ¿no?

Lily observó a Lupin, que se tensó, mientras apretaba la quijada a causa de la frustración de que no podría evitar eso.

—Sí –aceptó ella –pero no quiero pensar en eso.

—Cambiemos de tema mejor –pidió Ted y Jarvis aceptó riendo.


	18. Algo en la Obscuridad

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, aquí vengo, con una nueva actualización que supongo que no esperaban ¿cierto? Me alegra la persona cumplida que me estoy convirtiendo de nuevo, adoro cuando mi sentido de responsabilidad vuelve al ruedo y puedo tener un ritmo constante de actualizaciones, aunque admito que no sé cuanto dure y si dure, intentaré que sí, no hay nada mejor que ser una persona responsable, bien, espero que el capítulo les agrade, esta historia me ha costado demasiado, por lo tanto, espero que no se esté desvirtuando, aunque realmente voy por el camino que se me ocurrió desde antes, bien, sin más que añadir, diré que muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que le brindan al fic y a mí, gracias por sus reviews, sus follows y favoritos, significan mucho para mí

Muchas gracias por todo; cualquier cosa, no duden en hacérmela saber.

Nos seguimos leyendo.

* * *

El mago dejó caer su capa de viaje sobre el viejo sofá que estaba a su lado, observó con el ceño fruncido hasta su asistente, estaba más pálida de lo que recordaba, sus ojos azules estaban un tanto apagados, no tenía la vivacidad que solía tener cuando le dejó ocupar ese puesto, no dijo nada, le permitió que terminara de leerle los pendientes que tenía, la junta con los aurores sería en unas horas, y Jarvis Whisp había solicitado una audiencia privada, lo cual lo intrigaba más de lo que admitía en voz alta, por lo regular, le tocaba a él perseguir al castaño para poder charlar.

—Dime ¿todo bien con los Teriformes? –cuestionó el ministro, logrando que la chica hiciera una mueca.

—No como nos gustaría, había estado todo tranquilo una vez que la falla en la periferia se arregló.

—Ya dime que es, Victoire –soltó el ministro en un tono cansado.

—Se reportó una masacre en un bar que suelen frecuentar los Teriformes como magos por igual.

—Jamás uses ese término, los magos y los Teriformes no podemos considerarnos por igual, ya sé de tu afecto por esa chica pelirroja y lo permito por tratarse de ti y de Arthur, pero nada más ¿queda claro? –La rubia aceptó –bien ¿encontraron al responsable de eso?

—Sí –admitió la mujer –lo hicimos, le sentenciamos a muerte, Hannah se ha encargado de él en este momento.

—Quiero que los mantengan controlados ¿puedes hacer eso? ¿O tendré que buscarme un asistente más eficiente, Weasley?

—Yo puedo encargarme, señor ministro, no se preocupe.

—No quiero más incidentes así, que les quede claro a esos animales.

—Supongo que hablará de eso con los aurores ¿no es así? Yo lo haré con sus compañeros, para que ellos pasen la voz a los que están intentando ser aceptados por el ministerio.

—Es buena idea, ve con Sebastian, no quiero que dentro de las protestas que son normales, ocurra algo contigo.

—De acuerdo señor ministro –sonrió incómoda.

El ministro de Magia por fin pudo sentarse en el sofá individual en el que había dejado su capa de viaje, estaba cansado del viaje, pero tenía muchas cosas que arreglar, así que agradecía que Victoire lo dejara solo temprano y no hubiese tenido que halagarla para que se largara.

—Se ve muy cansando, señor ministro –dijo una voz divertida al otro lado del lugar, Kingsley sonrió.

—Eso pasa cuando tienes a tu comunidad en extrema protección para que esos Lampyridae no se los coman –se encogió de hombros –esta ciudad es lo suficientemente grande para que todos puedan vivir en paz ¿por qué separarlos? –cuestionó el ministro.

—Porque es necesario, así de simple.

—Esa mujer me tiene loco, ya no la soporto –informó refiriéndose a Victoire –es tan inservible en realidad.

—Es importante, señor –dijo la otra persona.

—Ya lo sé ¿Qué hay de ese disturbio en ese bar?

—No fue ningún disturbio, es la información oficial para el público en general.

—Y ¿te parezco yo el público en general?

—Por supuesto que no, pero es algo que no podía tratarse frente a Victoire Weasley.

— ¿Por qué no? –elevó una ceja consternado.

—Fue una fachada para el experimento que tenemos en manos, ministro –informó –no está del todo bien ejecutado, así que hemos culpado a un Teriforme.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Victoire?

—Bueno, como dirían los muggles, señor, hemos decidido matar dos pájaros de un tiro, probar nuestro suero, y deshacernos de Scorpius Malfoy, ese Teriforme tenía mucha información valiosa, si se le hubiese ocurrido abrir la boca, estaríamos en serios problemas.

—Bien hecho, así que el anuncio oficial es que ese Teriforme…

—su niveles de corrosión fueron muy altos, atacó a los que se encontraban en ese lugar, fue sentenciado a muerte.

—Buena solución y pronta, eso me alegra más.

—El problema es que ese Teriforme señor, era amigo de Lily Luna Potter, la Teriforme con la que Arthur está encariñada.

— ¿Le comentaron algo a ella? –observó a la persona con poca delicadeza.

—No, que nosotros estemos enterados.

—Si ella sabe algo, quiero que te deshagas de ella ¿está claro?

—No creo que eso sea prudente, señor, Arthur Weasley ha estado investigando, sabe muchas cosas de nosotros, temo que si algo le pasa a esa Teriforme, él hablará, tenemos su lealtad, pero es muy frágil.

—De acuerdo –aceptó de poca gana –y ¿él ha compartido algo de lo que sabe con alguien?

—No, señor, se le borró la memoria, pero es algo frágil, algo como la muerte de esa chica podría afectarnos a nosotros más que a ellos.

—Hablaré con Whisp después de la junta ¿algo que sepas?

—Me temo señor, que no hay buenas noticias respecto a él.

—Jarvis es nuestro mejor aliado ¿qué ocurre con él?

—El cambio de pareja ha sido contraproducente para nosotros señor, no hay informes que Lupin y la Teriforme estén involucrados.

—Eso se arregla.

—Me temo que la razón por la que Whisp está pidiendo reunirse con usted es para obtener información –el hombre levantó la vista hasta su interlocutor –me temo que McLaggen y él han sido los que han pasado la línea del compañerismo hasta lo íntimo.

El ministro de Magia se puso pálido, pero no por el temor, sino de la cólera más profunda que se le hubiese visto, se puso de pie de un salto, avanzó hasta la persona frente a él, y le empujó para entrar a su oficina, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, no, las cosas no podían ser así con Whisp.

—Señor ministro –le llamó pero no le hizo caso –las cosas no pueden ser tan…

—Déjame solo –ordenó –que nadie me moleste hasta la junta.

—O—

Teddy sonrió al ver a Lily riendo, enredó sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, friccionando sus sexos, logrando un gruñido de placer del metamorfomago, que le besó tan apasionado como pudo, el ser agresivo con ella en el sexo era algo que no le preocupaba, Lily soportaba muy bien eso, por su condición de Teriforme.

—Te amo –acarició la mejilla de la chica con su pulgar.

—Lo sé –aceptó, apretando sus labios.

—Sabes que…

—Sí, lo sé –admitió –mientras tú estás en tu junta, yo tendré que estar en el área 17.

—Quisiera no estar al tanto de eso ¿quieres?

—Necesitas saber, que si no fuese estrictamente obligatorio, no me presentaría jamás ¿bien?

—Lo sé –la besó, moviendo sus caderas, para adentrarse en ella, que echó la cabeza atrás, cerrando los ojos al tiempo que mordía su labio inferior.

Después de un rato, tomaron una ducha y se vistieron, Ted todo lo glamuroso que ameritaba la ocasión, ella, con unos jeans y una playera un poco floja, nada especial para Scorpius Malfoy.

—Esperaré a Jarvis para ir juntos a la junta, después de todo, se supone que vive aquí ¿no? –sonrió.

—Sí, además, los demás han visto un creciente amor entre ustedes, sería raro que no llegasen juntos.

—Chistosa, me pregunto si Audrey lo dejará salir de ese lugar.

— ¿Insinúas que te dejé muy pronto? –sonrió Lily.

—No, insinúo que esos dos no tienen instinto de supervivencia –acarició a Lily –por mucho que quisiera estar todo el día en la cama contigo, no puedo ponerte en riesgo.

Su plática se vio interrumpida por Jarvis, que abrió la puerta y entró rápido, tenía que ducharse y vestirse lo más rápido posible o perderían su entrada a la junta y con eso su charla privada con el ministro.

Cinco minutos le tomó estar listo, Lily fue con ellos, pero se desvió, el área 17 era el otro extremo del lugar, así que mientras ellos avanzaban, Lily corrió aprisa, quizás después de sus obligaciones, podría charlar con Scorpius un poco y explicarle las cosas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? –soltó Lovegood en un tono enfadado.

—Mi… sesión de –el hombre frunció el ceño y revisó sus papeles.

—No tengo nada programado para ti hoy, bueno, sí pero fue cancelada.

—No pueden cancelarse, los estatutos…

—Conozco los estatutos mejor que tú, y claramente hay una fracción que establece que se cancelarán si uno de los Teriformes es sentenciado a muerte porque, ya no hay compañero.

La pelirroja perdió todo el color en el rostro, tuvo que sostenerse de lo más cercano para no caerse, la forma cruda en que le había dado la noticia Xenophilius no le sorprendía, pero ¿Scorpius sentenciado a muerte? ¿Por qué?

—Pero ¿qué pasó?

—Atacó un bar, se le practicó un examen, su corrosión aumentó –informó anotando algunas cosas en su pergamino, suponía que estaba vigilando otras sesiones de apareamiento –puedes marcharte, te buscaremos uno nuevo y te llamaremos.

Xenophilius Lovegood se dio la vuelta y se alejó hasta una de las ventanas sin darle más explicación que eso, nadie más le iba a decir que ocurrió, y menos con Victoire ocupada en la junta con el ministro de Magia.

Avanzó tan rápido como podía en ese lugar, entró al laboratorio de su abuelo, quizá él podría decirle lo que ocurrió con Scorpius, suplicaba que le dijera, no podía evitar sentirse ofuscada y culpable, si el rubio estaba muerto, lo más probable es que ella tuviese la culpa.

—Lily, cariño ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en el área 17.

—Lo estaba –le contestó a su abuelo, si él le preguntaba eso, significaba que no sabía nada de Scorpius.

—Lily ¿todo está bien contigo? –se acercó a ella, dejando el caldero en el fuego.

—Xenophilius –musitó, atormentada por su culpabilidad.

—Si te dijo o hizo algo malo, se las verá conmigo –aventó un trapo y se dispuso a salir del laboratorio.

—No, él sólo me dijo que Scorpius está… lo sentenciaron a muerte.

La información tomó desprevenido a Arthur Weasley, apenas lo había visto, y dicho que iría a ver a Lily, pero al parecer las cosas en el camino habían salido bastante mal.

— ¿Xenophilius te dijo qué ocurrió? –la inspeccionó.

—Su corrosión –informó Lily, observando al anciano.

—Eso es imposible, soy el responsable de esos exámenes, y Scorpius no tenía una alta corrosión –musitó confundido.

—Abuelo –se animó Lily a hablar –creo que alguien lo quería muerto.

—Cariño, la mayoría de los magos quieren a los Teriformes muertos.

—Lo sé, pero él sabía cosas, bastante complicadas, como por ejemplo, que hacía unos años un mago intentó rebelarse y… lo exterminaron, quería darles libertad a los míos y lo asesinaron ¿sabías de eso?

—Sí –informó el anciano.

—Pero ¿no hiciste nada? –inquirió sorprendida y un poco dolida.

—No asistí al consejo ese día, mi hija, sus hijos y mi yerno habían sido asesinados hacía unas semanas, y no estaba en mi mejor momento, Lily, admito que quizás mi voto le habría dado un poco más de vida, pero lo hecho, hecho está.

—Lo lamento, no pensé que… -el anciano negó.

—Tranquila, hablaré con Victoire y preguntaré la razón por la cual se tomó esa medida con Scorpius sin preguntarme o recurrir a mí.

—Oye ¿no has escuchado nada del bar atacado?

—No me lo recuerdes, aún tengo que hacer los reportes de bajas de los Teriformes, no quiero pensar en el trabajo que tendrá Xenophilius, convirtieron a 38 magos.

Lily no dijo nada, si era verdad que Scorpius había hecho eso, no podía encontrar una razón para que la sentencia que le fue otorgada fuese errónea.

—O—

Teddy se sentó derecho cuando la cabeza le colgó, se había estado durmiendo, odiaba mucho esas juntas, pero desertar a los aurores no era la mejor de las ideas, una vez que te unías a ellos, desertar significaba ser alimento de los Lampyridaes y los Teriformes al otro lado de la periferia, así que se acomodó y observó al ministro, que seguía con su charla habitual, invitándolos a estar más atentos que nunca.

—Bueno, en otra información, les informamos que los bares que son frecuentados por Teriformes quedan oficialmente prohibidos para los magos.

—Señor ministro, esa es una medida…

—La noche de ayer a mi llegada, se me informó de un ataque a un bar muy conocido por la comunidad de aurores, desgraciadamente –soltó con cierto asco –algunos magos han sido convertidos en Teriformes, y muchos Teriformes que protegían a sus dueños fueron masacrados por este Teriforme corrompido.

— ¿Se sabe qué Teriforme fue el que cometió eso?

—Sí –contestó el ministro al Auror más curioso –uno que llevaba por nombre Scorpius Malfoy.

Teddy se tensó de inmediato, y pudo ver que Jarvis que estaba sentado junto a él hacía lo mismo, esa noticia era algo que no podía creer, sí había estado bastante extraño cuando había ido a buscar a Lily, y si su corrosión lo había llevado a ese grado, estaba más que agradecido de que hubiese detenido a la pelirroja de irse con él.

—Creo que ya no hay ningún tema que tratar, así que pueden marcharse –indicó el ministro.

Ted observó el reloj que colgaba en la puerta situada detrás del ministro, había pasado siete horas en ese lugar, perdiendo el tiempo, pudiendo pasarlo con Lily.

—Suerte –golpeó el hombro de Jarvis y salió del lugar.

—X—

El ministro de Magia entró al estudio detrás del lugar donde se efectuaban las juntas, Jarvis Whisp iba detrás de él, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas una vez dentro del lugar, el hombre de color no dijo nada, se limitó a servirse una copa de whisky de fuego y tomó asiento, sin ser un poco cortes, cosa que sorprendió al castaño, Kingsley normalmente se caía de boca por atenderlo.

—Bien ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo? –soltó sin darle vueltas el ministro de Magia.

—Bueno, es que he estado viendo algunas cosas y me sorprende que no se me haya notificado, eso es todo, quiero saber qué está ocurriendo.

—Vaya –se puso de pie una vez que el castaño se sentó –pensé que habías venido a hablar conmigo por otro motivo.

— ¿Otro motivo? –soltó una risita que parecía resoplido.

—Sabes mejor que nadie la razón por la cual eres mi favorito, muchacho, pero no abuses de tu suerte, porque a mí se me está terminando la paciencia.

—No estoy abusando de mi suerte –soltó un poco rápido.

—La verdad es que sé tus planes –informó –sabes lo que les pasa a los magos que quieren iniciar una rebelión en pro de esas bestias –se sentó, sin perder contacto visual con Jarvis.

—En realidad no, he escuchado rumores, pero no –sonrió.

—Así que Malfoy habló antes de que fuese sentenciado.

—Yo vi a Malfoy yéndose del lugar donde pasó la masacre y no volvió a ese lugar, me consta.

—Es bueno que seas tan generoso con la Teriforme que era tu compañera, pero yo no lo seré si sigues por ese camino ¿queda claro?

—No puedes matarme, los dos lo sabemos.

—En realidad sí puedo –sonrió –pero no soy un hombre amable, Whisp, todo lo contrario, primero te haré sufrir y después, suplicarás la muerte, así que detén ese golpe anárquico o yo te detendré a ti, mi apoyo no lo tienes más.

—Es que estoy temblando de miedo –se burló el castaño.

—Pronto lo harás, si sigues por ese camino, créeme.

—Los Teriformes merecen lo mismo que nosotros –informó Jarvis –y no voy a detenerme ante nada para lograr que eso pase.

—Ya lo veremos, ahora, vete.

—O—

Audrey rió de un chiste de Lily, a Jarvis le había tomado demasiado poco volver, así que la risa de las chicas se terminó de inmediato al ver la forma en la que el mago se acercaba a ellas.

—Hey ¿qué pasó? –interrogó Lily.

—El maldito ministro está al tanto de lo que comentamos.

—Pero… significa que hay un traidor entre nosotros –comentó Lily.

Las miradas de los tres se dirigieron hacia Ted, que estaba bastante alegre, preparándose un gran sándwich, el corazón de la pelirroja se estrujó, no podía creer que el metamorfomago fuese capaz de algo así, había cambiado.

—Bastante conveniente ¿no? –soltó Jarvis, como si estuviese leyendo la mente de Lily.

—No, él no –soltó la pelirroja tajante, observando a Audrey en busca de apoyo, pero así como ella apoyaría a Ted, la rubia apoyaría a Jarvis, estaba en juego lo mismo.

—Hey Lupin –soltó Jarvis, avanzando hasta él.

Ted no supo en qué momento Whisp lo había sujetado del cuello y había comenzado a cortar la entrada de oxígeno, intentó hacer que lo soltara pero no pudo, observó de reojo a su alrededor, Lily estaba siendo sujetada por Audrey, así que esa era la razón por la cual no lo estaba ayudando, pero al menos no estaba de acuerdo en ello.

— ¡Jarvis! –suplicó la pelirroja –por favor, suéltalo.

—Vas a decirme ahora mismo ¿qué te está prometiendo el ministro a cambio de nuestra información? –Cerró más su puño entorno a la garganta del metamorfomago –ya, va a perdonarte acostarte con una Teriforme y darte un alto reconocimiento por ayudarlo ¿o qué demonios te está dando a cambio de la información que le proporcionas?

—Si no lo sueltas no contestará –murmuró Audrey.

La mano del castaño soltó el cuello del otro varón, le costó un poco controlarse, el camino del oxígeno a sus pulmones fue una tortura, le costó un buen rato poder hablar.

—No sé de lo que estás hablando, Whisp –soltó, observando a Lily, que seguía sujeta.

—El ministro sabe mis intenciones para ayudar a los Teriformes.

—Claro, y pensaste que soy yo el informante.

—Es bastante conveniente para ti un cambio milagroso.

—No es un cambio milagroso –soltó enfadado poniéndose de pie –mi relación con Lily comenzó antes de que tú notaras mi cambio.

—Información, supongo, la usabas para eso…

—Por favor –se burló –Lily y yo rara la vez hablábamos, pasábamos más tiempo teniendo sexo que otra cosa, eso o intentando ocultarnos para que no nos descubrieras haciéndolo –se encogió de hombros –además, si yo fuera el informante, me importaría un bledo decirle eso o que te acuestas con McLaggen ¿se lo dije? ¿La ves sometida por el ministerio o algo?

Jarvis retrocedió, el metamorfomago tenía un punto muy válido, si fuese quien estuviese pasando información, algo así sería la oportunidad maravillosa para que el ministro se deshiciera de él.

—Lo lamento –aceptó Jarvis.

—No te preocupes, yo también hubiese sospechado de mí de ser alguno de ustedes.

Observó a Lily, que se arrojó a sus brazos, el hecho de que ella no dudara de él era un bálsamo para todo, la pelirroja lo besó apasionadamente, para luego alejarse.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –cuestionó Ted.

—Hay algo en la oscuridad.

—Es un Teriforme –informó Audrey, cerrando los ojos –está herido.

La joven abrió los ojos, para mostrar unas pupilas de un violeta brillante, cosa que alarmó a todos ahí.

—No –la sujetó Jarvis cuando Audrey intentó salir corriendo.

—Puedes soñar que podrás detenerme, pero no eres suficientemente fuerte –musitó ella.

—Puede ser una trampa, no salgas, es una orden.

—En este momento no te funcionan las ordenes –sonrió, observando sobre su hombro.

—Jarvis tiene razón, Audrey, no podemos darnos el lujo de hacer algo imprudente ahora que el ministro sabe de nuestros planes.

La rubia retrocedió, se llevó las manos al rostro, intentando controlarse, pero Lily sabía lo complicado que eso podía ser, sintió una punzada de admiración por Audrey, que se dejó caer en el sofá e hizo lo mejor de sí por no salir, a pesar de que el olor era cada vez más penetrante, al menos para ellas, ya que ni Ted ni Jarvis lo percibían.

—O—

Audrey observó a Jarvis, para solucionar las cosas la había llevado de nuevo a su pequeña habitación y aunque el mago había ordenado las demás cosas en ese apartamento lujoso ella no se sentía tan libre de pasear como en su habitación que él mismo había arreglado para ella.

—Es mejor que vuelvas con ellos –murmuró –si nos estarán provocando, no puedes dejarlos solos o sospecharán, además, protegiste este lugar ¿no? –sonrió.

—Tienes razón –suspiró –vendré temprano por la mañana.

—Descansa –lo besó.

La noche pasó lenta para Audrey, después de todo, el hambre había quedado ahí, no quería salir y toparse con un indefenso Teriforme, se inyectó un poco antes de su hora, se duchó y salió de su habitación arreglada para dar un paseo que la ansiedad ahora que el hambre se había marchado un poco.

Todo el lugar por el que caminó había estado extrañamente en silencio, ni el mínimo sonido de animales se escuchaba, observó a su alrededor, percibía a alguien en la lejanía, pero no estaba segura de saber quién era, por muy familiar que le fuese, negó, quizás era Jarvis que había llegado justo cuando ella salía, y prefirió seguirla a una distancia segura.

— ¿Jarvis? –Cuestionó cuando la maleza se movió un poco –no es gracioso, en serio –gruñó.

—Audrey McLaggen –soltó la voz de un hombre que decidió mostrarse, la rubia retrocedió, con un semblante lleno de miedo –ah, me alegra saber que me recuerdas –sonrió el hombre.

—Jamás olvidaría tu rostro, pero desee jamás tener que volver a ver el tuyo –musitó asustada.

—Bueno, si realmente lo hubieses deseado, no habrías vuelto a las andadas ¿no es así? –Sacó una jeringa y sonrió –eres mi paciente favorita, tienes que sentirte halagada.

—Yo no…

—No te molestes en mentirme, sé cuándo mientes mejor que nadie –se acercó a ella.

La rubia dudó un momento, si lo atacaba y escapaba, podría escapar cruzando la periferia, así los magos no la perseguirían, pero se desquitarían con Jarvis, y no quería eso.

—Va a ser muy divertido, como en los viejos tiempos, no te preocupes.

—X—

Jarvis llegó en busca de Audrey, subió y la buscó por todo el lugar, pero no la encontró, había señales de que había salido, pero no de pelea, así que había salido a pasear, como siempre cuando estaba ansiosa.

Se paseó inquieto durante quince minutos, normalmente la rubia salía por más de una hora y media, pero no se iba a quedar ahí a esperarla, así que iría a buscarla, era lo mejor que podía hacer, con esa maldita inquietud que le llenaba el pecho.

—Audrey –la llamó, pero no recibió respuesta —Audrey, repitió.

Algo al otro lado de la puerta se movió, así que él avanzó rápidamente, el apartamento estaba vacío salvo por él, había una maceta que él había llevado tirada en el suelo y no habría podido ser la rubia, ella sólo usaba el cuarto de baño y nada más.

—El pequeño Jarvis Whisp –sonrió un hombre cuando volvió a la habitación.

—Sanders –soltó sorprendido.

—Mírate muchacho, como has crecido desde la última vez que nos vimos –sonrió.

—No sé cómo pudiste llegar aquí…

—Ah, es que sólo pusiste el encantamiento fidelio en esta habitación, entré por la puerta principal, tu adorable Teriforme me dijo, te seguí hasta aquí, es todo –se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Dónde está Audrey? –inquirió enfadado.

—Está esperando por ti, la invitamos a charlar, y no se negó.

—La obligaste –gruñó dando un paso hasta él.

—No es lo mío obligar a las personas, sólo las persuado para que me acompañen, así que haré lo mismo contigo, a menos que no quieras despedirte de ella –sonrió.

Jarvis apretó la quijada lleno de frustración, dio un paso hacia Sanders, pero por más que quisiera matarlo, no podía o no sabría dónde estaba Audrey.

—Así se hace, eres un gran chico –sonrió el hombre –es mejor que nos demos prisa, no quiero dejarle toda la diversión al ministro de Magia –Jarvis hizo una mueca de odio, mataría al ministro si la dañaba.


	19. Sanders

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, estoy de nuevo aquí con una actualización, iba a actualizar ayer viernes, pero... imprevistos como cualquier otro me han impedido, aún así, sólo me he tardado unos cuantos minutillos del día de ayer, y me siento como la persona más responsable del mundo, jajaja, ya sé que no es cierto, porque si fuese alguien responsable, no estaría publicando nada en esta historia porque ya la hubiese terminado desde el año pasado ¿cierto? Bueno, y qué hablar de la otra historia que tengo en pausa y que realmente no tiene para cuando volver a ver una actualización, pero a lo mejor, algunos de los que leen esto, no comprenden de qué estoy hablando, así que no hostigaré con mi falta de responsabilidad, nos leeremos en la próxima actualización de esta historia, que espero que sea pronto.

Muchas gracias por todo; cualquier cosa, no duden en hacérmela saber.

Nos seguimos leyendo.

* * *

Lily observó a Ted, que estaba bastante concentrado leyendo un par de pergaminos, ella no dijo nada, se limitó a observar la línea de su mandíbula cuando apretaba demasiado los dientes a causa de lo que estaba leyendo, era algo que sin lugar a dudas no podía informarle, pero eso no hacía que no pudiese leer el lenguaje corporal de su amante.

—Debo tener una expresión bastante jodida para que me sigas mirando de esa manera ¿no es así? –se burló Ted.

—Bueno, he de decir que sí, aunque comprendo que no puedes contarme lo que está ocurriendo.

—Hay bastante cosas que ni yo mismo comprendo, el ministro de Magia ha estado actuando raro en la junta, no sé qué tengan entre manos.

—Créeme Ted, lo que el ministerio planee no será nada bueno para nosotros.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa, Lily, una gran parte de mí me dice que tengo que llevarte lejos antes de lo que sea que vaya ocurrir explote y te lastime, no podría con eso, pero comprendo que si quiero que no me comas, necesitas ese suero, y por mucho que podamos robar antes de irnos, llegará el momento en que el suministro se agote –la observó, Lily tenía una mirada nostálgica, él tenía razón, por más que la idea romántica de huir juntos, tenían que ser realistas, allá, en el mundo muggle, no sobrevivirían ni dos meses, antes de que ella se pusiera inestable ¿qué ocurriría si la corrosión aumentaba y dañaba a Ted? –despejó ese pensamiento observando el suelo, no quería que él notara lo perturbada que estaba ¿cómo iban a hacer que eso funcionara? Era más que imposible que ellos tuviesen un amor pleno.

—Jarvis ya se tardó –cambió de tema.

—Para ser honesto, no me sorprende, no sé qué tan bien le iría con el ministro, pero su cara de anoche lo dio a entender.

—Si el ministro no le dio informes a Jarv, significa que tiene que saber más o menos que planeamos ¿no?

—A menos que Scorpius Malfoy hablara de nuestros planes, no encuentro forma de que eso pase.

La mujer lo observó, aún seguía sin poder creer que Scorpius los traicionara, pero era algo que no podía hablar con Ted, odiaba al rubio porque en su momento había sido su compañero de reproducción, por lo tanto, cualquier justificación que ella diera para que el rubio no fuese culpable, él la desechaba en automático.

—Tenemos que saber que le dijo a Jarvis –informó Ted, tenemos que saber cómo tenemos que actuar respecto a todo esto.

—Lo sé –suspiró, el metamorfomago avanzó hasta ella, la rodeó con sus brazos y la pegó a su cuerpo, Lily cerró los ojos en el instante en que su rostro se ocultó en el pecho del mago.

—O—

Arthur Weasley observó con sumo cuidado lo que burbujeaba en su caldero, el aroma era un poco extraña, algo en su cerebro se movía, era como un Déjà vú, por más que quería recordar aquello, no podía haciéndole gruñir un poco enfadado, la edad le estaba jugando pasadas bastante fuertes.

Se giró en su laboratorio para dedicarse a hacer el papeleo, cuando por su desgastada vista periférica se percató de algo que quiso ignorar para saber qué hacía ahí, hasta el momento, quien quiera que fuese, creía haber pasado lo suficiente desapercibido.

—Señor Weasley –lo sujetaron de la muñeca, así que el hombre giró el rostro, para encontrarse con una joven Teriforme que al parecer había sido sacada de la periferia.

—Disculpa querida ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? –Le sujetó la mano para que lo soltara, ya que estaba empleando demasiada fuerza para sostenerlo –no me iré, pero tienes que saber que ahora eres más fuerte y me estás lastimando la muñeca, cariño.

—Lo lamento –se disculpó la joven, soltándolo.

—Bien, ahora ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

—Escuché a alguien decir que usted es amigo de los Teriformes, y que si está en sus manos, les ayuda –por las mejillas de la joven resbalaron unas lágrimas.

—Bueno, ciertamente si está en mis manos lo hago así que dime ¿en qué puedo ayudarme?

—A mí no, a usted –soltó –los muggles, los escuché hablando de Sanders, diciendo que el ministro le había traído consigo para este sitio.

—Sanders –musitó intentando recordar ese nombre.

—El jefe de muggles –le recordó –está aquí porque quiere recaudar toda la información que usted tiene de los Teriformes y no ha compartido con el ministerio.

Arthur Weasley se quedó tieso ante la información de la joven, tenía vagos recuerdos de aquello, observó sobre su hombro, en todos esos papeles no había nada incriminador, por el contrario, todo lo que le había solicitado el ministerio lo tenía ahí, perfectamente fechado y acomodado.

—No esa investigación, la otra, que involucra a Audrey McLaggen.

—Lo lamento, eso no…

—La hizo, obtuvo la información, pero le borraron la memoria, su nieta, Victoire también fue borrada por el ministerio, no quieren que los magos se enteren que están haciendo.

—Bueno, entonces dime ¿qué están haciendo? –informó curioso.

—Los Teriformes no somos transformados por Lampyridae –murmuró –son ellos quienes nos hacen esto, sólo para mantener al resto sometido, por eso no quieren…

—Pero… incluso al inicio…

—Ellos habían estado haciendo experimentos con muggles, intentando ver si había una manera artificial de inyectarles magia, hacía harían de los squibs algo digno, y no la vergüenzas de la familia, se les salieron de control…

—Pero… ¿y los Lampyridae? ¿Son cuentos para dormir?

—No, son reales, son lo que utilizan para hacer sus experimentos, son criaturas mágicas, ocultas por siglos, Luna Lovegood encontró uno en una de sus expediciones, pero decidieron dejarlos ocultos, así que cuando se enteró que era lo que estaban usado, planeó desenmascarar al ministerio y enviaron a sus perros fieles a matarla.

—Pero ¿cómo es que sabes esto y lograste escapar? –cuestionó el hombre.

—Tuvieron un descuido ahora que Sanders está ocupado –informó –señor Weasley, si tiene forma de irse, váyase, ninguno de los nuestros queremos que le ocurra algo a usted –lo sujetó de las manos –pocas personas nos han brindado ayuda desinteresada y por favor, huya, lleve consigo a su nieta, que también corre peligro, debería guardar esta información para alguien en el futuro.

Las luces comenzaron a titilar, dando señal de que un Teriforme había escapado, así que Arthur observó a la chica y le indicó que su ventana no era nunca vigilada, así que se asomó, para pretender que quería enterarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo, su mirada se topó con la de Xenophilius Lovegood, nunca había justificado la actitud del hombre por los Teriformes, y ahora, sabiendo que había sido el ministerio, tenía que hacerle saber la verdad.

—Parece que no piensan dejarnos trabajar en paz ¿no, Weasley?

—Así es, yo pensaba comenzar con mi almuerzo en este momento, pero quien sabe qué tan tranquilo sería con todo este… -observó el techo, las luces se habían apagado, dejando una sensación extraña en la penumbra.

—No puedo creer que una cosa así se escapara con Sanders aquí, no tiene magia el tipo, pero digamos que ha salido mejor que cualquier Auror, si Voldemort se hubiese topado con él cuando vivía, sin duda lo habría hecho líder de los mortífagos, aunque no tuviese ni una gota de magia por sus venas, tortura mejor de lo que le haya visto a alguien.

—Que consuelo –soltó sarcástico Weasley –dime Xenophilius, ya que ninguno trabajará después de este escándalo ¿qué dices de un té con un poco de whisky de fuego?

El rubio dudó un momento, pero terminó saliendo de su consultorio, cruzó un poco el pasillo y entró cuando Arthur se hizo a un lado.

—X—

Arthur observó la forma en que su compañero y en un momento en su vida, amigo se recargó en la silla, observando por la ventana por la que había escapado la chica Teriforme hacía al menos dos horas, no se atrevió a decirle como si no fuese nada, no sabía cómo comenzar con aquella revelación y para su sorpresa, fue el rubio el que comenzó a hablar.

—Recuerdo como era la vida antes de que esas cosas nos atacaran –musitó –extraño aquella colina en la que escribía por horas material para el Quisquilloso –su voz sonó suave y melancólica –extraño a mi hija, a mis nietos, la verdad Arthur, es que no sé cómo he llegado a sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin ellos.

—Es la misma pregunta que nos visita seguido a los dos, al parecer –Xenophilius le miró compasivo, por primera vez en años.

—Mi hija estaba a favor de esas cosas, y mira lo que le pasó.

—En realidad ella tiene razón –habló Arthur, logrando que lo observara.

—Se la comieron, Arthur.

—El Teriforme que escapó vino aquí a advertirme, Xeno –le informó –me contó que tu hija sabía la verdad sobre ellos y que fue el ministerio el que mandó que los ejecutaran.

—Pero ¿cómo pudiste creerle? –soltó.

—Es algo muy de Luna ¿no lo has pensado? –Sonrió –encontrar una bestia fantástica y actuar muy al Newt Scamander –Xenophilius sonrió, no por nada se había casado con un Scamander –yo sí creo que se topara primero que el ministerio con un Lampyridae, ella sabía mucho de animales fantásticos, Xeno, tal vez creyó que era mejor mantenerlos ocultos que explotando sus habilidades mágicas, pero el ministerio no pensó lo mismo, y mira el caos que se desató porque alguien más codicioso se topó con ellos.

—Insinúas, que Luna… hablaría para que todos nos diéramos cuenta que no era una invasión –observó a otro lado.

—Sí –aceptó, alegre que le creyera tan fácil, así que frunció el ceño.

—Una organización vino a verme –admitió –no sé qué planean o a qué se dedican, pero fui seleccionado por mi gran y notable odio a esas cosas, han estado pasando cosas muy extrañas, Arthur, así que… pensándolo bien, si esa Teriforme te dijo algo más, tienes que hacerle caso.

—Me dijo que huyera porque estoy en peligro.

—Deberías hacerlo, ni tú ni Victoire están infectados, así que podrían pasar por un muggle siendo cuidado por su nieta.

—Pero Lily…

—Mientras Jarvis Whisp siga aquí, no creo que algo le pase a tu nieta, Arthur.

—O—

Victoire Weasley observó al hombre muggle sonreír, a ella siempre le había desagradado, tenía muchas razones personales y profesionales para hacerlo, pero lo que más le disgustaba, era la forma en que torturaba a cada Teriforme que interrogaba sobre los planes más allá de la periferia y sobre la supuesta rebelión orquestada por un mago dentro del territorio, ella dudaba que algo así pasara en realidad, pero Sanders siempre había sido cruel y paranoico, dando ideas a los demás que jamás habían cruzado por su mente anteriormente.

El varón incrustó el filo de una daga hecha de obsidiana en la piel del Teriforme que estaba acostado en la mesa de metal, los ojos azules de la rubia observaron para su sorpresa, que la herida no volvía a cerrarse, como normalmente ocurría con las armas comunes que usaban para experimentar y torturar.

—Quita esa expresión de sorpresa, aunque en tu carita se vea hermosa –sonrió el varón –la obsidiana, según las mentes más brillantes –levantó la vista hasta ella, entrecerrando un poco los ojos –de culturas antiguas y que no eran magos, porque de serlo, no sabríamos que siquiera existieron –sumó –esta roca ígnea tenía muchas cualidades –sonrió divertido ante la atención lograda de la rubia –te daría una explicación más detallada de por qué no ha vuelto a cerrar, pero la verdad no quiero perder mi tiempo con una cátedra innecesaria.

—No sería innecesaria –soltó ofendida la rubia –claro que entendería.

—Ya lo sé, pero lo único que tienes que saber, es que es efectiva para torturarlos –dijo poniendo fin a la charla.

Esa clase de petulancia era lo que menos soportaba de Sanders, se giró sobre sus talones, tomó sus cosas de la mesa y se dispuso a ir a la puerta para alejarse de ese sádico, cuando hubo casi alcanzado su propósito, el muggle le indicó que no podía marcharse.

Victoire había aplicado para un puesto diferente, uno con un poco más de tiempo libre, y esa era su práctica, tenía que pasarla o seguiría atada a un trabajo detestable, quería ir a su casa, tomar sus cosas y huir al mundo muggle.

—Tienes que quedarte, preciosa, yo tengo un par de asuntos que no puedo delegarte, y aunque quisiera que estuvieras presente, el ministro no lo ha permitido, así que será para la próxima vez.

—Bien –apretó los labios, en muestra de protesta.

—Pon atención, porque no me gusta que los detalles se pierdan ¿queda claro? –sonrió.

—Muy claro.

—O—

Andrew Sanders avanzó con un paso elegante por todo el largo pasillo, como si no llevara la prisa que tenía, hacía quince minutos había tenido que reunirse con el ministro de Magia para su charla sobre lo que tenía que hacer respecto al caso de la rubia y su juguete favorito, claro que a él le gustaba darse importancia, los magos pensaban que las personas sin magia, como él, eran desechables, pero estaban bastante equivocados, si él quería, podía dejarlos morir a todos, era él quien mandaba, e incluso el dichoso ministro de Magia lo sabía.

—Buenas tardes, señor ministro –saludó con una sonrisa de lado.

—Es bueno que llegaras, Sanders, tengo muchas cosas…

—Yo igual –contestó con indiferencia, como si fuese el más insignificante quien le estuviese hablando.

—Pero no compararemos tus deberes con los del « _Ministro»_ ¿o sí? –sonrió triunfante.

—Tiene razón, mientras usted finge tener cosas que hacer, yo hago las cosas que dice que hace –aceptó –sí, tiene mucho sentido ahora, vayamos a lo que nos compete, señor _ministro_ –se burló del hombre –y dígame que se le ha ocurrido, porque yo tengo una larga lista.

—No harás nada con ellos por el momento –soltó el hombre de piel oscura y bastante cicatrices.

—Entonces ¿por qué me ha enviado por ellos?

—Un poco de miedo –sonrió –no hay mejor tortura que esa.

—En realidad sí las hay –soltó –una vez que ellos piensen que no hay nada que puedan perder pues –se encogió de hombro –el miedo se termina ¿sí lo sabe?

—Pero por el momento…

—Como usted quiera –se giró sin darle más importancia, nunca había hecho a ciencia cierta lo que ese hombre le indicaba, era por eso que todos le tenían miedo, o los más valientes, como Jarvis Whisp, cierta precaución, y es que esa gente que realmente le veía como alguien de lo que se pudiese esperar lo peor, era gente un poco listilla, aunque no lo suficiente.

Como siempre, había sido una enorme pérdida de tiempo ir a ver a ese tipo, entró a la habitación, hizo el mayor ruido que pudo con sus bonitos utensilios, mientras el lugar en el que se encontraba la bonita rubia estaba sumido por la más profusa obscuridad, ni siquiera alguien con su habilidad para ver en la obscuridad podría ver un halo de luz, o algo moviéndose, sonrió, eso le traería los más bonitos recuerdos de la última vez que había estado en la jaula a manos de él.

Sujetó su daga de obsidiana y sacó una pequeña cierra hecha de ónix.

—O—

Lily se subió a horcajadas sobre Teddy, mientras él estaba haciendo abdominales, le sonrió encantado, cada que subía le besaba alguna parte del rostro, pero en esa ocasión, había depositado un suave beso en el cuello, haciendo que ella cerrara un segundo los ojos.

—Es hora de entrenamiento, no hagas esos gestos –le reprendió Ted.

—Hacemos más ejercicio en otras actividades.

—Lo sé, pero tenemos que salir de la cama alguna vez ¿no crees que últimamente no salimos de ella?

—Deberías hacerte esa pregunta también –bajó la vista, el miembro de Ted comenzaba a endurecerse.

—Ya lo sé, no eres la única que lo siente –admitió con una sonrisa.

—Estoy preocupada por Jarvis, no le he visto en todo el día y no es normal en él.

—Quizás esté en el mismo canal que nosotros, y no puede separarse de Audrey, deberías decirle que se mude con ella.

—Sería una opción –admitió Lily –o podrías pedirle a ella que viva aquí con nosotros.

—Entonces seríamos dos aurores que no cumplen con sus obligaciones por acostarse con sus compañeras.

—Shhh –le cubrió la boca con la mano, él murmuró algo que ella no entendió más que unos balbuceos -¿qué? –inquirió elevando una ceja y quitando su mano.

—Que al diablo el entrenamiento.

La pelirroja se dejó llevar de un movimiento rápido, para los humanos y un poco lento para los Teriformes, debajo del cuerpo del metamorfomago, flexionó las piernas y le dejó quedar entre ellas, con una sonrisa.

—En serio, Lily, creo que no hace falta decirte lo duro que estoy ¿cierto? –ella rió, pero no contestó, unió sus labios a los de él en un frenético beso.

Comprendía muy bien lo que él estaba sintiendo, ya que al igual, desde hacía unos días, sentía una ansia que sólo había sentido en su celo pasado, y moría por tener a Ted dentro de ella todos los segundos que hubiese del día, claro que eso era imposible, pero no por eso, le hacía no desearlo o fantasearlo.

—No quiero controlarme –murmuró él, separando los labios de los de ella, mientras se deshacía de la ropa de la joven, para adentrarse tan rápido tuviese oportunidad de hacerlo.

Lily arqueó la espalda ante el placer de aquél acto, se mordió el labio mientras la sensación del vaivén calmaba un poco la urgencia, las yemas de los dedos del metamorfomago rozaron un rosado y duro pezón, causando pequeñas descargas eléctricas que viajaron por todo su cuerpo, buscó los labios del hombre y lo volvió a besar apasionadamente, mientras en un inesperado momento lo dejó debajo de su cuerpo, ganando más profundidad en la penetración.

Echó el cuerpo hacia atrás, meneando las caderas de forma rápida, quería llegar al clímax lo más rápido que se podía, era lo que ocurría con los Teriformes, eran como animales, buscando el final, sin detenerse en cosas sentimentales como el _previo_ a.

Ted sujetó a la pelirroja de las caderas, cerró los ojos ante la sensación que la fricción ocasionaba, unos fuertes gruñidos salían de su garganta, se enderezó para atrapar un pezón con sus labios, ella chilló de placer, animándolo a seguir con aquello.

Normalmente hacer el amor con Lily era una montaña rusa de emociones, pero admitía que en ese momento, sólo estaba buscando satisfacer esa necesidad primaria y animal que tenía, empujó a Lily, quedando de nuevo sobre ella, apoyándose en sus rodillas y con las manos sujetándola de las caderas, arremetió su virilidad contra la entrada de la joven pelirroja.

Lily chilló mientras se retorcía de placer en el suelo, el orgasmo del clímax era lo más agridulce de la vida, sintió a Teddy adentrarse rápidamente y salir casi al mismo, hasta que permaneció dentro, y jaló de su cuerpo hacia el suyo lo más que pudo, hasta que lo sintió terminar en ella, desplomándose a su lado.

La respiración del varón era agitada, más que la de ella, acarició su mejilla y despegó los pegados cabellos pelirrojos del rostro de la pelirroja, le dedicó una sonrisa animada.

—Tienes los ojos rojos intensos –musitó.

—No voy a comerte –lo tranquilizó, girando para quedar recostada de costado para poder observarlo mejor.

—Eso no es lo que me preocupa, tonta, sino todo lo que sufrirás hasta que la hora de la inyección llegue.

—Quien debería preocuparse por ello soy yo, no tú.

—Lo haces sonar tan sencillo –negó.

—En un momento lo fue ¿no es así?

—No –admitió.

—Tonto –se estiró a besarlo.

La mano del auror comenzó a recorrer de nuevo el cuerpo desnudo de su acompañante, haciendo que el beso inocente se hiciera apasionado.

—X—

A Lily se le olvidó preocuparse por Jarvis el resto del día, como bien lo había dicho Ted, habían soportado lo suficiente para dedicarse a hacer su trabajo, pero al volver a casa, habían ido en dirección a la habitación, quedándose al inicio de la escalera, a la mitad y al final de la escalera, les tomó bastante tiempo llegar a la habitación del metamorfomago.

La joven se levantó y salió de la habitación rumbo al baño para ducharse, Ted se quedó recostado, con la cabeza apoyada en su antebrazo, mirando el techo.

Toda esa pasión quemaba.

Era algo insoportable e imposible de apagar, era como un incendio incontrolable, naturalmente, ellos no querían extinguir a las llamas, pero tenían que hacerlo, de ello iba la vida de Lily, pero ni siquiera esos pensamientos podían apagar el deseo que corría en las venas de Ted.

Se levantó de un salto y fue en busca de la pelirroja, el agua corría por su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que el jabón, pero no le interesó en lo más mínimo, la empujó contra la barda con tanta fuerza que lo avergonzaba, por fortuna, ella era más fuerte que él, que eso fue como una suave caricia, fue tan bien recibido que le hizo gruñir al sentir la mano pequeña en su virilidad.

—Lily –gruñó al tiempo que la embestía –moriremos si continuamos con esta pasión –mordió suavemente el hombro de la joven.

—Pues moriremos –sentenció ella decidida.

Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a detener todo eso, no querían, y el sexo realmente era fabuloso.

—Tu inyección –murmuró Ted, cuando su reloj chilló.

—No servirá de nada –informó ella.

—Lo sé, pero ayudará un poco ¿no?

—Tienes razón, no puedo suspenderla, ayuda a controlar un poco la corrosión, no puedo darme el lujo de no usarla.

—Ve, te esperaré aquí –sonrió.

—Usaré ropa, por si alguien entra.

—Buena idea –le dio una suave nalgada cuando se puso de pie.

La joven bajó las escaleras alegre, sin pensar un momento en Jarvis y Audrey, abrió la nevera, sacó la ampolleta y la incrustó en su pierna sin perder más tiempo para poder regresar a la habitación.

—O—

Xenophilius Lovegood observó con cierto interés la orden que le había vuelto a llegar, Ted Lupin se había reportado enfermo de nuevo, la semana pasada ya lo había hecho, y para su sorpresa, no había ido a revisarse, y ahora, esa semana volvía a hacerlo, quizás alguien debería pasar por su casa y verificar que todo eso fuese cierto.

—Señor –habló Lovegood al ministro.

—Sí –soltó enfadado por ser interrumpido.

—Me llegó esta orden, Ted Lupin enfermo esta semana también.

—Tiene que sentirse muy mal, deja al hombre en paz.

—No ha ido a revisión, tendría que…

—Enviaré a alguien, tú tienes mucho que hacer, además… -lo observó un momento –hay un par de formas que has estado aplazando.

—McLaggen no ha llegado a las citas, señor, además, no he visto a Whisp para que le informe.

—Jarvis está ocupado en un entrenamiento que Sanders creyó conveniente para él, y sabes que no me tomo a la ligera lo que tenga que ver con él.

—Sí señor Ministro, lo sé –admitió –entonces, respecto a McLaggen ¿qué tengo que hacer?

—Levantar el reporte correspondiente.

—Pero… si Whisp se entera… es su compañera.

—Y está infringiendo un par de Decretos, ni Jarvis puede con eso.

Lovegood salió del lugar, algo en la actitud del ministro no concordaba con el hombre que había conocido en todos esos años, preguntarle era como ir en una calle sin salida, obviamente siendo muggle, avanzó rápidamente, entró al laboratorio de Arthur que estaba ocupado con unos pergaminos.

—Dime ¿has visto a la amiga de tu _nieta_ pelirroja?

—No ¿ocurre algo?

—Bueno, ha esquivado mis citas y ya sabes lo obediente que es, jamás se arriesgaría a que levantaran un reporte –soltó.

—Tampoco he visto a Lily –admitió.

—Será porque Ted Lupin está _enfermo,_ supongo.

Arthur negó, no le molestaba la información oculta debajo de ese comentario de Xenophilius, sino que alguien del ministerio que no fueran ellos o Victoire hiciera las mismas conclusiones, pudo salvar a Lily una vez, pero esa línea no podía cruzarla por ella, y aunque lo hiciera, dudaba que pudiese salvarla.

—Deberías advertirles, Arthur.

—Lo haré, gracias, Xeno –sonrió amable.


	20. Obsequio

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, sí ya sé que la actualización era para el viernes/sábado, me he pasado de nuevo, pero estoy cumpliendo con actualización, dentro de lo que se puede mencionar, rápida, digo, no demoré un mes o más como en otras ocasiones, voy en serio con eso de que quiero terminar con lo que tengo en proceso, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo, espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado, nos leeremos pronto si no hay ningún inconveniente, claro, hasta la próxima actualización 😉👍

Muchas gracias por todo; cualquier cosa, no duden en hacérmela saber.

Nos seguimos leyendo.

* * *

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente, pero el hombre en el lugar no se giró, pese a que era un simple muggle, parecía cómodo en su sitio, no le temía a ninguno de ellos, no sabía si admirarlo por eso, o seguir creyéndolo un simple idiota más que aparentaba más de lo que realmente era.

Andrew Sanders siguió abotonándose las mangas de su camisa espectacularmente blanca, sin dejar de observar por la ventana, era una vista fabulosa, así que la admiraba antes de comenzar a hacer el verdadero trabajo, esos magos idiotas pensaban que con sólo agitar sus palos de madera al que llamaban varita él se sometería.

—Señor Sanders –habló la mujer al otro lado de la puerta.

—En un momento iré –comentó, observándola, no sabía por qué, pero no confiaba ni un poco en ella, así que tendría sus precauciones.

—El ministro quiere…

—No me interesa lo que el ministro quiera, yo haré mi trabajo.

Avanzó hasta el saco completamente liso, sin una sola arruga, ni siquiera el más diestro en hechizos podría lograr tremenda perfección, sonrió de lado al notar que la mujer seguía viéndolo vestir.

—Tengo muchos pendientes y poco tiempo, desgraciadamente para las personas, el día sólo consta de veinticuatro horas, insuficientes, pero prácticas.

Avanzó sin más, pasó junto a ella y le indicó que saliera de su habitación, lo que menos quería es que comenzaran a husmear en su habitación, al menos, que tuviese la decencia de esperar a que él se hubiese ido, pretendiendo que no había notado esa intención en aquella mujer, que aunque bonita, con un aura extraño.

Encendió la luz del laboratorio, sonrió cuando la imagen de la mujer atada a la mesa de exploración llenó su vista, siempre era un placer llegar al trabajo, bien decía su abuela, que cuando se hace lo que se gusta, no es un trabajo en sí, y en sima, le pagaban.

La joven rubia se retorció cuando movió uno de sus tendones que estaban a la vista, no sólo de las manos, sino que de los pies también, Sanders suponía que eso tenía que ser doloroso, pues cada célula del cuerpo de la Teriforme estaba luchando con volver a unirse, pero no podía gracias a uno de sus flamantes inventos.

—Luces encantadora, como siempre –murmuró con una sonrisa, aunque ella no podía verlo, a causa de la venda que le colocó.

—Y-yo ¿por qué? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? –sollozó.

—Porque es divertido, linda y porque sin duda te ganaste de nuevo esto.

—No hice nada –chilló suavemente.

—Jarvis Whisp –informó, poniéndose los guantes de látex, aunque ella no podía verlo.

—Él sólo…

—Sí, el sólo es tu pareja, lo sé, pero hay una línea entre pareja romántica y pareja de trabajo, una gruesa línea para ser honestos, y tú la cruzaste, de nuevo, sin importarte lo mal que la habías pasado antes, para mí, siempre es un placer torturarte, Audrey y lo sabes, eres mi favorita para ello.

La rubia no dijo nada más, quería preguntarle donde estaba Jarvis ¿estaría buscándola? Una amarga sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, tenía demasiados días ahí como para que el castaño no lo supiera, simplemente no le interesaba lo que le ocurriera, jamás le había importado.

Ese pensamiento dolió más de lo que Sanders le hacía, no podía creer que jamás en la vida hubiese tenido alguien a quien le importara en realidad, siempre era lo mismo, el mismo objeto prescindible, ni siquiera Lily la había ido a buscar.

—Tienes que dejar de llorar –murmuró Sanders, destapando sus ojos –sabes lo molesto que me pone no ser la razón por la que estés sufriendo, soy bastante celoso y posesivo al respecto, mi querida Audrey –acarició su mejilla –ahora, para obtener tu atención de vuelta, creo que comenzaré con la diversión, ya lo sabes, mientras más grites, más feliz me haces ¿sabes lo que pasa cuando estoy feliz?

Audrey asintió, si Sanders obtenía lo que quería, pararía, por un momento lo haría, aunque por más humano que eso lo hiciera ver, no era más que una trampa, claro que ella lo sabía, no se hacía ilusiones tontas respecto a que pararía.

—X—

La puerta del consultorio se abrió sin que nadie llamara primero, eso no lo molesto, siempre se concentraba en su trabajo sin más que importare, sin embargo, tenía la capacidad de estar consciente de su alrededor, tanto como perderse en lo que hacía, en ese momento, logró captar el movimiento del invitado.

—Necesito hablar contigo sin que ella escuche –intervino el ministro.

—No lo hace –informó –le tomará horas reparar el daño, estuve jugando dentro de sus oídos –sonrió.

—Bien, se trata de ya sabes quién –Sanders suspiró.

—O—

La luna iluminaba un poco del lugar, Arthur Weasley seguía con las narices pegadas en el pergamino que Xenophilius Lovegood había compartido con él, no podía creer que todo eso estuviese pasando con la barrera de la periferia, una extraña sensación se apoderaba de él conforme más avanzaba en su lectura, se suponía que le habían hecho un hechizo para borrarle toda la información que tenía en la mente, pero él era Arthur Weasley, y había llegado a ese puesto en la crisis porque no dejaba todo en su cabeza, sino que había un lugar más en el que confiaba.

Se levantó, guardó los pergaminos en la bolsa interna de la túnica, avanzó hasta el perchero y se colocó su capa, necesitaba salir de ahí cuanto antes y ese era el mejor momento.

Condujo lo más atento que podía hasta el hogar de Teddy, sabía que estaría ahí, con Lily, en situaciones que no le agradaban pero tampoco le desagradaban, si la situación fuese diferente, le agradaría que ellos pudiesen vivir su amor libremente.

—X—

Esperó un poco ansioso a que la puerta se abriera, sabía que estaban tardando demasiado porque estaban vistiéndose, y planeando que decir para coincidir en la mentira, ni siquiera sabían que era él.

—Lo lamento, pero… ah, hola abuelo –sonrió la pelirroja –pasa.

—Gracias cariño, te pediría por favor que hagas bajar a Ted, creo que les he dado el tiempo suficiente como para que él se vista.

—No…

—Ya lo sé –comentó –ahora, ve por él y te pido que nos dejes solos, es algo importante lo que quiero tratar con él.

—Desde luego, ehm –se encogió de hombros.

Vio a la chica desaparecer de las escaleras, se removió nervioso, algo con él no estaba del todo bien, y no le agradaba para nada.

—Arthur –saludó Ted, llegando hasta él.

—Los veré después –apretó la mano del metamorfo y besó la mejilla de su abuelo.

El cabello de Ted cambió cuando ella salió, después le otorgó una mirada enfadada al anciano, se suponía que la quería y confiaba en ella entonces ¿por qué no podía estar ahí?

—Bien ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

—Me llegó cierta información privilegiada y… -se detuvo y observó a su alrededor –por cierto ¿dónde está Jarvis? Esto también le interesaría a él.

—Jarvis –frunció el ceño Ted –no le hemos visto desde hace algunos días.

—Sí, lo supongo, tampoco he visto a Audrey –murmuró Arthur.

—Supongo que tienen que estar haciendo cosas importantes.

—Esperemos que sí.

Los dos varones se quedaron un largo tiempo mirándose sin hablar, pero el anciano no sabía cómo decirle lo que sabía, jamás había tenido ese problema, se secó el sudor de la frente con la capa.

—Esto es incómodo, Arthur.

—Edward, sabes que aparte de mi sobrina eres el único mago en el que confío plenamente ¿no es así?

—Lo sé, Arthur ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo?

—Una Teriforme fue a verme, se escapó, dijo muchas cosas y ahora lo único que me queda es darte esto –le entregó una botellita con algo dentro, que no era ni líquido ni gaseoso, así que Ted observó al anciano.

—Un recuerdo ¿para qué me estás dando un recuerdo?

—Es por precaución.

—Ah, por eso no quisiste que Lily esté presente.

—Así es, ella no puede hacer magia, así que no podrá hacer lo que el recuerdo te indica, no debes verlo a menos que sea estrictamente necesario.

— ¿Qué sería lo estrictamente necesario, Arthur?

—Que muera, o que en un momento, me aprese el ministerio y no pueda recurrir a lo que te indico en ese pensamiento ¿está claro?

—Sí, pero ¿por qué te arrestaría el ministerio?

—Hay una manera para acabar con la adicción de los Teriformes por comerse a otros Teriformes –le informó –supongo que puedo hacer modificaciones para que Lily sea una persona normal, dentro de lo que puede considerarse normal para ella.

—Entonces… podría huir con ella –abrió los ojos, lleno de entusiasmo, el anciano asintió con una sonrisa al ver la reacción del joven.

—Estaría violando todos los decretos, así que podrían llevarme preso e intentar sonsacarme información, por eso te estoy dando esto, en cuanto pase algo, Ted, tienes que ir directamente a ese recuerdo ¿te queda claro?

—Sí, me queda completamente claro, Arthur, no te preocupes por eso.

—También, te pido que lleves a Victoire a un lugar a salvo, es mi nieta y no quiero que algo malo le pase por mis malas decisiones ¿puedo contar contigo para eso, Ted?

—Claro que sí, me encargaré que ellas estén bien, no les pasará nada, pero tampoco a ti, ya lo verás.

—Las cosas se están poniendo más complicadas con el pasar de los días, Ted, así que por favor, quiero que Lily y tú estén atentos a cualquier cosa anormal que ocurra y por favor, dejen de poner excusas, que si Xeno no estuviese ahora de mi lado, ya los habría reportado a ti y a Lily, y… no quiero ni pensar lo que estarían haciendo con ella en este momento.

—Xenophilius Lovegood de tu lado –soltó incrédulo Ted –vaya que las cosas están cambiando completamente –soltó asombrado.

—Ahora me iré, cuida de Lily, y si te pregunta la razón por la que no le dejé quedarse, dile que era un asunto oficial de parte del ministro, ella no verá nada raro en eso.

—De acuerdo.

—O—

Teddy despertó temprano ese día, observó a su lado pero la cama estaba vacía, suspiró, se talló el rostro y bajó a la cocina, a pesar de que Lily no había dudado de la excusa que le había dado para que ella no pudiese estar presente, estaba preocupada y lo sabía, podía notarlo en su rostro.

Se quedó en el umbral de la cocina, ella estaba desayunando tranquilamente, el varón frente a ella ni siquiera lo distinguió, tenía una vaga sensación en el pecho que no le agradaba.

—Buenos días –saludó Ted.

—Oh, te has levantado, Lupin –bromeó el hombre.

—Sí, es que… me he sentido mal últimamente –mintió descaradamente.

—Es lo mismo que me ha dicho tu compañera –se levantó, acomodándose el traje, y yendo hasta él, para estrechar su mano.

—Claro –estiró la propia en dirección al tipo.

—Andrew Sanders –se presentó –no hemos tenido el placer de conocernos antes –sonrió.

Algo en ese gesto que intentó aparentar amabilidad no le gustó, todos sus sentidos estaban vibrando, y no entendía la razón, no le había hecho nada ¿por qué no confiaba en él? Quizás por la forma en que observaba a Lily, discretamente, pero bastante interesado en ella.

—No quiero sonar rudo, pero… ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

—Vine a buscar a Jarvis –soltó sin tapujos.

— ¿Jarvis? ¿Jarvis Whisp? –frunció el ceño confundido.

—Sí, ese mismo.

—Pero ¿ustedes se conocen? –señaló de él a Lily y viceversa.

—Algo así, desgraciadamente jamás pude tratar a Lily Luna como mi paciente –se encogió de hombros –me obsesioné con ella cuando no lograron hacer que se comiera a alguien de sus compañeros en la jaula.

— ¿Cómo? ¿En la jaula? –la observó sorprendido.

—Era una pequeña niña –soltó –dime, Lily ¿cuánto tiempo te mantuvieron ahí? –quiso saber Sanders.

—Contrario de lo que todos creen, sólo tres años –contestó como si fuese la hora lo que había dicho.

—Tres años –repitió Ted –yo no… ¿eso fue después de que…?

—Sí –contestó ella acortando la plática.

—En fin, es una lástima que Victoire Weasley nunca me dejara encargarme de la situación.

—Tienes el récord más alto en conversiones, Sanders –soltó Lily –creo que yo no era necesaria para…

—Bueno, eres… completamente… especial, Lily Luna.

—Yo no creo lo mismo –comentó, tomando un poco al té.

—Bueno, tengo que irme, porque contrario de mi amigo aquí, yo no puedo desaparecerme –se burló encantado, observó a Ted, entrecerrando un poco los ojos –ha sido un placer, Edward Lupin.

—Sí, creo lo mismo, ehm… Andrew –sonrió.

—Ahm –se rascó la nariz un poco divertido –Sanders –lo corrigió.

— ¿Qué? ¿Perdona?

—La gente me llama Sanders, y lo prefiero así.

—De acuerdo, perdón, Sanders.

El hombre sonrió, satisfecho por el sonido de su apellido, Ted observó a Lily, que evitó mirarlos, así que él tenía que comportarse lo más normal que se pudiese.

—Espero volver a verlos –admitió Sanders –dale mis saludos a Jarvis, Lily Luna, por favor.

—Lo haré –informó despreocupada.

Se quedaron callados un largo momento después de que escucharon que la puerta se cerró, Teddy notó como la pelirroja se relajaba, al parecer no era el único que tenía en reserva su opinión sobre ese tipo, bueno, él no tenía razón de porque le erizaba los vellos del cuello, ella en cambio, lo conocía desde que era una niña, si ese tipo tenía un lado siniestro —que no lo descartaba— ella lo conocía o había oído hablar de él.

—Me extrañó que no estuvieses en la cama todavía.

—A Sanders le gusta despertar a las personas, cree que como él odia dormir, los demás también.

—Ese tipo no me agradó.

—Bueno, al menos no eres tan idiota como aparentas.

—Ahora me insultas –soltó él, elevando una ceja.

—Lo lamento –se disculpó ella –es sólo que ese hombre… -movió los hombros, como sacudiéndose algo de ellos –no me agrada.

—Dime ¿cómo es que Jarvis lo conoce?

—Sanders fue quien entrenó a Jarvis –comentó –yo lo conocí cuando salí de la jaula, él había terminado su entrenamiento.

—Tiene que ser un mago muy hábil para entrenar al mejor que hay –soltó Ted.

—Sanders es un muggle –lo corrigió –no tiene magia.

El metamorfomago se quedó sorprendido, no podía creer que un simple muggle tuviese tanto poder como lo tenía ese tipo, normalmente las personas como él se quedaban en los laboratorios, al ministerio no le gustaba a nadie que no fuera mago merodeando las calles, a menos que fuese para la propia seguridad de la comunidad.

—Ahora, lo que tenemos que hacer, es olvidarnos un poco de nosotros, y concentrarnos en encontrar a Jarvis y a Audrey, su escapada romántica tiene que terminar.

—Lo sé, igual que la nuestra –suspiró.

—Tonto –se acercó a él y lo besó.

—Te amo, Lily –acarició su mejilla.

—También te amo –sonrió.

El corazón del metamorfomago se aceleró con sus palabras, no había nada que lo hiciera más feliz que oírla decirle aquello, lo amaba ¿podía algo ser más perfecto?

—Iré a ducharme, quizás si le pregunto a Lovegood por Jarvis me diga dónde está –se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, después me ducharé yo, porque si lo hacemos juntos, creo que no saldremos de aquí en un mes más.

—X—

Lily avanzó junto a Ted, quien iba distraído hablándole de un montón de cosas, pero estaba preocupada por Jarvis, no era normal que no lo hubiese visto tanto tiempo, ni siquiera escuchado entrar a la casa de Ted, algo andaba mal, observó a Ted, cuando se detuvo de la nada.

—Keller –saludó Ted.

—Lupin –sonrió –justo a quien menos quería encontrarme, hola Lily, te ves hermosa.

—Gracias –sonrió encantadora.

—Bien, los dejo, he estado patrullando con Whisp ¿cómo es que no está para nada cansado el tipo? –Gruñó –ni como reprocharle, por algo es el mejor que hay.

Lily sonrió, así que había estado ocupado por una comisión especial del ministro, una sensación de confort le invadió cuando vio su cabello castaño y sus ojos azules, tal como lo había dicho Sebastian, Jarvis estaba tan fresco como una lechuga.

—O—

Andrew Sanders observó con satisfacción al mago frente a él, aún y con todas las habilidades que él mismo le había dado, el alumno no había superado al maestro, eso, en lugar de hacerlo sentir decepcionado, por algún motivo le daba un placer inmenso.

—Te cubren muy bien, a ti y a tu noviecita esa Teriforme –anunció Sanders a Jarvis.

—Lily…

—Sí, ella y Lupin extrañamente no les interesa para nada su seguridad ¿sabes que se revuelcan? –Sonrió –soy más observador de lo que los demás piensan –admitió.

—No sé de lo que hablas, ellos se odian –intentó mentir el castaño.

—Buen intento, pero no funcionará, Whisp, conozco mejor que nadie a los magos y Teriformes, sé cuándo me mienten.

—Qué habilidoso, lástima que no puedas hacer magia.

—La magia limita a las personas y a su imaginación –informó –no es mi caso, mi mente está más que viva, cada día me brinda una magnificencia para torturar a tu linda rubiecita –sonrió.

—Maldito bastardo.

—Gracias, me gusta que me halaguen –rió, pero el sonido fue hueco y cruel.

Andrew bajó la vista hasta el piso, y después observó a las personas que entraron no sin antes poner los ojos en blanco, odiaba la debilidad que el ministro tenía por ese chico, no podía culparlo, era el mejor de los suyos, pero para el muggle, era uno como cualquiera, ni siquiera con todas aquellas habilidades mágicas, podía defenderse de él ¿para qué eran magos si un simple donnadie los sometía?

—Es hora, señor Sanders, el ministro ha solicitado la sala.

—Bien ¿quiénes estarán presentes? –inquirió.

—Los más cercanos al hombre –señaló a Whisp.

—Vaya, que bien, no puedo esperar.

Salió del lugar antes que los demás, por más que Jarvis intentó no pudo liberarse, ese tipo sabía muy bien lo que hacía y como lo hacía, lo odiaba, y si se atrevía a tocar a Audrey, lo mataría, lo haría sin piedad, como él.

La mesa se movió, así que observó a su alrededor, pero solo podía ver al montón de personas vestidas de blanco junto a él, viendo al frente para no chocar con nada.

—Se ha unido –escuchó la voz de Kingsley.

—Es lo que ocurre cuando no tienes opción ¿no es así? –soltó Sanders en un tono sarcástico que el ministro no entendió.

—X—

Audrey abrió los ojos, para su suerte, no era Sanders el que había entrado, aun así, eran un montón de ayudantes del hombre, el miedo la invadió de inmediato ¿A dónde la llevarían?

No era como si importara, Jarvis no la había buscado y tampoco a quienes había creído sus amigos, ni siquiera Lily, que una vez le había prometido que ella jamás la decepcionaría, bien, lo había hecho.

—Es hora de irnos de aquí –murmuró la voz de Hannah.

—Hannah –habló entre balbuceos Audrey –dime ¿van a matarme?

—No lo sé –aceptó ella –espero que no, espero que te dejen ir.

—Eso no pasa en el mundo de los magos ¿no?

La Teriforme negó, así que Audrey le sonrió ya que el dolor en su rostro le hizo sentir que al menos a alguien le dolería la muerte que tendría, Hannah era la mejor de todos los Teriformes que había, estaba ahí obligada, pero siempre intentaba ayudarlos, de cualquier forma, a veces, cuando Sanders se iba, ella le ayudaba a no sentir el dolor por horas.

—Gracias por todo, Hannah.

—Quisiera poder hacer más.

—Has hecho todo lo que has podido, tranquila.

La camilla llegó a una amplia habitación vacía, los hombres la levantaron y le ataron de manos con unas cadenas hechas específicamente para ellos, eran irrompibles y lo sabía.

—Ah, van a divertirse antes, que bien –soltó con sarcasmo.

Nadie dijo nada más, se limitaron a hacer lo suyo, Audrey quedó un poco suspendida, observó al frente donde había unas cadenas más, así que otro Teriforme se le uniría, quizás los harían pelear y perdonarían al que se comiera al otro, era bastante común, más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

—Te ves bastante bien –se burló Sanders.

—Maldito bastardo –bufó y le escupió al rostro.

—Ah, como adoro cuando mis admiradores se ponen tan… efusivos conmigo –negó y se acercó a colocarle un collar.

—Como un perro –espetó enfadada.

—Ah, ya sabes que yo puedo controlarte sin ellos, pero los magos se sienten más cómodos –se burló.

Sanders se hizo a un lado, una gran cantidad de ayudantes llegó con otra camilla, pero la rubia no pudo ver de quién se trataba, en uno de los palcos se encontraba el ministro, así que le pondrían lo peor que tenían para que luchara, ese tipo sí que tenía que odiarla, quería asegurarse de que sucumbiera, no sabía porque la odiaba tanto como para atormentarla de esa manera.

—Tranquila, no te pongas nerviosa, te gustara, te he traído una sorpresa, de esas que tanto te gustan.

—Pelearé de nuevo por mi perdón ¿no es así?

—No –habló el ministro desde su palco –has agotado tus perdones, y aunque pelearan por él, no sobrevivirías ni un minuto.

Audrey se burló, no había ningún Teriforme que pudiese con ella, porque en ese momento tenía tantas ganas de sobrevivir sólo para buscar a Jarvis y decirle en su cara cuanto lo odiaba, y a Lily, para matarla.

—Tranquila, tranquila, sé que estás enfadada –se burló Sanders.

—Voy a matarte ¿comprendes? –le bufó.

—Sin duda me encantaría verte intentándolo, pero… ni siquiera a mi alumno perfecto ha podido –suspiró –una común como tú, menos.

—Bueno, me convertiste en una de las mejores –sonrió.

—Ni tanto –se burló.

Sanders observó sobre su hombro con una sonrisa, la rubia intentó ver que era lo que tanto le gustaba, pero no podía él y el grupo de gente se lo impedía.

—Ya casi está listo mi regalo –sonrió.

—No quiero nada que venga de ti –volvió a escupirle.

—Creo que dejé mucha saliva en ti esta vez –hizo una mueca que simulaba a una sonrisa torcida.

Se miraron un largo minuto, sin que ninguno desviara la vista, quería decirle que lo odiaba, que no había ni un segundo en que no fantaseara con matarlo, no comía humanos, pero con él haría una excepción, se lo tragaría completo, o quizás, lo convertiría en uno de ellos, para que fuese sometido tan cruelmente como ella.

—Oh, ya está –elevó las cejas con entusiasmo fingido.

—Ya te dije que no quiero…

Sanders se hizo a un lado, justo a tiempo para que Audrey pudiera ver a Jarvis, atado, con el rostro notablemente golpeado.


	21. Sentencia

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, bueno, al parecer, he podido terminar el capítulo de esta semana a tiempo, muchas gracias por su paciencia, espero que sea de su agrado el capítulo y la historia en sí, yo sé que es un poco... rara, pero a mí en lo personal me ha estado gustando mucho escribirla, a pesar de que he estado sufriendo alguno que otro bloqueo con respecto al fic, bien, pues sin más que decir, muchas gracias por sus reviews, por sus favoritos y follows, significan mucho para mí 😁

Muchas gracias por todo; cualquier cosa, no duden en hacérmela saber.

Nos seguimos leyendo.

* * *

Lily levantó la vista cuando el timbre sonó, agradecía enormemente estar sentada en uno de los taburetes de la cocina leyendo un panfleto sobre los riesgos de los Teriformes en la vida cotidiana una vez que su corrosión alcanzó un nivel dos, intentó que su oído escuchara detrás de la puerta, para saber quién era y saber cómo comportarse, pero no funcionó del todo.

—Voy –gritó Ted desde la planta de arriba, así que ella no se movió, su _compañero_ ya había dado una orden.

El metamorfomago bajó rápidamente hasta la puerta, la abrió, para desgracia de Lily, el sentido al que abría le tapaba la vista completamente, pero esta vez sí pudo oír.

—Ah, hola –sonrió Ted.

—No es una visita cordial, Lupin –dijo cortante Xenophilius Lovegood.

—Claro ¿entonces a qué se debe? –se burló.

—Me enviaron a entregarte esto, es obligatorio, dentro de media hora tienes que estar presente tú y la… lo que sea.

La joven no tuvo que levantarse, ya que Ted avanzó hasta ella, aun con la vista en el pergamino, la pelirroja frunció el ceño, notó como el corazón del varón latía apresuradamente mientras más avanzaba en su lectura.

—Es malo, muy malo –musitó Ted.

—Ya lo noté ¿pero qué es lo que ocurre?

—Fuimos citados –levantó la vista hasta ella –tienes que estar ahí, ha sido el ministro mismo quien nos ha citado.

—Crees que lo descubrieron.

—Es para una leída de sentencia, Lils –admitió –sea de quien sea, no es nuestra o ya estaríamos ahí.

—Entonces ¿quién?

El estómago le pesó al hombre, no creía que se tratara de Arthur, sus temores se habrían cumplido mucho antes de lo que él esperaba, así que apretó la botella dentro de la bolsa de su túnica ¿tenía que ver ese recuerdo o esperar un poco para ver de qué se trataba?

—Ted –Lily lo sujetó del brazo –vas a decirme ¿o no es de mi incumbencia lo que tanto temes?

—No lo sé –admitió –es algo que no puedo decirte por más que quisiera, Lily, y sabes que no te lo ocultaría de no tener alternativa.

—Es mejor que vayamos y lo descubramos.

—Espera –la retuvo –prométeme una cosa.

—Depende de lo que sea.

—Que no perderás la cabeza, tenemos que ser más listos que ellos, Lily, si esto es cualquier cosa para calentarnos la cabeza, porque saben lo que planeamos, por favor, por mucho que quieras matarlos a todos, soportarás.

Se observaron durante un instante, sus ojos brillaban centellantes, le estaba contemplando intentando leerlo como si fuese el panfleto en la barra, lo conocía bien, y era obvio que descubrió que le ocultaba algo realmente importante.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos.

—No, Lily, no nos marcharemos hasta que me lo prometas.

—Bien –soltó enfadada –te prometo ser más lista que ellos.

Al llegar al área 42 del edificio, Ted vio a Arthur Weasley y sin poder evitarlo soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad que la pelirroja no pasó desapercibido, pero no dijo nada, iba a ser más lista que todos ahí, incluso que las personas a las cuales confiaba.

—Arthur –le saludó.

—No…

—Descuida –negó.

—Bien –admitió tranquilo –entonces ¿por qué estamos aquí?

—Bueno –se encogió de hombros Victoire –pronto lo sabremos.

—O—

Jarvis se removió completamente furioso intentando soltarse, la mirada de la rubia estaba incrédula en él, gran parte de ella se sintió tranquila, así que él también había estado siendo sometido a torturas, o por lo menos atado, ya que el ministro tenía cierta obsesión por él, quizás, si Lily y Ted no habían hecho nada, es porque habían cubierto su desaparición.

—Si le tocas un solo cabello –bramó Jarvis cuando Sanders estiró la mano hacia el rostro de Audrey.

—Oh, vamos, he estado torturándola durante todo este tiempo, no es nada nuevo, pero has dicho cabello ¿cierto? –sonrió.

El muggle bajó el rostro cuando un ayudante bajito se acercó a él y le susurró algo al oído _«Ya están aquí, el ministro bajará en un segundo»._

—Bien –sonrió y se alejó, ocupando su lugar al costado, entre la Teriforme y el mago.

El ministro de magia apareció al otro extremo, observando a una de las ventanillas que permanecía sellada.

—Ya llegaron, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que esto nos alcance del todo.

—Adelante entonces –sonrió Sanders.

Kingsley se giró hasta Jarvis, y negó, Audrey vio como una ligera pena lo embargaba, como si hubiese perdido toda la oportunidad de prolongar todo aquello.

—Saben que está prohibido que los magos se involucren con los Teriformes ¿no es así? Y aun así –negó –Jarvis, eres mi favorito y aun así no puedo pasar esto.

—Ha sido mi culpa, ella no…

—Claro que sí –chasqueó la lengua un par de veces, y luego sonrió –claro que sé que es tu culpa y no de ella –la observó –toda la desgracia que le persigue ha sido culpa tuya, hijo mío.

—Eso no… -Audrey se removió –él no tiene la culpa de nada.

—Oh ¿eso crees? –sonrió divertido el ministro.

—He estado al pendiente de ustedes todo este tiempo –admitió –todo momento, a él se la pusimos muy fácil, la mejor vida en cuanto a ti –negó –no has tenido una larga vida de Teriforme mi querida –le informó –pero sé que estás al tanto de eso ¿cierto?

—Yo no…

—Sé que es una condición de Teriforme no recordar la vida antes de la mutación genética –admitió –bastante conveniente para nosotros –señaló a Sanders y a él –tú y su grupito están al tanto de que nos deshicimos del mago que intentó apoyar a los Teriformes y darles derechos ¿no es así? Claro que sí, lo saben, se los dijo Scorpius Malfoy.

—Está loco…

—No lo recuerdas –acarició a Audrey en la mejilla –intentamos por las buenas convencer a ese mago, que se detuviera, estaba haciendo que el resto de la comunidad los viera como iguales, y no nos convenía para nuestros experimentos –la rubia se removió enfadada –pero se negó –soltó con rotundidad –dijo que no había nada que pudiésemos hacer para detenerlo ¿no es así Sanders?

—Así es, ministro –admitió el muggle.

—Y como en efecto había perdido a su familia, mi querido amigo aquí presente –señaló al muggle –se le ocurrió, ese mago, tiene una novia muy bonita –sonrió –le gusta acampar cerca de la periferia y observar los ocasos mientras se recuesta en el pecho de su adorable novio.

El corazón de la rubia se aceleró, no lo recordaba, pero su cerebro dolía, como si quisiera darle la respuesta correcta, observó a los tres hombres que le acompañaban ahí.

—Jarvis Whisp fue un dolor en el trasero para nosotros siendo un anarquista, sus dotes de líder estaba haciendo que los magos comenzaran a hacernos preguntas, preguntas que obviamente no nos convenían así que fuimos por su chica, una bonita rubia de nombre Audrey McLaggen –sonrió y observó a Sanders y asintió, así que el muggle inyectó algo en el cuello de Whisp.

—No, déjenlo –se sacudió embravecida.

Jarvis quedó inconsciente por un largo minuto, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Audrey peleaba por liberarse, sintió un gran golpe, con un montón de escenas que al parecer habían ocurrido.

—Dile algo a tu amante, McLaggen, dile, en qué lugar despertaste en tu nueva vida.

—En un pequeño montículo de tierra –informó –un picnic, a la hora del ocaso.

Los ojos del castaño se llenaron de lágrimas. —No –musitó dolido.

—Sí –informó el ministro –la llevamos con nosotros, y aun así, mientras ella gritaba suplicando que Sanders se detuviera te negaste a dar paso atrás, dijiste que los Teriformes tenían los mismos derechos que nosotros, así que… bueno, la convertimos en una –sonrió.

Fue como si la bañaran con un balde de agua helada ¿le estaban diciendo, que en su vida pasada, su vida como humana, Jarvis y ella habían estado juntos?

—Yo no quería…

—Tampoco querías que los Teriformes se consumieran en el esclavismo, y los preferiste sobre la mujer que amas.

—Eso es mentira –susurró dolida Audrey –Jarv –suplicó, removiéndose.

—Lo siento, lo siento tanto –sollozó Jarvis –yo no quería que te lastimaran así, te amo, Audrey, te amo y lo sabes.

—Nosotros también lo sabemos –se burló Sanders –por eso lo hicimos todavía más cruel –sonrió –nos gustó tanto ser Dios, que decidimos dejarlo todo ahí, cubierto por una capa de olvido, esas sensaciones de vacío, de desolación, era lo que sentiste cuando él te dejó a morir aquí, claro que te convertimos.

El ministro asintió y la ventana que había sido sellada se abrió, Audrey pudo ver a todas las personas que quería por ella, su cara de sorpresa le dio a entender que habían manipulado su desaparición y de Jarvis.

—Audrey –Lily golpeó la ventana, pero eran reforzadas así que no pudo romperla –Audrey –chilló desesperada, giró la vista, buscando por donde irrumpir, así que la rubia sonrió, al menos, sabía que alguien realmente la quería

—Así que –informó el ministro –por los Decretos que rigen nuestra comunidad, que establece que no puede existir una relación mago-Teriforme, te condeno a muerte, Audrey McLaggen.

— ¡No! –Chilló Jarvis -¡No! –Volvió a gritar –No, no, no, no pueden…

Los cuatro voltearon al escuchar un fuerte estruendo en la ventana a lo alto de donde estaban, Arthur y Victoire Weasley, junto con Ted Lupin se cubrían el rostro para evitar que los cristales les hicieran daño, una vez que todo se calmó, el metamorfomago se descubrió, sujetó el espacio de la ventana.

— ¡Lily! –chilló histérico, la rubia notó el miedo en sus ojos.

—Tranquila –estiró la mano el ministro de Magia –tranquila.

La pelirroja se acercaba a ellos lentamente, con los ojos más rojos que jamás le habían visto, su vista fue hasta Jarvis, que se sacudía, y a Sanders, que era el único que no parecía preocupado.

—Mala suerte –apretó un botón, del collar que llevaba la rubia salieron unas pequeñas púas que inyectaron algo –eso no la matará.

Lily fue directamente hasta Sanders, le atacó tan rápido como pudo, pero había sido él quien había entrenado a Jarvis, no era presa fácil.

—No, no, no, no –chilló Jarvis sacudiéndose –no puedes condenarla a muerte.

—Los decretos, muchacho…

—No, no ¡Yo no soy un mago! –Chilló – ¡Yo no soy un mago! ¡Yo no soy un mago! –Gritaba fuera de sí, haciendo que todos los que observaran desde la ventana se quedaran sorprendidos y pegados al suelo –yo no soy un mago –repitió –no puedes matarla.

—Demasiado tarde –sonrió Sanders.

—Sanders ¿qué esperas? –Bramó el ministro –tranquiliza a ese animal.

Andrew intentó sujetar a Lily, pero algo se lo impidió, así que observó a su alrededor, Arthur Weasley tenía la varita en ristre apuntando hacia ellos, así que había protegido a la pelirroja frente al ministro, sonrió satisfecho por ello.

—Hannah –habló el ministro, haciendo que la teriforme llegara rápidamente hasta él –creo que podrás con ella, un buen castigo no le caería nada mal.

—No –chilló Ted –no pueden, Lily no…

— ¡Silencio! –bramó el ministro.

Observó a su alrededor, cuando ubicó a todos los ayudantes, comenzó a dar órdenes, los Weasley y Ted no estaban para nada contentos, observaban a Sanders como si quisieran matarlo.

—No, no, no –se burló el muggle –no me miren así, o podría haberle dicho al ministro que entre la pelirrojita y tú –señaló a Ted –hay un entendimiento, y ocuparían ese sitio –claro que –se contuvo –están prohibidas las relaciones, no los sentimientos entre uno y otro –lo sujetó del hombro –mientras sólo la ames pero no la toques, está bien ¿o lo has hecho? –sonrió ante la omisión de Ted, el hecho de que le soportara la mirada, dijo más para el muggle que haberla desviado –bien.

—O—

Sanders entró a su despacho, donde ya lo esperaban, la mujer estaba sentada en su silla, pero no le pareció mal, por el contrario, era la única a la que le daba ciertas confianzas.

—Todo fue de acuerdo al plan, al parecer –sonrió tranquila.

—Mejor que eso –admitió Sanders –tengo a la pelirroja.

—No lo creo –sonrió feliz.

—Mi idea de hacerlos presenciar la sentencia dio resultado, el ministro dejó que la castigara.

—No puedes…

—Lo sé, además –se sentó tranquilamente, observándola –tengo la confirmación, ella y Lupin han pasado a lo sexual.

La mujer se levantó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, no podía creer que la suerte les estuviera sonriendo tanto tan pronto, había alterado las ampolletas de la pelirroja, con un suero completamente diferente, el que usaban para que se aparearan, así que eso y una sencilla poción en Lupin, las cosas habían sido sencillas.

—No puedes ponerle un dedo encima ¿lo entiendes?

—La dejaré sedada, y le inyectaré algo que asemeje dolores intensos, sin lastimarla.

—Bien –sonrió –Andrew –se detuvo antes de salir –deja a la otra agonizando.

—Será un placer.

—Deja que sea Lily quien la mate.

—Como órdenes.

—Nadie tiene que saberlo ¿comprendes?

—He sido discreto ¿no lo crees?

—Bastante, ahora, encárgate del anciano, no podemos darnos el lujo de que le diga a alguien lo que descubrió.

—Lo haré, pero no olvides lo que prometiste.

La mujer sonrió divertida. —Nunca olvido mis promesas, Andrew, me desharé del ministro pronto, haré lo que tenemos acordado.

—O—

Jarvis observó a las personas frente a él, no decían nada, estaban alejados, indignados por lo que había pasado, y eso que no sabían la historia completa, se odiaba a sí mismo y no soportaría que los demás lo hicieran, sin embargo, tenía que decirles.

—Dime Jarvis ¿cómo es que no eres un mago? –soltó Victoire.

—Vicky –soltó Arthur.

—Lo lamento, abuelo, pero tiene una varita en su poder y…

—No soy un mago 100% -murmuró.

—Eres mestizo o…

—No –negó meneando la cabeza –sino que… bueno, lo era, el ministro me regresó mis recuerdos, hace poco más de cinco años, inicie una dimisión como auror, para comenzar a apoyar a los Teriformes, al parecer ese mago que quería una revuelta del que Scorpius le habló a Lily era yo.

—Vaya –soltó Ted.

—Audrey y yo salíamos, era una bruja, yo un mago, no teníamos a nadie más que el uno al otro y… por controlarme a mí, ella fue transformada en un teriforme, Sanders experimentó conmigo, no soy un teriforme como tal, la corrosión no me afecta, pero soy igual o más fuerte que ellos, pero no puedo usar magia.

—Por eso, cuando te ayudé con lo de Audrey…

—Sí –aceptó –mi varita sólo logra canalizar un poco de lo que me queda, pero no es suficiente, así que aparento poder usarla.

Jarvis siguió contándoles todo lo que recordaba gracias a lo que fuese que le hubiesen inyectado, los demás escuchaban atentos, no querían interrumpir aquel relato, era sorprendente toda aquella información, el ministerio estaba creando a los Teriformes, no los Lampyridae, así que… al final de cuentas, el enemigo siempre había estado junto a ellos.

—Tenemos que recuperar a Lily –soltó Ted –no sabemos lo que están planeando, tenemos que poner manos a la obra ahora mismo.

—No van a dejar que nos acerquemos ni cinco kilómetros a donde la tienen, Ted –informó Victoire –esto es más complicado, ella atacó al ministro de magia y eso…

—No es como si él fuese un santo y no se lo ganara –bufó.

—Lo que tenemos que hacer, es convencer a los Teriformes de que… bueno, se unan a nosotros, tenemos que hacer algo –la voz de Jarvis no sonó tan convencida como tiempo atrás lo hubiese hecho.

—Yo no puedo ir con ustedes, tengo cosas que arreglar antes de irme definitivamente de aquí –informó Arthur.

—Abuelo, no creo que sea una buena idea que te quedes.

—Yo no intervine en ningún momento, mi lealtad según ellos sigue siendo para el ministerio, así que no corro peligro aquí.

—Abuelo…

—Quédate tranquila, Vicky –le sonrió –sé lo que estoy haciendo.

—O—

Teddy se dejó caer en el sofá de su casa, Jarvis se iría a duchar y a cambiar de ropa para poder salir e intentar convencer a los Teriformes, pero había algo que no le agradaba al metamorfomago, las cosas estaban demasiado tranquilas, habían dejado que Whisp se fuera, y eso era sorprendente, tenía entendido que los encarcelaban y mataban a ambos, en este caso no era así, le habían dejado ir como si nada y no había nadie vigilando a pesar de que habían hecho una escena bastante escandalosa, todo el silencio no le agradaba.

Además, no era como si el ministro no supiera de sus planes ¿y si estaba esperando a que los guiara rumbo a los rebeldes? Eso le preocupaba tanto como Lily ¿qué le estarían haciendo? No podía quitarse de la cabeza, ella le había prometido ser más inteligente y bueno, ahora estaba sabía Merlín donde.

—Estoy listo –anunció Jarvis.

—Creo que necesitamos buscar a Lily primero, nos será más fácil que confíen en nosotros si una teriforme nos…

—Creo que se te olvida que soy una clase de híbrido ¿no es así?

—No te ofendas, pero para ellos sólo eres un mago más, no van a creerte, hasta hace horas, al menos para ellos, seguías siendo el favorito del ministro, quizás lo tomen como si fueses una trampa.

El castaño no dijo nada, se sentó en el sofá frente a Ted, recargó sus codos en las rodillas y hundió su rostro en sus palmas, ese tipo tenía razón, cualquier movimiento que hicieran, Sanders ya lo había previsto y pensado, ese tipo estaba mil pasos delante de ellos.

—Mientras tengan a Sanders con ellos, no podemos hacer nada –informó.

—Tenemos que salir del patrón, Jarvis, pero yo no lo conozco, así que tienes que pensar como él.

—Es… un tipo complicado –informó.

—Bueno, él te entrenó, para eso, tuvo que enseñarte las técnicas, eso se traduce a que sin saberlo, te dio las armas para pensar como él lo hace, así que eres nuestra mejor opción.

Jarvis se quedó callado, sus sesiones de prácticas era algo que no le gustaba recordar, principalmente por lo sádico que podía llegar a ser Sanders con él, siempre expresó que quería hacer de él algo maravilloso, el ser más increíble, pero Ted no estaba del todo acertado, sólo se dedicaba a decirle como pelear.

—Jarvis, Lily sigue con ellos, tú eres el único que puede ayudarnos a sacarla de ahí, posiblemente, podamos salvar a Audrey.

—Eso…

—Ella dijo que los torturan antes de matarlos, así que quizás podamos hacer algo por ella, llegar a tiempo.

—Nos dijeron la verdad, eso no sería así si planearan dejarla con vida el tiempo suficiente como para que yo la encuentre y la salve, fue su mejor plan.

—Ahora comprendo muchas cosas –informó Ted –cuando comenzó a ser mi compañera, ella mencionó que la hicieron adicta a los Teriformes, ella sólo se alimentaba de ellos ¿no? –Jarvis asintió afirmativamente a la pregunta –entonces, lo pensaron desde el principio, si tú eres híbrido… por eso tu olor le era tan… extraño, recuerdo que decía que estar junto a ti le daba un hambre extrema –se observaron.

—Sanders es más cruel de lo que pensé que podía serlo.

—No quiero que algo malo le pase a Lily, Jarvis.

—Si piensas que por lo ocurrido ella dejó de importarme te equivocas, sigo creyendo en que la libertad de los Teriformes es lo mejor para nuestra comunidad.

—Si derrocamos a Kingsley, significa que no seguirán experimentando, Arthur tendrá la posibilidad de revertir el proceso, si existe, tiene que haber un antídoto.

—Supongo que lo hay –aceptó.

Pese a que ninguno de los dos quería quedarse de brazos cruzados, tenían que aprender a elegir sus batallas antes de que sus malas elecciones afectaran a personas inocentes, y más a aquellas que querían, lo que había pasado con Audrey era algo doloroso y no querían que ocurriera también con Lily.

—Lo mejor es que de una ronda –informó Jarvis.

—No tienes a ningún teriforme que te ayude –soltó.

—Bueno, no lo necesito, yo puedo con ellos –se encogió de hombros.

—En ese caso iré contigo, quizás necesites que alguien haga magia.

—Tienes razón.

Los varones salieron a la calle, el aire frío golpeo de inmediato en sus rostros, dándoles un pequeño despeje mental, tanto que les hacía falta, aprovecharían lo que durara, aunque no lo hiciera mucho.

Caminaron bajo el tranquilo cielo estrellado, todo estaba en demasiada calma, eso les perturbaba más de lo que admitirían, las posibilidades de iniciar la tercera guerra mágica eran bastantes, pero tenían que decidir ¿qué era más importante? Su seguridad a base de la esclavitud de magos que fuesen convertidos en _monstruos,_ o la igualdad entre ellos y los que no quisieron volverse lo que eran.

Ted observó de reojo a Jarvis, habían estado dando vueltas el tiempo suficiente como para que el cielo comenzara a clarear, en unos minutos más, el sol surcaría el cielo en un magnífico espectáculo, no se animó a decir nada, sabía lo que rondaba en la mente de Jarvis.

—O—

Arthur Weasley rebuscó entre todo lo que había estado haciendo antes de que le citaran a esa sentencia, no tenía mucho tiempo, el ministerio estaba al tanto de los planes que tenían, por eso habían comenzado con Audrey y Jarvis, saber que ellos tenían un plan desde hacía años lo inquietaba, ellos no tenían nada ¿cómo iban a competir y ganar?

—Veo que estás apresurado –soltó Xenophilius a sus espaldas.

—Bueno, supongo que sabes lo que han hecho ¿no?

—Con eso perdieron tu poca lealtad, lo comprendo.

—Es tu decisión quedarte, Xeno, pero sabes que eres bien recibido a vengar la muerte de tu hija en nuestro lado.

—Tengo cosas que hacer, antes de marcharme definitivamente, Arthur –admitió, haciendo que el anciano Weasley sonriera –pero no tienen que sospechar de mí, así que lo lamento.

Lovegood se hizo a un lado, dejando pasar a los Teriformes que habían llegado apenas, así que no habían escuchado nada de su pequeña plática, Weasley observó la tranquilidad en la mirada de su antiguo amigo, notando como en la forma de que apretaba los labios, significaba que se sentía impotente respecto a eso.

Arthur dejó de luchar y forcejear, observó a su amigo y le sonrió, dándole a saber, que aquello no lo tomaría personal, y que le perdonaba que le hubiese entregado al ministerio.

—Sólo hay un camino para la traición –habló una mujer a espaldas de Lovegood –y esa es la muerte.

Xenophilius no apartó la mirada, aunque quiso hacerlo en cuanto el buen corazón de Arthur Weasley estaba expuesto ante la vista de todos los presentes, la sangre resbalaba por la mano de la mujer, que observaba el cadáver que yacía en el suelo.

—Ya sabes lo que les pasa a los traidores, Lovegood –sonrió divertida –he sido piadosa con él, pero no creas que lo soy con todos.

—Yo soy leal al ministerio, esas… -observó a los Teriformes con desprecio –asquerosidades mataron a mi hija ¿por qué estaría de su lado?

—Es bueno escucharte decir eso –observó sobre su hombro –ya saben qué hacer con la basura.

—Es el abuelo de Victoire Weasley –interrumpió –tiene alguna influencia sobre otros trabajadores, no nos conviene que tiren a su abuelo a la basura.

—Cierto –aceptó –ya saben, vuelvan a meterle esto en el pecho.


	22. El Funeral

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, parece que he vuelto a las andadas ¿cierto? Lo lamento muchísimo, es sólo que esta historia realmente me está costando más de lo que puedo decir, es un milagro terminar un capítulo, pero aquí está, y lamento si estoy llevando ésto por un camino espantoso, pero hago lo mejor que puedo, gracias por el apoyo, por sus favoritos, sus follows y reviews, significan mucho, gracias por todo, nos leeremos pronto.

Muchas gracias por todo; cualquier cosa, no duden en hacérmela saber.

Nos seguimos leyendo.

* * *

Ted avanzaba por el largo corredor, no podía quitarse de la cabeza que tenía que sacar a Lily de donde sea que la tuviesen y rápido, eso quizás ayudaría a salvar la vida de Audrey, y creí que se la debían por ser siempre leal a ellos, o él estaría ocupando el lugar anterior de Jarvis.

Todos parecían creer que tenían que avisar a los Teriformes de los nuevos planes del ministerio para ellos, pero tal y como él lo había dicho, el aparecer sin Lily o Audrey ante ellos para que secundaran sus palabras, les había parecido sospechoso, por lo tanto, nadie les hacía caso, una guerra se avecinaba y nadie se estaba protegiendo, ni tomando medidas extremas al respecto, salvo ellos.

—Bueno, sin duda nos hemos ganado esa desconfianza ¿no es así? –Se burló Ted –al menos yo, nunca fui muy cauteloso con mis palabras, nunca pensé que me enamoraría de una teriforme.

—Lo sé –aceptó Jarvis –lo que me preocupa es que sin duda yo he hecho mucho por algunos de ellos.

—Sí, sin embargo, tu compañera no está contigo, de mí no es raro, pero de ti, es bastante para desconfiar.

Él castaño hizo un mohín dándole la razón, siguió caminando como señal de que no podían perder más tiempo, tenían que encontrar a alguien que les creyera, no podían darse el lujo de dejarlos morir, Lily y Audrey jamás se los perdonarían, en esa situación, Ted odiaba que Scorpius no existiera más, o él les podría ayudar.

Avanzaron por toda la ciudad, buscando en sitios secretos que le había comentado el rubio a Lily, círculos que planeaban una rebelión, no fueron bien recibidos, pero en cuanto Jarvis usó su voz de líder, todos se quedaron callados, prestando atención a todo lo que les estaba contando, el hecho de ser sincero con ellos les abrió el camino, saber que alguien como «el favorito del ministro» se había enamorado de una teriforme les agradaba, y más, cuando les contó que Ted estaba en el mismo camino, que Lily y él eran lo más cercano a una pareja, los animó a movilizar a los suyos, después de todo, si alguien como Ted Lupin podía comprender que no eran el enemigo, el resto de la comunidad mágica lo vería.

Por fin, en largos años de espera, estaban encontrando el apoyo que habían querido, podrían dejar de ser tratados como la escoria de la escoria, y con el hecho de que les aclararan que los Lampyridae solo eran bestias esclavizadas para convertirlos en eso, ayudo más de lo que los varones creyeron.

—Tenemos que encontrar a tu novia –dijo una teriforme a Ted, la sola mención sin ser arrestado le causó una sensación extraña pero le inflo el pecho de orgullo.

—Pero no sé dónde puedan tenerla, atacó al ministro.

—Tenemos un contacto dentro, él podrá ayudarnos a saber dónde la tienen, eso será fácil, lo difícil será penetrar el perímetro para sacarla de ahí, la forma en que la tengan también podría complicarnos las cosas.

—Sí Sanders la tiene, creo que nos arriesgaríamos todos a morir.

La mirada oro de Ted vagó por el lugar, había al menos setenta Teriformes en aquel escondite, el hecho de sacrificar todas esas vidas por la de Lily... La amaba, pero sabía que ella se negaría a semejante hecho.

—Sí Sanders la tiene, yo mismo me encargaré de él.

—Pero... Ni siquiera Whisp ha podido con él ¿cómo esperas tu poder? –cuestionó un teriforme de cabellos negros y ojos rasgados.

—Bueno, Jarvis está limitado a pelear con él, después de todo fue quien lo entreno. Pero yo sí puedo usar magia –se encogió de hombros.

Todos se miraron entre sí y después a Jarvis, que suspiro, se apretó el tabique nasal y les observó, había omitido aquel detalle, el hecho de que no fuera un mago, pero tampoco un teriforme por completo, la mayoría le miraba asombrado, así que por eso tenía la fuerza de ellos y su capacidad para matarlos, terminaron de comprender porque los viciados que comían a los suyos sentían cierta debilidad cuando él estaba cerca, muchas de las dudas estaban aclaradas.

Se quedaron callados cuando un patronus en forma de cisne apareció, Ted lo distinguió de inmediato, era de Victoire, y las palabras que salieron de él, hicieron que se tuviera que sentar en la silla más cercana.

 _«Chicos, mi abuelo está muerto, al parecer su corazón se ha detenido, los necesito, por favor vengan»_

¿Su corazón se había detenido? Algo en eso no le agradaba, Arthur había hecho peticiones extrañas a Teddy durante unos días, diciéndole que observará lo que fuese que le había dejado en casos como ese, pero no podía en ese momento, en frente de todos los Teriformes, por alguna razón el anciano quería que estuviera solo cuando viera lo que sea que escondiera.

—Tenemos que atender esto –informó Jarvis –pedimos disculpas por ello, pero no teníamos previsto que algo así ocurriera.

—Presenta nuestros respetos –pidió una chica al fondo –Arthur Weasley era de los pocos magos dignos de respeto y admiración por los nuestros –todos afirmaron en una ola de murmullos.

—No hay nosotros –informó Teddy poniéndose de pie –sin importar nuestras capacidades, todos somos uno por esta lucha de igualdad –lo observaron atentos –tienen el mismo derecho a ser uno de nosotros, pero eso no funcionará si ustedes mismos no lo creen y se clasifican a ustedes mismos, así que no más los nuestros y los suyos, todos somos uno.

Un fuerte gruñido de aprobación y orgullo inundó el lugar, Jarvis sonrío al ver que rápido Ted se había vuelto menos prejuicioso, la forma en la que Lily le había mostrado que en realidad no había mucha diferencia entre unos y otros.

—O—

Teddy y Jarvis llegaron al apartamento de Victoire, que de inmediato se arrojó a los brazos del metamorfomago en un mar de llanto, éste la abrazó, dándole unas palmadas de consuelo en la espalda, mientras observaba a al otro chico y su vista viajaba de un lado a otro, buscando al novio de la rubia.

— ¿Dónde está Sebastian? –cuestionó al no ver al hombre.

—En el trabajo.

—El trabajo ¿en serio? –se burló Ted.

—Le debí hacer caso al abuelo y quedarme contigo ¿no?

—En realidad agradezco que nunca me vieras de esa forma, Vic.

—Está enamorado de Lily –le informó Jarvis al ver la cara de incredulidad de la rubia.

—Bueno, es una chica maravillosa, realmente no sé qué me sorprende.

—Que alguien como Lily se fijara en alguien como él –bromeó Jarvis.

—Oh cállate –sonrío Ted.

El momento de cotorreo duró solo un momento, las preguntas sobre el funeral de Arthur comenzaron más pronto de lo que le hubiese gustado a alguno de ellos, pero tenían que saber qué pasaría con él, y el asunto que habían estado planeando, Ted omitió cualquier información extra, no era el momento oportuno para decirle a Victoire sus teorías locas de conspiración, donde le contaba que su abuelo estaba metido en algunos asuntos serios, porque ya presentía su muerte, como si de una premonición se tratara.

—Es una lástima que Lily ni Audrey puedan estar aquí para decir adiós a mi abuelo.

—Victoire, tú aún trabajas con el ministerio ¿no tienes idea donde las tienen?

—Eso no es parte de mi trabajo Jarvis y lo sabes. Sanders se está encargando, y hay una zona protegida con toda clase de hechizos, solo muy pocos tiene acceso, y la vez que yo fui, fue uno de los miembros del círculo más cercano al ministro quien me apareció ahí.

—Tenemos que sacarlas de ahí antes de que algo malo les ocurra –soltó desesperado.

—O—

Lily no podía ver nada, eso quería decir que estaba en uno de los laboratorios de Sanders, ya que sabía de buenas fuentes que él gozaba de torturarlos así, agudizar sus sentidos lo más que se podía, para en ese momento, usar una de sus sálicas tácticas y provocarles mucho dolor.

Intentó moverse, lo hizo lentamente, por si había algo que se lo impidiera y le causara daño alguno.

—Sólo estamos las dos –informó la voz de Audrey.

—Supongo que querrán que me comas –informó en un tono tranquilo.

—No –soltó tranquila la rubia.

—Lamento no haberte buscado antes –se disculpó Lily.

—No es tu culpa nada de esto, fue decisión mía iniciar una relación con Jarvis, sabía que estaba mal, algo en mí me gritaba que no lo hiciera, pero supongo que estábamos diseñados a que esto pasara, era como... Su tortura perfecta, buscándonos sin encontrarnos, a pesar de tenernos frente a frente.

La pelirroja intento levantarse, pero resbaló con algo, sus sentidos estaban ocupados intentando encontrar una pequeña brecha de luz en aquel océano de tremenda oscuridad, que no se había percatado del olor a sangre, así que se alarmó en ese momento.

—Audrey –chilló –estás sangrando, es bastante sangre ¿dónde estás?

—No van a dejarte salir hasta que me mates –informó la rubia.

—Pues no pienso hacerlo –bufó, e intentó encontrarla usando su voz de referencia.

—No me interesa lo que ellos quieran sino lo que yo quiera.

—Audrey por favor –suplicó.

—Lily, no quiero vivir en agonía sabiendo que puedes terminar con esto.

—Yo-Yo no podría...

—No podrías matarme, pero si dejarme sufriendo ¿no?

La luz se encendió, ocasionando que Lily perdiera la visión por unos minutos a causa de lo repentino de la luz, giro en su mismo eje para ubicar a su amiga, que estaba recargada en una barda del cuarto en el que estaban, corrió hasta ella, pero resbaló con la sangre, la furia le inundó, esos bastardos habían drenado toda la sangre de la rubia, sabiendo que eso no podría matarla, su estómago estaba abierto, dejando ver sus órganos, tenía un aparato que le impedía sanarse a sí misma.

—Ni quitándolo funcionara –negó Audrey –Lily por favor, te lo suplico.

—Audrey –sollozó sujetando la mano de su amiga.

Le tomo unos momentos, para hacer que Audrey dejara de existir, sin embargo su cuerpo inerte estaba frente a ella, las lágrimas recorrieron el camino por sus mejillas, las limpio, manchándose de sangre al hacerlo.

—He perdido la apuesta –se escuchó la voz de Sanders, así que Lily se olvidó del dolor para concentrarse en la furia –les dije que te negarías, y que la harías sufrir más, me has quitado mi diversión, quizás deba...

Lily se puso de pie, con los ojos tan rojos que hicieron que Sanders se quedará callado, la burla siguiente sonó un poco débil, pero ella no prestaba atención, quizás así se sentía la corrosión en ellos, estaba fuera de sí, con unas ganas inmensas de matarlo, de hacerlo sufrir y comer pedazo a pedazo mientras aún respira y se agita en el dolor más inmenso.

Todo a su alrededor se volvió obscuro, por la furia, quedó ciega por el dolor de tener que ser ella quien terminara con la vida de su mejor amiga, con quien le había guiado en sus más desesperados momentos, quien le había dicho que no había nada malo en amar a alguien, así fuese Ted Lupin.

Algo caliente y líquido escurría de su barbilla y algo se sacudía bajo ella, el sabor metálico era algo nuevo para ella, no comprendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, la claridad iba llegando poco a poco a ella.

—Sujétenla –escucho una voz muy lejana –revisa sus niveles de corrosión –ordenó.

— ¿Qué haremos con el cuerpo del doctor Sanders? –interrogó alguien más cerca de ella

—Dénselo a los Teriformes nuevos, no hay que desperdiciarlo, además ese detalle le habría gustado –se burló la mujer.

La joven pelirroja sintió un leve pinchazo y después fue sujetada con firmeza, su vista seguía nublada, así que no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

—Me has hecho sentir orgullosa –acariciaron su frente, ya que estaba recostada –ha sido maravilloso, además, le has comido gran cantidad, estas del otro lado –río feliz la mujer.

—Señora, aquí dice que su corrosión ha llegado a punto crítico, en unos días más morirá, si no la matan primero.

Lily se sacudió al escuchar eso, algo cubrió su vista cuando todo a su alrededor iba cobrando nitidez, no, no podía estar en la última etapa de la corrosión, los exámenes no habían mostrado nada ¿cómo podía?

— ¿Cómo es posible? –cuestionó la mujer.

—No lo sabemos.

—Quiero los informes de Lovegood.

La joven escucho ruidos de gambetas abriéndose y cerrándose rápidamente, hasta que algo le golpeó el estómago.

—Maldito bastardo –gruño la mujer enfadada –al parecer, ha estado ocultándonos la corrosión de esta teriforme, a la jefa no le agradará, arruinara nuestros planes.

—Nuestros no, los de ellos –soltó el muchacho.

—Sí, pero va a desquitarse con nosotros.

—O—

Victoire observó a su alrededor, la comunidad de magos que había ido era grande, pero lo que más le sorprendió, fue que en la entrada del cementerio, los Teriformes observaban, vestidos de negro, con las manos cruzadas al frente, como señal de respeto, sonrío, a Arthur Weasley le gustaría eso, quizás ahora los observaba orgulloso, de siempre haber sido fiel a sus creencias, un trato digno e igualitario, podría traer La Paz entre las dos especies, con una medida preventiva, con acuerdos, podrían convivir en paz, pero jamás le habían hecho caso.

El largo discurso dice inicio, mientras la única pariente viva del anciano observaba a un punto lejano sin observarlo realmente, lo único que venía a su mente, eran todos aquellos recuerdos que tenía guardados en su memoria, la familia interminable de Weasley, ahora solo le quedaba un miembro, ella.

En su mente, un recuerdo apareció, la primera vez que sus padres le habían llevado a la madriguera, la primera vez que ella era lo suficientemente grande como para poder conservar su propio recuerdo sin que alguien le contara anécdotas, ese día de invierno, había salido a correr, la nieve le llegaba bastante arriba, pero eso no le interesaba, había corrido hasta el cuarto de artilugios muggles de su abuelo, que estaba sentado, con sus gafas sobre la cabeza, mientras intentaba que un extraño _«apagador»_ fuera lo que fuera, se viera menos feo, en cuanto se había dado cuenta de que su nieta mayor lo observaba, había gritado lleno de felicidad, la había alzado y sentado en la mesa donde trabajaba, y de la nada, le había dado chocolate, aun sabiendo que su padre, Bill la había castigado sin chocolate por dos meses.

Las lágrimas le nublaron la vista, mientras se sacudía por el llanto, no podía creer que su abuelo, la única persona que le quedaba de su familia, le había abandonado también, estaba sola, realmente sola, cuando sus padres fueron corrompidos, se había sentido triste, pero no tan sola, porque tenía a su familia, pero los Lampyridae le habían arrebatado a casi todos, solo habían dejado a su abuelo, y eso, le hacía sentirse tranquila.

Ahora se sentía sola, con un enorme vacío en el pecho, como si eso le hubiese arrebatado toda identidad, ya no era más Victoire Weasley, era una chica abandonada por todos aquellos que una vez amó.

Levantó la vista hasta el cielo azul, era un día tan bonito y perfecto, como aquellos que le gustaban a su abuela, y en el que pasaba en el jardín, con la ayuda de su esposo Arthur Weasley, recordar los viejos tiempos no ayudaban mucho, sólo hacía que añorara cada vez más todo lo que había perdido con su abuelo, desvió la vista hasta la persona que acababa de sujetar su mano.

—Lamento la tardanza –se disculpó Sebastian –vine lo más rápido que pude, pero Lovegood no me dejó salir pronto.

—No te preocupes –le dijo, y la siguiente parte de su frase murió tan rápido como su mente la pensó.

—Vic, te ves bastante mal.

—Mi abuelo murió, Sebastian ¿cómo se supone que tengo que estar? –quitó su mano de la de él.

—Lo lamento, no era para que lo tomaras así.

No dijo nada, dejó que su novio volviera a sujetarla, mientras las palabras en memoria de Arthur Weasley comenzaban, a ella ya no le interesaba lo que pudiesen decir de él, de lo maravilloso que era, sí, lo era, y esa era la cuestión, él sólo viviría en su memoria y toda existencia de él moriría con ella.

—Lamento mucho tu perdida –dijo un hombre que no reconoció.

—Gracias –fingió una sonrisa amable.

—Tu abuelo era una gran persona.

— ¿Qué pasará con su trabajo pendiente? –cuestionó una de las muggles que trabajaban con Sanders.

—No lo sé, él no me comentó nada –se abrazó a sí misma.

—Mi departamento estaría muy honrado de seguir con sus investigaciones, ¿crees que podamos revisarlas? –sonrió.

—No creo que sea el momento adecuado para eso –intervino Sebastian.

—Ningún momento será el adecuado –soltó la mujer en un tono delicado, observando al varón, que puso mala cara.

—X—

La gente se había marchado apenas unos minutos atrás, Victoire estaba harta de tener que pretender ser amable, cuando lo único que quería era destrozar todo a su alrededor, beberse todo el bar de su casa, tirarse en posición fetal y llorar hasta que el mundo dejara de girar.

Sin embargo, aún tenían cosas que planear respecto a lo que su abuelo había dicho, tenían que poner en alerta a los Teriformes, rescatar a Lily y salir de ahí, suspiró y observó a Ted, que estaba sentado en el sofá individual, tamborileando los dedos de la mano izquierda en el brazo, la vista estaba ausente, estaba sumergido en sus propios recuerdos de Arthur Weasley, sonrió, él era la única persona que tenía que pudiese recordar a su abuelo de una manera real y no idealizada como los demás.

—Parece que estás desesperado por irte –gruñó Sebastian.

— ¿Qué? Ah, lo siento –sonrió apenado –es sólo que tengo demasiado en la mente ahora, demasiados recuerdos dolorosos –informó.

El comentario pareció calmar a Sebastian, que ya no dijo nada, se limitó a sentarse junto a su novia y abrazarla para intentar reconfortarla, por desgracia, eso no le funcionaba a ella.

—Creo que deberíamos dejar descansar a Victoire –murmuró Jarvis –ha sido un día agitado, necesita paz y tranquilidad.

—Gracias –dijo agradecida realmente.

—Los acompañaré a la puerta.

—No –soltó Victorie –quiero estar sola, así que también deberías marcharte con ellos, Sebastian.

—Entonces cerraré la puerta a mis espaldas –confrontó.

—Buena idea –se levantó –los veré mañana.

Los tres hombres la observaron desaparecer por las escaleras, ninguno se animó a decir nada dentro de aquel lugar, por respeto a su amiga y a la memoria de Arthur Weasley.

—O—

Sebastian Keller avanzó rápidamente, tenía que encontrar a Lovegood tan pronto como pudiese, no podían dejar que los muggles idiotas se les adelantaran en los planes.

—Xenophilius –abrió la puerta rápidamente.

—Sebastian, creí que te habían enseñado a tocar antes de entrar.

—Ahora no es momento de hablar de mis modales –soltó –en el funeral han estado interrogando a Victoire con el trabajo de su abuelo.

—Me imagino que ella no tiene ni idea ¿cierto?

—Al menos eso fue lo que dijo, pero me quedaría muy tranquilo al respecto.

—No le han informado tampoco de los niveles de corrosión de su querida primita –se burló.

—No, lo han mantenido muy hermético, la luz roja se encendió por quince minutos el otro día, pero no se ha escuchado nada de lo que ocurrió.

—No pudo ocurrir nada más que se alterara por tener que matar a su querida amiga.

—Pero eso no nos interesa, lo que queremos es la investigación que Arthur Weasley tenía sobre los Teriformes y nosotros –soltó enfadado.

—No creo que te enamoraras de la chica realmente ¿o sí?

—Claro que no –soltó enfadado –el sexo es bueno, pero sólo es un premio al trabajo que tuve que hacer por todo este tiempo.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo distrayéndola de Ted Lupin, he de aceptar.

—Lo sé –sonrió.

Xenophilius Lovegood se levantó de su asiento, salió de su oficina rumbo al laboratorio de su amigo, todo el desastre había sido limpiado minuciosamente, pero los documentos seguían en su lugar, no se habían atrevido a revisar por temor a que alguien de su círculo cercano supiera lo que tenía o en lo que trabajaba.

—Tenemos que darnos prisa, no nos conviene que nos vean por aquí.

—Ya lo sé –aceptó el anciano.

Sebastian escudriñó el lugar, movió todo lo necesario para encontrar los pergaminos sobre las investigaciones de los Teriformes, no podía creer que Xenophilius Lovegood hubiese sido tan idiota descuidado para dejar que Arthur Weasley dedujera su trabajo interno.

—No está –informó el anciano.

—Ya lo noté –soltó enfadado Sebastian.

—No creo que Arthur se arriesgara a que toda esa información se perdiera, debió decirle a alguien y sino fue a Victoire ¿a quién? –indagó.

—Quizás a la Teriforme.

—Lo dudo, ella podría enloquecer por su corrosión sin adivinarlo, así que debió ser a alguien más.

—Dime ¿crees que Ted Lupin lo sepa? –Xenophilius rió ante la idea.

—No, él odia de cierta manera a los Teriformes, tiene una debilidad que aparece en esos informes, no creo que le diera acceso a eso, si su plan era ayudarlos.

—No comprendo nada.

—Bueno, no espero que lo hagas, eres bastante idiota, chico.

—O—

Jarvis y Teddy llegaron hasta la casa del metamorfo, no dijeron ni una sola palabra en el trayecto, no es como si tuviesen mucho que decir, tenían muy poco en común, así que al estar enfrente de las escaleras, el castaño se despidió y subió a su habitación, aunque ambos sabían que ninguno podría dormir.

Ted fue a la cocina, tomó un vaso y se sirvió un poco de té helado, no tenía ánimo de llegar a su habitación, donde los recuerdos de sus tardes con Lily le taladrarían los recuerdos.

Sintió un pinchazo en la nuca, tenía que ver el recuerdo que le había dado Arthur, dijo que lo viera si algo le pasaba, tenía toda la sospecha de que el ministerio en vez de apresarlo, simplemente decidió deshacerse de él, no le agradaba esa idea, tenía que pensar en que la edad le había cobrado la factura.

Subió las escaleras sin terminar el té, mejor dicho, sin ni siquiera beberlo, así que abrió la puerta, sacó el frasco y suspiró, no tenía ningún pensadero en el lugar, nunca lo había necesitado, así que lo primero que haría al amanecer, era ir al apartamento donde Victoire vivía con Arthur.

Se recostó sobre la cama, se llevó el brazo izquierdo debajo de la cabeza y se quedó observando el techo en la oscuridad, nada de eso le agradaba, tenía que apurarse a encontrar a Lily pero ¿dónde podría estar?

Se levantó; estaba cansado y por esa razón no podía quedarse dormido, todas las presiones estaban ahí, atormentándole, se sentó en el alfeizar y abrió la ventana para que la suave brisa le despejara la mente, la respuesta para que Lily fuese lo más cercano a una persona normal estaba contenida en ese recuerdo que le había dado Arthur Weasley, el hombre que le había criado, que se había ocupado de él cuando era un pequeño niño aterrado al cuál le habían arrebatado a sus padres.

Suspiró, Arthur era un abuelo para él, como un padre que había estado ahí en todos los malos momentos, y que jamás le había dado la espalda, ese hombre generoso, ahora residía en lo más profundo de la tierra.


	23. Realidad

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, creo, con temor a equivocarme, que con esta actualización estamos al corriente de las actualizaciones que me brinqué ¿no es así? Bueno, pues las cosas están a punto de descubrirse, espero que les guste el capítulo y muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que le han dado, por sus favoritos, sus follows y reviews, gracias por todo, significa mucho.

Muchas gracias por todo; cualquier cosa, no duden en hacérmela saber.

Nos seguimos leyendo.

* * *

La mañana tardó en llegar para el gusto de Ted, así que se apresuró y llegó al apartamento de Victoire antes de que el sol saliera si acaso, se dirigió a la habitación de Arthur y sacó el pensadero, introdujo el recuerdo y hundió la cabeza.

De inmediato cayó en el laboratorio, Arthur Weasley observaba a su alrededor, había un montón de pergaminos regados por la mesa, quiso acercarse a leerlos, pero el anciano se le adelantó, los apiló, y murmuró un complicado hechizo que abrió una brecha extraña.

—Sólo puedes acceder desde este laboratorio, y tiene que ser de manera muy cautelosa, no tienen que descubrirte antes de tiempo, Ted.

El metamorfomago volvió a estar en la habitación de nuevo, con bastantes preguntas, tenía que volver hasta aquel lugar y sacar lo que lo que sea que fuese aquellos pergaminos, observó el cielo a través de las ventanas, el sol comenzaba a salir, así que tenía que marcharse antes de que Victoire despertara y comenzara a hacer preguntas que todavía no podía contestar.

El camino estaba desierto, era bastante normal, aunque con todas las sospechas que tenía sobre todo, estaba bastante paranoico, y eso no era bueno, al menos no en él, ya que la mayoría de las veces que se ponía de esa manera, todas sus sospechas tendían a estar en lo correcto.

El edificio estaba aún sin vida, faltaban unas cuantas horas para que la gente comenzara a llegar a sus respectivos trabajos, el mago de seguridad no dijo nada cuando lo vio pasar, Ted nunca levantaba sospechas, y no sabía porque razón ocurría eso, si a la suerte, o por algo que manejaba los hilos desde las sombras, fuese lo que fuese, tenía que aprovechar el poco momento de inmunidad respecto a todo.

El laboratorio estaba tal y como siempre lo mantenía Arthur Weasley, no había nada fuera de su lugar, a menos que fueses muy observador, y Ted había pasado demasiadas horas en ese lugar, conocía a ese anciano demasiado bien como para no darse cuenta de que todo estaba demasiado ordenado para un hombre que había sufrido un paro en ese lugar.

Eso aumentaba sus sensaciones de paranoia, tenía que acceder a lo que fuese que Arthur le había dejado y sabía que estaba desacatando sus órdenes cuando le dijo que fuese de inmediato, pero sabía, que si lo hacía en ese momento, lo matarían.

Paseo por el lugar, acariciando los documentos, llegó hasta el escritorio y tomó una caja, la abrió, en ella había un pequeño reloj de bolsillo, sonrió.

—Aquí estás –cerró la caja y avanzó hasta la puerta.

—Ted Lupin ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano? –curioseo Xenophilius Lovegood.

—Buscaba esto –mostró la caja –Victoire quería ponerlo en la bolsa de la túnica de Arthur, pero no lo encontramos, ella creía que se había extraviado, así que le prometí que vendría a buscarlo yo, no está lista todavía para esto.

—Lo comprendo, sé lo que es perder a un familiar.

—Bueno, las condiciones no son las mismas ¿no es así? –soltó en un tono sarcástico.

—No sé a lo que te…

—A tu hija la atacaron, Arthur murió por una complicación de salud, no es lo mismo.

—Cierto –soltó el anciano, relajándose ante el comentario de Ted.

—Bueno, Lovegood, te dejaré ir a trabajar, ya encontré lo que buscaba, no hay nada que me retenga aquí, incluso es complicado para mí estar aquí y saber que el hombre que fue como mi abuelo jamás volverá a entrar por esta puerta.

—Pronta resignación para ti y Victoire.

—Gracias Xenophilius.

El metamorfomago se alejó lo más rápido que pudo sin levantar sospecha del anciano, Arthur le había dicho que estaba ahora de su lado, pero eso no lo creía ni por un segundo, la actitud muy fría y desapegada por lo que le había pasado a su supuesto amigo, además, de que ni siquiera se había dignado a ir al funeral ¿no era algo para que sospecharan de sus lealtades?

No dudaba ni un solo segundo que ese hombre hubiese tenido algo que ver con lo que le había ocurrido a Arthur Weasley, quizás no lo había asesinado con sus propias manos, pero algo tenía que ver al respecto.

—Saliste muy temprano –habló Jarvis sentado en uno de los taburetes de la cocina.

—Sí, no podía dormir, y quería ver un par de recuerdos felices, no tengo pensadero, así que usé el de Arthur.

—No tienes por qué darme explicaciones.

—Jarvis ¿Qué opinas de lo que ocurrió con Arthur?

—Pues ¿tengo que opinar algo?

—Es sólo que… no creo que su muerte fuese natural, ya sabes…

—Bueno Ted, quiero pensar que lo que le ocurrió a Weasley fue una muerte natural, ya había perdido mucho en la vida que me agrada pensar que el ministerio no tuvo nada que ver en algo atroz como esto.

El metamorfo no dijo nada más, no era momento de meter dudas y paranoia en los demás, todos estaban pasado un momento demasiado fuerte, estaban luchando con sus propios demonios y era mejor dejarlos en paz lidiando con ellos.

—O—

Lily despertó un poco confundida, le costó recordar que no estaba en la cama de Ted, o en su propia cama, sino en un lugar duro y un poco frío, observó a su alrededor, tenía un par de máquinas conectadas, una de ellas extraía su sangre, pasaba por una máquina y volvía a su cuerpo.

—Tranquila –dijo una mujer a su lado, era muggle, lo supo de inmediato.

—Yo-Yo ¿dónde se supone que estoy? –la interrogó.

—Bueno, después de que atacó al doctor Sanders y comió gran parte de él, usted… su sistema se alteró, así que tuvieron que averiguar a qué se debía que su primer humano no fuese… digerido de forma correcta.

—No –se negó asustada –yo no pude…

La mujer observó apenada a Lily, su rostro debía ser la mueca de pánico más grande que hubiese visto, pero si era cierto que ella se había comido a Sanders… significaba que ya no había vuelta atrás, ya no era seguro para Ted ni para nadie de los que quería, no iba a poder verlos de nuevo.

—La están evaluando –informó la mujer.

—No hay nada que evaluar, ya sé la realidad, no podré acercarme nunca más a un mago, probé… me comí a alguien.

—Completamente no –informó la mujer, sujetándole la mano –al parecer eres un misterio para la ciencia, comiste gran parte, pero tu estómago no lo resistió, así que… eres algo así como la vegetariana de los Teriformes.

Lily soltó una risa amarga por el comentario de la mujer, la vegetariana de los Teriformes, eso le daba un poco de fe, ningún mago o muggle correría peligro cerca de ella, y eso le aliviaba muchísimo.

—Audrey… mi compañera…

—Me temo que fue alimento para los Teriformes caníbales –se encogió de hombros –ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que probaron a uno de los suyos y como sabes, es su plato favorito.

—O—

Victoire prestaba toda la atención que podía en la junta, pero todavía no estaba lista para regresar al trabajo, lamentablemente, en la situación en la que estaba la comunidad mágica, no había mucho tiempo para que las personas se repusieran del dolor de una pérdida, normalmente, sólo se les daba el día del funeral y al siguiente tenían que reanudar sus labores, fuese el puesto que fuese que estuviesen desempeñando.

—Lamentablemente así fue –informó el ministro, disimulando una sonrisa –el doctor Sanders fue atacado por un Teriforme que alcanzó su punto más alto de corrosión.

—Señor ministro ¿puede decirnos qué punto más alto?

—Me temo que es nuestro primer caso documentado de un teriforme que ha logrado llegar al grado de infección nivel 6.

Victoire volvió a la realidad cuando todos a su alrededor tenían cara de sorpresa, murmuraban y expresaban su desconcierto y preocupación.

—Pero… ¿no es grave tener a un nivel arcángel dentro de la periferia? –interrogó Lovegood.

—Lo es, pero primero tenemos que adaptarnos a todo esto, como todos saben, el nivel arcángel es el nivel más alto en corrosión, por lo tanto, son igual o un poco más fuertes que un Lampyridae, no podemos deshacernos de eso sin arriesgar muchas vidas que sí importan.

— ¿Podemos saber qué teriforme alcanzó ese grado?

—La compañera de Ted Lupin –informó el ministro.

—Es imposible –soltó Lovegood, pero Victoire notó el triunfo en su rostro.

—No lo es, desgraciadamente, y no sé cómo no lo notaste, Lovegood.

—Arthur Weasley se encargaba de revisar los niveles de corrosión de _su nieta,_ sólo pasaba los informes a mí, así que la negligencia no es de mi parte, señor ministro.

—Lo es –soltó Victoire enfadada –tal vez mi abuelo no te dejó ver los niveles de corrosión de Lily, pero tú jamás debiste permitir que él se encargara, así que es tu culpa, porque ese era tu trabajo, no el de alguien más y menos el de mi abuelo.

Todos observaron a Lovegood una vez que Victoire terminara de hablar, su voz era firme, en su mirada centellaba el fuego más intenso, pero no iba a dejar que alguien como ese hombre ensuciara el nombre de su abuelo.

—El hecho –interrumpió el ministro –es que ha llegado al nivel más alto, y enfrentamos una crisis bastante grave, señorita Weasley.

Alguien en el fondo soltó una risita, así que la rubia se giró, era una castaña que jamás había visto. —Weasley –se mofó.

—No le encuentro lo gracioso a mi apellido –soltó enfadada.

—Yo sí –sonrió –es que… si ese nivel arcángel nos mata a todos, un largo linaje de sangre pura, terminará muerto y nadie se acordará de que alguna vez existió una familia Weasley.

Victoire quiso levantarse y golpear fuertemente a esa estúpida escocesa, que sólo estaba diciendo estupideces, eso no era algo que tuviese que salir a flote en una junta de consejo.

—Eso no nos atañe Clare –soltó el ministro.

—Es sólo que es divertido.

—Como sea, tenemos que saber cómo actuaremos en caso de que esa cosa vuelva a ponerse inestable.

—Si me deja hablar con ella –propuso Victoire –podré llevarla a la periferia y dejarla del otro lado.

—No es una buena idea –habló Clare –es su pariente ¿no?

Victoire apretó la quijada, ese acentito ya la estaba volviendo loca, quería lanzarle un maldito maleficio y que cerrara la boca de una vez por todas.

—Ella podría controlarla bastante bien –admitió Lovegood –sin mencionar claro el deceso de Arthur, o volverá a perder el control como lo perdió a causa de la muerte de su amiga la caníbal, esa tal Audrey McLaggen.

La noticia impactó todavía más a Victoire, todos habían tenido las esperanzas de poder salvarla, pero no sería así, ahora, no conforme con eso, Lily iba a morir también, la corrosión a ese nivel no tardaría en que su cuerpo no soportara más y muriera, no antes de hacer terribles daños.

—Estás muy seria –habló Ted, sentándose frente a ella.

—Hoy las malas noticias no han parado –admitió, observándolo y después a Jarvis, que veía por la ventana.

—Malas noticias ¿no has podido dar con la ubicación de Audrey y Lily?

—Han hablado de ellas en la junta, pero no han dado muchos detalles.

—Detalles ¿pero, qué si dieron? –cuestionó Jarvis emocionado.

La mirada azul de Victoire bajó hasta su regazo, donde sus manos formaron un par de puños, no tenía el valor de decirles que sólo había estado atenta a una parte, no a toda la conversación.

—Al parecer… Lily llegó al más alto nivel de corrosión jamás documentado de este lado de la periferia.

— ¿Qué? Pero… ¿qué tanto es eso? –soltó Ted, preocupado.

—Es el nivel arcángel –soltó Jarvis, cruzándose de brazos, claramente molesto por ese hecho.

—Pero ¿no se supone que Lovegood vigila esa clase de cosas? –soltó Teddy desesperado, poniéndose de pie y caminando de un lado a otro.

—Él dijo que mi abuelo se encargaba de eso, que sólo le pasaba informes, que él jamás se enteró de esa negligencia.

—Sí, claro –bufó Jarvis –si eso es cierto, tenemos que suponer que la muerte de Lily estaba en los planes de Arthur todo este tiempo.

—No, me niego a creer que Arthur tuviese esa clase de planes siniestros, él jamás sería capaz de eso, si los tuviera, habría hablado con Lily y contado su plan… ella…

—Habría aceptado si eso suponía ayudar a los Teriformes a tener algunos derechos, o ayudarnos de alguna manera a nosotros –comentó Victoire, completando los pensamientos de Ted.

—Lo único que sabemos en este momento, es que es la persona más poderosa y peligrosa en este lado –admitió Jarvis –y razonar con ella no será fácil.

—Quizás si yo hablara con ella –intentó Ted.

—Es demasiado peligroso, se enterarán de lo suyo, y te matarán, Ted, no estoy dispuesta a perder a alguien más.

—Perderás a Lily…

—Ya he perdido a Lily –soltó enfadada –es cuestión de tiempo para que su cuerpo comience a deteriorarse, la corrosión funciona como veneno, es la única forma en que tienen para contaminar nuestro código genético, si te acercas, te convertirás en uno y no valdrá la pena, porque te olvidarás de ella para siempre, y la perderás de todas formas.

La lógica de Victoire era tan acertada, que ninguno pudo rebatirla ¿qué caso tenía convertirse en un teriforme si ella no estaría a su lado? Y todos los bellos momentos a su lado se borrarían, quizás los demás podrían hacer que los recordara, pero serían recuerdos implantados, no reales ni propios.

—Y ¿qué hay de Audrey? –cuestionó Jarvis, Vic negó con la cabeza.

—Al parecer se dieron cuenta de los niveles de Lily porque la muerte de Audrey la descontroló demasiado, me han dejado hablar con ella, pero me han pedido que no le mencione la muerte del abuelo.

—Quiero ir contigo, soy su compañero…

—No puedes, parece que tu cerebro no te funciona como debería –repitió Jarvis.

Suspiró intentando controlar su temperamento, no era momento para pelearse entre ellos, no quería ni podía perder a Lily, quizás si se apuraba, podía encontrar esa cura y convertirla en algo más normal, y así olvidarse de la corrosión.

Fue su momento eureka, avanzó hasta la puerta y se marchó sin más.

—O—

Victoire Weasley observó a la pelirroja sujeta, extrañamente su corazón no se agitó ni dolió, la muerte de su abuelo le había quitado todo, ya no era capaz de nada, ni siquiera de sentir lástima de verla de aquella forma tan inhumana, ella nunca había sido así, le enfadaba ver como el ministerio ordenaba torturar a Teriformes inocentes, pero ¿qué tan inocente podía ser la chica frente a ella? Quizás, la preocupación por rescatarla, había hecho que el corazón de su abuelo se detuviera.

—Victoire –habló Lily, intentando moverse.

—Hola Lily –fingió una bonita sonrisa –el ministro me permitió visitarte, preguntaría como estás, pero supongo que es una pregunta estúpida ¿cierto?

La mirada de la joven vagó por toda la rubia, algo no le agradaba, su comportamiento jamás había sido así de frío y controlado, incluso cuando la visitaba cuando era una niña, encerrada en aquella jaula, Victoire siempre había tenido las emociones demasiado vivas, y ahora… no parecía ella, sino más bien una muñeca con ademanes y gestos vacíos ¿qué podía haberle ocurrido a su adorada prima?

—Estás… ¿bien?

—Sí, sólo un poco preocupada por ti –admitió –hemos hablado con el ministro y me ha dicho que te liberará si accedes a cruzar la periferia y no volver.

—Estás triste por mí –soltó ingenua.

Victoire le regaló una sonrisa cálida, aunque carente de emoción alguna en su interior, se giró para que no le viera la cara y jugó con las cosas que había en las estanterías y en las mesas.

—Todos estamos preocupados por ti –informó.

—Creí que vendrías con el abuelo –soltó, Victoire se detuvo en ese momento, tiesa por el coraje.

—No pudo venir, está intentando que el ministro no te exilie.

Lily sonrió, quizás ellos no sabían sobre su corrosión y el ministerio estaba manejado las cosas para que la sacaran de ahí de la forma más pacífica que pudiera, ella no iba a pelear, no quería lastimar a nadie de los que amaba.

—Me iré –aceptó –así que dile al abuelo que no se preocupe demasiado.

—Se lo diré, así que una vez más te sacrificas por nosotros –soltó.

—Fui yo quien atacó al ministro, no ustedes, así que tengo que pagar de alguna manera –sonrió triste.

—Siempre tan buena con nosotros Lily, sin merecer tanta bondad.

La rubia seguía paseando por todo el lugar, sin inmutarse de que la pelirroja estuviera atada y con algunas cosas extrañas enterradas en algunas partes del cuerpo, o la sangre que salía de un lado y volvía a entrar de otro una vez que hubiese pasado por la máquina.

—Y ¿cómo están los demás? –cuestionó.

—Bien, todos están muy bien, preocupados por ti, pero físicamente bien.

—Sigo creyendo que estás muy extraña,

—He estado bastante ocupada en el trabajo, muchas presiones, es sólo eso, además, con los planes que tenía el abuelo.

—Tenía…

—Lo hemos pospuesto un poco, los Teriformes no confían en nosotros, así que te estamos esperando, para que puedas persuadirlos un poco, aunque claro, que seas expulsada no ayudará mucho.

—Aun así, puedo ayudar desde el otro lado ¿no?

Victoire negó, pero no dijo nada, siguió con su paseo por el lugar, la muggle que estaba sentada en la silla junto a la puerta no podía oír nada, ya que la rubia había colocado un hechizo que impedía que se diera cuenta que incluso estaban charlando.

—Creo que desde el otro lado de la periferia, podría hacer que los que se han quedado de este lado, bueno, ya sabes, ayuden, para evitar que algo así les ocurra a ellos.

—Es una buena idea –aceptó Victoire, dándole la razón sin que la tuviera.

—El abuelo no tiene ninguna buena idea, es raro…

—El abuelo está corto de ideas por el momento –soltó tajante –creo que vendría siendo hora de que nosotros lo ayudemos en vez de darle más trabajo al pobre.

—Cierto –suspiró –y… ¿Ted?

—Preocupado por la situación, después de todo, mantuvo una relación sexual contigo, aunque no amorosa, es igual castigada por los estatutos, además, le ha prometido a Jarvis que recuperarían a Audrey juntos, así que sí, está preocupado por cumplir su promesa, pero en cuanto a todo lo demás ha podido dormir bien –comentó sin pensar su respuesta.

Lily sonrió triste, si el hecho de que ella estuviese en una situación como esta, no le quitaba el sueño ¿realmente esperaba que alguien como Ted se hubiese enamorado de ella?

Negó, y estuvo a punto de sollozar por lo estúpida que había sido en creer que Edward Remus Lupin se había enamorado en ella.

Si es que ella representaba todo lo que él odiaba en el mundo.

Había sido ingenua y estúpida ¿qué razón podía tener para querer permanecer ahí? Lo mejor era irse, dejar que la corrosión la consumiera hasta lo más profundo, al final, él no se preocuparía por eso, ni se preguntaría que había sido de ella, a él sólo le preocupaba ayudar a Jarvis a recuperar a Audrey.

Sintió una fuerte punzada en el corazón, por más que deseara que pudiesen recuperar a Audrey no sería posible, ella misma la había matado para terminar con su sufrimiento ¿cómo iba a reaccionar Jarvis cuando se enterara de eso? La odiaría, sin duda lo haría y ella no podía culparlo, después de todo, se odiaba a sí misma por haber hecho algo tan terrible.

—Lo comprendo, supongo que Jarvis está desesperado.

—Sí, lo está, no lo he visto dormir, comer o beber algo en todo este tiempo –suspiró –creo que no hay amor más profundo en el mundo que el que le tiene a Audrey y el que ella le tiene a él.

—Tienes razón.

Aunque en algún momento, quiso pensar que no había un sentimiento más fuerte que el de ella y Ted, bueno, ahora estaba segura de que lo había, porque él estaría bien cuando lograra deshacerse de su gran error.

—Tengo que ir a arreglar las cosas con el ministro, ahora que has decidido cooperar, creo que las cosas serán más fáciles para todos, Lily, me duele mucho que tengan que suceder así –aceptó.

—Lo sé –sonrió, movió su mano para que su prima la sujetara.

La rubia vio el gesto, y tardó más de lo que le hubiese tomado antes sujetarla. —Créeme que si pudiéramos, el abuelo y yo, te ayudaríamos, como lo hicimos en la otra ocasión, pero te advirtieron que otro ataque como ese, y las cosas saldrían mal para ti, y no habría nada que pudiésemos hacer, y bueno, el ataque no fue a otro que al ministro mismo.

—No tienes de qué sentirte culpable, después de todo, siempre llega el momento de pagar por nuestras acciones.

—O—

Ted llegó lo más pronto que pudo al laboratorio, revisó varias veces para asegurarse de que no hubiese nadie espiando la entrada a ese lugar, y como no encontró nada raro, decidió poner manos a la obra.

Avanzó hasta el lugar donde el recuerdo se encontraba Arthur, hizo el movimiento de varita y dijo el hechizo, pero no funcionó, suspiró, así que lo intentó de nuevo, era algo bastante complicado como para lograrlo a la primera.

Hizo varios intentos, pero no logró nada, estaba frustrado, desesperado, no podía tardarse ahí mucho o alguien se daría cuenta de que estaba buscando lo que Arthur Weasley había ocultado, porque ahora más que nunca, estaba seguro de que lo habían asesinado.

Hizo un par de intentos más, y había perdido la cuenta cuando lo logró, sonrió feliz, así que se dedicó a sacar del escondite todos los pergaminos, guardándolos en el monedero de piel de moke que había sido de su padrino, así evitaría que si alguien lo atacaba, pudiera robarse la información, sin embargo, un trozo de pergamino le llamó la atención, así que no lo guardó y en su lugar, se dispuso a leerlo.

Avanzó hasta una mesa larga y casi vacía que estaba a unos pasos de él, así que distraído no se dio cuenta de que estaba dando la espalda a la entrada del laboratorio, pero ese pedazo de pergamino le atraía tanto como si tuviese una clase de hechizo.

Se recargó y echó una última mirada a lo que estaba frente a él pero al no encontrar nada sospechoso, volvió sus ojos al pergamino un poco arrugado.

 _»»»Son una raza evolucionada, al igual que las primeras brujas, que al inicio nacían a en el cuerpo de una niña, turnándose para ocupar el cuerpo, mientras la niña no podía usar magia al estar ocupando el cuerpo, la bruja sí._

 _Las brujas sólo nacían en niñas específicas, no en todas, solo las que reunieran ciertas características especiales, nacidas en agosto/septiembre, en los días más fríos, y de noche, teniendo cada una un diferente nombre, jamás llamadas igual._

 _Al inicio, como toda evolución, las brujas tenían un aspecto deplorable, piel curtida, cabello escaso y dientes puntiagudos, hasta que con el tiempo, comenzaron a nacer sin necesidad de compartir el cuerpo con alguien más, en cualquier época del año, como una persona normal._

 _Los Lampyridae son exactamente igual, son la siguiente evolución, se les llamó de esa forma por una sencilla razón, su familiaridad con la especie animal Lampyridae, mentiras el macho puede mantener una forma estable, las mujeres permanecen en su estado más puro, su característica de ojos brillantes, esa familia de insectos también tiene in brillo constante, aunque no pueden controlarlo ni apagarlo por mucho tiempo como sus hermanos humanos evolucionados. «««_


	24. Realeza

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, bueno, sin mucho que decir, este es el capítulo final, espero pronto poder actualizar el epílogo, muchas gracias a quienes han llegado hasta este punto de la historia conmigo, a los que se fueron en el trayecto -que obviamente ya no sabrán de este agradecimiento- y a los que puedan llegar una vez que termine este fic, gracias por sus follows, sus favoritos y sus reviews, se los agradezco mucho.

Muchas gracias por todo; cualquier cosa, no duden en hacérmela saber.

Nos seguimos leyendo.

* * *

El cerebro de Ted comenzó a trabajar rápidamente, intentando encontrar una respuesta lógica a lo que fuera que acabara de leer, lo cierto es que tuvo que releerlo un par de veces más, era la letra de Arthur, la reconocería hasta en el mismo infierno, pero, todo lo que había escrito, carecía de significado para él ¿qué era realmente lo que quería decirle?

Abrió una vez más el monedero de piel de moke y guardó el pergamino, aun con el texto vivo en su mente, intentando encontrarle los pies y la cabeza a todo aquello.

Era un estúpido, y no sabía por qué Arthur se lo confiaría a él.

—No comprendo –insistió el hombre mientras leía la información que el difunto Arthur Weasley le había dado, con la condición de que solo la leyera si algo le pasaba.

—Lo explicaré para ti –contestó Hannah a sus espaldas.

—Gracias –sonrío, sin preguntarse qué hacía ahí o cuando llegó.

—Los Lampyridae somos la siguiente evolución de ustedes Metamorfomagos, su evolución no fue completa, solo poseen ciertas habilidades clandestinas y limitadas ¿no es así? Nosotros vamos a mejorarlo por mucho.

—Bueno, tengo entendido que... Las Lampyridae, son asquerosas, y que ellos no pueden...

—Ciertamente los Lampyridae carecen de los medios para experimentar, pero cuando pueden, a veces sus experimentos funcionan, como ver a la primera Lampyridae hembra adoptar una imagen humana, o... Lograr que una Lampyridae nazca como humana.

Teddy la observó aterrado, sus palabras solo podían significar una cosa. —Tú, tú estás...

—Sí, te estoy diciendo que Lily Luna Potter, es la primera Lampyridae en nacer con forma de humana, nos interesaba saber cómo se comportaría, así que le hicimos creer que era una paria, pero no, es algo así como lo más cercano a nuestra realeza.

—Eres una...

—Tienes que entender algo, no puedes detener a la evolución, la prueba está clara –sonrío –hice todo lo posible porque esto ocurriera, después de que mis planes no funcionarán para matarla, iba a usarla, y lo hice, luego estaba el asunto de la concepción.

—Pero...

—Los corrompidos no pueden engendrar, puedo jurar que por esa razón, jamás te cuidaste, y ella jamás lo sugirió, las Lampyridae por el contrario –le otorgó una sonrisa arrogante –serás padre –informó al sorprendido hombre –y tienes que saber que sólo lo permití, porque eres un paso más evolucionado que los demás.

—No puedo creer nada de lo que estás diciendo.

—Bueno, porque sin duda no te agradará lo demás que tengo por decirte.

—Mataste a Arthur ¿no es cierto?

Hannah sonrío ante la pregunta del varón, y él no necesito más para saber que lo había hecho, no podía creerlo, ella siempre se había comportado amable, tanto con magos como con Teriformes, no podía creer que estuviese involucrada en algo tan espantoso como un asesinato, y menos del hombre que siempre le trató bien.

—Estaba metiendo las narices donde nadie le estaba llamado, así que sí, lo hice, era necesario.

—Estas diciéndome todo esto, así que supongo...

—En realidad no supongas, ya no eres necesario para nada más, solo te usamos ¿creíste que ese amor por Lily Luna Potter era real? –Río divertida –ni siquiera el que ella dice tenerte es real, hemos intentado juntarlos desde hace mucho tiempo, nos tomó un par de años idear como lo haríamos, y cuando vivieron juntos fue fácil, pero admito que eran bastante... Discretos, no sabíamos si ya habían o no intimado, así que incrementamos las hormonas en las a poetas de Lily, e hicimos lo propio con tu comida, por eso nadie les dijo nada cuando te reportaste enfermo, sabíamos que si no habían estado involucrados sexualmente anteriormente, ahora lo estaban, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la preparas y lo hiciste, felicidades.

— ¿Por qué? –soltó incrédulo.

—Una criatura evolucionada mezclada con una evolución mediocre es mejor que un simple mago insignificante –soltó sin darle importancia.

—Jugaste con nosotros.

—En realidad con muchos, me costó demasiado lucir como lo hago ahora, tuve que rebajarme a servir a los magos asquerosos en lugar de quedarme al lado de los míos, con tal de que todo esto funcionará.

—Los Lampyridae, creía que eran criaturas amables y que no dañaban.

—Bueno, la mayoría del tiempo, pero como suelen decir, si no progresas, mueres, somos muy habilidosos, mejor que los centauros, nosotros no somos bestias, sólo tenemos una apariencia nada... Estética, por decirlo de alguna manera, así que necesitábamos una forma, ideamos e ideamos, les dejamos creer que ellos mandaban, cuando en realidad, nos habíamos esparcido y colocado un pilar debajo de todos ustedes, ahora, podemos mantenerles estables o dejarles caer ¿que decidirán?

—No es mi decisión la que importa, sino de los cientos afuera.

—Veo que Lily Potter te ha cambiado, hace un tiempo, no habrías elegido a nadie que no fuera de los tuyos.

Esa simple frase le ayudó a Ted a comprender, que al menos algo de lo que Hannah había dicho era mentira, los sentimientos de Lily por él, o al menos los de él por su pelirroja, eran reales, ellos podían haber alterado las cosas y hecho que no pudiesen salir de la cama por un tiempo, pero los sentimientos que se tenían eran genuinos.

—O—

Lily observó a los magos que la seguían con la varita en ristre, preparados para que en cualquier momento los atacara, pero no lo haría, se iría de la forma más pacífica que pudiera para evitar represalias contra los que amaba, nadie fue a despedirla, quizás no los habían dejado asistir.

Cruzó la protección de la periferia, no sabía cuánto tardaría la corrosión en matarla, pero esperaba que al menos le dejaran convencer a alguno que otro teriforme que se uniera a los magos para pelear por sus derechos, ya era tiempo de que dejaran de tratarlos peor que gusanos, y si podía ayudar con eso, estaba más que satisfecha.

—Será la última vez que nos veamos –soltó el ministro –que bueno que nos hemos librado de ti.

Todos se dieron media vuelta y se perdieron de vista, Lily se quedó de pie ahí unos minutos más, viendo el lugar donde había vivido hacía unos largos meses, Ted vino a su mente, no podía sacarlo aunque quisiera, era mejor que desapareciera como años atrás, donde a pesar de salvarle la vida, había dejado que la enjuiciarán, si no hubiese sido por su abuelo, estaría muerta desde hacía muchos años atrás.

Siguió avanzando, lo primero por hacer era encontrar un lugar seguro donde refugiarse, aunque con el nivel de corrosión que tenía, podía luchar contra ellos sin ningún esfuerzo y ganar.

Caminó sin rumbo alguno, no conocía nada de ese lado de la periferia, así que ubicarse no sería tan fácil como pensó, Jarvis tenía la culpa, él siempre sabía cómo moverse en todos los lugares, así fuera la primera vez que iban, como lo extrañaba, y cuando se enterara que había sido ella quien mató a Audrey, tal vez la detestaría y sería el encargado de matarla.

No era como si pensara oponerse a eso, ya fuera él o la corrosión, pero algo terminaría con ella, más temprano que tarde.

Se detuvo; observó una pequeña madriguera al otro lado del claro, sonrió, no era mucho, pero sería algo, además, la vista era demasiado hermosa, avanzó sin detenerse a prestar atención a su alrededor era demasiado confiada o muy estúpida, cualquier fuera de las dos, llegó a la pequeña madriguera, podía escavar un poco y hacerla más grande, no es como si fuese a pasar frío, pero el hambre, en ese momento tenía tanta hambre, y el suero no haría más efecto en ella.

—O—

Hannah llegó hasta el laboratorio donde estaba atada Lily Luna, no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de sus planes, tenía que sacarla de ahí como diera lugar, observó la puerta abierta, así que frunció el ceño.

—La puerta ¿por qué está abierta? –interrogó a la muggle más cercana.

—Porque ya no hay nadie dentro, se han llevado a la teriforme al otro lado de la periferia, el ministro no quería arriesgarse a otro ataque y que este fuese masivo.

Se controló lo mejor que pudo, porque en ese momento, quería arrancarle la cabeza a esa asquerosa muggle y comerla completa, no podía creer que no le avisara en cuanto sucedió, se dio media vuelta y avanzó hasta la oficina de Victoire, ella sabría donde habían dejado a Lily, sino era que Ted Lupin ya le había contado todo respecto a ella.

Tocó a la puerta, intentando mantener lo suficiente su papel de teriforme linda y agradable, tantos años le habían tomado llegar a este punto, como para echarlo a perder.

—Pasa –la voz de Victoire era fría y cordial.

—Lamento molestarla señorita Weasley –levantó la vista, ¿qué hacía Clare hablando con Victoire?

—No molestas Hannah ¿qué ocurre?

—Es sólo que he ido a revisar a Lily Luna y me he topado con que no está.

—La hemos soltado al otro lado –contestó tranquila.

—Ya veo –asintió –es sólo que… hay tanto ajetreo al otro lado de la valla que pensé que usted…

—Yo no pondré en riesgo a nadie de los que me importan porque Lily cruzó el límite de corrosión permitido.

—Está bien –aceptó Hannah, mirando detenidamente a Clare, que estaba sentada tranquilamente, cuando sus miradas se encontraron la mujer bajó la vista, así que la _Teriforme_ sonrió victoriosa.

Salió de la oficina de Victoire Weasley, comenzaba a creer que sería buena idea terminar con todos los Weasley, así, ya no tendrían rivales dignos de oponerse al nuevo orden que estaba por nacer.

—Mi señora –sonrió Sebastian Keller al verla.

—Dime ¿qué es lo que planea Xenophilius?

—Creo que no tiene en claro un plan –aceptó –le interesan unos dichosos documentos que Arthur Weasley tenía y nos perjudican.

—Esos documentos ya los tiene Ted Lupin ¿de qué tratan? –inquirió.

—Al parecer, cuando se dio cuenta de nuestro plan de tirar la periferia, comenzó algo clandestinamente, le pidió ayuda a Weasley, pero era más inteligente de lo que supuso, así que hizo un reporte completo y lo ocultó.

—Los magos son estúpidos –se burló.

—Mi señora –suplicó Sebastian –me ha prometido desde hace años que me convertiría en un Teriforme digno, y…

—Por el momento necesitamos tu magia, Sebastian, en cuanto termine todo, te convertiré, tienes mi palabra.

—El otro asunto del que quiero hablarle es sobre mi relación con la nieta de Weasley, ahora que está muerto ¿es necesario que siga saliendo con ella?

—Sebastian, me interesa saber qué es lo que hace, desgraciadamente para nosotros, sigue siendo de interés, por ejemplo ¿qué hace Clare con ella?

—Bueno, según tengo entendido por Lovegood, con la muerte de Arthur, el ministerio quiere manipularla y tenerle de su lado en contra de los Teriformes, hasta el momento, ella es gran activista a favor de los derechos, y si se cambia de lado, los pocos simpatizantes que han ido en aumento, comenzarán a tener dudas y no se voltearán en contra del gobierno.

—Bastante inteligente salió el ministro.

—Fue idea de Sanders, para ser honesto.

—Era un buen aliado, hasta que decidió ser el perro de los magos, tenía que morirse.

—Nadie está poniendo en juicio sus decisiones mi señora.

—Por eso me agradas más.

Los dos se quedaron callados un momento, pensando en los hechos y las cosas que tenían que hacer para su siguiente paso, no podían darse lujos de arriesgar y perder, no en ese momento.

—Mi señora, tengo una petición y esta vez no es sobre mi transformación.

—Adelante –aceptó.

—Quiero que me dé el permiso de asesinar a Ted Lupin cuando nuestro plan salga a flote.

—Claro, pero primero lo necesitamos, tiene que llevarnos directamente a Lily Luna, después podrás matarlo, no nos sirve de nada ya, ha cumplimentado de manera magnifica su papel en esta historia, ahora sólo es escoria prescindible.

—Se lo agradezco mi señora.

Sebastian Keller sonrió satisfecho con el permiso que _su señora_ le había otorgado, desde hacía tiempo quería matar a ese metamorfomago, sentía cierta aversión por él, quizás por la forma en que hablaba de los Teriformes, siempre creyéndose superior a todos por ser un mago, si supiera que todos los Lampyridae y Teriformes eran mucho más avanzados que cualquier mago, se estaría tragando sus asquerosas palabras.

—X—

Sebastian llegó hasta el apartamento de Victoire Weasley, harto de tener que pretender sentir algo que realmente no sentía, la rubia siempre había sido linda, y apoyaba a los Teriformes, pero no sentía nada por ella, por mucho que el sexo entre ellos fuese bueno.

—Hola –la saludó con un beso en la mejilla y se sentó junto a ella.

—Hola –suspiró un tanto cansada.

—Mal día por lo que veo –le sonrió.

—Demasiado malo, tuve que llevar al otro lado de la periferia a Lily.

—Vaya, pensé que podrías otorgarle una amnistía o algo así.

—Atacó al ministro, no puede haber amnistía para algo como eso, Sebastian, tenía que sacarla, con su nivel de corrosión, era un peligro para todos nosotros.

—En eso tienes razón, pero… ¿no fue muy cruel? Ella no conoce del otro lado, además… la atacarán, encontrar un lugar donde refugiarse puede ser complicado para alguien que ha vivido toda su vida teriforme de este lado.

—Lo comprendo, pero son cosas que tenían que hacerse, no es como si hubiese sentido placer, además, la parte en donde la dejamos, no creo que sea de la más segura.

—Entonces el ministro sí que quería deshacerse de ella.

—Bastante –admitió la rubia –supongo que esperaba que en su camino vaya dejando más Teriformes muertos, o no lo sé.

—Con su nivel de corrosión, no dudo que se ponga inestable.

—Bueno, a decir verdad, estaba muy tranquila, racionaba bien, es algo extraño en alguien con su nivel de corrosión.

—O quizás no tenía corrosión alguna y simplemente querían deshacerse de ella inventándole algún cargo más grave.

La rubia observó a su novio, tenía razón, quizás todo había sido un plan demasiado maquilado para que ella lo notara, normalmente lo habría hecho, pero su cabeza estaba perdida a causa de haber perdido a su abuelo, pero las palabras del hombre le hicieron volver a la realidad, había sido una estúpida por volcarse en su dolor y dejar que la llevara a un lado bastante oscuro de ella misma.

—Creo que tienes razón, y se las puse muy fácil ¿no crees?

—Vic, estás en duelo, no puedes culparte.

—Pero lo hago –se puso de pie –fui una estúpida, mi abuelo jamás hubiese querido que la desprotegiera, pero… no pude, lo hice.

—Cariño…

—Creo que tenemos que ir por ella.

—Está del otro lado, no sabemos…

—Tengo una idea, la conozco, sé más o menos como piensa, podemos separarnos…

—Claro, en un territorio lleno de Teriformes y Lampyridaes claro.

—No, ella tratará de convencerlos de ponerse de nuestro lado.

—Y ¿crees que lo logre?

—Posiblemente, necesitamos a Ted y a Jarvis, urgentemente.

—O—

Ted acababa de llegar a su casa, bastante contrariado de lo que acababa de enterarse, tenía que encontrar a Lily cuanto antes, si era cierto lo que le había dicho Hannah, era imprescindible localizarla de inmediato.

Se giró cuando vio el patronus de Victoire, que se posó elegante detrás de él.

 _«Necesitamos vernos en la periferia, el ministro ha enviado a Lily del otro lado, fui una estúpida, dejé que pasara, pero tenemos que encontrarla, ya.»_

El varón no necesitó más, salió como loco rumbo a la periferia, pero se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle, la barrera iba alrededor de la ciudad ¿cómo sabría en qué punto se reunirían?

No podía regresar y buscarla en su apartamento porque era más que obvio que ya no estaría ahí, así que sacó su propia varita y envió un patronus pidiendo la localización, la contestación tardó unos minutos más en llegar.

Usó un deslizador, era más rápido y efectivo trasladarse así, la aparición estaba prohibida desde hacía muchos años, por lo tanto, no se podía dentro de la ciudad, no mientras la barrera que llamaban periferia estuviese activa, y las luces azules brillantes parpadeaban en hileras para informar a la sociedad mágica que seguía siendo así.

—Llegó –soltó Sebastian.

—Sí, llegué ¿Dónde está Sebastian?

—No tarda en llegar –informó la rubia –Ted, lamento mucho haber dejado que eso pasara.

—No es momento para lamentaciones, Vic, todo estará bien, vamos a encontrarlos.

La rubia frunció el ceño en consternación, no comprendió porque decía _encontrarlos,_ en plural ¿a quién más había que encontrar aparte de Lily? No pudo formular la pregunta ya que Jarvis cayó al suelo, había saltado de techo en techo para llegar más rápido.

—O—

Lily se sacudió la tierra que le había caído sobre la cabeza, tosió un poco pero siguió haciendo de su hogar permanente algo mejor de lo que ya era, la poca vida silvestre se asomaba de sus escondites para verla pero volvían a ocultarse, sabían que era un depredador más que una presa, y no podía culparlos, tenía tanta hambre, que podía comérselos a todos.

Levantó la vista cuando se percató que el cielo no tardaría en tornarse de color carmesí, como sus ojos o su cabello, sonrió, era un bonito color, pensándolo bien.

Siguió en su labor, quería descansar, no es como si estuviera muy cansada, la labor manual no era nada, pero estar recostada en ese lugar siendo sometida y extrayendo su sangre eso sí la había debilitado un poco por extraño que fuera, así que mientras más rápido terminara antes de que anocheciera, podía continuar al día siguiente, si no era que enloquecía.

Se detuvo cuando escuchó ruidos a un kilómetro lejos de ella, prestó más atención cuando no distinguió bien los susurros, así que se puso de pie, justo cuando alguien caía desde las copas de los árboles.

—Sí, te encontramos –Lily sonrió feliz de ver a Jarvis, pero retrocedió un paso cuando quiso abrazarla –tranquila, vinimos por ti.

—No, yo no quiero volver –informó, volviendo a retroceder.

—Supongo que esa es tu nueva casa –sonrió el castaño.

—No tiene nada de malo, después de todo… -las palabras murieron en sus labios y no pudo terminar la frase _no sé cuánto me mantendré con vida._

—Ya te lo dije, los demás vienen en camino, Ted, Sebastian y Victoire, hemos cruzado, el pobre de Ted no ha dormido en días, sólo caminando de un lado a otro, tan preocupado por ti como yo por Audrey.

La noticia hizo que el corazón le doliera, no tenía el valor de decirle que Audrey estaba muerta y ella la había asesinado, no podía, amaba demasiado a Jarvis como para ocasionarle ese terrible dolor.

A los demás les tomó un poco de tiempo llegar hasta donde estaba Lily, pero en cuanto Ted la vio, corrió hasta ella, sujetándola fuerte contra él, como si no hubiese un mañana, podía alejarlo fácilmente, era más fuerte físicamente, pero no podía, porque sentimentalmente, no quería alejarlo, no era tan fuerte para hacer algo así, así que se limitó a esperar a que decidiera que era momento de soltarla.

—Estás bien –murmuró contra su coronilla, la alejó y le besó.

—Yo…

—No quiere volver –insistió Jarvis.

—Tienes qué –soltó Ted.

—Pero no quiero, yo…

—Lamento permitir que te hicieran esto, Lily, pero… no estaba en mis cinco sentidos, no recuerdo nada de lo que te dije, o no muy bien –se acercó a Ted –pero si dije algo que te lastimó lo lamento, jamás quise decirlo.

— ¿Dónde está el abuelo? –inquirió.

Todos se observaron entre sí, no querían que se alterara como la última vez que lo había hecho, fue Ted el que encontró el valor, la tomó por las manos y suspiró.

—Cariño, tu abuelo… murió hace unos días y…

La pelirroja se soltó, sus ojos, que ya estaban un poco rojos a causa del hambre, se intensificaron, no podía creer que algo así hubiera pasado y que Victoire le hubiese mentido sobre cómo se encontraba, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y comenzó a andar de un lado a otro.

—Lamentamos no habértelo dicho antes, pero nos dijeron que tu corrosión… que era… peligroso para todos los que estaban ahí.

Lily observó a Victoire, todo en ella volvía a ser igual, la calidez en su voz, en su mirada, la súplica para que le perdonara la forma en la que había actuado.

—Tienes que tranquilizarte, porque las noticias no terminan ahí.

—Pero ¿de qué hablas? –cuestionaron todos.

Lily lo observó, un momento con los ojos tan rojos que parecían de sangre, pero poco a poco, fueron bajando la intensidad, hasta quedar de un tono tenue, por el hambre que aún no era grande.

—Creo que a tu abuelo lo asesinaron –la sujetó de las mejillas cuando iba a alterarse de nuevo –porque sabía más cosas de las que platicó –le informó –me dijo, que había encontrado una manera de hacerte normal, a ti y a Audrey…

—Ella está muerta.

—Pero en ese momento no lo estaba –le informó –eso y porque investigó a los Lampyridae, y no querían que eso pasara.

—Pero… ¿por qué no me dijo eso el abuelo a mí? –soltó Victoire dolida.

—Porque no quería ponerte en peligro –informó Ted –sólo por eso no te lo dijo, sabía que por tu puesto en el ministerio, les sería fácil oler que sabías algo que no, bueno, llegaron hasta él y no era tan allegado ¿no es así?

Ted les contó casi la mayoría de lo que se había enterado, pero se guardó gran parte, porque principalmente, no confiaba en Sebastian Keller, jamás lo había hecho, y no es como si le hubiese hecho algo malo, sino que había algo que le decía que no compartiera aquellos hechos con él presente.

—Creo que tenemos que volver –soltó Jarvis viendo al cielo –no tardará en oscurecerse.

—Pero… yo no puedo, mi corrosión –se mordió el labio.

—Lily, los Teriformes con tu supuesto nivel de corrosión, se vuelven locos y violentos, en este momento, ya estaríamos muertos, no nos habrías escuchado, nos habrías comido o transformado, pero no charlado tan tranquilamente y menos… -observó a las espaldas de la pelirroja –hecho una cama temporal.

Lily sonrió un poco divertida, y sus sentidos se calmaron cuando sintió la mano de Ted sujetar la suya, se acercó un poco y lo besó, creía fielmente que la amaba, o no habría actuado así al verla, o eso quería pensar.

—Esperen –los detuvo Jarvis –Lily ¿puedes prestar un poco de atención lejos de aquí?

—Sí.

La pelirroja se concentró más, escuchando lo más lejos que podía, pero no era necesario, los sonidos estaban cada vez más cerca y cerca, como si viajaran más rápido de lo que se podían.

— ¡Al suelo! –chilló, arrojándose a cubrir a Victoire, que era la más desprotegida, Jarvis se arrojó para cubrir a Ted.

La tierra voló salpicándoles cuando los Teriformes cayeron al suelo, intentaron ir hacia Lily pero el castaño los interceptó, seguía siendo más fuerte que ellos, así que les sería difícil moverlo.

—No queremos problemas, sólo venimos por ella –soltó el hombre castaño y que tenía el cráneo abierto, dejando ver su globo ocular.

—Pues no vas a llevártela.

—Los refuerzos vienen en camino –soltó divertido.

—No me interesa tú y cuantos Teriformes más vengan, no se la llevarán, sobre mi cadáver –soltó Jarvis, tajante.

—Bueno, eso puede arreglarse, sólo eres un mitad teriforme, fuerte, sí, pero los que vienen no son como yo, son Lampyridae –sonrió.


	25. Epílogo

_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Hola, como muchos pueden notar, es 1ro de marzo y en efecto, es cumpleaños de Ron Weasley xD

No, hablando en serio, hace dos años, iniciaba con este proyecto y por fin puede ver su final, me ha costado mucho trabajo esta historia, porque a pesar de que sabía como continuaba, que pasaba, al momento de intentar escribir, no podía, era frustrante, fue mi proposito del año pasado terminarlo, y mi propósito de este año, me tuve que obligar a escribir, lo sentí forzado y creo que el epílogo es lo más corto que he escrito que yo recuerde, y... sinceramente, espero poder darle un buen cierre, ojalá les guste.

Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, por sus favoritos, sus reviews, sus follows, gracias a todos los que han seguido la historia desde que inicie a publicarla hasta este momento, y muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que han llegado y terminado esta historia después de terminada, lo agradezco mucho, en fin, muchas gracias.

Espero que el destino nos una en alguna otra aventura.

Muchas gracias.

* * *

El comentario los dejó pegados al suelo, ninguno de los presentes habían visto a uno en su vida ¿cómo lucirían? ¿Qué les harían? Serían tan amigables como Arthur Weasley decía, y la mejor pregunta ¿por qué ellos querían a Lily? Bueno, sólo Ted sabía la respuesta.

—Jamás se han visto Lampyridaes tan cerca, esta zona…

—Es una excepción a la regla, para ser verdad.

—Pero tú trabajas para el ministerio –soltó Victoire, caminando lentamente para ponerse delante de Lily, para evitar que llegaran más rápido a ella.

—No, estoy dentro de la ciudad, pero no trabajo para los magos asquerosos que lo único que han hecho es…

—Nosotros queremos cambiar eso –soltó Lily.

—Claro que no, nosotros ya tenemos nuestro plan.

—El cual consiste ¿en? –cuestionó Sebastian.

Los Teriformes observaron al joven y guardaron silencio, examinándolo con cuidado, pero no pronunciaron nada de su plan, siguieron perdiendo el tiempo, para Ted, lo mejor habría sido comenzar a correr antes de que se acercaran a ellos los Lampyridae.

—Creo que deberíamos marcharnos antes que lleguen –habló Victoire, externando los pensamientos de Ted.

—Muy tarde.

Los chicos observaron a su alrededor, no podían decir que no estaban sorprendidos de lo que estaban viendo, aunque habían intentado adquirir forma humana, no les había funcionado del todo, porque aun parecían unos insectos gigantesco, con dos piernas y dos brazos como un ser humano, pero lo demás era de insecto, no piel ni cabeza humana, Ted, Jarvis, Sebastian y Victoire hicieron una mueca de asco.

—Vaya, son… diferentes.

—Y de hecho les brilla el culo –saltó Jarvis con una risa al ver la luz que tintineaba.

—Pero qué falta de respeto –soltó Lily enfadada.

—Sí, sí, lo sentimos –se disculpó Ted, recordando que aunque la pelirroja no tuviese esa forma _gracias al cielo,_ ella era una Lampyridae también.

Los insecto-humanoides se acercaron sin decir ni una sola palabra en dirección a Lily, que retrocedió totalmente desconfiada, jamás habían tratado con uno y desconocía sus intenciones ¿Qué tal si no querían charlar y sólo matarlos?

—Deberíamos… irnos –habló Lily, retrocediendo aún más, giró para toparse con los Teriformes cubriendo la ruta de escape.

—Me temo que tendrás que ir con ellos.

—O—

Hannah sonrió cuando vio a Sebastian Keller acercarse a ella junto a los demás, que iban inconscientes, gracias a las habilidades de los suyos, incluso Lily Luna lo estaba.

—Vaya, me alegra que llegaran –se puso de pie –me estaba aburriendo.

—No comprendo el plan –soltó Sebastian.

—Bueno, creo que mataré a estos y después, comenzaremos a pasar a la ciudad, acabaremos con todo aquel mago que se nos cruce en el camino, y que se niegue a ser nuestros esclavos.

—Así que sólo cambiaremos el orden de las cosas, nosotros domaremos y ellos… obedecen sin chistar.

—Así es –informó Hannah –su pequeña ventaja es que pueden usar magia pero nuestra ventaja es que no nos afecta –rió.

—Debo admitir que… creí que era un plan más estratégico que eso –soltó Sebastian.

—Bueno, es estratégico, pasé años intentando verme así –se señaló –y no así –dirigió una mirada los otros Lampyridae –y bueno, Lily Luna sólo ha sido un experimento, ahora sabemos que se puede nacer con forma humana y procrear con magos –sonrió.

— ¿Cómo? –cuestionó sorprendido.

—Bueno, que ella y Lupin hicieron lo que tenían que hacer y el resultado es un bebé.

—Y planeas matarla aun así.

—Claro, como hice con su madre cuando ella nació.

—Así que tendrás al bebé de Lily, y será otro experimento más.

—Tenemos que estar seguros, y ver como solucionamos la mutación para que los Teriformes también puedan procrear –sonrió.

Sebastian fingió haber despertado tan sólo un poco antes que ellos, exceptuándolo a él y Ted, todos se sorprendieron de tener a Hannah enfrente, les sonrió.

—Pero… ¿qué haces aquí, Hannah? –cuestionó Victoire.

—Ella es la villana –soltó Ted.

—Parece que no se los dijiste, me sorprende que les ocultaras algo así a tus amigos, Edward.

—No se los oculté, bueno, sí, pero esperaría a que estuviéramos solos y con Lily para explicarles todo lo que ocurrió.

—Eso quiere decir que –señaló a Sebastian –no confías en él.

—No.

— ¡Teddy! –chilló Vic.

—Lo lamento ¿sí? Pero no confío en él.

—Que no les compartieras la información, es malo, significa que tendré que explicarles mi malévolo plan, bueno, ya está él, mientras se encarga de ponerlos al día, yo y la pequeña Lily nos iremos.

—Sobre mi maldito cadáver –bramó Ted, removiéndose como loco.

—Vaya, vaya, cálmate, tal parece que la noticia de tu paternidad te ha vuelto sobreprotector.

— ¿Qué? –Le observó incrédula Lily –serás… ¿padre?

—Lily cariño… yo no…

—Como sea.

Hannah sujetó el brazo de la pelirroja y la levantó con gran facilidad, por más que Ted peleó, no pudo evitar que eso pasara, así que ante la mirada acusadora de sus compañeros no le quedó más que comenzar a explicar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—X—

Lily cayó de bruces, sabía que Hannah era más fuerte que ella, después de todo, era la encargada de matar a los Teriformes que habían roto las reglas, siempre había sido amable y amorosa, así que en definitiva, le sorprendía que fuese quien tenía un plan secreto que no sería para nada bueno.

—No sé para qué me separaste del resto.

—Bueno, te necesito, después de todo, tengo que hacer contigo lo mismo que hice con tu madre –sonrió.

—Mi… mi madre ¿sabes quién era yo antes de ser una teriforme? –se incorporó un poco, con la mirada brillante ante la esperanza.

—Tú nunca fuiste humana antes que teriforme, lamento desilusionarte.

—Eso no es posible –soltó frunciendo el ceño –tuve que tener una familia…

—La tienes, desde luego que tienes una larga colonia de familia, querida –se burló –tu madre, era mi hermana, y en cuanto las mutaciones funcionaron y supimos que el huevecillo –negó –el feto en su interior tenía forma humana, bueno, fue nuestro mejor momento eureka, ahora sólo necesitábamos saber cómo se comportaría, y bueno… eres más humana que Lampyridae –hizo una cara de asco.

—No creo nada de lo que estás diciendo –soltó.

—Presta atención, concéntrate un poco, podrás sentirlo en ti, al menos es lo que tu madre dijo cuando supo que venías en camino.

—Mi padre… él era… ¿un mago?

—No –aceptó sin darle importancia –pero aun así naciste con apariencia humana, eres cien por ciento Lampyridae, experimentamos con tu madre y conmigo, hasta que pudimos volvernos humanas, luego seguimos experimentando, para saber si podíamos traer al mundo un hijo con apariencia humana aun siendo Lampyridae mujer.

—Entonces ¿también tienes un hijo?

—No, tu padre la eligió a ella en lugar de a mí, así que… eres la única nacida humana.

—Quieres decir que… ahora… yo espero un hijo de Ted.

—Sí, sólo por eso dejamos que estuvieran juntos, teníamos que esperar a que tu cuerpo madurara, así que perfeccionamos, tus ampolletas eran… corrompidas y los alimentos de Ted también, así… terminarían involucrados.

—Scorpius…

—Sí, él nos estorbaba, lo liquidamos, como a Arthur Weasley, como a Luna Lovegood, como haremos con tus amigos.

—Por eso me trajiste aquí.

—No creo que le ayude al embrión que veas morir a su padre.

—Eso jamás pasará –soltó Lily –no voy a dejar que mates a ninguno de…

Se giraron cuando escucharon un alboroto en el lugar donde se habían quedado los demás, Lily se puso de pie ya que Hannah la había soltado sabiéndose más fuerte, corrieron de regreso.

— ¡Teddy! –chilló Lily cuando vio a un montón de magos del ministerio atacando a todos los Teriformes y Lampyridaes, que comenzaron a atacar sin detenerse a ver quiénes estaban de su lado y quiénes no.

La tierra volaba a causa de los hechizos, lo único que le quedaba a Lily era buscar a Ted y a los demás, encontró a Victoire siendo protegida por el ministerio, mientras ella cuidaba las espaldas de los que buscaban protegerles, estaba por volverse loca, cuando ubicó a Ted, lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra, hasta que lo desarmaron, y en ese preciso momento caía al suelo, gracias a eso, logró evitar que la maldición asesina de Sebastian Keller le golpeara en la espalda.

Lily corrió en dirección al metamorfomago, se inclinó a tomar la varita y justo cuando Sebastian lo apuntaba de nuevo, gritó desesperada y de la varita que tenía sujeta en la mano, salieron chispas rojas que iluminaron el cielo oscuro.

La pelea se detuvo en ese momento, todos se giraron a observarla incrédulos, jamás en su vida había tocado una varita, y se suponía que los Teriformes no podían hacer magia, el claro ejemplo era Jarvis, que al ser un híbrido su magia no era tan buena, fallaba en todos los hechizos complicados.

—Tú –murmuró incrédulo el ministro de magia –haz hecho… que salgan chispas rojas de la varita.

—Según el cuarto decreto de las leyes mágicas establecen que todo aquél capaz de hacer magia con una varita tiene que reconocérsele como mago –habló un miembro de la escolta del ministro.

El ministro estaba siendo forzado a aceptar que Lily tenía que ser considerada ahora una bruja, su mueca de enfado lo dijo todo, asintió con la cabeza, esperando que aquello diera tregua a que el conflicto terminara sin derramar una gota más de sangre mágica.

—Teddy –la joven fue hasta él –Teddy ¿estás bien?

—Sí, un poco magullado –admitió –si ahora eres bruja, no hay decreto alguno que nos impida ser una pareja –sonrió.

—Ella es una Lampyridae –soltó Hannah enfadada –no una asquerosa bruja.

—Ha podido sacar chispas de una varita, tenemos que respetar nuestras leyes –sonrió Victoire.

—Porque está embarazada de un metamorfomago, quizás de ahí robó la magia o la habilidad para…

Los Lampyridae retrocedieron un paso y se agacharon, haciendo que todos se pusieran en alerta con la varita en ristre, apuntando a lugares oscuros a través de los arbustos un poco lejanos, la única que permaneció inmóvil fue Hannah, debatiéndose entre hacer reverencia o permanecer con la cabeza en lo alto, al final optó que mantendría la postura rebelde.

Un enorme insecto-humanoide con pequeños destellos rojos en su extraña cubierta apareció con una gran cantidad de Lampyridaes, sus brillos daban una sensación tranquilizante, mientras todos se encogían por el miedo a lo que fuese hacerles, Lily se puso de pie, logrando llamar la atención de aquél Lampyridae que imponía demasiado a los demás.

—Supongo que es tu padre –informó Ted –Hannah dijo que eras algo así como la realeza entre ellos, y si él impone tanto, significa que es tu padre, o familiar más cercano, al menos.

Lily observó a Ted y después avanzó un paso un poco indecisa, no sabía que tan cierta era la historia de Hannah, quizás sólo la había inventado.

—Es tu hija –habló la mujer, con el mentón en lo alto.

El Lampyridae volvió su rostro al de Hannah, no dijo nada, todo el mundo estaba esperando escucharlo hablar, saber cómo se escuchaba uno de ellos, sin embargo no dijo nada.

—No te estoy mintiendo –contestó de nuevo, como si hubiese una conversación, pero los humanos sólo escuchaban la de voz de la mujer. —Abandonarla era parte del plan inicial, saber si podíamos pasar por uno de ellos, y mira, se ha enamorado de ese –señaló a Ted –así que sí, podemos mezclarnos, es lo que hemos querido, lo que quería tu padre y el mío, lo que mi hermana…

Hannah y todos los demás retrocedieron cuando la luz del Lampyridae se incrementó, en un tono rojo fuego, idénticos a los ojos de Lily cuando se activaba su lado teriforme, o su cabello.

Lily observó al Lampyridae, preguntándose la razón por la cual no entendía aquella conversación o el miedo que expresaba el rostro de Hannah cuando el silencio reinaba entre todos, el ambiente era tenso, soltó la varita de Ted y levantó la mano dispuesta a tocar a su padre, el contacto provocó una gran descarga que le causó cosquillas en la palma.

—No te entiende –informó Hannah, la pelirroja no supo a quién le decía, pero las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas. —Yo no me…

La mujer avanzó hasta ellos, el enorme Lampyridae incrustó algo en la garganta de Hannah, haciendo que se convulsionara un poco.

—Todos ustedes no pertenecen de este lado de la periferia –la voz sonó tranquila en el tono de Hannah –cuando vinieron a este lugar a cazar a los míos, prometieron que habría paz, si sacrificábamos unos cuantos, ellos mismos tomaron su decisión de ir con ustedes, fueron sus experimentos, los que nos han traído hasta este punto –se giró al ministro –nosotros no hemos llevado a su raza a la extinción, buscábamos evolucionar para evitar que los humanos nos usaran con sus propios propósitos, aun cuando mi padre acordó con su ministro la paz, nos siguieron cazando, culpando y creando seres corruptos con nuestros dones ¿ahora quieren que les perdonemos la vida por venir aquí?

—No todos son así –habló Lily, llamando la atención de nuevo –hay magos buenos y Teriformes que también lo son, muchos de nosotros sólo queremos paz y tranquilidad, que se nos trate como seres vivientes, nada más.

—He escuchado tantas veces esas palabras, que permíteme dudar de un mago.

—Puedo lucir como ellos, pero soy como ustedes.

—No sabes nada de nosotros.

—Ni ustedes de los magos, sólo se quedan aquí a juzgar a una raza por las acciones de unas cuantas, el miedo consumió a los demás, no sabían que pensar, así que creyeron en las palabras de una persona que les juró protegerlos, es lo mismo que estás haciendo con ellos –señaló a los demás Lampyridae –ellos creen tus palabras de que los magos y sus derivados son sus enemigos, y no es así, he sido cuidada desde que era una niña por dos magos maravillosos, que darían su vida por mí y uno de ellos lo hizo –soltó dolida –si quieren que exista paz, creo que debería ser negociada por dos partes razonables y sin prejuicios, buscar la libertad y la igualdad mientras hay odio de por medio, sólo iremos al mismo camino una y otra vez.

El silencio reinó de ambos bandos, el ministro no tenía el valor de oponerse una vez que había sido evidenciado, y era cierto, que los Lampyridae no habían atacado a nadie, bueno, al menos los que estaban detrás del padre de Lily.

—La disposición está de nuestro parte –habló Victoire abriendo paso para llegar junto a Lily –Jarvis –le extendió la mano.

—Tú no eres un mago –soltó al ver a Jarvis.

—Soy un híbrido de lo que usted llamó ser corrupto y un mago, el ministerio me convirtió en esto, y al amor de mi vida en una teriforme caníbal –se burló –simplemente porque querían acallar mi protesta de que Teriformes, Lampyridae, mago o muggle fuesen lo mismo, con los mismos derechos.

—Prometemos que llegando a un acuerdo, sin duda retiraremos la barrera llamada periferia –prometió Victoire –buscaremos a la gente más capaz y ayudaremos de forma honesta a todo Lampyridae que quiera adoptar forma humana y respetar el anonimato del que lo prefiera.

El Lampyridae observó a la pelirroja, liberó a Hannah, que fue sujetada por dos de los que le acompañaban y asintió, ni Victoire ni Jarvis o Lily entendían, pero tomaron el gesto como para que le siguieran.

—X—

Lily esperó fuera del lugar donde se estaba llevando acabo el primer acuerdo entre Lampyridaes y magos, observaba a su alrededor, era una ciudad bastante bien estructurada entre los árboles, los niños corrían alegres, como no lo hacían los pequeños magos a causa de los temores infundados del ministro, le agradaba saber que la paz quedaría gracias a alguien como Victoire y Jarvis, que habían sido activistas de ella.

Los niños se detenían, sabía que le decían algo pero ella no podía entenderles, suspiró, era parte de ellos y no podía comunicarse, sólo le quedaría esperar a que alguien decidiera convertirse físicamente en un humano.

—Me dijo que había hecho hasta lo imposible para evitar que te comunicaras con ellos, o arruinarías sus planes –informó Ted, acercándose a ella.

—Es cruel –admitió.

—Lo comprendo, cariño, sólo nos queda esperar a que tu padre decida volverse un humano físicamente y puedan convivir y entenderse.

—Mi padre –se burló –todo este tiempo imaginando como habrían sido mis padres.

—Hubo alguien cruel de por medio evitando que se reencontraran, no dejes que eso siga ganando.

—O—

El trabajo en los nuevos acuerdos les había tomado cerca de seis meses, al menos el que daba pie a eliminar la barrera y a usar las investigaciones de Hannah para ayudar a cualquier Lampyridae que quisiera una forma humana, Victoire y Jarvis informaron a toda la comunidad sobre lo que el ministro había hecho, y se le había condenado a Azkaban, las barreras en todos lados se habían derribado, dando clandestinidad a cualquier teriforme que la quisiera, usando el descubrimiento de Arthur Weasley, pudieron crear algo que alteraba la mutación, eliminando la necesidad de ingesta de carne humana.

Hannah, Sebastian y Xenophilius habían sido acusados de traición y enviados junto al ministro a la prisión de máxima seguridad, esta vez, ya no custodiada por dementores, sino por Lampyridaes que se habían negado a ser transformados físicamente, manteniendo una comunicación imposible y todas sus habilidades puras para evitar que alguien escapara.

El padre de Lily se había negado a que le convirtieran en humano, así que la comunicación entre ellos era igual de imposible que al inicio.

—Te tengo una sorpresa –le sonrió Ted, acercándose a Lily, mientras acariciaba el abultado vientre.

—No sé qué esperar –contestó divertida.

—El ala muggle en el edificio gubernamental mixto, creo algo que podrá ayudarte a comunicarte con tu padre, es modelo único y… ya sabes, está prohibido por los decretos, permitido exclusivamente para la ministra de magia Victoire Weasley, pero… te permitirá hablar con tu padre.

Lily sonrió feliz, se dejó guiar a través de la ciudad de Londres hasta la oficina de la ministra en el ministerio, su padre estaba ahí, de pie tan alto e intimidante como siempre.

—Los dejaremos solos –informó Victoire y se llevó a Ted consigo.

La pelirroja observó el pequeño medallón que titilaba en color rojo, así que se lo puso, observó a su padre, era tan extraño saber que un Lampyridae en su forma más pura era su padre.

—Es también complicado para mí –informó la voz de su padre, haciéndole sonreír.

La comunicación entre ellos era telepática, claro que podían hablar, pero una vez que se transformaban en humanos, como en el caso de Hannah, ella lo hacía a través del habla, no de la mente, aunque podía escucharlos en su cabeza, no podía transmitir de la misma forma su comunicación, era oral.

—Lamento ese pensamiento –se disculpó.

—Tan raro es para ti verme así, como para mí verte así.

—Quiero saber ¿por qué decidiste no transformarte?

—Bueno, hay una gran cantidad de Lampyridaes como nos llaman, que no quieren convertirse, así que he decidido permanecer junto a ellos de la misma manera, seremos la última generación en permanecer así, la mayoría somos mayores, cuando nosotros terminemos nuestro ciclo, seguirán nuestros hijos, tú, en este caso, quedarás al mando de ellos, y tu hijo aun nonato después de ti.

—Me hubiese gustado crecer con mamá y contigo –informó.

—Tu madre era una buena criatura –informó –su sueño era lograr vivir entre los magos, cuando éramos pequeños, nos gustaba escaparnos y observarlos, pero los caminos de mi padre y los del suyo nos llevaron por caminos diferentes, ella volviéndose físicamente humana y yo permaneciendo así, ya estaba embarazada de ti cuando se sometió a la transformación, quizás fue eso lo que te hizo nacer como humana.

—Hannah dijo que…

—Las cosas fueron muy complicadas, pero creo que con ayuda de la ministra de magia, tendremos mucho tiempo para hablarlo.

—O—

Lily sonrió encantada cuando vio a su hijo siendo cargado por su padre, era algo extraño, pero al parecer, el pequeño bebé lograba entender a su abuelo, ya que se quedaba muy atento, balbuceando.

—Te diré algo, para mí, esos dos están muy juntos ¿no lo crees? –soltó Ted, robando la atención de la pelirroja.

Jarvis que ahora era el nuevo secretario estaba frente a Victoire, colocando un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja pequeña adornada con un arete en forma de cisne, sonrió feliz, los dos tenían derecho a ser felices.

—Me agradan juntos, es una lástima que Jarvis perdiera a Audrey, y que Sebastian fuera un maldito, pero se encontraron y son buenos el uno para el otro.

—Dime ¿quieres que sean los padrinos del bebé?

—Me encantaría –sonrió.

—X—

El patio de la nueva casa del matrimonio Lupin estaba repleto de personas, Lampyridaes y muggles, los tiempos habían cambiado demasiado, en la época de Voldemort eso jamás se hubiese imaginado, pero después del casi exterminio de los magos, habían tenido que abrir las puertas a todos.

Victoire caminaba con su pequeño ahijado en brazos, traía un hermoso vestido color plata, resaltando su belleza por completo, y por lo que Ted y Lily pudieron darse cuenta, Jarvis también se había dado cuenta de ello, se acercó a ella y le quitó al bebé de los brazos y le dijo algo que por la distancia Ted no alcanzó a escuchar.

— ¿Qué le dijo? –interrogó a su esposa.

—Que los estoy escuchando –rió.

—Ah, entonces, concéntrate en mí y déjalos declararse su amor.

El metamorfomago sujetó a su esposa y la arrastró consigo a la pista de baile, la joven sonrió divertida, nunca había hecho algo así, y menos en público, a pesar de que eran mejores tiempos, le costaba un poco acostumbrarse a que por fin, el amor que se tenían Ted y ella, era libre para mostrarse.


End file.
